Camino a la Oscuridad
by Paladium
Summary: Cuando Severus Snape subio a la torre de Astronomía guiado por impulsos, lo último que esperaba sacar de la experiencia era el arrepentimiento de su enemigo mas acerrimo.¿Y si por una vez no estuvieran jugando con el? JP/SS long fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y etc. pertenecen a JK Rowling**

**Este fanfiction es una precuela de El Principe de la Oscuridad.**

**Titulo provisional! Necesito ideas sobre titulos bonitos que le peguen a esta historia... de momento aqui el primer capi:**

* * *

Chapter 1: Al borde del precipio.

Las altas torres de Hogwarts se erguian orgullosas, mostrando al fantasmal resplandor de la Luna su superficie pedregosa. Sobre el gran lago de enturbiadas aguas oscuras se proyectaba el debil reflejo del astro en cuarto menguante, titilando cuando el liquido de la superficie se movia por la accion del viento. Los jardines, amplios y con arboles frondosos, se veian en esa noche del veinticuatro de Diciembre nevados y de un blanco impoluto, virgen. Parecia tener una paz intensa que se respiraba en el ambiente, mientras el silencio inundaba el castillo antiguo, esparciendo por doquier su espiritu tranquilizante.

O al menos, eso veia el chico de cabellos negros y figura encorvada que miraba la estampa de la noche de Navidad desde la torre de Astronomia. Tenia diecisiete años, ojos oscuros al igual que su cabello graso, unas facciones marcadas con dureza y una nariz aguileña. Tenia diecisiete años, una vida por delante y en sus ojos escrita la amargura. Odiaba la Navidad, al igual que odiaba cada dia de su asquerosa y maldita existencia, y odiaba todo lo que le rodeaba.

Extrañamente, nunca habia conseguido encajar del todo en ningun sitio; ya no sabia si se debia por su apariencia semejante a la de una gran murciélago, o por su actitud tan fria. Aunque, desde hacia un tiempo, a Severus le daba igual. Realmente, desde hacia un tiempo a esta parte, mas concretamente desde verano, sentia que quizas el problema no estaba fuera de si mismo, sino en su interior. No eran los demas los que no congeniaban con el si no al reves, el no conseguia acercarse a nadie, y desde que Lily no estaba a su lado se sentia solo.

Y solo estaba. Aun la recordaba como en una vaga ilusion: sus cabellos de color rojo fuego ondeando al viento, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas por la carrera, y sobre todo, sus ojos verdes esmeralda, tan vivaces que parecian capaces de levantar el animo a cualquier persona. Pero ella ya no estaba; no desde que sus labios hablaran sin pensar, no desde que su odio y deseo de venganza superaran a su parte racional. Lily se habia enfadado, y ellos, solo habian sonreido; sin lugar a dudas, habian conseguido finalmente su objetivo.

Ellos eran los llamados y aclamados Merodeadores: cuatro chicos idiotas y arrogantes que intentaban amargarle la existencia. Pues bien; lo habian logrado.- penso con resignacion. Llevaban dos años gastandole bromas crueles, aun mas si se podia decir, insultandole y acosandole. Bien podria haberse quejado a Dumbledore, haberles denunciado y miles de otras acciones que habian pasado por su cabeza durante esos setecientos treinta dias que formaban los dos años, pero sabia que, como siempre, el anciano decrepito se fiaria antes de la palabra de los Gryffindors que de la suya.

Si, ciertamente hacia tiempo que habia perdido la fe en la justicia, y mas concretamente, en Albus Dumbledore, que tan justo e imparcial se creia. Desde finales de quinto curso, cuando Sirius Black, o Canuto para los amigos, habia decidido gastarle una ultima broma de final de curso. Le habia incitado a ir a la casa de los gritos por el pasadizo bajo el Sauce Boxeador, y, al final del recorrido, se habia encontrado a Lupin. Bien, si solamente hubiera ocurrido eso podria decir que era una pesima broma, pero Lupin no era Lupin, si es que a esa bestia inmunda que lo habia mirado con los ojos amarillentos inyectados en sangre servia como descripción.

Habia hablado con Dumbledore, despues de que el chico Potter, en un alarde de valentia Gryffindor, le salvara. No podria llamarlo de ninguna manera menos estupido: al parecer el era el encargado de hacer el trabajo sucio de su amiguito del alma, y para salvar su propio pellejo, y el de sus amigos, le habia salvado del lobo sarnoso. Y por ello le odiaba mas todavía: el anciano director habia decidido que, a sus ojos, era una muy loable accion salvar la vida de un compañero, y por ello, los puntos que habia ganado Gryffindor anulaban los que habían perdido por culpa de Black. Para severus, no obstante, solo hubo una amenaza de expulsión si decia el secreto de Lupin.

Por lo tanto, a los ojos del afectado, su vida equivalia a… cero puntos menos para Gryffindor y una prohibición. Es decir, nada, o incluso menos que nada. Y eso le habia destrozado por dentro, aunque se negase a aceptarlo. Sin el incondicional apoyo de Lily, se habia ido hundiendo en silencio, dejandose arrastrar cada vez mas por sus compañeros slytherins sangrelimpia. Ellos no lo querian como un amigo, mas bien necesitaban de sus conocimientos, pero para el era un consuelo minimo saber que si moria, alguien le recordaria, o al menos, le echarian en falta.

Y, con esos pensamientos lugubres, habia empezado su verano hacia sexto curso, en un hogar roto, con una familia disfuncional, un padre borracho y violento, y una madre enajenada. Los tres meses de vacaciones se habian hecho eternos para el muchacho de cabellos grasos, y al no tener a nadie con quien compartir los dias, habia sido peor.

Y el comienzo de su sexto año en Hogwarts solo habia ido a peor: aparentemente, a ellos les habia gustado el jueguecito de intimidarle, y no querian dejar esas practicas aparcadas a un lado. Lily seguia sin hablar con el, y a su alrededor no veia a nadie en quien apoyarse, o al menos, confiar. Y, a finales de Marzo, para echarle mas leña al fuego, su madre habia muerto. Por un lado se habia sentido mucho mas solo y triste, nadie le habia dado el pesame ni se había interesado por saber como estaba, pero por otro, no podia evitar alegrarse por su madre, que finalmente, habia conseguido encontrar la paz que tanto ansiaba.

Habia pasado el verano entre constantes golpes cuyo ejecutor no era mas que su padre, y habia vuelto a Hogwarts con la esperanza de que ese año le dejaran en paz. Por supuesto, ese deseo no se habia hecho realidad, ellos seguian molestandole, pero, sin embargo, con el amor de Lily y su influencia en Potter, habia conseguido que el nivel de bromas se redujera casi imperceptiblemente. E intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mostrarse optimista respecto a ese tema, pero le resultaba imposible.

Asi que, ese dia de Navidad, se encontraba solo en la torre mas alta de todo el castillo. Nadie le esperaba en el Gran Comedor, y tampoco el queria bajar; ese año, como conmemoración al año de salida y graduación, la mayoria de sus compañeros se habian quedado en el Colegio de Magia y Hechiceria, lo que conllevaba unas vacaciones llenas de bromas y buen humor, para todos menos para el. Por razones que no llegaba a comprender, habia sentido el irracional impulso de subir a esa torre, y sin ganas de cenar, habia seguido sus instintos por una vez.

Cuando habia llegado al aula de astronomia, se había acercado a la baranda metalica de seguridad, y apoyando sus antebrazos sobre la superficie redondeada y fria, se habia asomado a ver los terrenos de Hogwarts. Por un momento, se atrevio a mirar hacia abajo, con la consiguiente sensación de irrealidad y el mareo, todo producto de su vertigo, mas o menos superado con dificultad. Siempre habia sido asi; su aversión hacia las escobas habia empezado a raiz de su problema con las alturas, y a consecuencia de eso, odiaba ver a todos sonrientes en esos palos de madera, subiendo en el aire doscientos metros sin perder la respiración siquiera, sin empezar a temblar como una hoja de papel, algo que le sucedia a el continuamente.

Por un momento, considero la opcion de tirarse al vacio: nadie le echaria de menos, y, tal y como Black le habia dicho en mas de una ocasión, les haria un gran favor a todos. Su mirada, perdida en la esfera que irradiaba un color blanquecino fantasmal, se dirigio al Lago: solo se reflejaba el astro rey de la noche, ya que el cielo, aunque despejado, conformaba un manto oscuro e impenetrable por la ausencia de estrellas. La atracción hacia el vacio cada vez se hacia mas fuerte en su interior, apaciguando el dolor que llevaba instalado en el pecho desde que subiera a la torre por las escaleras de piedra.

Sin razon alguna, sus ojos oscuros se humedecieron ligeramente: nunca en su vida se habia planteado el suicido como via de escape. Eso siempre le habia dado una idea de cobardia, de no saber luchar por lo que se tiene… pero ahora: ¿Qué tenia el? No habia ido a Gryffindor precisamente por eso: nunca se habia considerado una persona valiente ni noble, mas bien todo lo contrario: el creia que era ruin y falto de nobleza, caracteristicas que se reflejaban en sus comentario acidos. Y, sin embargo, ahora la opcion de suicidarse no se veia tan lejana como antes: prácticamente su vida era una mierda absoluta, rodeado de personas que le odiaban o mostraban una indiferencia digna de pasar a los anales de la historia. Y no es como si Severus fuese tan ingenuo como para pensar que esos comportamientos cambiarian cuando encontrase un trabajo.

Suspiro con suavidad, frotandose los ojos, no dispuesto a dejar que las lagrimas que tenia atragantadas desde verano saltasen esa noche. Su vida podia ser miserable, pero habia quien lo pasaba peor, estaba seguro de ello. Aunque para consolarse necesitase saber que alguien lo pasaba peor que el; era un consuelo mezquino y cetrino, pero al fin y al cabo, un consuelo.

Estaba seguro de que esa noche, tal como las anteriores, no dormiria bien. Desde que volviera a su casa y las palizas se hicieran mas frecuentes, no habia podido cerrar los ojos ni un momento, esperando que su padre viniera a por el en cualquier momento. Habia acabado paranoico, y no habia sido capaz de relegar pesadillas y paranoias a un lado, ahora que volvia a Hogwarts, a un lugar seguro, donde podia estar tranquilo. Aunque solo se engañaba; Potter y sus amigos no le habian dado un minuto de tranquilidad desde quinto año, y la seguridad que se suponia debia tener el castillo habia resultado ser un fiasco, porque la amenaza precisamente estaba dentro, en forma de niño inocente, pero dentro, al fin y al cabo.

Por unos instantes sintio su sangre hervir dentro de sus venas; su mente se habia vuelto a llenar de esos recuerdos, todos humillantes, todos violentos. No dejaban de pasar por delante de sus ojos, como si se tratara de una pelicula muggle, uno tras otro, dandole el tiempo suficiente para escuchar en su cabeza los gritos de su padre, las burlas de los merodeadores, las palabras de Dumbledore, los susurros de los gryffindors cuando le amenazaban… Se martirizaba a si mismo recordandose todos esos momentos, esos malos tragos que no deseaba volver a pasar, pero en cierta parte se sentia reconfortado. Quizas era masoquista, eso no lo sabia por el momento, pero la posibilidad llego a su mente con claridad.

Resoplo, intentando alejar la probabilidad remota que habia surgido desde sus entrañas. El masoquismo era lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos: sentirse más fuera de lugar que de costumbre. Las humillaciones que le ocasionaban nunca la habian producido placer, ni siquiera le habian agradado minimamente. Volvio a mirar hacia abajo, esta vez con lentitud para no marearse. Del Gran Comedor, por los amplios ventanales de cristal, se desprendia una luz calida, producida por la llama de las velas flotantes, dentro de la estancia. No necesitaba imaginar nada; sabia que, en la calidez y comodidad del Comedor, todos los alli presentes estarian pasandoselo bien.

Al mirar esa luz debil proyectada sobre la fria nieve, la idea del suicido volvio mas clara a la mente del moreno: lo unico que impedia su caida era una barandilla de metal facil de saltar. Seria verdaderamente sencillo sortearla y posarse en el alfeizar de la torre, y una vez alli, simplemente dejarse caer y olvidar sus preocupaciones. Sencillo, indoloro, y mortal. Algo que le dejaria horriblemente satisfecho.

Sus manos, palidas y con finos y largos dedos, sobaron su cara, intentando tranquilizarse en vano. En momentos como ese, en los que el suicidio venia a su cabeza y el vacio le llamaba con fuerza, un recuerdo minimamente feliz le hacia desistir de sus intentos, hacia que su estado de animo subiera lo suficiente como para sentirse mortalmente deprimido, y no encontrarse al borde del suicidio. Pero, en ese instante en que el vacio lo llamaba con fuerza, no encontraba ningun recuerdo que mereciera la pena revivir.

Relativamente pronto, sintio como las lagrimas, saladas y humedas, caian por sus mejillas, demasiado frias. Ni siquiera sabia el tiempo que llevaba en la torre, a la intemperie, sin mas abrigo que un sueter gris de tela fina. Al no ser dia lectivo, no llevaba puesto el equipaje del colegio, y esas ropas demasiado grandes para el le hacian sentirse incomodo. Respiro hondo varias veces; debia tranquilizarse antes de realizar cualquier accion estupida como intentar quitarse la vida, peor no lo consiguió en ningun momento.

En el interior de su persona, la atracción hacia el vacio se hacia cada vez mas intensa, mas potente, y, tras unos segundos de vacilación, termino cediendo. Poco a poco, se desperezo y empezo a moverse: sus brazos, que durante largo tiempo se habian apoyado en la superficie metalica, se encontraban entumecidos, por lo que le costo un esfuerzo considerable comenzar a mover los musculos. Sin ver bien debido a las desbordantes lágrimas, sus manos se apoyaron y sujetaron firmemente la barandilla, y, con un movimiento torpe, consiguió sortearla, poniendo con lentitud sus pies sobre el alfeizar.

La nieve bajo sus zapatillas empezo a cuajar rapidamente, mojando la suela de goma desgastada, y por momentos, penso que se caeria. La superficie era inestable y, a su parecer, se movia demasiado. Aunque quizas era todo una consecuencia del repentino mareo que había sufrido al verse tan cerca del precipicio. Su aliento, agitado, formaba nubes humo blanco frente a su cara, que ascendian graciosamente hacia el cielo, haciendo formas semejantes a las de los huracanes.

Sus cabellos negros como el carbon y grasientos se adherian a su craneo de una forma pegajosa, haciendole sentir incomodo. Sus facciones, alargadas, se apreciaban aparentemente deformadas por el cabello, resaltando asi su forma prolongada y larguirucha. A pesar de sentirse casi muerto por dentro, en una constante agonia, empezo a sentirse vivo en el plano fisico, a comenzar a percibir la humedad del aire o el frio que inundaba el ambiente.

Asi, pudo sentir claramente el frio colandose entre sus ropas, atenazando su piel y haciendole temblar inconscientemente, provocando que su mano derecha, la cual todavía se encontraba agarrada a la baranda metalica como una garra, se agarrotara. A su vez, su pobre ropa de abrigo, muy escasa, se encontraba empapada, a pesar de que hacia largo rato que habia dejado de nevar, aunque en ese momento, pareciera amenazar con seguir expulsando copos de nieve.

Severus inspiro profundamente: el nudo en su garganta, con el consiguiente dolor en su pecho, iba en aumento, mientras su mente, obnubilada, revivía uno tras otro, los recuerdos de su vida, desde el menos infeliz al mas amargo. Con el dorso de su mano izquierda, intento limpiarse como pudo las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta su barbilla, y que no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos. Por un momento los cerro; la sensación de mareo e irrealidad aumentaba cada vez mas.

Ensimismado como estaba, el muchacho de cabellos azabache no percibio como la pequeña puerta de madera que daba a la torre de astronomia se abria con cuidado. Simplemente, su mano se deshizo del fuerte agarre, y sin mirar siquiera hacia abajo, consciente del panico que sentiria al ver el suelo tan lejos de sus pies, se dejo caer.

En el ultimo instante antes de su completa caida, sintio unos poderosos brazos calidos alrededor de su cuerpo, abrazandolo. Y no pudo evitar sentirse en cierta parte triste, y por otra parte humillado. Tenia la extraña premonicion de que, una vez el extraño que le habia salvado supiese de sus intenciones, usaria su debilidad contra el. Como siempre habia sido con los Merodeadores; investigar a Quejicus, sacarle sus sucios secretos y prodigarlos por el Colegio para satisfacción pública.

El deseo de tirarse al vacio se incremento en su interior, y con la mente y ojos nublados por el dolor y las lagrimas, se revolvio no aceptando su fracaso. Como pudo agarro con sus dedos largos las manos grandes y asperas de su salvador, e intento hacer que se soltaran con fuerza e insistencia, en vano. Sus pies, hasta hacia unos segundos en el alfeizar, se encontraban en ese momento descansando libremente en el aire, y al notarlo, su cuerpo se quedo rigido y tenso, preso del panico.

- Deja de moverte…- susurro una voz grave y varonil en su oido, intentando tranquilizarle. A pesar de que no podia verle, sabia perfectamente quien era, puesto que era la misma persona que murmuraba amenazas en su oido cada dia, la misma persona que le atormentaba y le humillaba cruelmente, solo por el mero hecho de que existia: James Potter.

* * *

**NdA: Que tal? esta historia esta situada en la Navidad del septimo curso de los merodeadores... es el pasado tormentoso de Sev y James. Si te gusta, no te pierdas El Principe de la Oscuridad!**

**Saludos! y no os olvideis de dejar review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Leed, leed... y no me mateis por el retraso! xD como siempre, notas de autora abajo**

* * *

Chapter 2:

- Deja de moverte…- susurro una voz grave y varonil en su oido, intentando tranquilizarle. A pesar de que no podia verle, sabia perfectamente quien era, puesto que era la misma persona que murmuraba amenazas en su oido cada dia, la misma persona que le atormentaba y le humillaba cruelmente, solo por el mero hecho de que existia: James Potter.

El muchacho de cabellos negros sintio algo romperse en su interior: realmente, odiaba su vida, su aspecto y su maldita mala suerte. No pudo evitar pensar que, por una vez que habia tomado la decisión correcta, tenia que venir el gran James Potter y fastidiar todo. Ni siquiera sabia los motivos que le habian empujado a salvarle la vida por segunda vez, pero lo que si sabia de una forma segura era lo que vendria despues.

Humillaciones, burlas, quizas algunos golpes… por supuesto, siempre acompañado por el perro de Black, el lobito y la rata cobarde. Verdaderamente, ya no tenia fuerzas suficientes para seguir escuchandoles, y, despues de todo lo acontecido esa noche, el mirarles a la cara era algo que no iba a replantearse, algo que no iba a poder hacer por mas que lo deseara. Sintio como sus pies tocaban tierra firme detrás de la baranda metalica en un movimiento rudo, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio por momentos.

Agacho la cabeza derrotado cuando sintio la mano grande de James Potter en su hombro, obligandole a girar sobre su eje y mirarle. Trago en seco en el momento exacto en que las zapatillas nuevas y relucientes de su enemigo entraron en su campo de vision. Y se sorprendio enormemente al no encontrar, desde su reducido campo de vision, a nadie mas, ni a Black, ni a Lupin, ni a Lily, ni a Pettigrew…

- Snape… ¿me escuchas?- pregunto el muchacho de cabellos castaños, acercando su rostro al cetrino del slytherin, que no pudo evitar estremecerse de miedo. Conteniendo la respiración, asintio casi imperceptiblemente, sin levantar la mirada del suelo, y mas concretamente, de sus viejas zapatillas.- ¿Estas bien?

El tono preocupado del castaño, junto al significado de la pregunta, desconcertaron al muchacho de cabellos negros. Por un momento, se pregunto a si mismo si todo era real, o solo una ilusion de su cerebro: ¿Potter preocupandose por mi?- penso incredulo. Mas, no obstante, no dijo nada, se limito a asentir lánguidamente, esperando la broma del asunto. Si en ese momento hubiese bromeado sobre su muerte como solia hacer con las cosas mas banales, Severus tendria que haber admitido que el muchacho no era, ni por asomo, lo que el esperaba de un gryffindor. Mas, no obstante, el castaño callo, para su suerte, y se limito a mirarle con un brillo preocupado en los ojos acaramelados.

Hasta el momento exacto en que, harto de la situación tan incomoda, Severus se dispuso a bajar de la torre, con la clara idea de derrumbarse en cuanto lo perdiera de vista. Necesitaba desahogarse urgentemente, prácticamente regurgitar todos esos sentimientos tan intensos que se acumulaban en su pecho, produciendole un dolor punzante. Pero, claro, James Potter no le iba a dejar irse como si no hubiera sucedido nada, como si no hubiese intentado suicidarse. Y, cuando le agarro del brazo izquierdo quizas con demasiada fuerza, supo que no aguantaria mucho mas al notar como sus ojos empezaban a anegarse en lagrimas. Solo fue cuestion de segundos que su vision se tornara borrosa, mientras James decia:

- ¿Por qué?- una simple pregunta, dos palabras, que, sin embargo, expresaban toda la confusion que sentia James Potter ante la situación que habia visto. Severus sintio unas horrorosas ganas de decir todo, de escupirle la verdad, pero, como siempre, tenia el presentimiento de que se reiria de el. Solo fueron dos palabras, pero las lagrimas que a duras penas aguantaba el moreno en sus ojos empezaron a desbordarse, mientras sus hombros se convulsionaban en el silencioso llanto que le habia acogido. Tenia experiencia en el arte de las apariencias, pero en esa ocasión, simplemente no pudo aparentar que nada pasaba, que en su interior todo se habia derrumbado para el.

Y, para su asombro, despues de unos segundos los fuertes y varoniles brazos de James Potter le rodearon, intentando transmitir el consuelo que no decian sus palabras, intentando que, de esa forma, las lagrimas en sus ojos se secasen. Y, Severus, pese a todos sus esfuerzos, no pudo evitar que su rostro se hundiera en el pecho de su salvador, a la par que se aferraba a las ropas no tan humedas del castaño como si fuesen su unica salvacion.

Debil.- se dijo a si mismo. Todo el verano aguantando los golpes y desprecios de su padre, y, en cuestion de segundos, se habia aferrado a James Potter, su archienemigo, con toda la fuerza que poseia.

Iluso. Por pensar que el no le despreciaria, que esa noche todo seria diferente, que dejaria de lado todo lo ocurrido, las burlas, las humillaciones, la rivalidad entre casas.

Idiota. Por creer que el muchacho de cabellos castaños veria su necesidad de sentirse amado, una sensación que reprimia constantemente, que corresponderia por una misera noche.

Poco a poco, el llanto de Severus fue calmandose paulatinamente, pero, a pesar de que la parte racional le gritaba que se separase del castaño, sus largos y finos dedos palidos seguían cerrados sobre sus ropas coloridas, y su rostro, enterrado en el pecho del gryffindor. Comenzo a inhalar cada vez mas lentamente, regularizando su intranquila y desacompasada respiración, con los ojos todavía cerrados fuertemente. No deseaba saber lo que sucederia a continuación, simplemente queria quedarse entre sus brazos para siempre, sin importar quien fuera cada uno, lo que el gryffindor le habia hecho, o, sencillamente, la repugnancia que debia causarle el contacto al castaño.

Pero no podia estar mas equivocado. James, a pesar del frio que se colaba entre sus ropas de abrigo y erizaba el vello de su piel, se sentia extrañamente bien, no tan mal como deberia haber sido. Al fin y al cabo, el y sus amigos odiaban a Snape por el mero hecho de que existia, no deberia sentirse bien consigo mismo si estaba ayudando y protegiendo a aquel chico al que juro detestar por el resto de su vida. En el principio, y para ser francos con uno mismo, se habia visto tentado a empujarle, a apartarle de si con fuerza, a gritarle con todas sus fuerzas lo mucho que le odiaba, pero, cuando lo iba a hacer, se habia visto a si mismo abrazandole, correspondiendole, mirando como su cuerpo, actuando por si solo, le traicionaba. Y no habia podido negar que se sentia mejor que insultandole.

_ ¿Por qué?- escucho Snape por segunda vez, mientras las grandes y asperas manos del buscador mas celebre del colegio se posaban en sus hombros y tiraban de el hacia atrás, separandolo de su cuerpo. Nego lentamente con la cabeza, con su mirada todavía en sus viejas y destrozadas zapatillas, intentando restarle importancia al asunto, intentando olvidarlo. Pero James Potter no queria olvidarlo, y, por muy fuerte que cualquier persona arremetiese contra sus decisiones, el gryffindor siempre conseguia lo que queria. Y, en este caso, buscaba la verdad.- No te voy a dejar ir hasta que me lo digas…

- No es nada…- Su voz salio extraña y ronca, debido mayormente al llanto que le habia sobrecogido hasta hacia menos de un minuto. No obstante, a pesar de que James tenía la voz teñida de preocupación, la mente del moreno, desconfiado como era, seguia albergando dudas sobre la veracidad de sus palabras. Parecia sincero, pero no todo son apariencias. Al final, lo que importa es la verdad.

- ¿Es por… lo que te hacemos?- pregunto casi en un susurro el de gafas, temeroso de que la respuesta fuese afirmativa. Realmente, solo habia deseado hacerle daño, nunca se le habria ocurrido llevarle hasta el borde del precipicio, ni mucho menos, ser el quien le empujase. Y, en el corto espacio de tiempo en que la pregunta quedo en el aire, repaso rapidamente sus acciones contra el slytherin. Y no pudo menos que esperar, por mucho que le doliese, que la respuesta fuese un 'si' rotundo.

Severus se quedo estatico, callado, con los labios firmemente cerrados. ¿Se habia intentado suicidar por su culpa?. Si, técnicamente, aunque no era lo unico que le aquejaba, tambien estaba su padre, el desprecio de Lily, la maldita soledad… Sin embargo, la voz del castaño, lejos de sonar segura, estaba teñida por un ligero y bien enmascarado miedo…¿Miedo a que? ¿A que la respuesta fuese 'si'? Si era asi, tendria que admitir que Potter no habia querido burlarse de el esa noche, al menos. Barajeo sus posibilidades minuciosamente: afirmarlo, sin saber como actuaria, negarlo, lo que conllevaria que siguiesen acosandole como hasta ese momento, o, por ultimo, contarle la verdad. Pasados unos segundos, se decanto por la ultima opcion, sin dar muchos detalles, quizas si se aprovechaba de la situacion y empezaba a ejercer presion, dejarian de molestarle. Por otro lado, si presionaba demasiado, el chico acabaria contandoselo a sus amigos, y no deseaba que ellos se enteraran. Trazando un astuto plan en su mente obnubilada por el dolor, Severus susurro:

- En parte…- otra vez mas, su voz, antaño suave como la seda, salio de su garganta en un susurro ronco y afonico, pero no le dio importancia. Realmente, ¿Qué importaba como sonase su voz, si acaba de intentar de suicidarse? La verdad golpeo al gryffindor en el pecho, directo al corazon, que se encogio de asombro y decepcion para consigo mismo. Todo habia empezado como un nada inocente plan para separar a su amada de aquel monstruo que se habia intentado quitar la vida hacia escasos minutos, y, finalmente, se habia convertido en su obsesion. Verle humillado a sus pies, la sensación de poder… todo ello era adictivo. Y, por una vez, comprendio a los slytherins, con su estupida mania de despreciar todo a su alrededor, de insultar a aquellos que no eran puros… la sensación adictiva que producia el poder le habia cegado hasta el extremo de caer tan bajo como una de esas sucias serpientes asquerosas de las que renegaba. Y, cuando la venda cayo de sus ojos, y vio lo que habia hecho, James Potter lo tuvo claro, la solucion se materializo ante sus ojos: pedir perdon. Tragandose el orgullo, aparto suavemente las manos de los hombros del slytherin, y, con voz neutra, dijo:

- Lo siento, Snape. Nos pasamos.- breve, laconico, glacial, y sobre todo, directo al grano. No habia sentimientos en su voz, pero, sin embargo, la vergüenza le abrasaba por dentro, llegando hasta su rostro, que se tiño, en cuestion de segundos, de un rojo intenso.

Pero Severus no le miro. Quizas debido a que no le sorprendio demasiado que se disculpara, porque sus acciones eran bastante predecibles, o, porque ya se esperaba la pregunta del millon: ¿Qué mas aparte de los merodeadores?. Pero sus verdades se habian reducido a aceptar que ellos tenian parte de la culpa que le habia impulsado a subir hasta la torre mas alta del castillo… queria hacerle sentirse culpable para que las amenazas cesaran, no deseaba que le mirara con lastima. Y, sabia que, si le decia algo mas, la mirada seria, irrevocablemente, de lastima. Tras unos segundos mas de silencio, la pregunta maldita y esperada broto de los labios carnosos de castaño:

- Aparte de nosotros…¿Qué mas hay que te haga sentir ganas de… suicidarte?- formulo James Potter, sintiendose incomodo por el cariz que tomaba la situación. Una cosa era preocuparse por las repercusiones de sus actos, y otra muy distinta, preocuparse por esa serpiente rastrera. Mas, no obstante, sentia que se lo debia… al fin y al cabo, el habia tenido parte de la culpa de que Snape intentara matarse a si mismo.

- No quiero hablar de ello.- la voz ronca del slytherin se escucho cortante, intentando atajar la posible conversación sobre sus asuntos personales. Pero James no se daba por vencido asi como asi, aunque, viendo que esa noche no diria nada, su mente trabajo a pleno rendimiento durante varios segundos, hasta que dio con la idea acertada:

- Entiendo… en cualquier caso… ¿mañana podrias venir aquí a esta hora? Me gustaria seguir charlando, y ver que no has intentado de nuevo suicidarte.- su voz fue perdiendo fuerza, respecto avanzaba en la oracion, hasta convertirse en un hilo apenas susurrado. Snape le miro apenas levantando la cabeza del suelo, y pudo apreciar con nitidez la mirada preocupada e incomoda del buscador preferido del colegio, debido principalmente a la cercania de sus cuerpos, una cercania que no habia experimentado en otra forma que no fuese amenazas o trato denigrante por su parte.

Suspiro, hundiendo los hombros aun mas, dandole apariencia de hombre derrotado. Se sentia cansado de tantas emociones; o mas bien, de tantas revelaciones. La idea de un James Potter protector y comprensivo se le hacia todavía extraña, aunque tenia que decir en su defensa que se habia preocupado por el, y, no sabia si por verdadero interes o por simple cortesía, se habia mostrado levemente preocupado por los motivos que tenia para suicidarse. Pero, simplemente, la idea del suicidio habia sido un golpe emocional muy fuerte, otra decepcion mas para consigo mismo.

Aunque, ciertamente, ahora ya veia esa morbosa idea cada vez mas lejos, seguramente por la influencia del gryffindor, o, mas bien, por las ilusiones que no habia podido evitar hacerse en la mente. Ilusiones que incluian un James Potter amigable y protector, un James Potter comprensivo, un James Potter pacifico y paciente, y, sobre todo, ilusiones que incluian un pasaje de primera mano a la felicidad. Y, por eso mismo, empezaba a asustarse: no deseaba hacerse tontas ilusiones infantiles que acabarian rotas por los suelos, y que le traerian un poco mas de amargura a su vida. Pero, como su madre le solia decir de pequeño, en el amor hay que apostarlo todo a una carta, y no siempre el resultado sera el esperado.

Asintio con la cabeza lánguidamente como acto reflejo; luego reconsideraria sus ideas, pero por el momento, lo mejor era bajar a las mazmorras a dormir. Severus empezo a caminar lentamente y con parsimonia hasta la puerta pequeña de madera oscura y antigua, seguido en todo momento por el buscador de gryffindor, que clavaba su mirada en la nuca del slytherin, atravesandolo. Realmente, James Potter parecia preocupado… ¿Y si estuviera diciendo la verdad?- penso con una creciente curiosidad en la mente. Las palabras del muchacho, en vez de salir de su cabeza como disparates, se habian alojado en lo mas profundo de su mente, provocandole dudas que parecian aumentar por momentos.

Porque en realidad no conocía a su salvador. Hasta ese instante, solamente habia podido observar su faceta mas agresiva y oscura, aunque, despues del frustrado intento de suicidio, habia podido ver un resquicio de tristeza y decepcion, habia visualizado, quizas, la parte mas pura de su personalidad. Porque tenia que tener un lado bueno, como todo el mundo, y si no, Lily no se hubiera enamorado de el.

Suspirando con fuerza, giro el picaporte metalico y desgastado sobre su eje, y la puerta finalmente, se abrio con un agudo y ensordecedor chirrido, revelando las estrechas escaleras de piedra fria e impersonal, con forma de caracol. Por el centro de la circunferencia que describian, se podia ver el resto de la torre desde arriba, pero Severus no miro; lo menos que deseaba en ese momento era otro mareo por el vertigo que sufria desde pequeño.

Los sordos sonidos que emitian sus pies al bajar las frias escaleras de piedra pronto inundaron la estancia y las mentes de los dos muchachos, que se encontraban absortas en sus pensamientos. Lentamente, James Potter y Severus Snape bajaron los escalones de piedra con desgana, inmersos en un silencio sepulcral. La mente del slytherin trabajaba con rapidez, sopesando sus posibilidades: podia ir a la torre de astronomia al dia siguiente, o por el contrario, no ir. Pero, lo que, sin necesidad de palabras habia quedado claro, era que ante todos eran enemigos.

* * *

**NdA: jum! sev empieza a conocer a Jimmy! xDDDDDDDD que tal me ha quedado? he intentado hacer personalidades fiables (¿?) y no muy disparatadas...**

**dnane: si, supongo que sera medianamente larga... por suspuesto, tendran a Harry, el lord matara a Lily y, hare un epilogo tipo 'x años despues' en el que relatare como se vuelven a encontrar. No dire mas...xD**

**Hatusan: me alegra que te guste, de veras!!!! tranquila, que las ansias no son buenas!! xD**

**PD: tal y como dije en otra historia que creo que es Principie de la Oscuridad, si alguien quiere que le avise cuando cuelgue un capi de esta historia, que me eje donde contactarle (cuenta de o msn o lo que sea) Gracias pro leer, y un besote xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lean, y luego me matan =)**

Chapter 3: Culpabilidad

Los sordos sonidos que emitian sus pies al bajar las frias escaleras de piedra pronto inundaron la estancia y las mentes de los dos muchachos, que se encontraban absortas en sus pensamientos. Lentamente, James Potter y Severus Snape bajaron los escalones de piedra con desgana, inmersos en un silencio sepulcral. La mente del slytherin trabajaba con rapidez, sopesando sus posibilidades: podia ir a la torre de astronomia al dia siguiente, o por el contrario, no ir. Pero, lo que, sin necesidad de palabras habia quedado claro, era que ante todos eran enemigos.

Con un suspiro de resignacion, el cabizbajo slytherin termino de bajar las escaleras con parsimonia, mientras escuchaba detrás suyo el ruido sordo de los pies enfundados en las nuevas zapatillas de James Potter. Inspirando con profundidad, el moreno giro sobre su eje para enfrentarse a James, el cual se quedo estatico al pie de las escaleras, esperando que las palabras brotaran de los finos y palidos labios de Snape, pero, no obstante, el muchacho no hablo, al escuchar el ruido de pisadas provenientes de su derecha.

Al final del largo pasillo en el que se encontraban, una figura masculina caminaba hacia ellos con rapidez, mientras, en la oscuridad de la noche, saludaba con la mano en su direccion. Ese simple gesto hizo que ambos muchachos supieran que era un gryffindor sin lugar a duda, y el castaño se tenso al ver a una distancia prudente, los rasgos de su mejor amigo Sirius. Su cabello negro como el carbon con esos reflejos caracteristicos en color azulado, sus ojos de un bonito color gris, su nariz respingona y sus labios carnosos hacian de el una belleza al lado de Severus. Pero, sin embargo, en ese momento, James penso en Sirius como un sadico capaz de llevar a Snape hasta el extremo en el que le habia encontrado.

Y eso les alarmo a los dos por igual; si Sirius Black estaba presente, tenian la imperiosa necesidad de seguir fingiendo sus respectivos roles, y, ni aun James Potter preocupado por una serpiente, ni aun Severus Snape cansado de la rutina agobiante, les apetecía. No obstante, James se vistio su mejor careta de felicidad al encontrarse con su amigo, que le miro preocupado y un tanto extrañado:

- ¿Qué haces aquí con este fantoche?- pregunto Sirius con voz jovial. Se le notaba animado, seguramente se habria pasado de alcohol, como solia suceder.- Pense que ibas a tomar el aire un rato…- James se mordio el labio, preocupado por que le diria a su amigo, y, despues de unos segundos, decidio que lo mejor era empezar a inventarse una excusa:

- Ya ves…- su frase quedo incompleta, mientras veia a su amigo tambalearse casi imperceptiblemente, y, por segundos, su mirada se unio con la de Snape, mostrando en ella el arrepentimiento que no revelaria su voz al añadir.- A Snivellus no le basto con la tunda que le dimos ayer…- No hizo falta que dijese nada mas, puesto que la risa estruendosa de Sirius corto el final de la frase, mientras decia:

- Si quieres te ayudo, James.- Ante sus palabras, los labios carnosos del aludido se curvaron en una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras en su interior se maldecía por lo que iba a hacer. Severus, sabiendo de antemano lo que sucedería a continuación, se encogió en su sitio, intentando taparse los organos vitales, mientras la rodilla de Black se encajaba con dureza y violencia en su entrepierna, aplastando la carne contra su pelvis, y no pudo menos que gemir entrecortadamente, mientras su espalda se arqueaba, dejando su rostro contraído por el dolor lejos de la visión de los agresores.

A ese golpe le sucedieron varios mas, hasta que el cuerpo del slytherin no era mas que un monton de ropas encogidas en el suelo, siendo pateado por los gryffindors. Y, mientras la agresión se llevaba a cabo, James se dio cuenta de lo crueles que habian sido con el muchacho hasta ese entonces, de lo ciego que habia estado en su odio contra Snape. Y, sin embargo, este ultimo no habia dicho nada, a pesar de que, seguramente, tendria pruebas fiables de que le habian golpeado, como todo su cuerpo magullado, o sus recuerdos.

Despues de varios minutos mas, Sirius dejo de golpearle, y James no pudo menos que alegrarse; ahora solamente faltaba la parte mas humillante y ya habrian terminado por esa noche con el muchacho. Sin embargo, el castaño se temia que habia sido quizas la humillación lo que le habia tentado a ir esa noche a la torre de astronomia. A la par, James y Sirius se bajaron las braguetas de sus respectivos pantalones, y, sin mas que decir, empezaron a orinarse encima del slytherin. En el cerebro del noble gryffindor solo cabia la desesperación mezclada con el alivio; Sirius bien podria haberle obligado a hacerle beber su propia orina delante suyo, pero, por fortuna, esta vez se habia librado, lo cual no significaba una mejora notable en sus actos, pero al menos era algo.

Una vez hubieron terminado, Severus sintio sus miradas perforandole, mientras sus risas le reventaban los timpanos; todavía no entendia como no habia tenido el valor suficiente como para suicidarse, si cada dia terminaba de la misma forma: el, humillado y adolorido, y los gryffindors, sonrientes y felices en su mundo de color rosa. Aunque no se le habia escapado la mirada del castaño antes de proponerle a su gran amigo perruno; parecia triste, arrepentido de lo que iba a hacer. Cerro los ojos durante unos segundos; el dolor fisico era grande, pero el dolor psicologico le estaba partiendo en dos, prácticamente.

Severus permanecio en su triste posición de humillado durante el tiempo en que las risas no cesaron, y, finalmente, escucho a los valientes leones irse despacio, hablando de banalidades entre ellos. Bien,- suspiro.- al menos Potter no ha dicho nada. Sin decir nada, e intentando pensar lo menos posible, empezo a moverse cuando el silencio invadio de nuevo el oscuro corredor; sentia el cuerpo adolorido, sobre todo en el torso, y, con prontitud, sintio como la sangre inundaba su cavidad bucal y sus pulmones, haciendole toser con fuerza.

Seguramente tendria alguna costilla quebrada. Se palpo en la oscuridad de la noche el torax, en busca de mas huesos rotos, y, sin embargo, no encontro nada mas que magulladuras y un fuerte olor a orin, que solo acentuo su vergüenza. Como pudo se levanto, apoyandose en la pared de fria piedra; la ropa mojada tanto por agua como por orina se pegaba a su cuerpo, y el frio helador empezaba a invadirle.

Procurando ir por los pasillos menos transitados, Severus emprendio su marcha solitaria hacia su territorio, las mazmorras. Determinado a no llorar, sus ojos oscuros estaban empañados por las lagrimas que contenía a duras penas, y una capa cristalina en su retina le impedia una correcta vision del camino que ya se sabia de memoria. Pronto llego a los calabozos y sus pasillos de oscuridad impenetrable, unicamente iluminados cada varios metros por la debil luz de las antorchas casi consumidas. Realmente, la vision que se extendia ante los ojos del joven Snape era tetrica.

Una vez alli no hizo ninguna falta que siguiera escondiendose al amparo de las sombras; todos los slytherins estarian arriba, en el Gran Comedor, festejando sus ultimas navidades en el colegio junto a los alumnos de cursos inferiores. A decir verdad, era una realidad innegable que no se llevaba bien con ningun slytherin; no desde que habian descubierto que era mestizo. Desde ese momento no le habian vuelto a dirigir la palabra ninguno de sus antiguos amigos, aunque seguia durmiendo en el mismo dormitorio que ellos, lo cual era ya de por si una suerte.

Con esos pensamientos fúnebres, llego al muro de piedra falso que hacia las veces de entrada a la Sala Comun. Susurrando la contraseña, la abertura aparecio por arte de magia, y Severus entro a la sala apurado, y, por un momento, su mirada negra la recorrio analíticamente: la estancia oscura, apenas iluminada por la titilante llama que danzaba en la chimenea, frente a varios sillones y butacas de colores oscuros, tenia un aire tetrico, seguramente por la ausencia de los alumnos, que le daban a la habitación humanidad.

Sus ojos, brillantes por las lagrimas retenidas, parecieron perder todo signo de vida, mientras a su alrededor empezaba a mostrarse un aura de ausencia. Realmente, todos sus problemas habian comenzado con su selección; quedar en slyherin habia sido prácticamente su condena. Pensando en ello, el sonoro ruido del reloj de pared anunciando la entrada de la medianoche le saco de su mente, y, siguiendo su camino con rapidez, subio las escaleras de piedra dura y fria, y se introdujo sin hacer ningun ruido por la abertura pequeña que quedaba entre la hoja de madera oscura de su dormitorio y el dintel de la puerta.

Tomando su pijama holgado y varias tallas mas grande que su cuerpo, el joven slytherin sorteo las diferentes camas de sus compañeros de curso hasta llegar al servicio, en el que se encerro a cal y canto. Las ropas oscuras cayeron de sus manos, que temblaban sin control alguno, y, quitandose los zapatos a duras penas, encendio la ducha, girando la maneta hacia la izquierda para conseguir agua caliente. Sin importarle las ropas que aun llevaba puestas, Severus se introdujo bajo el chorro de agua caliente, dejando que sus musculos cansados y entumecidos se tomaran un descanso, a la par que cerraba los ojos, recargandose en la fria pared de azulejos blancos del baño.

Despues de varios minutos, el muchacho empezo a desvestirse lentamente, todavía bajo el chorro de agua caliente, mirando su cuerpo magullado y delgado bajo los vapores de la ducha, viendo las dos costillas fracturadas en el costado derecho sin ningun esfuerzo. Una y otra vez, sus hombros se convulsionaron por la tos fuerte que le acosaba, y Severus empezo a alarmarse; la sangre salia abundantemente de sus labios, manchando de rojo carmesí el agua transparente.

Agarrandose el costado, cerro el grifo del agua con fuerza, a la par que salia a trompicones de la bañera, con el cabello oscuro y grasiento pegado al cuero cabelludo. Desnudo, con diminutas gotas de agua recorriendo su cuerpo todavía, se miro en el espejo de cuerpo entero del servicio empañado por el vaho: las magulladuras se extendian por su delgado torso y piernas por doquier, dandole un aspecto lamentable, mas, no obstante, no quiso mirarse la espalda, sabiendo de antemano que solo encontraria mas marcas de golpes y las cicatrices que quedaban en su piel joven y enfermiza del cinturón que su padre acostumbraba a usar con el cuando se portaba mal.

Sin demorarse mucho, empezo a pasear su varita por su cuerpo, curando en la medida de lo posible las marcas y haciendo remitir al dolor. Luego aplico un encantamiento a las ropas mojadas, que se secaron en el instante, y comenzo a vestirse, para no tener que ver los rostros de sus compañeros slytherins cuando llegaran. Finalmente, dejo sus ropas en su baul de cualquier forma, y se tumbo para intentar dormir.

[Al dia siguiente]

La mirada oscura del slytherin se dirigio a su reloj de mesilla otra vez. Los doseles de color verde oscuro tapaban la vision del demacrado muchacho de ojos curiosos. Finalmente, despues de dos agobiantes e interminables minutos, el reloj dio las seis de la mañana, y Severus se vio en la libertad de empezar a levantarse. Rapidamente, descorrio la tela de sus doseles, observando las camas de sus compañeros cubiertas por las cortinas oscuras correspondientes, y suspiro cansado.

Sin dejar que el cansancio le abatiera, se levanto lánguidamente y tomo sus ropas para cambiarse en el cuarto de baño. Una vez estuvo vestido, no pudo evitar mirar el reflejo lamentable que le devolvia el espejo; una profundas ojeras adornaban su rostro, poco agraciado ya de por si. Aunque tampoco esperaba nada que no hubiera visto ya, puesto que llevaba desde las tres de la mañana despierto, por culpa de las insistentes pesadillas. Suspiro con pesadez, y se apresuro a llegar a las cocinas para tomar su sustento de las mañanas.

Y, despues de su visita matinal a las cocinas, sus pies empezaron a caminar automáticamente hacia la biblioteca, sabiendo que, a pesar de todo el festejo de Navidad, seguiria estando abierta y a su completa disposición, puesto que nadie mas entraba por esas fechas. Por el camino hacia la mesa mas apartada de todas se encontro con la señora Pince, que lejos de mirarle con la cordialidad que deberia mostrar, su mirada le traspasa reprobadoramente.

Como no, Severus conocia la causa de esa mirada; al fin y al cabo, los utimos libros que le habia prestado de la biblioteca habian acabado rotos y deteriorados, por culpa de los afamados merodeadores. Aun asi, no dejo que el abatimiento le hiciera sucumbir, y, cogiendo un libro al azar, se dispuso a pasar otro dia mas en la biblioteca, lejos de miradas indiscretas y cuchicheos, pero, sobre todo, lejos de Ellos. Sonrio ironicamente, con su rostro enterrado en el libro; los merodeadores nunca se atreverian a entrar en un lugar donde se guardase tanto conocimiento, asi que era el unico lugar en el que estaba a salvo de sus constantes burlas y, ademas, se resguardaba de las miradas de asco que le dirigian los integrantes de su propia Casa.

[Torre de Gryffindor]

James abrio los ojos, apenas formando una diminuta rendija, mientras su cabeza parecia estallar de dolor. El alcohol del dia anterior empezaba a pasarle factura, fueron sus pensamientos, mientras intentaba divisar la hora que marcaba el reloj. A su alrededor, Sirius y Peter empezaban a despertar, mientras Lupin agarraba sus enseres personales y marchaba hacia el baño, completamente sobrio. Lentamente, empezo a pensar con claridad, y los recuerdos venian a la mente, del mas reciente al mas lejano, y, finalmente, lo acontecido el dia anterior en al torre de astronomia golpeo en su cabeza rotundamente.

Sabiendo que sus compañeros de dormitorio seguian muy dormidos, el de lentes aprovecho para visualizar en el mapa del merodeador la motita negra que representaba Severus Snape. Empezo a buscarle con rapidez, desplegando el mapa cada vez que este se hacia corto, desesperado por encontrarle, hasta que, con un suspiro de alivio, lo vio en la biblioteca, sin moverse. Bien, al menos seguia vivo,- se dijo a si mismo, mientras guardaba el mapa. En la noche tendria que comprobar que tan bien estaba, y saber que pensaba de la paliza de ayer.

Ante estos pensamientos, no pudo menos que palidecer, recordando con viveza los golpes que, entre Sirius y el, le habian propinado. Y tampoco pudo evitar mirar en la direccion de Canuto, que en ese momento, empezaba a desperezarse. Decepcionado, penso en cuanto se parecia a su familia, tan cruel y discriminatorio como ellos.

Rapidamente se vistio, se mojo el rostro con agua, y, en cinco minutos, se encontraba junto a Remus en el Gran Comedor, desayunando a intempestivas horas de la mañana. Este ultimo se mostraba pensativo, mirando sus gachas de avena blanquecina como si en ellas estuviera la respuesta al enigma que se habia planteado en su cabeza. James, de naturaleza curiosa, no pudo evitar preguntarle:

- ¿Qué te pasa, Remus? Estas pensativo.- El aludido levanto la vista inmediatamente, sorprendido por sus palabras, mientras sus ojos avellanas se conectaban con los de color miel de su amigo lupino. Rapidamente el hombre lobo nego con la cabeza, desviando su mirada, y James se sintio dolido al ver que no confiaba en el. Pero, no obstante, no desistio en su empeño.- Sabes que cualquier cosa puedes contarmela, ¿verdad?

- Si, claro, es solo que…- el muchacho le miro indeciso, mordiendose el labio, y tras unos segundos, dijo.- No te enfades, James, pero…me preocupa Snape.- Los ojos de su amigo, al igual que la boca, se abrieron desmesuradamente, incredulo todavía ante las palabras de Lupin, este ultimo, malinterpretando su silencio, se apresuro a decir.- Era una tonteria, ya lo ves.

- ¿Por… por que te preocupa?- tartamudeo a duras penas el castaño, sabiendo que, seguramente, la respuesta no le gustaria. Y, realmente, no le gusto para nada:

- Le dais miedo, James.- Potter abrio la boca para inquirir sobre las fuentes que le habian dicho eso, intentando parecer el mismo de siempre, pero Remus, conociendo a su amigo como lo conocia, se apresuro a añadir.- Lo veo en su mirada cada vez que estais demasiado cerca suyo. Ademas, pasa muchisimo tiempo en la biblioteca, pero sus notas solamente bajan, y nunca viene a cenar.

- ¿Le estas espiando, Remus?- le pregunto el castaño. Lupin nego varias veces con la cabeza, pero el incipiente rubor en sus mejillas le delataba, y varios alumnos se giraron para mirarles, extrañados ante la conducta del prefecto de Gryffindor. No obstante, James medito sobre sus palabras viendo el espectáculo de balbuceos que daba su amigo, y los sentimientos de mezquindad le asaltaron, haciendole ver cuan ruin era, a pesar de lo noble y valiente que se suponia debia ser como gryffindor que era.

- No, no, no… James, no me malinterpretes…

- ¿Entonces para que le espiabas? ¿Acaso te gusta esa serpiente asquerosa?- el ceño fruncido de Remus fue suficiente para el buscador de los leones para saber que no estaba enamorado del slytherin. Y, solo fue cuestion de segundos, que la mirada mas aterradora de Lupin se clavase en sus ojos, traspasandole, mientras, bajando aun mas el tono de su voz, se acerco a su oido para decirle:

- Solo intento encontrar pruebas que os hagan desistir de la estupida idea de que se merece todas esas palizas que le dais.- tras una pausa por la indecisión, Remus continuo.- Si quieres puedo demostrartelo, yendo a la biblioteca.- Sin esperar una contestación por parte del buscador, el hombre lobo se levanto de su asiento, y, con un movimiento de cabeza, se aseguro de que le acompañaba, ignorante del sufrimiento en el interior de James, que bullia de culpa. Porque, lejos de comportarse como los valientes y nobles leones que se suponia que eran, se habian comportado de una forma mezquina e irracional, dejando que el odio les guiara. Y, al final, habian acabado arrastrando a Remus Lupin en esa espiral de culpabilidad. Y James sabia que, sin necesidad de desmotrarselo, todo lo que habia dicho el licantropo era verdad.

**NdA: en fin, acepto de todo... Ú_Ù pero no se pasen y me lichen, avidos lectores xDDDD respuesta a los revs:**

**Celine: jeje, te parecio bueno? lo tenia pensado y esto no puede ser un Out of Character para James, porque cuando lo del arbol boxeador tambien lo salva asi que... sea por evitar que su amigo vaya a azkaban o porque le preocupase, le salva. en fin, de momento, seguire con esta si no aparezco misteriosamente muerta mañana (no me mateis, plizzz)**

**Ruka: vaya, nueva lectora!!! me egusta que te guste que James sea asi, digo yo que tendria que ser un poco menos egoista en alguna parte de su interior.**

**dnane: jajajajajaja... no, no la abandono, es solo que un resfriado me corto la inspiracion y bueeeeeeno... hasta que logre sacar todo de mi cabecita... me costo jeje lo se, saber lo que pasa no es bueno, pero solo lo dije a grandes rasgos, asi que todo esto que sale nuevo es una sorpresa (grata, o eso espero)**

**En fin, nada mas que decir... bueno si, aparte del REVIEWS!! de siempre, (xD) decir que a los que les interesen mis fics que miren los viernes por la noche o los sabados por la mañana hora española, normalmente suelo colgar los capis por ese entonces, y quizas empiece a hacerlo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

- Solo intento encontrar pruebas que os hagan desistir de la estupida idea de que se merece todas esas palizas que le dais.- tras una pausa por la indecisión, Remus continuo.- Si quieres puedo demostrartelo, yendo a la biblioteca.- Sin esperar una contestación por parte del buscador, el hombre lobo se levanto de su asiento, y, con un movimiento de cabeza, se aseguro de que le acompañaba, ignorante del sufrimiento en el interior de James, que bullia de culpa. Porque, lejos de comportarse como los valientes y nobles leones que se suponia que eran, se habian comportado de una forma mezquina e irracional, dejando que el odio les guiara. Y, al final, habian acabado arrastrando a Remus Lupin en esa espiral de culpabilidad. Y James sabia que, sin necesidad de desmotrarselo, todo lo que habia dicho el licantropo era verdad.

Gryffindor y Slytherin se han odiado durante años, decadas, milenios... Por ello mismo, una amistad entre dos componentes de casas tan antagonicas es extraño, pero que, ademas, los protagonistas sean James Potter y Severus Snape es aun mas raro. Porque el primero, niño bueno, rico, amable, calido, tenaz y popular, se dejo arratrar por la espiral de odio de su amigo Sirius Black en su animadversión por el segundo, que es todo lo antagonico a el mismo; no demasiado apuesto, impopular, el hazmerreír de la escuela, frio y rudo.

No obstante, James Potter, sobre todo y ante todo, era, o parecia ser, el icono de todo gryffindor que se preciase. Sabia a ciencia cierta que la culpa era enteramente suya; por dejarse llevar por el muchacho de oscura familia, por unirse a su trato denigrante, pero, lo mas importante, por disfrutar mientras duraba la infantil tortura del slytherin. En su mente dorada y roja no cabia la posibilidad siquiera de culpar a su casi hermano Sirius, a su mejor amigo, a aquel que le habia apoyado desde el primer momento en que pisaron la escuela, y del que no se habia separado desde entonces. Tampoco podia culpar a Peter Pettigrew, el muchacho rollizo con cara de rata que les seguia a cada instante como si fuera su perro faldero. Porque el no tenia la culpa, con sus alabanzas y sus halagos, de que James se hubiese unido al acoso hacia Snape. Y, mucho menos podia culpar a Remus, el unico de los cuatro que se habia preocupado minimamente por el slytherin, que le habia investigado para mostrarles pruebas, el que, a pesar de ser prefecto, les encubria a ellos, aun sabiendo que si los golpes eran demasiado fuertes, podian provocar daños fisicos irreversibles o la muerte, sin descontar las graves heridas psicologicas que debia tener el muchacho.

Pero no por ello dejo que la tristeza y la culpabilidad traspasaran su mascara de incredulidad ante unos hechos que sabia eran ciertos. Bien, James podia asumir la culpa, o al menos parte de ella, pero antes que amigo de una serpiente desvalida, era gryffindor, y, tal y como ni Snape ni el habian dicho, ellos eran enemigos y, aunque no quisieran tendrían que fingir serlo. Porque es inadmisible que un gryffindor y un slytherin se lleven bien, y menos si son personas tan antagónicas como el moreno y James. Por lo tanto, tendria que fingir que no le importaban los sentimientos de la serpiente, aunque en realidad solamente se sintiera perturbado sobre como el chico estaba cobrando repentina importancia en su vida.

Con esos pensamientos en su mente, James se limito a seguir a Remus con la cabeza bien alta, mirandole de reojo cada poco tiempo: le podia notar particularmente cansado, con el cabello cobrizo cayendo sin vida sobre su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos de la mirada acaramelada del buscador. Su uniforme escolar, raido y un poco grande para su complexión delgada, dejaba entrever su situación economica baja. Las manos, introducidas en los bolsillos, seguramente para mantenerlas en una temperatura aceptable, le indicaron todo lo que necesitaba saber; el muchacho estaba nervioso, al parecer seguia pensando que James tenia la misma mentalidad que la mañana anterior, cuando se regodeaba con sus amigos de la ultima burla hacia Snape. Y, por momentos, deseo no saber nada de lo que habia averiguado la noche anterior, deseaba dejar de sentirse tan mal, tan culpable.

Y, conforme el tiempo para volver a ver a Snape se acortaba, el nerviosismo de James aumentaba. ¿Qué se suponia que tenia su amigo lobuno preparado para demostrarle que el chico le tenia miedo? ¿Mas golpes? ¿Intimidación, quizas? No, no podia hacerlo, no podia quebrar su confianza de nuevo para, al amparo de la oscuridad nocturna, pedirle perdon otra vez. Sabia que era lo correcto disculparse con el muchacho, pero la primera vez habia sido realmente humillante como para dar pie a una vez mas. Aunque eso seria Snape iba a la Torre de Astronomia, si conseguia convencerle para que fuera alli, porque suponia que despues de la burla de ayer no tendria ganas de hablar con el otra vez.

Antes de lo previsto, ambos muchachos se encontraban situados frente a la majestuosa entrada de la biblioteca, los dos nerviosos pero por causas muy distintas. Remus, que era de naturaleza insegura, solamente tenia en mente el desastre que iba a ser la prueba, como, seguramente, James se reiría de el y luego iria a contarle el graciosisimo chiste a Sirius. Y, en caso de que Sirius se enterara, se enfadaria con el, y, a pesar de sus revueltos sentimientos por el idolo de medio Hogwarts, no queria perderle. El castaño, por su parte, rezaba a Merlin, Dios, Buda y todos los dioses que existieran para que Severus no se encontrara en la biblioteca, lugar donde, como buen comelibros, estaria.

Despues de intercambiar una mirada de entendimiento y asentir con la cabeza, los dos merodeadores entraron a paso lento y seguro en la gran estancia repleta de conocimiento de Hogwarts, mientras los irises de los muchachos buscaban con rapidez al oscuro slytherin. Durante un tiempo, sus ojos recorrieron las distintas mesas vacias, hasta que, por suerte o por desgracia, los ojos avellanas de James se posaron sobre la espalda poco desarrollada de Severus, situado en el mobiliario mas alejado y apartado de las miradas ajenas. Afortunadamente, el muchacho no se habia percatado de su presencia, lo cual hizo que James reprimiera a duras penas una sonrisa incipiente, mientras desviaba la vista a otras mesas.

Segundos despues, el codo de Remus se estrello contra su costado suavemente, mientras con un movimiento de cabeza perezoso le indicaba la direccion en la que se encontraba Snape. No habia marcha atrás para James, la suerte no le acompañaba esa mañana invernal de Diciembre, cuando decidio que era momento de actuar. Empezo a caminar a paso lento hacia el slytherin, con Remus a su espalda, vigilando la biblioteca. La señora Pince no parecia estar disponible, y esperaba que no lo estuviera hasta despues de media hora, penso supirando inaudiblemente. Os metros que separaban a los merodeadores de su victima eran pocos, y, sus pasos, silenciosos, les aseguraban el factor sorpresa.

Severus, por su parte, se encontraba relajado, o todo lo relajado que podia estar, pensando en la noche anterior. ¿Realmente Potter estaba arrepentido? Despues de la paliza, brutal por los efectos del alcohol en los agresores, no habia tenido fuerzas suficientes como para pensar con claridad sobre la propuesta del castaño mas popular del colegio. Realmente, Severus no pensaba que se tratase de algo serio, que le importasen sus sentimientos o, simplemente, su integridad fisica, y, dado el historial que tenia en Hogwarts, bien podia tacharlo todo de broma. Y, si de verdad habia sido todo una broma, la humillación seria mucho mas dolorosa; habia llorado en su hombro como un estúpido niño indefenso… Potter tendria en ese caso otro arma mas para usar en su contra.

Tan hundido estaba en sus propios pensamientos que no supo que el castaño y su amigo el licantropo estaban en la biblioteca hasta que fue demasiado tarde para optar por una retirada rapida y humillante. Hacia tiempo que se encontraba en la misma pagina del libro que habia escogido al azar, y ni siquiera se habia percatado de que la bibliotecaria no estaba en su puesto de trabajo, hasta que la mano grande y aspera, tal y como la recordaba de la noche anterior, del buscador mas popular del colegio cayo sobre su hombro pesadamente. Rapidamente, su mirada cargada de miedo ante las represalias se alzo, mientras su cabeza giraba a velocidad vertiginosa, hasta encontrarse cara a cara con James Potter y Remus Lupin. Los dos parecian demasiado serios, por lo que rapidamente dedujo que estaban enfadados, preferentemente con el, por alguna tonteria sin sentido alguno.

- ¡Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí!- exclamo James con tono de sorpresa fingida. Tragando saliva copiosamente, el oscuro hechicero recorrió la biblioteca con la mirada, en busca de la señora Pince, que, oportunamente, no estaba alli. Bien,- penso Severus acongojado, mientras levantaba con timidez la vista hacia el castaño- esto solo puede significar mas problemas- ¿Qué haces aquí, Quejicus? ¿Disfrutando de tu mañana de Navidad?- Quizas si el tono hubiera sido menos burlesco, Severus no se hubiera sentido tan humillado como se sintio en ese momento. Claramente, habia hecho alusion a su soledad y a las relaciones nulas que mantenia con los demas habitantes del castillo, y el muchacho agacho la cabeza, triste; realmente sabia que en ese sitio nadie le queria, pero ¿era necesario recordarselo cada segundo de su miserable existencia?

Eso ha debido de doler.- penso James, golpeandose mentalmente por su estupidez. Sabia que si no le humillara de esa manera tan cruel, Remus se percataria de los cambios en su vision de Snape, pero quizas se habia pasado con esa indirecta tan directa. Ahora solamente le quedaba esperar a que acudiera a la cita que tenian esa noche en la Torre de Astronomia, se dijo mientras le arrancaba el libro de las manos al muchacho, que se dejo hacer, sumiso. Realmente odiaba esa mirada cargada de miedo que le habia hechado Severus, penso a la par en que un sentimiento de culpabilidad se extendia por su estomago.

Con fingido desinteres lo hojeo, mientras, a su lado, Remus Lupin miraba al slytherin penetrantemente, analizando su actitud; una vez mas, el chico se dejaba hacer, y, subyugado como estaba a los merodeadores, no intento nada contra ellos. Una vez mas, Snape parecia incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a sus agresores, a levantarse ante ellos y empezar a luchar por su dignidad como persona. Y, una vez mas, Remus penso que le estaban dejando una grave huella psicologica todas las burlas que le decian.

En el momento en que el lomo del libro toco el suelo, cayendo estrepitosamente, Remus salio de su ensoñacion y de sus pensamientos. Observo detenidamente, junto al buscador de gryffindor, como el slytherin, encogido en su asiento sin atreverse a mover daba un respingo al escuchar el ruido, mientras su mirada se encontraba con la de James por una fraccion de segundo, y, este ultimo, obligado como lo estaba por su papel en la situación, sonrio burlonamente de lado, haciendo que, rápidamente, los ojos de la serpiente bajasen hasta posarse sobre su libro, que se encontraba abierto por una pagina al azar.

- Me das asco.- dijo James como unica despedida, acercando sus labios carnosos peligrosamente a la oreja de Severus, que se estremecio sin poder evitarlo. Y, antes de que pudiera siquiera sentirse intimidado por la cercania de sus cuerpos, el muchacho se retiro, mientras, con un gesto de su cabeza, animaba a Remus a seguirle fuera de la biblioteca. Por un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron, y Remus pudo ver en los ojos de su amigo escrita la lastima hacia Snape, por lo que, en su camino fuera de la estancia, el licantropo suspiro de alivio, mientras James admitia su error.- Vale, lo reconozco, nos hemos pasado… pero ahora ya no podemos hacer nada, Lunatico.

- No os iba a pedir que os arrastrarais pidiendole perdon, si no simplemente que le dejarais en paz estos ultimos seis meses de colegio.- respondio Remus de forma conciliadora, escogiendo las palabras mas adecuadas para no enfadar a su amigo. James le miro, sopesando fingidamente sus opciones, mientras en su interior saltaba de alegria inusitada, que le hizo sentirse confuso consigo mismo, ¿Desde cuando le importaba tanto lo que le pasara a Snape? Sin embargo, decidio pensar en eso mas tarde, y, tras echar una ultima mirada por encima de su hombro en direccion a la biblioteca, accedio.- Se podria hacer una tregua, dependiendo de cómo se porte.

Sus ojos avellanas se posaron sobre los de su lobuno amigo, y, por un instante pudo percibir su mirada ansiosa perforandole las entrañas y aumentando aun mas su sensación de culpabilidad. Bien, acababa de aceptar que tenia la culpa parcialmente del problema del muchacho de cabellos grasientos en voz alta, y, realmente, sentia sobre su espalda un peso menos, aunque en su mente se planteaba la cuestion de Sirius: el era demasiado impulsivo y apasionado en su odio hacia los demas, y, en concreto, hacia Snape. Seria difícil convencerlo, y, casi podia asegurar con certeza, se enfadaria, patalearia, y acusaria al slytherin de haberles hecho beber alguna pocion que les trastocaba mentalmente. Pensando en ello, James escucho como Remus le preguntaba en voz baja:

- ¿Qué hacemos con Sirius, entonces?- la pregunta del millon, penso el castaño con ironia. Peter seria facil de convencer, al fin y al cabo, el chico no tenia muchas luces y les seguia fervientemente, pero el mayor de los Black no era igual; y, tal y como le preocupaba a James, le preocupaba a Remus. Y el primero pensaba que quizas su confidente estaba enamorado del idolo de medio Hogwarts, porque siempre iba a su lado, intentando captar su atención.

- No lo se, Remsie. Tendremos que hablar con el seriamente; aunque no creo que lo acepte a la ligera, y, seguramente, descuartizara a Snape.- el de cabellos cobrizos palidecio al imaginarse mentalmente la situación; y James, incapaz de seguir con la incertidumbre que le corroia por dentro, pregunto.- ¿Qué es Sirius para ti, Remus?

- Un… un amigo.- contesto pasados unos segundos el aludido, con voz debil y baja, sin mirarle siquiera a la cara. A pesar de todo, James supo que no mentia, pero el incipiente rubor en sus mejillas le hizo ver que, a pesar de lo que su amigo fuese para su confidente, Lunatico deseaba tener una relacion mas estrecha con el.

- Remus, mirame, por favor.- dubitativamente, el chico de aspecto enfermizo elevo su cabeza, dejando su rostro a la vista de James, y, con un esfuerzo considerable para el, le miro fijamente.- ¿Te gusta Sirius?- Los ojos del de cabellos cobrizos se abrieron en su maxima amplitud, sorprendido, mientras el rubor en sus mejillas se hacia mas intenso.

- … S-si.- murmuro despues de unos segundos, inseguro. Por momentos abrio los labios para añadir algo mas, pero, tras boquear como pez fuera del agua, volvio a cerrar la cavidad bucal mientras su mirada acuosa le traspasaba, cargada de indecisión e incertidumbre, esperando con impaciencia su respuesta.

- Vale… Eso complica las cosas para ti.- concedio finalmente, apartando la mirada tras unos segundos.- Sirius podria enfadarse realmente si le contamos, y eso tu no lo quieres, asi que lo mejor sera que te mantengas al margen.- Espero a que el chico aceptara, pero, sin embargo, fruncio el ceño aparentemente enfadado con James. Finalmente dijo:

- No voy a dejarte a ti con toda la responsabilidad, soy yo el que te ha convencido. Ademas,- añadio tras unos segundos de vacilación.- Sirius no es el centro de mi universo, tambien estais vosotros.- La aparente seguridad de Remus en sus palabras se escapaba, sin embargo, en sus facciones. Y James, sabiendo que no podria convencer a su confidente de desistir de su idea, acepto con la cabeza, mientras decia las palabras que harian sentir mejor al aludido:

- Eres muy valiente, Remus.- dijo mientras palmeaba su hombro derecho.- No todas las personas serian capaces de relegar sus deseos a un segundo plano en beneficio de un bien mayor.- El licantropo, asombrado por las serias palabras de su amigo, le miro confundido por su completa rectitud. Realmente se encontraba sorprendido por esa gran muestra de sensatez, teniendo en cuenta que, junto a su amado Sirius, eran los mejores bromistas de Hogwarts.

- Gracias por tu apoyo, James. Estamos haciendo lo correcto.- dijo, devolviendole los animos, tiempo atrás enfriados. Y, segundos despues, la faceta de su amigo que mas conocia volvio a su rostro, cuando la eterna sonrisa ladina que derretia a las chicas empezo a formarse en sus labios, a la par que sus ojos adquirian otra vez el brillo de inocencia y seguridad que solian poseer. No obstante, para James todo aquello era solo una careta feliz en su tez, enmascarando asi la incertidumbre y la confusion que le causaban sus propios sentimientos hacia Snape.

**NdA: y Remus se suma a la campaña anti-acoso! xDDDDD en fin, al final me decidi a hacer tambien un SB/RL, pero tardara bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaante en salir, asi que...**

**para los que leeis la precuela... tatatatchaaaan! grata (o ingrata) sorpresa la de la pareja! esto no lo dije en principe de la oscuridad, eh? xD**

**dnanne: no te preocupes, si lo normal es que tengas ganas de descuartizar a Siriusinnn! xD espero que te guste jejeje**

**ITrustSeverus: sentimientos felices 100%! *o* que si que le perdona al final a nuestro 'queridisimo' Jimmy! =D me alegro que te gustaran los capis, tal y como te dije, este en dos dias me lo he ventilado jejejejejeje... se ve que estaba inspirada!**

**en fin, REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

- Gracias por tu apoyo, James. Estamos haciendo lo correcto.- dijo, devolviendole los animos, tiempo atrás enfriados. Y, segundos despues, la faceta de su amigo que mas conocia volvio a su rostro, cuando la eterna sonrisa ladina que derretia a las chicas empezo a formarse en sus labios, a la par que sus ojos adquirian otra vez el brillo de inocencia y seguridad que solian poseer. No obstante, para James todo aquello era solo una careta feliz en su tez, enmascarando asi la incertidumbre y la confusion que le causaban sus propios sentimientos hacia Snape.

Severus observo con miedo en su mirada como ambos muchachos salian de la biblioteca a paso lento y parsimonioso, sin mirar atrás una sola vez. Despues de que salieran, el muchacho se permitio sacar el aire que habia retenido inconscientemente en sus pulmones desde que James le tocara en el hombro. Su mente, trabajando a velocidad vertiginosa, no conseguia dar una explicación logica a ese nuevo arranque de odio de Potter, a no ser que hubiese estado jugando con el.

Porque… ¿Realmente habia estado jugando con el? Inconscientemente, se mordio el labio inferior, mientras recogia con movimientos languidos el libro que habia estado leyendo del suelo. Le angustiaba esa posibilidad, mas de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Sabia que si la respuesta a esa pregunta era afirmativa, solamente habrian estado burlandose de el otra vez mas, y, aunque tenia la impresión de que el licantropo no haria nada a favor de sus amigos, Black se reiria de el hasta que se le saltasen las lagrimas, Pettigrew aplaudiria como la rata cobarde e inútil que era, y Potter... ¿Qué haria James? No parecia bromear el dia anterior en la noche, cuando le habia rescatado de su intento fallido de suicidio, y, sin embargo, esa misma mañana su mirada mientras le intimidaba otra vez poseia la misma oscuridad que antaño.

Y, el comportamiento de su salvador solamente le hacia replantearse gravemente sus posibilidades ante la cita de la noche: podia ir, y seguramente recibir mas humillaciones y burlas, o podia no ir y hacer que se enfadaran los Merodeadores y ellos mismos le buscaran para golpearle y humillarle. Seguramente la segunda posibilidad seria la peor, puesto que, al estar enfadados, buscaban hacerle mas daño que cuando simplemente le usaban como pasatiempo habitual, y, si la humillación iba a ser la misma, mas le valia ir el solito como buen niño educado.

O mas bien como buen sirviente. Porque a fin de cuentas Severus no era otra cosa que su bufon, donde descargar su ira a costa de su integridad fisica, o donde encontrar alivio a las penas de los Merodeadores, ya que siempre acababan golpeandole cuando pasaba algo malo. El oscuro muchacho suspiro audiblemente, y casi al instante, el dolor en su costado derecho le hizo doblarse imperceptiblemente, mientras apretaba fuertemente los ojos en un vano intento de controlar el daño que la noche anterior le habian provocado los gryffindors. A pesar de haberse atendido el mismo, el dolor seguia presente en su organismo, a causa de la mala curacion producida por un inexperto estudiante que apenas entendia esos hechizos tan avanzados.

Reacomodandose lentamente en la butaca mullida que habia elegido para sentarse, con cuidado de no moverse bruscamente para no avivar aun mas el dolor ya latente en su costado, volvio a colocarse en la misma posición que habia adoptado antes de la llegada de sus acosadores, mirando con fingido interes el libro que tenia entre sus manos, mientras por su mente pasaban pensamientos cada vez mas hilarantes. Se sentia realmente frustrado; no saber que era lo que Potter buscaba le producia una angustia que era incapaz de apartar, por mas que lo intentaba. Porque empezaba a dejar de razonar con claridad; _¿Potter ayudandome sin pedir nada a cambio? Venga, Severus, que tu le conoces, no seas iluso_.- se dijo a si mismo, esceptico.

El hecho de que James le hubiese ayudado la noche anterior no significaba nada, al menos para el popular y guapo jugador de quidditch. Realmente lo tenia todo: el mundo entero le adoraba, era bello a pesar de lo ordinario de sus facciones, y, ademas de ser revoltoso y travieso, era un buen estudiante. Bien, seguramente su vida era un camino de rosas, donde los demas le alabarian como a un Dios, y a nadie le importaria que machacara a un alumno sin nada de especial, o eso parecia. Porque realmente, las palizas eran casi un secreto a voces; nadie lo sabia con certeza pero todo el mundo se imaginaba que habia algo mas aparte de las usuales y tipicas bromas. Por supuesto, nadie se atrevia a decir nada, mientras estuviera el gran Potter alli.

Pero a Severus, lo de la noche anterior le habia llegado al corazon verdaderamente; contra su voluntad, dentro de si se habia creado una refulgente llama de esperanza, demasiado pequeña como para que se reflejara en la mirada, pero demasiado grande como para que el oscuro muchacho empezara a hacerse ilusiones sobre su relacion con su enemigo. Y justo se habia dado cuenta cuando, con una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios habia empezado a pensar en lo que James le diria esa noche, pensando que se arrepentiria de haberle golpeado y humillado de la manera en que lo habia hecho, y, al final, serian amigos. Porque para Severus, el simple hecho de poder ser amigo de los Merodeadores, por mas que le enfadara, le ilusionaba. Pensar en escaparse de su sala comun por las noches para hacer cualquier tonteria como ir a la cocina, y reir con alguien mientras hacian cualquier cosa… era su sueño, uno mas bien imposible.

No podia aspirar a tanto verdaderamente, pero el oscuro muchacho se conformaba con que le ignoraran, dejaran de molestarle y golpearle como hasta ese momento… simplemente dejar de ser Quejicus por un dia, sin tener que soportar sus miradas burlonas despues de cada broma, sus carcajadas crueles mientras le humillaban, y, sobretodo, no soportar la incertidumbre de no saber cuando volveria a ser avergonzado públicamente.

Una vez mas, la serpiente suspiro con nostalgia, rememorando los soleados dias de primavera en que, junto a Lily, se columpiaba en el parque, ajeno a las miradas de desprecio que le dirigian tanto adultos como niños. Reminiscencias de un pasado mejor; no podia evitar sentir un deje de tristeza al ver a su antigua mejor amiga en brazos de su acosador. Aunque no se engañaba: Lily estaba mejor con James, que podria cubrir sus gastos personales con creces, que no tenia que fingir ser quien no era en el dia a dia, y que, como no, pertenecia a la casa de los nobles leones, en vez de elegirle a el, un chaval feo y sin dinero, con demasiados problemas familiares como para ser una persona minimamente alegre.

Las lagrimas empezaron a nublar su vision con lentitud, mientras un agudo dolor atravesaba su pecho, justo en el lugar que ocupaba su corazon. Pensar en lo que podia haber sido y no fue era un tema que a Severus no le gustaba remover, especialmente por el daño que aquello le causaba. Intentando controlar sus lagrimas y sus sentimientos, Severus parpadeo varias veces, procurando concentrarse en la poco apasionante lectura.

No obstante, un pensamiento resonaba en su cabeza, golpeando contra su craneo con mas fuerza que el resto: si Potter habia sido capaz de entrar a la biblioteca solamente para intimidarle… Ya no era un lugar seguro para el, verdaderamente, porque sabia que, junto al gran jugador de quidditch, iria su perrito fiel, Black. Y con James podria intentar negociar civilizadamente, aunque sin éxito, pero, si se unia el perro… eso solo podia significar un desastre total, y el otra vez humillado.

Y, aparte de todo ello, se encontraba el gran interrogante en su mente: la cita en la torre de Astronomia, esa misma noche. Antes del reciente altercado, Severus hubiera aceptado con reservas y dudas, pero, ahora… _¿A quien quiero engañar? Se esta burlando de mi otra vez…._- penso desesperanzado. Al contrario que la noche anterior, la oscuridad y el odio se encontraban muy presentes en la mirada de desprecio del muchacho, y las ilusiones secretas de la serpiente se habian apagado por completo al ver la negrura en la mirada del merodeador._ De todas formas… ¿Qué me queda?._- razono Severus, completamente deprimido, mientras tomaba sus enseres personales y salia de la biblioteca, despues de dejar el tomo en su lugar correspondiente.

Alzando el brazo, dejo a la vista el reloj de muñeca que llevaba siempre consigo, y observo con detenimiento a traves de la esfera de cristal como las manecillas seguian moviendose, avanzando inexorables hacia la medianoche. Le quedaban cinco horas para tener una cita con su enemigo; cinco horas que malgastaria como siempre en deambular por los recónditos y olvidados pasillos del castillo, rezando para no encontrarse con nadie, o, mejor dicho, para no tropezar con los Merodeadores. Suspiro con pesadez, procurando no lastimarse las costillas, mientras empezaba su travesia a traves de los corredores silenciosos de Hogwarts.

Por su parte, James se encontraba en la Sala Comun de Gryffindor. La habitación, amplia y grande, con techos altos y una chimenea encendida desde el punto de la mañana, estaba pintada y adornada con motivos rojos y dorados, y, en su interior, las personas se agolpaban en torno al fuego, sentadas en el suelo y en los sillones y butacas. La mayoria de los ocupantes de la estancia eran de septimo curso, los cuales charlaban animadamente ante la lumbre, sabiendo que ese seria su ultimo año como estudiantes, al menos, en Hogwarts. El brazo de James pasaba por encima de los delicados hombros de su Lily, mientras en su boca se instalaba una sonrisa de aparente felicidad. No obstante, en su interior no podia dejar de sentir ciertamente perturbado por el cariz que habia tomado la situación.

Aunque eso era algo que ni siquiera Remus sabia. El licantropo podia percibir el problema y las dificultades que tendrian para convencer a Sirius de hacer una tregua no hablada con el chico de cabellos grasientos, aunque no era eso lo que preocupaba a James. Sus sentimientos hacia Snape habian cambiado radicalmente en una noche, y para alguien que habia odiado durante su estancia en el ilustre castillo al slytherin con toda su alma, aquello le superaba. Porque en esos momentos, no sabia ya ni que pensar sobre el slytherin; hasta hacia menos de veinticuatro horas, le odiaba irracionalmente, impulsado pasivamente por Sirius, y, en ese periodo de tiempo, todo su ser se habia convulsionado al verle tan indefenso, pensando en acabar con su vida. No podia evitar sentir cierta lastima hacia el moreno, y podia comprenderlo, pero, de la lastima a la preocupación habia un abismo insalvable, al menos para el castaño.

Sin embargo, su confusion y frustración no traspasaban su mascara de felicidad completa al estar entre sus amigos y la mujer a la que amaba con locura. La miro por unos segundos, y admiro su belleza, resaltada a la luz del apacible fuego; sus cabellos rojizos caian sobre su piel palida y pecosa con gracia, sus ojos de un color verde esmeralda profundo brillaban con viveza y felicidad, su nariz, pequeña y respingona, llena de pecas, y sus labios carnosos tan apetitosos hacian de ella una mujer a la cual admirar fisicamente. Y, mentalmente, no se quedaba atrás; era inteligente, ingeniosa, con unos solidos valores de justicia, solidaridad y compañerismo que dejaron a James encandilado de ella desde el primer momento en que la vio.

Y, que siempre estuviera al lado de Snape, solamente la ensalzaba mas, le hacia verse mas bonita cuando se la comparaba con su amigo de casa contraria. Cuando tiempo atrás el castaño le pregunto a Lily que era lo que habia visto en el slytherin, la muchacha, ya peleada con el, solamente habia podido responderle con un seco 'Antes no era lo que es', dejandole realmente intrigado. Intriga que, como no, dias despues se habia desvanecido en el aire, y que, en esos momentos, mientras observaba el reloj disimuladamente, contando los minutos que faltaban, volvia a resurgir de sus cenizas cual ave fénix. Por dentro la impaciencia le corroia; nunca habia sido una persona paciente, siempre acostumbrado a tener todo lo que queria en el acto, y, en aquellos momentos, ensalzaba aun mas su vision de Lily, siempre paciente.

- Bueno, chicos,- dijo James repentinamente, cortando la conversación que mantenian sus amigos de golpe.- me voy a las cocinas a comer algo.

Rapidamente se levanto y sorteo a sus compañeros, agarrando el mapa del merodeador y la capa invisible que le tendia Sirius con una sonrisa de picardia. El castaño nunca habia podido evitar sentir como la adrenalina se acumulaba bajo su piel, fluyendo libremente por sus venas, al saberse rompiendo las normas del colegio, exponiendose a un castigo. Para fortuna del muchacho, ninguno dijo nada, y, en seguida, se vio libre, cuando el frio de Diciembre le golpeo en el rostro con brutalidad. Inspiro profundamente, mientras se tapaba con la capa, y sintio sus pulmones helados por el aire del ambiente. No obstante, no reparo en ello, y, desdoblando pacientemente el pergamino, murmuro la contraseña y empezo a buscar la motita negra que era el slytherin por el mapa.

Tras varios segundos de investigación, lo encontro en la torre de Astronomia, inmóvil. Sin mas que hacer para matar el tiempo, decidio caminar con parsimonia hasta el aula, intentando no mostrarse nervioso, a pesar de que no habia nadie que pudiera recriminarselo, mas que su conciencia. Y era ella la que hacia que la culpa pesase mas, la que le producia la preocupación que tenia por Snape, la que le habia abierto los ojos, largo tiempo cerrados, a la realidad. Procurando que nadie le viese o percibiese, sus pasos le llevaron ante la puerta de la torre de Astronomia rapidamente, la cual se encontraba parcialmente abierta. Doblando el mapa con mimo y cuidado, James se deslizo por la estrecha apertura, con la capa todavía puesta. Y, sentado en el suelo, recargando su espalda sin masa muscular, se encontraba el objeto de su preocupación; Severus Snape. Lo contemplo largo rato, sus piernas estaban recogidas en su pecho, mientras sus brazos las abrazaban, en un intento de traspasarles calor, La barbilla del muchacho descansaba sobre sus rodillas, y el cabello grasiento cayendo a ambos lados de su rostro como cortinas azabaches le impedia visualizar toda su cara, aunque podia ver la mirada ausente del oscuro muchacho, que le daba la apariencia de no encontrarse psicológicamente en la Tierra.

Con cuidado de no hacer el mas minimo ruido ni de alertar al otro, James se quito la capa, y, guardandola celosamente, se acerco con lentitud a Snape, intentando no perturbar su aparente calma. Aun quedaba media hora para la medianoche, e, inconscientemente, las palabras escaparon de sus labios, asustando al joven y calmando la curiosidad de James:

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- El castaño observo como su enemigo daba un respingo, y, rapidamente, su mirada oscura subia con timidez hasta encontrarse con la acaramelada de James. Mecánicamente, miro a su alrededor, esperando encontrar a los amigos de este ultimo. Y tal fue su sorpresa al ver que no estaban, que boqueo un par de veces como pez fuera del agua, hasta que, simplemente, opto por callarse mientras James se sentaba a su lado, en un alarde de camaradería.- Hola, Snape.

- Buenas noches.- susurro el aludido, tras unos segundos, todavía mirando a su alrededor.- ¿No han venido tus amigos?- pregunto finalmente, mientras sus ojos bajaban hasta posarse en sus rodillas, recriminándose a si mismo por no poder controlar su curiosidad.

- No… ¿Acaso querias que vinieran?- cuestiono a su vez James, dandose cuenta de los pensamientos que asaltaban la mente del slytherin. _Piensa que me voy a burlar otra vez de el… ¿Realmente he sido tan cruel en algun momento de mi vida?_- Un cabeceo negativo fue lo unico que consiguió por parte del chico, que se encogió un poco mas en su sitio, y James se pregunto si era por el frio o por el miedo que debia de haberle provocado.- No has intentado nada, ¿verdad?

- No… Supongo que ya puedo irme, ¿no?- pregunto timidamente Snape, mientras empezaba a moverse. Pero eso no estaba en el plan de James; no iba a dejarle ir, para simplemente fingir otra vez sus respectivos papeles ante todo. No sin descubrir la verdad; no sin saber que era lo que le habia impulsado a intentar saltar des esa altura, sobreponiéndose al vertigo, del cual se habia reido antaño. Asi que, antes de que pudiera levantarse completamente, coloco su mano en el escualido hombro de la serpiente, e, inmediatamente despues, el chico se encontraba ya sentado otra vez a su lado.

- No te voy a hacer daño, ¿vale?. Solamente quiero que confies en mi, Snape.- dijo con delicadeza, intentando no perturbar mas al aludido, mostrando su sinceridad y su arrepentimiento.- Se que lo que te hemos hecho no esta nada bien, solo dejame recompensarte.- espero a que el muchacho dijera cualquier cosa, se opusiera incluso, pero, al no encontrar respuesta, siguió hablando.- ¿Por qué subiste ayer aquí?- pregunto finalmente, procurando suavizar la pregunta, y no abordarla directamente.

**NdA: bueno, me arriesgo con una narracion casi pura... U_U tengo que describir sentimientos de los personajes, entiendanlo!**

**dnanne: muy perspicaz, si señora. Pero no, por el Principe Oscuro, NADIE va a soltar prenda, y, obviamente, solamente saben los motivos de su odio sev y jimmy (^^ sufreeeee! xD) porque pasan de contarlo a alguien mas. Pero, señores y señoras, este secretillo no es lo unico que saldra de esta historia; hay MAS! (pero no lo voy a decir, claro...^^u)**

**lo se, a mi tambien se me hace lento, te juro que yo NUNCA habia pensado que me salieran tantos sentimientos ni nada por el estilo... y realmente, esperaba que la historia fuera mas rapida, peeeero...**

**PD: el odio no es bueno, dnanne! mejor haz el amor que la guerra! *o***

**ITrustSeverus: otra que viene con odio... NO LES ODIEIS! no merece la pena... y si, James empezara a estar dormido por las mañanas muajajajajajaja no podia dejarle inmune... pero Sirius no, lastima que sea tan &%*#&$ que si no, sin dormir se quedaba tambien... y Remus... muajajajajajaja! Remus va a cambiar un poquito en lo que va a ir de fic (evolucion de un pje. wii!)**

**Sip, pobre Sev... peeeero, el, al contrario que tu, si sabe perdonar a James XDDDDDDD y le perdonara, tenlo por seguro =)**

**Bueno, comenten plis, y, de todas formas, gracias a los lectores fantasmas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Por fin la esperada conversacion... LEAN y luego COMENTEN!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6:

- No te voy a hacer daño, ¿vale?. Solamente quiero que confies en mi, Snape.- dijo con delicadeza, intentando no perturbar mas al aludido, mostrando su sinceridad y su arrepentimiento.- Se que lo que te hemos hecho no esta nada bien, solo dejame recompensarte.- espero a que el muchacho dijera cualquier cosa, se opusiera incluso, pero, al no encontrar respuesta, siguió hablando.- ¿Por qué subiste ayer aquí?- pregunto finalmente, procurando suavizar la pregunta, y no abordarla directamente.

Los ojos negros del slytherin subieron lentamente desde el suelo del aula por su rostro, pasando por los carnosos y sonrosados labios de James, hasta llegar finalmente a sus orbes acarameladas. Por unos segundos mas de lo políticamente correcto, sus miradas se unieron; la de Potter, curiosa, y la de su antitesis, vacia de todo sentimiento. Y, acto seguido el castaño deseo saber que pasaba por la mente del otro, deseo leer sus sentimientos, saber sus recuerdos, lo que le atormentaba.

- Impulsos.- susurro en voz baja y seca la serpiente, maldiciendose a si mismo por su miedo. Si bien podia empezar a mover hilos y conseguir que Potter actuara bajo su voluntad, seguia teniendo miedo a sus amigos. Y, ciertamente, escapar de la torre de Astronomia no era una buena idea; tanto por lo poco que le costaria al castaño alcanzarle como por la rabia que su accion generaria. Aunque, claro… _¿no le tenian ya suficiente odio?_

- ¿Qué tipo de impulsos?- cuestiono James tras unos segundos, intentando no presionarle demasiado, pero queriendo saber la verdad.- Dijiste que en parte era culpa mia… ¿Quién mas te impulso a venir aquí?- escogiendo las palabras adecuadas, Potter intento no sonar demasiado cruel o insensible. No obstante, solamente consiguió que Severus bajara la mirada, claramente incomodo por el cariz que estaba tomando la situación. E, intentando evadir la conversación, el moreno dijo:

- No me gusta hablar de ello.

- Quiero ayudarte. Siento que te lo debo, despues de lo que te hemos hecho.- las palabras escaparon de los labios de James sin su consentimiento, y, con sorpresa, el moreno alzo la mirada. Realmente era consciente de que lo que el muchacho habia dicho era verdad, y, sintiendose ruin y mezquino por sus propios planes egoístas de manipulación, Severus contesto:

- No me debes nada, Potter.- Por primera vez desde quinto curso, una pieza importante de su puzzle encajo perfectamente en su mente. James le habia vuelto a salvar de la muerte, por lo tanto… tenia otra deuda de sangre con el. Por decimas de segundo, su deseo de tirarse al vacio aumento hasta extremos considerables; prácticamente vivia subyugado al famoso jugador de quidditch, e, inconscientemente, acababa de encadenarse un poco mas a el.

- ¿Por qué querias suicidarte, Snape?- pregunto finalmente James, con un tono molesto, sabiendo que, si continuaba de forma suave, no le sonsacaria nada. Se volvio hacia su compañero bruscamente, mirandole con fiereza y fuego en los ojos, e, inmediatamente despues, observo como el moreno se retiraba a un lado, encogiendose en su sitio sin saber exactamente que esperar. La mirada de James habia sido claramente una mirada amenazadora; la misma que tenia cuando le hacian daño. No obstante, sus palabras anteriores decian del muchacho todo lo contrario.

Ante su silencio, el jugador de quidditch se levanto con rapidez, y, en menos de una fraccion de segundo, el slytherin se encontraba colgando en el aire. Debajo suyo solamente habia un vacio inmenso de varios metros; Potter le habia llevado exactamente al lugar donde le habia salvado el dia anterior, y, tal como aquella vez, el castaño era su unica salvacion. Severus se nego a si mismo mirar hacia abajo, sabiendo el ataque de panico que se avecinaria, y conecto sus ojos con los de James; aparte del usual odio en ellos, podia vislumbrar en su interior un brillo demencial.- ¡¿Por qué? ¡Contestame, Snape!

Por momentos, el aludido se encontro reprimiendo una sonrisa sadica a duras penas; a pesar de su posición desventajaza, Potter parecia realmente afectado por su situación, hasta el extremo de obligarle a revivir la experiencia para que le confesara sus mas sordidos secretos. Y aquello le gustaba; porque podia ver en sus ojos la angustia de saberse casi asesino, la incertidumbre, la duda… Todo lo que el sufria cada dia; todos aquellos sentimientos que le golpeaban sin cesar dia y noche, la angustia manifestada a traves de insuficiencia respiratoria, las pesadillas en las que ya no aparecia su padre, si no esos cuatro muchachos que eran iconos de todo Hogwarts.- No lo soportaba.- dijo finalmente.

Toda la furia de James se consumio en cuestion de segundos; no habia razonado correctamente, y en esos momentos, tenia a Snape colgando en el aire. Todo ello para conseguir una respuesta coherente, para que el chico dejara de esquivar el tema y hablasen directamente… para poder dormir en la noche. Porque desde el primer momento en esa mañana invernal, la duda y la culpa le habian asaltado, llenandole con una angustia interior que bloqueaba su mente por completo, impidiendole pensar con claridad. Y, en el momento en que el slytherin se había cerrado en banda, toda la locura y la desesperación que habia ido acumulando desde el dia anterior habian estallado.

Pero, cuando las palabras de Snape salieron de su garganta en un susurro para el cuello de su camisa, el vendaval de emociones que le asaltaba se habia visto rapidamente sofocado. Y, con la misma velocidad, su interior se había vaciado de todo sentimiento, quedando unicamente el mutismo. Con rudeza, movio al chico hasta dejarlo caer en el suelo mojado, delante suyo, y, fijo su mirada acaramelada sobre la oscura figura a sus pies. _No lo soportaba.- _se repitio a si mismo mentalmente. Aquella frase, esas tres palabras, habian caido sobre sus hombros dolorosamente; a pesar de que no especificaba nada, James entendio la magnitud de su acoso, las secuelas psicologicas que le estaban dejando. Y dentro suyo la culpa volvio a atenazarle el estomago, mientras decia:

- Entonces la culpa es solo mia.

- En parte.- contesto la serpiente levantandose del suelo. Encorvado, pudo sentir la mirada interrogante de su antitesis, y, finalmente, añadio.- Pasar el dia de Navidad en la biblioteca tambien influye.

En seguida, James capto el verdadero significado de la oracion; el chico estaba utilizando sus propias palabras para explicarle su situación. En su momento, el gryffindor las habia escogido para humillar a Snape, pero ahora era el propio Severus el que las habia repetido con un deje de amargura en su voz. Cualquier persona normal se encontraria festejando la Navidad en aquel dia tan especial con sus amigos o su familia; mientras que el slytherin se encontraba, como siempre, solo. _Claro,- _penso James.-_ Snape no es una persona normal… es… Quejicus._

- ¿Qué mas influye?- pregunto el castaño agarrando del brazo al moreno, acorralandolo contra la barandilla metalica y humeda de la torre de Astronomia. _Tener un padre violento_- penso Severus en decir, mas, en ultima instancia, callo. James Potter, uno de sus acosadores preferidos, no tenia porque saber esos detalles intimos de su familia. Al fin y al cabo, en unos dias la curiosidad de lo nuevo se habria ido y las promesas se esfumarian, como siempre.

- Ser yo.

- ¿Tu?

- Si, yo.- asevero el joven de la casa mas odiada de Hogwarts. Los pensamientos, largo tiempo retenidos, por fin habian empezado a salir de sus labios, y, realmente, la sensación de desahogo empezaba a ser mayor que le de preocupación por su opinión. Queriendo sacar ese sentimiento adelante, continuo diciendo.- Ser Quejicus, Snivellus, el vampiro de las mazmorras…

- Oh… Supongo que eso tambien es culpa mia.

- No te agobies, Potter.- susurro en voz baja Snape. Debia admitir que todos los leones eran iguales; parecia que todo era responsabilidad suya cuando se trataba de asuntos importantes. Mientras tanto la culpa era de los demas. Inseguro, añadio segundos mas tarde, sin mirar a James.- Yo tambien lo habria hecho.

- ¿El que? ¿Acosarias a los demas porque los odias?- pregunto bruscamente el castaño; si hacia escasas veinticuatro horas su concepción de Snape habia cambiado, en esos momentos tenia la sensación de que volveria a cambiar.

- Humillar públicamente al paria del colegio. Te granjeas la amistad de todos.- se explico tras unos segundos.

- ¿Incluso si tuvieras que llegar a estos extremos?

- Si. Seguramente le haria un favor dejandole hacer.

- No sabes de lo que hablas, Snape.- murmuro James completamente abatido con un deje de desprecio.

- Si lo se, y mejor de lo que crees, Potter. No por nada soy un slytherin, a pesar de que mis propios compañeros de casa me odien.- Los ojos acaramelados del gryffindor, perdidos en la lejania del horizonte, giraron bruscamente hacia su antitesis, mirandole con una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad en su mirada. Sus cejas se alzaron lentamente; en ningun momento habria podido discernir esa parte de su personalidad, a pesar de su aspecto oscuro y tetrico.- Ser amigo de Lucius Malfoy tambien influye.

- ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Te obligo Malfoy a hacer algo?

- Bellatrix… le suministre pociones y la volvi adicta a ellas.- la mirada horrorizada de James fue suficiente para que la serpiente volviera el rostro hacia el suelo. Lentamente, pregunto tartamudeando:

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Me lo pidio ella. Queria conquistar a Lestrange, y yo le di una pocion embellecedora tan adictiva como fuerte.

- Entiendo…- por un momento James le miro ausentemente, y, finalmente, sonrio timidamente mientras, cambiando abruptamente de tema, decia.- No pensaba que pudiera llegar a conversar civilizadamente contigo.

- No pensaba que podrias llegar a tener pensamiento tan profundos, Potter.- murmuro Severus para su interior, pero el aludido lo escucho perfectamente debido a su agudizado oido. Y, ante eso, sonrio con ironia, sin intentar amenazarle de ninguna forma. Realmente, los pensamientos de James, repletos de culpa, le decian que se lo merecia.

- Remus quiere que te dejemos de molestar, ¿sabes? Le preocupas.

- ¿Y tu que vas a hacer, Potter?- los ojos escrutadores e inexpresivos de Severus traspasaron el alma de su oponente, que no pudo evitar estremecerse ante tal signo de inhumanidad.

- Le hare caso. Pero dudo mucho que Sirius lo acepte, siendo tan terco como lo es.

- Vale… ¿les vas a decir a tus amigos sobre esto?- pregunto mirando a su alrededor. James barrio en derredor suyo con su mirada, conscientemente de su titubeo propio. Y, al final, dijo:

- ¿Tu querrias que ellos se enteraran?

- No.- nego rotundamente el slytherin, sin dudar por un segundo. No obstante, sus miradas no se cruzaron, por mas que James insistio.

- Entonces no se lo dire a nadie.- Tras unos minutos de comodo silencio, el castaño suspiro y aviso a Snape.- Hora de volver al dormitorio. Mañana vuelve aquí a la misma hora, ¿vale? Seguiremos hablando.

Con un asentimiento suave y repetitivo, Snape volvio su mirada al horizonte, dejandola pasear con tranquilidad, mientras James se levantaba con esfuerzo. Sentia sus extremidades entumecidas por el frio; habia pasado media hora desde que habia entrado a la torre de Astronomia. Lentamente empezo a mover los musculos rigidos dandole la espalda al slytherin, y, tras unos segundos, se giro hacia el, extrañado por la falta de cualquier ruido que indicase su presencia.

¿Te quedas, Snape?- el aludido se limito a mover la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente en un gesto afirmativo, sin fijar su mirada en un punto concreto. Sin darle mas importancia, James se encogio de hombros y dejo al chico a solas.

El camino de vuelta a la Sala Comun se torno pesado y de profunda reflexion. No le hacia falta ser experto en psicología para saber que la autoestima de Snape se encontraba literalmente en el subsuelo, que seguramente se sentiria solo, tal y como habia dejado entrever con sus comentario, y que haria lo que fuera para dejar de ser el hazmerreír de la escuela. Todos esos conocimientos que iba adquiriendo del muchacho, eran para James dagas en su corazon, puñales afilados que se clavaban en su mente en forma de culpa y arrepentimiento. Porque, a base de fuerza y coaccion, habia empezado a descubrir la verdadera personalidad del oscuro slytherin; la parte mas tetrica del chico, pero a la vez la seccion mas necesitada de afecto. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, sin embargo, era incapaz de discernir la bondad en su corazon.

James intento pensar con claridad; habia dejado al chico colgando en el aire, con el suelo a varios metros suyo, y, aunque habia palidecido considerablemente por su panico a las alturas, no le habia visto mirar hacia abajo en ninguna ocasión. Y, por segundos, habia pensado que realmente no hablaria, que le obligaria a cumplir su amenaza y dejarle caer al vacio. Hasta que finalmente, habia empezado a soltar prenda; habia sido en ese momento en el que, en ves de golpear a su antitesis, habia sido el el golpeado por su propia culpabilidad.

El jugador de quidditch respiro hondo en un intento de tranquilizarse; una vez mas, sentir la angustia cerrando su traquea le inquietaba. Sin saber que impulso seguia, James Potter dejo que sus pies se movieran por si solos, y, en un tiempo realmente corto, se sorprendio mirando las blancas e impolutas baldosas del servicio masculino del Tercer Piso. Con rapidez, su mano agarro la capa de invisibilidad y la dejo deslizarse por su cuerpo, a la par que se dirigia a uno de los retretes individuales.

Dejandose caer como un peso muerto encima de la tapa del servicio, James hundio sus hombros y miro la capa sedosa y mágica que tenia entre las manos con expresión ausente. Sintiendo la traquea casi cerrada en su totalidad, comenzo a respirar con verdadera dificultad, mientras un peso cada vez mayor se asentaba en su pecho, y, finalmente, se dejo vencer, y, las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus avellanados ojos, recorrieron sus mejillas palidas y tersas, creando surcos marrones en ellas. La culpa le abrumaba, y sentirse casi asesino le estaba destruyendo por dentro. Por ello, entre lagrimas y llantos mal contenidos, se prometio a si mismo ayudar a Snape a recuperarse, para que su conciencia, intranquila, volviera a dormir.

* * *

**Contestacion a reviews:**

**- ITrustSeverus: como te dije, James empieza a sufrir (y mas que va a sufrir por capullo!). Si, eres mas mala que Sevvie... U_U xDDDDDD**

**-dnanne: mala dnanne, mala... mi fic no es una droga xDDDD (no es una plantita o un matojo que se pueda fumar... aunque si lo imprimes, si xD) Yo tambien estoy de examenes, te comprendo...U_U en fin, que disfrutes de la conversacion!**

**- Altair snape black: habra tiempo para que James defienda a Sev, y ya veras lo bien que le defiende...*o***

**Comenten y dejen reviews... Y gracias tambien a los lectores anonimos, en las sombras**


	7. Chapter 7

**Antes que nada, en el ultimo capi, Sev decia que el tambien pegaria a los demas para granjearse su amistad... bien, no es nada relacionado con la popularidad, es solo que prefiere pegar a ser pegado, o sea, que quiere dejar de ser el payaso de la escuela.**

**Ahora... a leer, que el capi es largo!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7:

Dejandose caer como un peso muerto encima de la tapa del servicio, James hundio sus hombros y miro la capa sedosa y mágica que tenia entre las manos con expresión ausente. Sintiendo la traquea casi cerrada en su totalidad, comenzo a respirar con verdadera dificultad, mientras un peso cada vez mayor se asentaba en su pecho, y, finalmente, se dejo vencer, y, las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus avellanados ojos, recorrieron sus mejillas palidas y tersas, creando surcos marrones en ellas. La culpa le abrumaba, y sentirse casi asesino le estaba destruyendo por dentro. Por ello, entre lagrimas y llantos mal contenidos, se prometio a si mismo ayudar a Snape a recuperarse, para que su conciencia, intranquila, volviera a dormir.

Los minutos pasaron con lentitud, mientras James se desahogaba con total libertad, sin tener que justificarse ante nadie por su comportamiento. La culpa le corroia por dentro; quizas en sus momentos de mayor odio hacia Snape habia deseado provocarle un gran daño, pero, para el castaño, de daño a muerte habia un abismo insalvable. Y el lo habia traspasado con honores, junto a sus amigos; podia imaginar la cara de Remus, contraida por la culpa y el miedo, la profunda satisfacción de Sirius, la inseguridad de Peter, y, sobre todo y ante todo, el desprecio de Lily.

La pregunta surgio, no obstante, de forma natural en su interior; ¿debia decirles a sus amigos sobre lo ocurrido? Le habia prometido a Snape que no lo haria, y no faltaba a su palabra nunca, pero el asunto lo ameritaba. Las razones que se exponia a si mismo radicaban realmente en la culpabilidad que sentia en su interior; sus amigos y el habian estado a punto de matar a una persona, independientemente de su Casa, de su inocencia y de su estatus social, pero no lo sabian ninguno de ellos.

Por una vez dejo que los pensamientos egoístas escaparan de su control, mientras observaba con dificultad el blanco suelo del servicio de los varones; _¿Por qué solamente soy yo el que sufre con esto? ¿Por qué no puedo dormir yo y los demas si? No es justo que cargue con toda la responsabilidad del casi suicidio de Snape…_- Los pensamientos y las ideas se agolpaban en su mente, cada cual mas hilarante y estrafalaria que la anterior, a la par que se sobaba el rostro humedecido por sus lagrimas, intentando en vano calmarse.

Repentinamente, la puerta del servicio se abrio y, antes de que pudiera esconderse, el autor de su culpabilidad se encontraba delante suyo. James alzo el rostro confuso, y acto seguido, su mirada choco con la penetrante de Snape. El oscuro joven le miraba carente de sentimientos, sin moverse un apice de su sitio, esperando a que Potter hiciera un movimiento. Su respiración agitada hacia que su delgado pecho subiera y bajara rapidamente, y, sus labios finos y palidos, se encontraban levemente abiertos, dejando que el castaño supiera de su cansancio.

Por momentos, James le miro sin saber que hacer; las lagrimas rodaban con lentitud por la tersa y palida piel de sus mejillas, dejando unos surcos de color marron, mientras sus ojos se deshidrataban y empezaban a adquirir un tono rojizo. No podia ver con claridad, pero James era capaz de asegurar que Snape habia ido al servicio corriendo, como si buscara algo. No obstante, antes de que el castaño pudiera emitir un sonido por su boca, el ruido de pasos arritmicos le hizo ponerse alerta, mientras Snape, bajando la voz, susurraba:

- Viene Filch.- Acto seguido, el jugador de quidditch cerro la puerta del urinario individual con fuerza, mientras se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano las lagrimas derramadas disimuladamente.

Con fuerza, James empujo a un Severus completamente estatico hacia el fondo de la estrecha cavidad, a la par que el se colocaba a su lado, procurando que el conserje no tuviera una buena vision de sus pies por debajo de la puerta de madera clara. Con prontitud, el sonido de la salida al abrirse inundo la habitación, mientras James era observado por Severus; lentamente, el castaño giro su rostro para mirarle, y sus miradas, una vez mas, se conectaron; a pesar de estar en peligro de otro castigo, el slytherin tenia la mirada vacia de todo sentimiento, un detalle casi imperceptible que hizo que James se estremeciera.

Los pasos renqueantes del hombre resonaron en la estancia, llegando hasta los oídos de los alumnos sin dificultad. Las antorchas, prendidas, revelaban que alguien mas aparte del bedel se encontraba alli, y ese fue el razonamiento que saco Filch, que empezo a golpear las puertas de los urinarios individuales para abrirlas de golpe. Con fuerza, empezo a mover las bisagras de las aberturas, comenzando por la parte de la izquierda, despues de haber dado un par de vueltas antes por el pasillo que formaban las estructuras.

Nervioso, James escucho como Filch se acercaba con lentitud hacia su situación y, finalmente, tras lanzar una ultima mirada a Snape, que continuaba inexpresivo, se acerco a el y extendio con rapidez la capa de invisibilidad para cubrirlos a ambos, momentos antes de que la puerta del urinario se abriera con fuerza y los muchachos pudieran ver la figura de su perseguidor a contraluz.

El rostro del viejo conserje, marcado por las incipientes arrugas y la pequeña sombra que empezaba a causar la barba mal rasurada, estaba fruncido por la concentración, mientras su nariz torcida se introducia cada vez mas en la pequeña estancia. No obstante, a escasos centímetros de los alumnos, Filch ahogo una maldición por lo bajo mientras se giraba bruscamente para salir de la habitación, moviendo su cabello largo y grasiento de color marron.

En el momento en que la puerta se cerro con un sonido seco y fuerte, James suspiro audiblemente, cerrando los ojos en un intento de relajarse. Pero rapidamente los abrio al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban; los brazos del castaño, situados a ambos lados del rostro de Snape, y sus cuerpos casi pegados. Desde su ubicación, podia sentir los musculos de su antitesis completamente rigidos, tensos ante su presencia, mientras su piel, ya de por si palida, se volvia aun mas blanca.

- ¿Por qué llorabas?- pregunto insoldable Severus, con una expresión petrea en su rostro.

- ¿Te perseguia a ti?- cuestiono James acordandose de su momento de debilidad. Aunque su cara no demostraba la vergüenza que sentia en su interior, el calor empezaba a abrasarle las entrañas.

- S-si…- la voz del muchacho fallo finalmente al encontrarse a tan pocos centímetros de su rostro enfadado, mientras intentaba en vano traspasar la pared, pegandose a ella. Debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, las respiraciones de los dos muchachos, tan diferentes entre ellos, se unian en el aire, a escasa distancia de sus rostros.

Continuaron en su posición durante varios segundos mas, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. James, confundido por la cercanía de su antitesis, se limitaba a reconocerle como si se tratara de un animal; sus facciones semiocultas en la oscuridad le daban un aire tetrico, su olor a cerrado y laboratorio le asemejaban a un ermitaño, y su complexión delgada y sin musculatura le hacian parecer debil y enfermizo; alguien digno de proteger.

Por su parte, Severus se encontraba estatico en su sitio, incapaz de moverse, mientras el calor ascendia por todo su cuerpo. A pesar de ser mas alto que su compañero, este ultimo tenia una fuerza considerable comparada con la suya, y una envidiable seguridad de la cual el carecia por completo, ademas de unas facciones bellas dignas de un principe. Todo el conjunto de cualidades concentradas en la misma persona hacia que Severus se comportara de forma extraña, algo que, aparte de molestarle, le producia cada vez mas vergüenza.

Finalmente, James puso distancia entre los dos al moverse con rapidez hacia atrás, haciendo que la capa sedosa resbalara por su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo. Podia sentir tanto su calor como el de su compañero, mientras este ultimo agachaba la cabeza, avergonzado de si mismo. Por instantes, James se habia quedado embobado con la imagen de su antitesis, aquel al cual deberia odiar, aquel al cual deberia despreciar, y, sin embargo, no lo hacia.

Porque el odio empezaba a desvanecerse con lentitud para dar paso a la lastima y a la preocupación. Y sabia que si queria continuar con su plan, James deberia dejar su animadversión a un lado y centrarse en ayudar al chico a salir del hoyo en el que le habia metido. Era su culpa, y por ello tendria que afrontar las consecuencias.

Pero en su plan habia un fallo con el que no contaba: Snape no le decia la verdad, o al menos no toda. Por el momento era una corazonada, su sexto sentido le avisaba de ello cada vez que se encontraban por los pasillos, en las clases, en las comidas… Y James solia hacerle caso a las corazonadas habitualmente, porque nunca le habian fallado.

James miro por ultima vez en ese dia a su oscuro compañero, y, distinguiendo con dificultad su rostro entre la negrura de la que era presa la habitación, sus ojos acaramelados le perforaron sin piedad a la par que le recordaba con fiereza en un susurro bajo:

- Mañana, mismo sitio, misma hora.

Un asentimiento fue todo lo que recibio por parte de Snape, que se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha, esperando a que se fuera para poder relajarse. A pesar de los acontecimientos actuales, Severus seguia temiendo a James Potter y a su fuerza bruta, a sus sentimientos, a sus macabras y humillantes ideas, entre otras cosas. Porque no se encontraba todavía con la seguridad ni la confianza necesaria como para aceptar que el chico, por una vez, no estaba intentando reirse de el ni queria hacerle daño, sino simplemente buscaba una redencion a sus crímenes.

Y, si James Potter queria redencion, el muchacho estaba seguro de poder darsela, de poder perdonarle aunque todo fuera fingido, con tal de no repetir la escena vivida. Porque, despues de haber sido zarandeado en el aire en busca de respuestas, despues de desahogarse, la cercania con el chico habia causado considerables estragos en el chico.

No podia evitar sentirse humillado, avergonzado por su reaccion. Intentando concentrarse en la realidad, Severus alzo la mirada en el momento en que James giro sobre su eje, y pudo ver su ancha espalda varonil, que, comparada con la suya, la hacia quedar como femenina, debil, enclenque. Severus no deseaba compararse con su antitesis, sabia que si lo hacia acabaria mal parado, pero no pudo evitarlo; todo en su compañero parecia mejor que lo que habia en el mismo.

Las palabras de sus compañeros de habitación resonaron en sus oídos con claridad; la ultima vez que le habian dirigido la palabra, el dia en que ellos habian sabido toda la verdad. Ese dia, sus antiguos amigos habian escupido en su rostro la realidad, la verdad que todos callaban: era debil, inútil, y un sinfín de cualidades denigrantes mas. Mirando ausentemente el lugar donde segundos antes habia estado Potter, los oídos de Severus captaron el pequeño sonido que hizo la puerta de madera oscura y gruesa del servicio masculino al cerrarse con suavidad.

Segundos despues, los parpados del slytherin se cerraron con alivio; sentia su cuerpo ardiendo como otras veces habia sentido, e, igualmente a esas veces, la vergüenza le golpeaba duramente, acordandose de porque su padre le odiaba, entre otras razones.

Sabiéndose obligado a hacerlo, bajo la mirada ausente hasta sus pantalones, encontrando un bulto en su entrepierna, disimulado por la penetrante oscuridad que envolvia la estancia. E, inmediatamente despues, gimio en voz baja, procurando que apenas se oyera el sonido emitido. Por segundos, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo, a la par que se mordia el labio inferior con indecisión; nunca antes se habia tocado a si mismo, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba. Solamente habia masturbado una vez a Lucius, y la recordaba con claridad en su mente, por ser el dia de su perdicion.

_Flashback_

Las calles del barrio industrial del Londres muggle se encontraban atestadas de basura en las esquinas y contaminación en el aire. La gran fabrica, en el corazon del suburbio, con la impresionante chimenea de color gris, expulsaba dia y noche negro humo, cubriendo el cielo de nubes oscuras y cargadas de polucion. El rio, cercano a la fabrica, bajaba en su camino hacia el mar con sus aguas oscurecidas. Los pajaros, que paraban en sus orillas a reposar y beber de su líquido, chapoteaban en el cieno.

En torno a la fabrica se distribuian uniformemente las casas de los trabajadores, en hileras de viviendas iguales, con el tejado ennegrecido por la contaminación y las fachadas, antaño grises, oscurecidas por el humo del gran mastodonte. Un poco mas alejados de la gran estructura, las tabernas y los prostíbulos se encontraban abiertos las veinticuatro horas del dia, y, junto a ellos, los vagabundos y los trabajadores hebrios se situaban en los callejones sucios y mal iluminados, sin ningun sitio adonde ir, o sin tener los medios suficientes para ir.

Y, entre suciedad y contaminación, en una apartada callejuela estrecha y abandonada, con una suave detonación dos muchachos aparecieron en el distrito. El mas alto, con porte aristocratico, observo a su alrededor con desprecio y superioridad, con una leve mueca de desagrado posada en sus finos labios. Sus facciones afiladas se encontraban oscurecidas por la mala iluminación, su cabello platinado caia sobre sus hombros elegantemente, y sus ojos, de color metalico, escrutaban con fiereza al mendigo que, apostado contra la pared unos metros mas alla, dormia ruidosamente, ajeno a la presencia de los chicos.

Su compañero, no obstante, estaba acostumbrado a esa escena tan tipica en su vida hasta los once años. Su cabello, lacio y negro como el carbon, caia a ambos lados de su rostro cetrino asemejando a unas cortinas, sus ojos negros miraban sin sentimiento en derredor, y su nariz, ganchuda, tenia un leve parecido con el pico de una aguila. La complexión delgada y su estatura mas baja que la de su compañero, junto a sus infantiles facciones, le proporcionaban una edad de catorce años, al contrario que a Lucius Malfoy, que tenia diecisiete.

El rubio se giro hacia su amigo, y, observándole con superioridad, pregunto:

- ¿Dónde esta tu casa?

- Aun falta un rato para que lleguemos, Lucius.- los dos muchachos empezaron a caminar, sorteando con agilidad al durmiente mendigo para salir del callejón maloliente y sucio.- Gracias por acompañarme a casa.- dijo finalmente Severus con timidez, mientras sus mejillas se teñian de un incipiente color rojo. Agacho la mirada avergonzado, a la par que el aristócrata deslizaba su brazo alrededor de sus estrechos y huesudos hombros.

- No es nada… entonces ¿que me dices de lo que hablamos? ¿querrias unirte a El?- el tono oscuro de su voz auguraba malas acciones en un futuro proximo.

- No lo se…- bajando el tono de voz, Severus el explico a su acompañante.- No se si quiero matar muggles.

- Pense que ambicionabas poder, Sev.

- No es lo mismo… es matar a personas, es distinto.

-¿Los consideras personas?

-…- por momentos, Severus dejo entrever su indecisión.- Lucius, por favor, no empieces otra vez…

- Vale, me callo, como tu quieras. Pero cuando triunfe el Señor Tenebroso, no vengas a mí a pedirme clemencia.- su tono seco y violento hizo que su compañero se mordiera el labio, mas inseguro que antes.

El trayecto siguió en silencio, mientras recorrian las sucias calles de distrito, cada uno hundido en sus propios pensamientos. La propuesta de su mejor amigo revoloteaba cual paloma alrededor de la mente del pequeño Severus, tentandole a aceptarla; con el Señor Tenebroso, autoproclamado heredero de Salazar Slytherin, podria conseguir un poder inmenso, ademas de conseguir la forma de vengarse de Potter y sus aláteres y un minimo de respeto. No obstante, matar por el poder le parecia quizas, un poco radical, de personas desesperadas.

Pronto, unas suaves gotas de agua comenzaron a caer, y, rapidamente, la fina llovizna empezo a cobrar fuerza. Lucius observo el cielo con hastio, y acto seguido, su vista acerada se poso sobre la gran chimenea de la fabrica, que, como ya era habitual, seguia escupiendo humo negro y cenizas, contaminando todo el barrio. Severus le miro, y, poco despues, dijo:

- Mi padre no llega a casa hasta la noche, y mi madre esta trabajando… si quieres puedes quedarte hasta que termine de llover.- Con rapidez, los dos magos doblaron la esquina, y, al final de la calle de las Hilanderas, Severus pudo divisar su casa, identica a las demas en esa rúa, de ladrillo gris y cubierta de hollin. Imperceptiblemente, su amigo asintio con la cabeza, y empezaron a caminar mas deprisa, queriendo llegar al hogar de Severus lo antes posible.

Una vez dentro, el mas pequeño agudizo el oido, intentando escuchar sonidos que indicaran que habia alguien mas en la casa. Por el contrario, Lucius miraba con cierta repugnancia alrededor de si mismo; todo en esa vivienda era enteramente muggle. Las paredes se encontraban encaladas con papel gris, que empezaba a levantarse por las esquinas debido a su antigüedad, y, el suelo del piso, estaba enmoquetado en el mismo color que los muros, dandole en su conjunto un toque tetrico a la casa.

Lucius observo por el rabillo del ojo a su compañero, que se afanaba en recoger y dejar la mesa del salon medianamente limpia y sin restos de comida. La suciedad de la calle se extendia tambien al interior de la casa, donde abundaban las botellas de alcohol vacias y los objetos rotos, producto de la ira del muggle que habitaba la vivienda. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, el rubio poso su acerada mirada en la pequeña cruz que habia en la entrada; _tan asquerosamente muggle…_

- El te puede dar mucho poder, Sev.- empezo, sacando de nuevo el tema que anteriormente el muchacho habia conseguido evitar. Con seguridad, se aproximo a su compañero, mientras este retrocedia.- Y para conseguir el poder debes arriesgarte y hacer sacrificios.

- Pero… Lucius, yo…- Severus cayo al sofa marron y desgastado entre balbuceos; nunca nadie se habia acercado tanto a su persona, y eso le abrumaba. El mayor se coloco a horcajadas encima suyo, mientras sus manos se apoyaban a ambos lados de su cabeza. Su mirada plateada choco contra la de Severus, aunada en miedo e incomodidad, a la par que contestaba:

- Vamos, haz honor a tu Casa. No por nada eres ambicioso…o ¿me habre equivocado contigo?

- Apartate.- la voz de Severus sono demasiado alta, y Lucius no pudo menos que sonreir; casi nunca perdia los nervios, pero cuando empezaba a gritar… le ponia caliente, tenia que admitirlo. Descongelar al maestro de las pociones era todo un reto, pero cuando empezaba a actuar como un niño, le recordaba su verdadera edad. Rapidamente, comenzo a sentir como el calor subia hasta sus mejillas y sus musculos se tensaban bajo la delicada y suave ropa que llevaba, digna de un rey.

Su sonrisa se ensancho al recordar el plan que habi trazado tan magníficamente Narcisa, su prometida, para acercar al niño al Señor Tenebroso. Se habia dejado una bolsa entera de dinero para averiguar todo sobre su familia, intentando encontrar algo, cualquier minimo detalle que consiguiera que el chico cambiase de opinión respecto a su decisión de ser mortifago. Y, finalmente lo habia encontrado; su padre muggle, retrogrado, homofobico y alcoholico.

La primera parte del plan habia ido de maravilla, y Lucius ya se encontraba en casa del muchacho. La segunda parte iba en proceso; tenia que convencerlo para que le tocase, algo que empezaba a resultarle difícil, si el chico seguia revolviendose de esa forma tan desesperada. Mirando por encima de los movimientos de Severus la esfera de su reloj de muñeca, empezo a preocuparse; el tiempo iba en su contra. Bajo su acerada vista hasta el rostro de su compañero con lascivia, que respiraba agitadamente, y, con lentitud, acerco sus labios al lóbulo de la oreja izquierda del chico y susurro en su oido:

- Vamos, Sev, ahora no esta tu padre. Relajate y disfruta del momento… o hazme disfrutar a mi, lo que tu quieras.- la mano derecha de Lucius bajo desde el cabecero del maltratado sofa hasta el regazo del moreno, que se estremecio sin poder evitarlo. Una vez alli, la misma mano se colo por debajo de su camiseta de manga larga, y, con lentitud, se abrio paso a traves de los pantalones y la ropa interior del chico, mientras la zurda bajaba la bragueta del pantalón de Severus.

- No, no hagas eso, por favor…- el menor se movia frenéticamente, intentando deshacerse del fuerte agarre de su compañero. Y, cuando la mano de Lucius toco, entre el vello pubico, su pene flacido, Severus redoblo sus esfuerzos por intentar apartar al rubio de encima suyo.- ¡Para! Por favor, por favor, por favor…

- Como tu quieras… ¿quieres tocarme tu a mi mejor?- pregunto con inocencia mientras retiraba sus manos de su cuerpo. Acto seguido, el moreno empezo a vestirse con rapidez, mientras le miraba con la incomodidad escrita en los ojos; estaban en su casa, tocandose, y con su padre a punto de llegar.

Tomando su silencio como afirmación, Lucius tomo entre sus dedos la mano de delgados y palidos dedos y la acerco a su entrepierna, a la par que bajaba con lentitud la cremallera metalica de su pantalón y sus calzoncillos, dejando a la vista su pene erecto. Con timidez, las puntas de los dedos de Severus tocaron la cabeza del sexo de su amigo, y, finalmente, coaccionado por Lucius, su mano se poso sobre su falo con movimientos torpes e inseguros.

La garra de Lucius, encima de la suya, llevando el control, empezo a mover la suya alrededor de su pene, con lentitud y una sonrisa en los labios. Rapidamente, el ritmo aumento, siempre bajo las indicaciones del rubio aristócrata, que no dejo de guiarle en todo momento, y, con un gemido gutural, el mayor se vino encima de su ropa, manchando su regazo y su entrepierna, ligeramente inflamada. Momentos despues, la puerta se abrio con fuerza, y Severus miro a su compañero con miedo; su padre habia vuelto, y realmente les habia cogido con las manos en la masa.

Con paso renqueante, el hombre adulto llego hasta la puerta del salon y miro en su interior. Su cabello negro como el carbon enmarcaba un rostro alargado y de facciones toscas, con una mandibula prominente y una nariz semejante a la de su hijo. Sus ojos, pequeños y avispados, miraron en su direccion con odio y desprecio, mientras una mueca de asco se materializaba en sus labios delgados y palidos. La mano derecha, en la cual se encontraba una botella de cerveza medio vacia, ejercio fuerza sobre el oscuro vidrio, producto de la ira que empezaba a acumularse en su interior.

Rapidamente, Malfoy se coloco bien la ropa y, tras una breve sonrisa al muggle, que no fue correspondida, se desapareció con una suave detonación segundos antes de que la botella de alcohol impactase contra la pared detrás suyo. Severus observo a su padre con el miedo grabado en sus facciones; la negra mirada del hombre recayo sobre el, y, antes de que pudiera inventarse una excusa, la mano grande y aspera de Tobias Snape se cerro sobre su cuello con fuerza, a la par que su espalda chocaba contra la pared, producto del fuerte golpe. En cuestion de segundos, el aire escapo de sus pulmones, y sus manos, no tan grandes como las de su progenitor, intentaron soltarse de su agarre.

- ¡¿No podias ser mas anormal? ¡Eres un inútil, no sabes hacer nada bien!- los gritos de su padre resonaron en toda la vivienda, sacudiendo los cimientos con fuerza. Un puñetazo en el rostro de su hijo, y su labio inferior empezo a sangrar, mientras su cabeza se rompía en dos por el fuerte impacto contra la pared. El liquido rojizo empezo a manchar la moqueta y la pared, y, cuando Severus penso que se desmayaba por falta de oxigeno, sintio como caia al suelo, incapaz de sostenerse sobre las piernas.- ¿Te gusto? ¡Contestame!- exigio tras su silencio.

Una vez alli, las patadas no tardaron en llegar, haciendo que el muchacho se ovillara en su sitio por el dolor. Su ropa, manchada con el semen de su compañero empezaba a calarse, humedeciendo su piel lentamente. Por momentos, penso que su padre habia terminado con el por ese dia cuando dejo de sentir los golpes que le propinaba, pero no pudo equivocarse mas. Las manos del hombre empezaron a desnudarle por completo, y, una vez bajaron el pantalón, vieron su incipiente ereccion, su pregunta anterior quedo contestada. Rapidamente, el muggle volvio a golpearle, con ira y energia renovada. No obstante, el desmayo no llego hasta el momento en que el cinturón de cuero basto de su padre cayo sobre su espalda desnuda.

_Fin Flashback_

Con cuidado, se bajo la bragueta metalica y se atendio a si mismo, cohibido por su propia actitud. Nunca antes habia experimentado una sensacion tan intensa como aquella, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que su sexo se hubiera levantado con un chico, mas concretamente, con James Potter. A pesar de todo, en esa oscura noche las pesadillas no cabalgaron a su lado.

* * *

**NdA: bueno, que os parece? menudo flashback que me ha salido... y yo que queria hacerlo pequeño...U_U**

**contestacion a reviews!**

**ITrustSeverus: muy intenso el ultimo capi, di que si... en fin, desahoga tus penas en mi hombro, amiga mia xD sip, lo que tu dices es cierto, lo he puesto arriba porque se me olvido ponerlo en el otro capi y me da pereza editarlo xDDDD**

**Ruka: jejejeje... si que hacia tiempo de tu ultimo review! xD con calma, con calma...**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Con cuidado, se bajo la bragueta metalica y se atendio a si mismo, cohibido por su propia actitud. Nunca antes habia experimentado una sensacion tan intensa como aquella, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que su sexo se hubiera levantado con un chico, mas concretamente, con James Potter. A pesar de todo, en esa oscura noche las pesadillas no cabalgaron a su lado.

Cuando James Potter llego finalmente a la sala comun de Gryffindor, se la encontro completamente desierta. El fuego hacia rato que habia sido apagado, a juzgar por la frialdad de la estancia, y, lo que hacia pocas horas era un lugar alegre y calido, ahora se presentaba apagado y triste. No obstante, James agradecia la soledad de la sala comun mas que otra cosa; el silencio ampararia el dolor de su alma esa fria noche de invierno.

Dejandose caer como un peso muerto en el sillon mas cercano al fuego y tirando la capa de invisibilidad al suelo, el jugador de quidditch poso sus codos sobre sus rodillas, y enterro el rostro en sus manos grandes y asperas. Se sentia confundido por sus reacciones, o mas bien, por sus posibles reacciones. El le habia visto llorando, le habia visto caido, hundido en su desesperación… si habia algo mas humillante que eso, James no estaba seguro de ello. Y, para añadir mas leña al fuego, lloraba por culpa de el, de Severus.

Perdido en ese pensamiento, en seguida algo casó en su interior: le habia llamado Severus… _¿Desde cuando era Severus y no Snivellus?_ Repentinamente, sus ojos se anegaron en lagrimas, eso no era lo que el queria, hacerse amigo suyo no era su deseo… si tenia que elegir entre ser amigo o enemigo, James elegiria enemigo.

La situación se le antojaba imposible antes de aquel incidente, y, sin embargo, ahora era lo mas probable. Luego de encontrarse a escasos centímetros de los labios, de sentir su calor, de oler su aroma, todas sus percepciones sobre el mundo se habian sacudido; la cercania no le habia molestado en lo absoluto. En su mente, sin embargo, su conciencia decia una y otra vez:_ te gusta Lily, te gusta Lily, te gusta Lily…_

Queriendo cerciorarse de ello, James se levanto del asiento de golpe y sus avellanados ojos se posaron sobre la escalera de caracol que daba paso a los domitorios femeninos: haria el amor con Lily para asegurar su hombria. _Soy heterosexual… y cuando haga el amor con ella lo cerciorare._

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, aplico un hechizo a la escalera, un hechizo que hacia tiempo habian descubierto sus amigos y el. Inmediatamente despues, subio los escalones de piedra fria y busco la puerta que daba al dormitorio de su amada con ansiedad. Con el mapa en una mano y la varita en la otra, fue moviendose por el pasillo hasta que, en la tercera puerta de la derecha, vio la mota negra que representaba Lily.

Con seguridad, abrio la abertura suavemente, observando la habitación sumida en la semioscuridad. Con cuidado de no despertar a nadie mas que a su angel de fuego, susurro:

- ¿Lily?

- Ummm… ¿James? ¿Qué haces aquí?- rapidamente, el aludido se acerco hasta la mullida cama en la que reposaba su Lily, y arrodillandose para quedar a su altura, le dio un beso largo y profundo en los labios.

- Ven Lily, te he preparado una sorpresa…- con delicadeza, su mano derecha se deslizo por su cuerpo hasta posarse en sus caderas. Lentamente, se introdujo por debajo del pijama y de la ropa intima de la chica, acariciando su sexo. Tal y como esperaba, la mujer reacciono a sus caricias adecuadamente, y poco despues, ambos jóvenes bajaban precipitadamente a la Sala Comun, tocandose mutuamente. Al ser las tres de la mañana no habia nadie en la estancia, factor que alegro a los enamorados.

Con una sonrisa en los labios carnosos, James encendio a golpe de varita el fuego, mientras empujaba con suavidad el cuerpo de Lily hacia el sofa mullido. Despues de lanzar un hechizo insonorizador, ambos jóvenes hormonados se desnudaron con rapidez y ansias. Las manos de James rapidamente tomaron los senos de su novia con precipitación, mientras ella tocaba su sexo con delicadeza, haciendo que los ojos de su amado se cerraran por el placer.

Sentando a su angel de fuego en el sofa, James acerco con su mano su falo envuelto en un preservativo muggle hasta los labios de su sexo y, de una estocada, se hundio en la pelirroja, que gimio en voz alta de placer, para satisfacción del chico. Lentamente, comenzo a moverse cada vez más rapido en el interior de la muchacha, que rodeo su cuello con sus niveos brazos, mientras unia sus labios con los de su novio.

Ahogando un grito de placer en la boca de Lily, James llego al climax segundos antes de que su novia llegara. Uniendo sus labios otra vez, el castaño se retiro del interior de la joven pelirroja, mientras esta ultima sonreia con cansancio e infinita ternura escrita en sus ojos verdes.

Y, abrazados frente al fuego, desnudos y sudorosos, James y Lily se observaron por largo tiempo. _Realmente_- penso James.-_ Lily es el balsamo para las heridas de mi alma._

[Al dia siguiente]

James escucho un ruido a su derecha, y, acto seguido, la fuerte luz del Sol golpeo sus parpados. Perezosamente, el muchacho de cabellos castaños giro en sentido contrario, intentando taparse. No obstante, una risa cristalina le hizo despertarse sobresaltado; rapidamente enfoco a Sirius con la mirada, mientras le gruñia.

- ¿Lo pasaste bien con Lily ayer, eh?

- Si… Lo necesitaba, la verdad.- contesto James con una sonrisa altanera en los labios carnosos.

- ¿Quieres venir a jugar a quidditch ahora, Cornamenta?- en seguida, el rostro del aludido se ilumino con fiereza, mientras se levantaba de la mullida cama con animos renovados.

- ¡Por supuesto!

- Pero chicos, es la hora de la comida…- la voz de la conciencia, Remus, hizo acto de presencia en la habitación, mientras los dos amigos le miraban con intensidad. Finalmente, accedieron con reservas y, junto a Peter, los cuatro Merodeadores fueron al Gran Comedor a conseguir un sustento alimenticio.

Observando despistadamente a Sirius y a Peter bromeando, la voz baja del licantropo saco de su ensimismamiento a James, mientras preguntaba:

- ¿Cuándo hablaremos con Sirius?

- No lo se… Antes de que vuelva a pegarle, eso seguro.

- Va-vale… Esta noche, entonces.- James asintio mirandole fijamente; Remus parecia sumamente nervioso, y no pudo evitar sentirse apenado por las contradicciones que debian estar surgiendo en la mente del muchacho, a pesar de que admiraba su determinación y su sentido tan loable de la justicia.

Despues de una entretenida y divertida tarde jugando al quidditch, los afamados merodeadores volvieron al castillo, entre risas y buen humor, que tan solo duro hasta el momento en que Sirius poso su mirada sobre la espalda de Snape, el cual se internaba en el corazon del castillo, seguramente sabria donde se encontraban las cocinas. Rapidamente los muchachos le dieron alcance, y, de un empellón, el oscuro muchacho cayo al suelo. No obstante, antes de que el gryffindor Black pudiera reir, el buscador dijo:

- Sirius, tenemos que hablar.- las palabras brotaron de los labios carnosos de James tras una mirada de aprobación de Lupin.

- ¿De que?.- el rostro de su mejor amigo se contrajo en una mueca de hastio, y una suave arruga surgio en su frente de piel palida y tersa.

- De Snape.- finalmente, la expresión de Sirius cambio radicalmente a disgusto. Con disimulo, Severus observo a los gryffindors; el licantropo y Potter parecian saber el motivo de la conversación, mientras que Black y Pettigrew le miraban con una mezcla de confusion y desprecio. Aprovechando la sorpresa que habian causado esas palabras en sus enemigos, el caido slytherin intento realizar una rapida retirada. Sin embargo, los ojos de Sirius captaron el movimiento de la serpiente y con fuerza, agarro su ropa para impedir que huyera.

- ¿Y que quereis hablar de el?

- Creo que…-Remus y James intercambiaron una mirada, y, tras unos segundos, James prosiguió.- Creemos Lunatico y yo que deberiamos dejar de pegarle.

- ¿Qué?- la cara de Sirius se convirtió en un verdadero poema, donde la confusion era el tema principal. Y, tras la impresión inicial, vino la furia, descargada contra el slytherin.- ¡¿Qué les has hecho?- rapidamente, Severus se vio a si mismo alzado, mientras el joven de oscura familia le tomaba por la pechera de su camiseta, dejando sus pies colgando en el aire, y sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia.

- El no ha hecho nada, Sirius. Solo nos hemos dado cuenta de que nos estamos pasando con el, nada mas.- no obstante, aunque Remus intentaba tranquilizar a Sirius, este ultimo solo se mostro mas ofendido por sus palabras. Soltando a Severus con violencia, se giro hacia sus amigos, mientras decia en voz demasiado alta:

- ¿Es que no os dais cuenta? ¡Es un mortifago, se lo merece!

- No es un mortifago, Canuto. Eso es solo lo que tú deseas ver.- las palabras dichas seriamente por James no hicieron mas que enfadar aun mas a su amigo, cuyo rostro se desencajo completamente por la rabia.

- ¡No es cierto, os esta mintiendo! ¿Qué les has dado, Snivellus?- pregunto finalmente volviendose hacia el slytherin. James observo como la serpiente rehuia su mirada ardiente y con tinte demenciales mientras sentia como la decepcion empezaba a hacer mella en su corazon; su mejor amigo, al que siempre habia catalogado como apasionado, ahora empezaba a mostrarle su lado mas oscuro y perverso. Y al castaño no le gustaba, mas bien lo aborrecia. Porque, como siempre, la culpa seria en su mente retorcida de Snape.

- Snape no nos ha dado nada, Sirius.- repuso con dulzura Remus.- Y no creemos que sea un asesino.

- ¡Oh! Entiendo… ¿No os ha dicho nada?

- ¿Sobre que?

- Lo de Bella, por ejemplo.- la mirada de Remus se poso confusa sobre Sirius, y James se obligo a si mismo a realizar la misma accion, mientras Black sonreia retorcidamente. A la vez, los pensamientos del castaño y los del slytherin confluyeron en el mismo punto: Sirius iba a darla la vuelta a la tortilla, iba a poner a los Merodeadores en contra de Snape, iba a hacerles olvidar el proposito inicial de la conversación para generar mas odio contra el muchacho.

Severus sintio su piel palidecer, mientras el aire escapaba de sus pulmones; lo que le habia hecho a Bella era demasiado horrible como para que los nobles gryffindors lo absolvieran de sus pecados. Y, segundos despues, todas las miradas estaban puestas en el, perforandole indiscriminadamente.

- ¿No les has dicho nada, Quejicus? Que raro en un slytherin…- ensanchando aun mas su sonrisa; parecia estar disfrutando enormemente del tormento de Snape.- Le volvio adicta a las pociones embellecedoras.

Cuando Sirius dejo la bomba caer, Severus agacho la cabeza con pesar; solo seria cuestion de tiempo que los merodeadores, al igual que James en su momento, le miraran con el rechazo y el horror impresos en los ojos. Y, tal y como penso el slytherin, James observo como Remus abria los ojos desmesuradamente, incredulo ante las palabras de su amigo, mientras Sirius sonreia socarronamente; a sus ojos, estaban defendiendo a una serpiente inmunda sin saber siquiera sus pecados.

- ¿De… de verdad?- la voz de Remus sono debil e imprecisa cuando, tras un silencio tenso, hablo.

- Vamos Remus, yo nunca te mentiria.- Acto seguido, Sirius se volvio hacia su mejor amigo, James.- ¿Y tu, James, que dices?

- Yo…- en su fuero interno, el aludido deseaba con todas sus fuerzas decir la verdad, el panorama en el que se habia encontrado a Severus aquella noche de Navidad. No obstante, concordo con Remus.- No se que pensar, Sirius.

- Podriamos empezar dandole una leccion, ¿no?- la voz de Sirius, antes oscura, cambio radicalmente, dejando entrever la ilusion que le hacia golpear al muchacho. Sin embargo, las miradas reprobadoras de sus amigos le hicieron desistir de la idea temporalmente, y, tras empujar a Snape a un lado, el chico de oscura familia comenzo a alejarse de sus amigos con paso fuerte, y seguido en todo momento de Peter.

Con un suspiro cansado, Remus miro una ultima vez al slytherin, y, desviando la vista a algun punto de la pared contraria, se limito a seguir el camino de Sirius. James siguió con la mirada a sus amigos, hasta que Lupin desaparecio de su vista, doblando una esquina, y, finalmente, su conciencia le obligo a girar su rostro hacia Snape, mientras comentaba:

- No ha salido muy bien…

- No…- concordo el slytherin ausentemente. Tras unos segundos de silencio, añadio.- Solo seran seis meses mas, no deberia ser diferente a estos dos ultimos años.- con crudeza, las palabras del joven se clavaron en el castaño, aumentando su culpabilidad; su resignacion le hacia darse cuenta de la enormidad de su error. Pensativo, James solo pudo ver como el slytherin se perdia por los pasillos, sin saber que responder a su comentario.

* * *

**NdA: antes que nada... siento la tardanza, chicos! bueno... me costo mucho escribir el lemmon, todo hay que decirlo, aunque tampoco es... demasiado explicito, no? =S **

**Por si alguien pregunta, nop, Sev no quiere a Lucius como algo mas que amigo.**

**ITrustSeverus: no odies a Lucyyyy! que el odio es malo! en fin, luego ya veras mi venganza... pero dentro de muuuuuuuuuuchos capitulos... o no tantos, no se**

**Celine: jum! gran adelanto, eh? xDDDD si que esta muy al principio, la verdad.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Siento la tardanza... pero aqui esta:

* * *

**

Chapter 9:

- No…- concordo el slytherin ausentemente. Tras unos segundos de silencio, añadio.- Solo seran seis meses mas, no deberia ser diferente a estos dos ultimos años.- con crudeza, las palabras del joven se clavaron en el castaño, aumentando su culpabilidad; su resignacion le hacia darse cuenta de la enormidad de su error. Pensativo, James solo pudo ver como el slytherin se perdia por los pasillos, sin saber que responder a su comentario.

Con determinación, James empezo a correr siguiendo el mismo corredor por el que habia desaparecido Snape hacia varios minutos, buscandole desesperadamente. Habia prometido ayudarle, y, aunque supiera casi a ciencia cierta que no era totalmente sincero con el, se lo debia. Y, asi pudiera parar las agresiones, lo intentaria con todo el ahinco posible. No por nada era un Gryffindor, un valiente leon.

Mientras corria, empezo a abrir el mapa del Merodeador acordandose de su cita esa misma noche; no dejaria que el slytherin abandonase, no hasta que hiciera su ultimo esfuerzo. Y, si para ello debia hacerse amigo de la serpiente traicionera, lo haria. Entorno los ojos, analizando el pergamino raido en busca del vampiro de las mazmorras; iba de camino a su sala comun, afortunadamente a paso lento. Seguramente, tendria mucho sobre lo que reflexionar; su conducta, sus actos…

Intento no poner cara amarga ante el recuerdo: Snape habia caido muy bajo drogando a Bella. Claro, tampoco le culpaba directamente a el; con la señorita Black solian ir sus matones personales, es decir, sus amigos, y oponerse a sus deseos era mas bien una conducta gryffindor. A pesar de todo, decir 'no' no era tan difícil… ¿o si?

Finalmente le encontro; sacudiendo la cabeza en un intento de alejar los pensamientos fúnebres de su mente, le dio alcance. Se situo a su lado y, sin decir palabra alguna, su brazo derecho paso sobre su hombro, y dirigiendo su movimiento, encaro a Severus en direccion contraria a las mazmorras.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Vamos a la Torre de Astronomia, a hablar.- el slytherin se dejo hacer, impresionado por la actitud de James. Hasta hacia pocos minutos, su mirada habia sido de completo horror, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, diciendole de hablar como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

El recorrido se hizo largo y para James, algo incomodo. El dilema en su mente sobre quitar su brazo o no le estaba carcomiendo por dentro: hacerlo seria decirle que no deseaba siquiera tocarle…y no hacerlo seria una accion demasiado amistosa, algo que no deseaba tener. Antes de llegar a su destino, no obstante, algo casó en su mente: estaba teniendo en cuenta los sentimientos del otro. Por primera vez en un corto espacio de tiempo, se asusto de si mismo, de aquello en lo que empezaba a degenerar la culpa en su organismo.

James deseaba volver a ver al mismo Snape de cuarto curso, siempre con un comentario afilado en la punta de la lengua y un hechizo lo suficientemente poderoso como para derribarle…. Deseaba volver a ver al odioso Snape, a Quejicus, y no a esa vaga imitación, a ese despojo de persona en la que se habia convertido… o lo habian convertido. Trago en seco ante la nueva punzada de culpabilidad: su propia mente se revelaba ante la posibilidad de dejar de culparse, con esa pequeña vocecita que empezaba a cobrar fuerza, acotando cada frase que decia con comentarios hirientes.

Repentinamente, su brazo derecho se tenso y, ante la mirada de temor de Snape, James retiro su agarre del hombro del chico. En seguida, el oscuro muchacho se relajo, mas su mirada volvio a caer al suelo, ante la desesperación del castaño: todo el mundo parecia ser facil de contentar, pero Snape… siempre fallaba en sus decisiones, fueran cuales fueran. Su incomodidad aumento, y mordiendose el labio, hablo:

- ¿Te gusta la Navidad?

- Me es indiferente.- su respuesta fue cortante y seca, intentando zanjar la conversación.

- Pues a mi me gusta… Otros años la suelo pasar con mi familia y mis mejores amigos- el odio comenzo a brotar en el pecho de Severus: podia entender que todos fueran felices en ocasiones como aquellas, pero de ahí a restregarle su felicidad por el rostro…- Nos quedamos todos a dormir en la misma casa para recibir los regalos juntos…

- Me alegro por ti.- otra vez mas, Severus intento dar por finalizada la charla.

- ¿Y tu? ¿Con quien pasas la Navidad?- James abrio la puerta de madera que daba al aula de Astronomia, mientras en el slytherin empezaba a formarse un sentimiento de malestar. No obstante, no respondio a su pregunta, y, entrando en la sala redonda, se sento en el suelo frente a la barandilla metalica. Ceñudo, el gryffindor cerro la puerta tras de si, molesto por la poca atención que le estaba prestando el chico.- ¿Tus padres?- cuestiono finalmente, intentando adivinar la respuesta a su propia pregunta.

- Con nadie que te interese.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Snape? ¿No te gusta el tema de conversación?- dijo James, explotando. Todos sus esfuerzos por mantener una conversación normal con el slytherin eran frustrados por la serpiente.

- No.- la respuesta inmediata hizo ver a James que una vez mas erraba en sus decisiones. No parecia tener nada en comun con Severus, y eso le exasperaba, porque hacerse amigo de alguien con quien no coincides en gustos era extremadamente difícil.

- Bien, entonces me largo.- Molesto, se levanto de su sitio con violencia y camino hacia la puerta. Severus observo como el chico que empezaba a atraerle se alejaba de el con angustia. Era una estupidez pensar que en algun momento James le pudiera querer, aunque fuera como amigo, y sus acciones le hacian ver que le despreciaba, como todos los demas. Sin embargo, el gryffindor se estaba esforzando por ayudarle y comprenderle, algo que nadie habia hecho por el. Sus labios, traicioneros, hablaron antes de que pudiese evitarlo; al fin y al cabo, el estaba mejor lejos de su compañía, pero aun asi Severus era egoísta.

- No te vayas.- rapidamente, James dio la vuelta y le observo extrañado, como si tuviera tres cabezas. Avergonzado por su propia reaccion, se mantuvo cabizbajo, mordiendose con nerviosismo el labio inferior. _¿Acabo de decir lo que creo que he dicho? Dios, ahora se reira de mi por sonar tan desesperado…_ No obstante, James suspiro audiblemente y volvio a su lugar a su derecha sin decir nada mas.

- Muy bien, volveremos a empezar.- Severus asintio débilmente con la cabeza; a veces le parecia que James era demasiado bueno con el. Y eso le gustaba, por mas que le desagradara la idea.- ¿Con quien pasas la Navidad?

- Antes la pasaba con mis amigos de Slytherin.- la escueta respuesta de Snape dejo parcialmente satisfecho a Potter; el chico parecia empezar a abrirse un poco.

- ¿Y ahora?

- La biblioteca.- Severus elevo la vista para mirar a su interlocutor; el ceño de James estaba fruncido en un signo de desagrado. Sintiendo un pequeño calor en su pecho, la serpiente sonrio levemente en un gesto que no paso desapercibido para el gryffindor. Por momentos, la voz de su conciencia respiro tranquila, a gusto con la reacion de Snape. Aunque todavía habia un interrogante en su mente que no acababa de aclarar: ¿Por qué sus amigos ya no lo eran?

- ¿Qué paso con tus amigos? ¿Te enfadaste con ellos?

- Al reves, ellos me dieron la espalda cuando se enteraron de que mi padre era muggle.- Como un rompecabezas excesivamente sencillo, las piezas encajaron a la perfeccion. Nunca habia parado a pensar en el estatus de sangre del joven que tenia al lado, pero era muy simple deducir que no era sangre pura; su apellido era muggle. Y, lo que los slytherin mas odian, dejando de lado a los gryffindor, eran los muggles.- Pero ese es otro tema del que no me gusta hablar.

- Vale…- las rapidas palabras añadidas por Snape le hicieron ver a James que aquella conversación no podria continuar por esa salida. Reprimio un chasquido de lengua, y procuro centrarse en sus amigos.- ¿No tienes mas amigos fuera de Hogwarts?

- Lucius y Narcisa.- a velocidad de vertigo, James asocio los nombres al heredero Malfoy y su prometida, la bella rubia de piel alabastrina que le acompañaba siempre.

- ¿Te caen bien los futuros señores Malfoy?- pregunto el castaño con incredulidad. A pesar de ser tremendamente arrogantes, ricos y rubios, los dos muchachos tenian una mentalidad cerrada con respecto a la sangre.

- Si.- el ceño del moreno se fruncio al ver la mirada extrañada de su compañero.- Actualmente, son los unicos que me aceptan sin pensar en mi dinero, en mi familia o en mi apariencia.

- Y…. ¿Bellatrix Black?- James cambio de tema, intentando indagar mas en aquel espeluznante asunto de la pocion.

- No la he vuelto a ver desde que salio del colegio, hace cuatro años. Abrazada a Lestrange, para mas detalles.

- ¿Te pago las pociones o algo?

- No.- las cejas de James se alzaron exageradamente; sin intereses de por medio, ningun slytherin se arriesgaria a realizar un pocion tan potente para otro.- Bella me obligo a hacerla, no tenia porque pagarme.

- ¿Te obligo?- repitio el castaño.

- Si. Vino con sus amigos los abusones, me propuso hacer la pocion como un 'reto', me negue, me juro hacerme la vida imposible, sus amigos me golpearon y me llevaron al laboratorio a punta de varita. No hay mas, Potter.

- Pero… podias haberte negado, podias haberselo dicho al director…

- Negarme conllevaría que mis propios amigos me odiasen, y decirselo al director no hubiese servido para nada. Nunca me ha creido en nada de lo que le he dicho.- con reticencia, James tuvo que darle la razon al slytherin. Todas y cada una de las veces que Snape habia ido a quejarse al director sobre el comportamiento de sus amigos y el suyo, ellos le desacreditaban, y, finalmente, el director solo sonreia y les mandaba de vuelta a las aulas. Aunque para James ver al moreno perder una vez mas le generaba una euforia incapaz de describir, en ese momento se empezo a sentir decepcionado; ponerse en el lugar del otro le dolia, sobretodo porque tenia razon en sus fundamentos.

- Tal y como lo dices, lo mas sensato seria hacerle la pocion.- concordo James. Con un movimiento de muñeca, el leon observo la hora en su reloj, y levantandose, se despidio de su compañero.- Mañana vuelve aquí a medianoche.

- ¿Por qué llorabas ayer?- pregunto apresuradamente el slytherin, antes de que James cerrase la puerta tras de si. La mano del castaño se cerro en torno al pomo metalico de la puerta, recordando con viveza la noche anterior.

- La culpa.- solo fue un susurro para el cuello de su camisa, pero el agudo oido de Snape capto las palabras con dificultad. Segundos mas tarde, la puerta se cerro con un golpe seco, dejando a un slytherin pensativo detrás.

Los ojos del oscuro muchacho volaron de la puerta al horizonte, tras la barandilla. Contrario a lo que habia pensado durante esos siete años de convivencia dañina, James Potter era bueno con el. Sabia a ciencia cierta que el muchacho era completamente heterosexual, y aunque le gustaran los hombres, el no podria competir contra la belleza de Lily. A pesar de todo, sentirlo cerca suyo empezaba a ser una sensación adictiva. Una sonrisa tironeo las comisuras de sus finos labios, curvando su boca.

Ademas de ser amable, gentil, valiente y muchos calificativos mas, el joven era guapo. O, para ser exactos, muy guapo. Repentinamente, un pensamiento corto todos los demas: _¿Me estoy enamorando de Potter?_ Su piel palidecio; despues de siete años de humillaciones, de dos años de golpes y abusos y apenas una semana de neutralidad… No podia estar enamorandose de su nemesis. No despues de todo lo que le habia hecho pasar, de toda la vergüenza que llevaba a las espaldas gracias a el.

No obstante, el chico parecia reformado; le habia salvado de una muerte segura, le intentaba elevar el animo y, ademas, ya no deseaba hacerle daño. Sacudio la cabeza como un perro, procurando olvidar esos pensamientos, y centrarse en vivir su vida.

Por otro lado, James caminaba confuso hacia su Sala Comun. Sabia lo que alli le esperaba; las caras largas de sus amigos, y su novia. Novia a la que empezaba a dejar de querer, ante su propia incredulidad. Porque, desde el momento en que habia visto la sonrisa sincera de Severus, su mente solamente habia pensado en besarle. Y le alarmaban sus propios sentimientos revueltos. Mientras su amor por Lily decaia, empezaba a surgir algo extraño en su pecho cada vez que veia a su slytherin paricular; algo calido, que le confortaba, y que, sin embargo, llevaba de la mano a la confusion.

Y tambien estaban sus amigos; les seguia queriendo, pero Sirius… Sirius no era el que James siempre habia creido que era; y, si aquella que habia mostrado hacia pocas horas era su verdadera faceta, pondría fin a su amistad, por mas que le doliera. Remus, por otro lado, parecia dejar arrastrarse mucho por su amado, y Peter seguia siendo el mismo de antes. Siempre siguiendo al primogenito de los Black, siempre alabandole y dejandose pisotear por el.

Aquello parecia ser un tira y afloja, entre la influencia de James y la de Sirius en sus amigos; y James sabia quien iba a ganar esa pequeña batalla. Peter siempre seguiria a Black, y Remus… le amaba, y eso podia llegar a cegarle.

* * *

**NdA: James empieza a preocuparse por sus amigos jejejejejejeje... y de mientras se enamoran los dos niñitos xDDD**

**ITrustSeverus: no te preocupes, ya veras como todo acaba bien *o* ademas en el capitulo que viene, Jimmy tendra que hablar con sus amigos sobre la charla de esa noche sobre Snape... juas!**

**Los reviews me animan mucho a escribir... (indirecta!) vamos vaquero, dale al botoncito, que acepto anonimos! ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Y tambien estaban sus amigos; les seguia queriendo, pero Sirius… Sirius no era el que James siempre habia creido que era; y, si aquella que habia mostrado hacia pocas horas era su verdadera faceta, pondría fin a su amistad, por mas que le doliera. Remus, por otro lado, parecia dejar arrastrarse mucho por su amado, y Peter seguia siendo el mismo de antes. Siempre siguiendo al primogenito de los Black, siempre alabandole y dejandose pisotear por el.

Aquello parecia ser un tira y afloja, entre la influencia de James y la de Sirius en sus amigos; y James sabia quien iba a ganar esa pequeña batalla. Peter siempre seguiria a Black, y Remus… le amaba, y eso podia llegar a cegarle.

Sus pensamientos fúnebres se dirigieron una vez mas a los finos y palidos labios de Snape. O, como se permitia llamarlo en su mente, Severus. Automáticamente, sonrio mostrando sus dientes blancos y perfectamente alinados. Sin importarle nada de su vida actual, se concentro solo en las sensaciones que le producia el simple pensamiento. El repentino deseo de besarlos habia sido grande en su momento, y, tal y como entonces, empezo a sentir una sensación extraña en el estomago, semejante a una subida de adrenalina. Sintio su pulso acelerado, y, antes de que pudiera asimilarlo, la sangre de su cuerpo se encontraba reunida en su entrepierna.

_¿Me atrae un chico?_- el chico empezo a asustarse.-_ Pero si me gusta Lily… Es imposible… y, ademas, es Quejicus, el grasiento, el vampiro…No puede atraerme…_- lentamente, el miedo se apodero de su mente, y, a pocos metros del retrato de la Dama Gorda, giro en sentido contrario. Necesitaba tiempo para aclarar sus ideas, para auto convencerse de que no pasaba nada, para enamorarse otra vez de Lily…

En medio del oscuro corredor, a intempestivas horas de la madrugada, James agacho la cabeza y cerro los ojos, en un intento de calmarse para poder enfrentar a sus propios amigos. Sabia que estarian despiertos, esperandole para seguir hablando del asunto que se traian entre manos: Snape. Sin poder remediarlo, su mente volo otra vez al recuerdo de su sonrisa.

A pesar de sus sentimientos revueltos y sus propias contradicciones, James camino de vuelta a la Sala Comun de Gryffindor. Estaba esquivando sus obligaciones, y el no era un cobarde que se escondia tras excusas para no tener que decidir. Diciendo la contraseña, el retrato se abrio para el, y James observo sin mucho afan la habitación vacia. Rapidamente, subio las escaleras de piedra hasta llegar al dormitorio que compartia con los demas Merodeadores.

En cuanto entro, sus amigos se giraron para mirarle: Sirius, tumbado en su cama, fijo su mirada en el con el ceño fruncido, Remus, sentado en la orilla de su colchon, giro su cuello para observarle, y Peter se levanto del suelo debajo de su lecho.

- Hola, chicos.- sin verdadero interes, James saludo.

- Tenemos que hablar.- la voz cortante de Sirius comenzo lo que seria una intensa charla de valores.

- Si.- la mirada del castaño conecto con la de Remus unos segundos, le veia dubitativo. Sin embargo, aquel asunto iba mas alla de su amistad, mas alla de la duda de los demas…. Habian estado al borde de matar a un compañero, y eso James no podia perdonarselo.

- No deberiamos seguir golpeando a Snape.- con firmeza y seguridad, el castaño expuso su idea ante el resto de sus amigos.

- ¿Por qué?- la voz de Sirius se alzo, perdiendo los papeles. Empezaba a ponerse furioso; sus propios amigos defendian a un ser tan indigno como Snape y nadie veia lo que el…- ¡Ya os lo he dicho! ¡Drogo a mi prima! ¿Qué esperais de alguien asi?

- No pongo en duda lo que dices, Sirius, y se que es cierto porque confio en ti, pero ya le hemos golpeado durante dos años. Creo que es momento de dejarlo ir.- intentando no exaltarse, la voz de James sono forzada. Se estaba conteniendo para no gritarle la verdad a la cara; se lo habia prometido a Snape, no diria nada de lo que habia pasado aquella noche en la Torre de Astronomia.

- ¡¿Pero te estas escuchando? No lo entiendes, es mi prima…- Black decidio cambiar de estrategia; victimizarse le haria mas vulnerable a los ojos de sus amigos, y ellos aceptarian volver a los abusos. No obstante, James se prometio seguir firme en su decisión.

- Pense que odiabas a tu familia, Sirius…- el muchacho hundio los hombros y escondió el rostro en sus manos, apoyando sobre sus rodillas sus codos. Desde su posición, un susurro ahogado inundo la habitación:

- Es mi sangre… no me gustaria que le hicieran daño de esa manera.- James suprimio una mueca de escepticismo; sabia con seguridad que Sirius odiaba con toda su alma a su familia, que le deseaba lo peor por ser partidarios de Voldemort. Y, siguiendo con Voldemort, el castaño se atreveria a poner la mano en el fuego diciendo que la "adorable" prima de Sirius era mortifaga. Era un secreto a voces que los Lestrange eran partidarios de ese Lord, y, al igual que su marido, Bella se habria unido a el.

- ¿No crees que ya nos hemos vengado suficiente?- Remus se sento al lado de Black, abrazandolo en sus brazos, mientras James seguia intentando rebatir sus argumentos. Realmente se lo estaba poniendo difícil; si Remus caia, de la forma en que ya lo habia hecho, no tendria ningun apoyo.

- ¡No!- Sirius alzo su mirada, hasta levantarse y acercarse a James intimidatoriamente. Y el castaño empezo a ver el monstruo que era su propio amigo.- El no ha pagado todavía sus culpas… Un adiccion es para toda la vida, el dolor de un golpe dura como mucho una semana.

- Tranquilizate Sirius.- las palabras de Remus resonaron en la habitación, mientras los dos mejores amigos, inseparables, se enfrentaban en un duelo de miradas. Sirius queria ganar, no pensaba ceder ante James, y, este ultimo debia ganar, por Severus, por su propia conciencia.

- Como no le dejes en paz, se lo dire al director. No solo lo tuyo, sino lo de todos, yo incluido.- su ultima carta fue puesta en la mesa. Y ante el ilustrisimo director Dumbledore, ninguno de los trucos baratos de Sirius sirvio, Black lo sabia bien. Con una mirada de relampagueante odio, el moreno dijo en un susurro:

- Te odio, Potter.- No obstante, frente a todos, no se atrevio a dejarse llevar por la ira, no se atrevió a golpearle de la misma forma en que habia golpeado a Snape hasta el hartazgo. Y no por miedo a las consecuencias; sino por la opinión de sus amigos. Tanto James como Sirius sabian que este ultimo los tenia en su bolsillo, y acciones como aquella, le devolverian influencia a James.

Sirius se encerro en su cama, corriendo los doseles con violencia, y dando por finalizada la conversación. James desvio su mirada primero a Peter, que se limito a ruborizarse e imitar a Sirius sin decir ningun palabra, y luego a Remus, que rehuyo su vista nervioso. Agotado, tanto fisica como mentalmente, escucho el susurro de Lupin pidiendole perdon, antes de cerrar sus propios doseles. Habia perdido a sus mejores amigos, pero empezaba a entablar amistad con otro.

Cerro los ojos sin cambiarse siquiera la ropa, y pronto cayo en un profundo sueño. Su mente retorcida le transporto hasta una habitación sobria y oscura. Sus ojos bajaron; se encontraba desnudo y agachado en un lecho deshecho, con una persona bajo su cuerpo. Con la mirada, escaneo el cuerpo, dandole a entender que era un varón, y, cuando involuntariamente sus manos levantaron el menton del sujeto, unos ojos oscuros le atravesaron con lujuria; estaba besando a Snape. Antes de poder continuar con el sueño, sin embargo, se desperto con el pulso agitado y la respiración irregular, sudando en frio.

Acababa de tener un sueño erotico con Quejicus. Algo en su interior se rompio, mientras las palabras resonaban distorsionadas en su mente, con el recuerdo todavía reciente. Muchas veces habia tenido esa clase de sueños con Lily, pero nunca en su vida se habria imaginado que le pudieran atraer los muchachos. Miro su reloj; era demasiado pronto y despues de aquel descubrimiento tan impactante, James no estaba seguro de seguir sonriendo a su novia, de poder soportar un dia de vida social. Necesitaba con urgencia desaparecer de Hogwarts, ir a algun lugar donde nadie le hablara.

A pesar del sueño que amenazaba por cerrar sus ojos, el castaño se levanto sin hacer ruido, se vistio y bajo al Gran Comedor con mala cara, sin encontrar a nadie en su camino. Al parecer, no habia muchas personas madrugadoras en Hogwarts.- penso el chico con agradecimiento. Despues de un ligero desayuno, deambulo por los pasillos mas reconditos del castillo, buscando la soledad y el silencio para meditar.

Sus amigos fue el primer asunto sobre el que cavilar. Sirius estaba enfadado con el, y Peter por solidaridad tambien lo estaria. Remus no; intentaria mediar, esforzandose porque todo volviera a su ser. Y James en serio queria volver a tener todo como antes…._pero, ¿Y Severus?-_ el segundo asunto a tratar aparecio en su mente. Su sonrisa le habia producido sensaciones misteriosas que no conseguia ubicar en ninguna parte; no era odio, no era rabia, no era vergüenza, no era placer…- _¿O si?_

Sacudio la cabeza intentando apartar esas estupidas incognitas sobre su sexualidad. James Potter era el rompecorazones del colegio, junto con Sirius, y en su momento, Malfoy, y habia estado con mas chicas de las que Snape veria en su vida; ¿Por qué entonces esos sueños? ¿Realmente empezaba a ser gay? No era homofobico, nunca lo habia sido, pero siempre se habia considerado a si mismo un hombre en toda regla; _no uno de esos afeminados niñitos que dejaban que les partieran el culo._

Ademas, Snape esa noche habia estado muy extraño; _¿desde cuando la serpiente quiere estar a mi lado?_- Incluyendo el tono de desespero en su voz, lo muy cercano a suplica que aquellas tres palabras habian sonado, y su rostro cabizbajo, podria decir que Severus deseaba verdaderamente estar con el en ese momento.

Y, despues de aquella fantastica sonrisa dirigida unicamente a James, el tambien deseaba volver a hablar con el. Descubrir mas sobre su vida, hacerle sonreir otra vez de ese modo, volver a tocarle…- Potter empezo a sentirse angustiado; ¿Desde cuando queria estar cerca de Quejicus? ¿Desde cuando le gustaba su sonrisa? ¿Desde cuando deseaba saber mas sobre el? Y la pregunta mas importante: ¿Desde cuando queria besarle?

Su compañía empezaba a dañarle, y James estaba seguro de que las heridas serian irreversibles. Por el momento, ya habian caido sus amigos y su mente… ¿Cuánto tiempo duraria Lily? El la queria, estaba seguro de ello… Trago en seco y se dirigio a la biblioteca; quizas leer un libro adormeciera las preguntas en su mente.

Camino hasta aquella sala repleta de libros; la señora Pince le saludo con cariño, al fin y al cabo, James Potter era una persona que conseguia ganarse rapidamente el cariño de los de su alrededor. Miro a su alrededor, no habia nadie en la biblioteca, salvo por aquellos libros y pergaminos esparcidos por la mesa mas apartada. En seguida supo de quien se trataba: Snape. Recordando haber recogido el mapa del Merodeador antes de irse del dormitorio, se sintio seguro de dirigirse a aquella mesa, y sentarse en una silla, esperando a su compañero mientras tomaba un libro de este ultimo.

- Hola.- James levanto la cabeza; la voz susurrante y extrañada de su slytherin particular le hizo sonreir con dificultad.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Leer.- la escueta respuesta del gryffindor, siempre tan social y hablador, extraño aun mas a Severus. Indeciso, finalmente el slytherin pregunto:

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si. Es solo que…- James miro a los ojos a Severus; el le habia obligado a contarle lo que le pasaba, asi que sintio que se lo debia. Empezo a hablar en voz baja acerca de sus amigos.- Me he enfadado con mis amigos.

- Oh, vaya.- su tono de voz neutral hizo que James formase una sonrisa ironica en sus labios carnosos; estaba claro que el moreno fingia. Nunca le habia gustado las bromas que le hacian, asi que sin un Merodeador, no seria tan grave.- Lo siento.

- No es nada. Aunque creo que te seguiran golpeando, al menos a mis escondidas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Les amenace con ir a Dumbledore si te volvian a hacer daño.- rapidamente, un intenso rubor cubrio las mejillas del timido y asocial slytherin; si, realmente, James Potter era bueno y amable, incluso con el. Se sentia tan bien a su lado, tan protegido…

- No lo hagas.

- ¿El que?

- Contarselo al Director.- James le miro interrogante.- Os echarian del Colegio…- en seguida, el castaño se quedo extrañado: durante años, Snape habia luchado contra los elementos para que les expulsaran, y ahora… ¿No queria? Quizas empezaba a apreciarle, igual que James a Severus.

- Pense que era lo que habias estado buscando durante todo el tiempo que llevamos en Hogwarts.- La serpiente agacho la cabeza completamente ruborizado, no supo si de furia o vergüenza.

- Pero… te romperia la vida que llevas ahora.- _Si, Severus me quiere…aunque no se en que sentido, ni hasta que grado_.- Y, ademas, Black diria lo de Bella y me echarian a mi tambien.- En un alarde slytherin, intentando explicar alguna excusa egoísta, creible y no tan preocupada por James, solto lo primero que vino a su lengua.

* * *

ITrustSeverus: tranquila, odio es malo! XD en fin, eso lo dice Jimmy porque no sabia la verdad, pero despues recapacita... ademas, yo creo que lo de las bromas, lejos de ser una aficion era una adiccion! seguro! XD y si, sevy es muy masoca... pobrecillo XD lo peor, que ninguno de los dos se lanzara hasta mas tarde...wiiii!

Eclipse: ya ves, al conversacion fatal...XD y lo que dices de Sirius... quiero aclarar una cosa; Sirius es asi de siempre, porque le enseñaron a ser asi, pero NO es un mago oscuro. No sirve a ningun causa oscura ni usa hechizos oscuros... otro tema aparte, seria su actitud oscura =P pero el en si es 'bueno'. La pocion no deja loca a Bella; no directamente. En mi historia, Bella se queda loca porque como ya sabemos es adicta a las embellecedoras, y cuando la meten a azkaban hacen efecto los dementores y el sindrome de abstinencia... creo que eso en larga duracion te deja completamente grillado... aunque ya antes de la carcel si que la pondre un poco loca (digamosle... impulsiva?) y con mala hostia por la noche (porque las pociones las toma por la mañana, y como empieza a dejar de hacer efecto, empieza a necesitarla otra vez.

Sip, James se esta dando cuenta de que siente algo por Snape, e intentara negarlo... hasta que ya no pueda mas XD pero de mientras, tendra sueñecitos eroticos y esporadicos pensamientos sobre tirarselo. Ademas, James no es homofobico, aunque parezca lo contrario. Solo que tiene en mente la imagen de un tio vestido de rosa (no tengo nada en contra suya) y haciendo gestos muy de pijo (vamos, que no se da cuenta de que los gays son normales, y piensa que si lo acepta acabara asi)

Nada mas que decir... REVIEWS!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

- Pense que era lo que habias estado buscando durante todo el tiempo que llevamos en Hogwarts.- La serpiente agacho la cabeza completamente ruborizado, no supo si de furia o vergüenza.

- Pero… te romperia la vida que llevas ahora.- _Si, Severus me quiere…aunque no se en que sentido, ni hasta que grado_.- Y, ademas, Black diria lo de Bella y me echarian a mi tambien.- En un alarde slytherin, intentando explicar alguna excusa egoísta, creible y no tan preocupada por James, solto lo primero que vino a su lengua.

A pesar de haber escuchado la segunda parte de su frase, el gryffindor sonrio reconfortado, ignorandola. Le queria, y era todo lo que James deseaba escuchar en ese momento. No obstante, segundos despues, su mirada se encontro con la de Severus, y tuvo que hablar para no enfadar al slytherin con su sonrisa tonta.

- Y a ti… ¿Qué vida te gustaria tener?- aquella pregunta dejo a Snape sin respuesta.

- Eh… Bueno, yo…

- ¿Qué cambiarias de tu vida actual?- _Mis padres._- penso el moreno. Y antes de que se pudiera autocensurar, las palabras salieron de su boca:

- Mis padres.

- ¿Tus padres?- Esas dos palabras eran lo ultimo que James se hubiera imaginado que diria la serpiente. Habia esperado que el chico quisiera que los Merodeadores desaparecieran, que Gryffindor desapareciera, que ¡Dumbledore! Desapareciera… pero sus padres, no.- ¿Por qué?

- No es nada, solo una tonteria.- _Una tonteria que golpea maravillosamente_.- se recrimino a si mismo.

- Los padres no son una tonteria, Snape.

- Pues para mi, si.- el slytherin fruncio el ceño y abrio con fuerza el libro que habia traído; que Potter indagara en su pasado no era bueno.

- Vamos, seria bueno que te abrieras un poco, Severus.- _¿Severus?- _pensaron ambos muchachos a la vez, uno avergonzado y el otro extrañado

- Es mi vida privada. En todo caso, tu tambien trendrias que contarme algo sobre ti.- dijo el oscuro joven sin mirarle. Alzo la vista, clavandola en los ojos del otro, antes de agregar.- De preferencia embarazoso.

- ¿Embarazoso? Yo no te he pedido que me cuentes ningun momento incomodo de tu vida.

- No, pero todo lo que sabes de mi me lo has sacado a la fuerza. O al menos la mayor parte de toda la información.

- Vale, como quieras. Pero,- James se despeino el cabello con una sonrisa ladina.- yo no tengo momentos embarazosos. Ni oscuros secretos, ni nada por el estilo. Lo que ves es lo que hay.- se sintio mal por haberle mentido de esa forma con respecto a su transformación en animago ilegal. Pero no lo remedio; a pesar de conocer el secreto de Remus y comprender su situación.

- Perdona, señor Perfecto, porque no todos seamos como tu.- respondio el slytherin, con una mueca amarga. Una vez mas, el James arrogante y prepotente salia al exterior, para quedar como un dios ante los que le escuchaban.

- Vamos, Snape, no te enfades.- dijo con sorna el castaño. Una vez mas, habia cambiado de su nombre a su apellido. Y, levantandose con la rabia corriendo por sus venas, Severus se recrimino a si mismo su falta de criterio. _Sabias como era antes de aquel 'accidente', Severus. No tiene porque cambiar estando contigo… y no lo ha hecho. Solo te estaba engañando para que confiaras en el y asi poder burlarse mas de ti, cuando menos lo espararas._

- Me voy. Adios, Potter.- con los dientes rechinando de ira, se dio la vuelta y fue a dejar el libro que habia sacado de la biblioteca. James le observo con detenimiento, y sus ojos cayeron hasta posarse en la parte mas baja de la espalda de Severus. Parpadeando varias veces con confusion, decidio seguirle, y, apartados de los ojos de la bibliotecaria, James entro en accion.

Agarro bruscamente a su objetivo de la ropa, estampandolo sin delicadeza contra la estantería, antes de tapar cualquier salida con sus brazos. Apresado contra el mobiliario, Severus miro a su captor con el miedo en los ojos; su padre solia hacer aquellos gestos de dominancia cuando queria sonsacarle información, aunque nunca le habia tocado de manera lasciva. Al fin y al cabo, Tobias era homofobo; alguna ventaja tendria que tener.

Sin embargo, James no era su padre, no era homofobo y no parecia desagradarle la cercania de sus cuerpos. Sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros, y sus alientos se entrecruzaban en el ambiente frio de Enero. Repentinamente, la idea de que Potter lo montara le resulto agradable. _¿Agradable? Severus, estas loco… ¡El es Cornamenta, un Merodeador, Potter, el que siempre va detrás de ti humillandote…! No puedes enamorarte de el._

No penso en sus actos, en lo que hacia, las consecuencias que aquello iba a causar. Simplemente, James acerco sus labios hasta los de su compañero slytherin, y cerrando los ojos, probo su sabor. Los finos labios entreabiertos de Severus le recibieron helados, estaticos, sin poder moverse. Aprovechando la situación, la inquieta lengua de James se introdujo en su cavidad bucal, explorando a su ritmo, tocando los dientes, el músculo de Severus, su paladar. Su saliva sabia al amargo regusto del café, que en ese momento, a James no le parecio tan amargo. No de la boca de Severus.

Las grandes manos del gryffindor bajaron por su torso hasta sus caderas, y moviendo hábilmente las extremidades superiores, consiguió tocar su culo. Solo habia sido cuestion de segundos que todaq la sangre del organismo de Potter se concentrase en su entrepierna, que dio un rapido salto, endureciendose, clavandose contra la ingle izquierda de Severus. No obstante, fue correspondido; sentia el estoque de su compañero palpitando bajo la oscura ropa, a pesar de que parecia haberse quedado congelado.

Sus labios bajaron por la palida piel de su ex-nemesis hasta su cuello, donde le beso de nuevo. Pero, antes de poder seguir con su recorrido, las manos del slytherin se posaron en su pecho con rudeza, empujandole con toda la fuerza que tenia. Extrañado por su violenta reaccion, se aparto y le miro; en sus ojos veia rabia, impotencia… ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Por lo que a su entrerpierna decia, James habria jurado que se encontraba a gusto con la situación.

El leon observo con una sonrisa como Severus se iba; aquel beso habia cambiado su vida. No le habia disgustado en lo absoluto, mas bien todo lo contrario: deseaba volver a besarle, volver a experimentar esa vivencia homosexual. Frustrado por no poder continuar, desando el camino andado, y volvio a su mesa. Sin embargo, deseo no haber dado la vuelta: Sirius Black le esperaba sentado en la silla que el habia utilizado antes, agarrando del cabello disimuladamente a Severus. Sintio que se le caia el mundo encima; pero no dejo que le afectara delante del gryffindor.

- Hola, Sirius.- dijo con voz cortante. No se olvidaba de las palabras del muchacho, esa misma noche.

- Hola, James.- respondio con la misma sequedad, diciendo con lentitud su nombre.- ¿Ahora te juntas con escoria como Quejicus?

- Quizas la escoria seas tu, Black.- dijo James, con la sangre hirviendo bajo sus venas.

- Vuelve a repetirlo si te atreves.- le reto levantandose y soltando a Snape, para acercarse hasta su antiguo amigo.

- Eres escoria.- tan rapido como lo dijo, Sirius estampo su puño cerrado en el rostro del castaño. Con un gemido ahogado, el buscador se sujeto la nariz sangrante, mientras sentia un dolor palpitante en el puente. Con el odio en la mirada, se lanzo contra su antiguo amigo; su puño se estampo contra el estomago del muchacho, que se doblo, mientras, con una mueca de ira, volvia a atacarle.

Severus observo atonito como los dos mejores amigos del mundo se golpeaban silenciosamente, y, tras unos segundos, empezo a sentirse agradecido; James se estaba peleando con Black por el. Una sonrisa aparecio en sus labios, mientras el recuerdo de aquel escalofriante beso se borraba de su mente. No obstante, se obligo a si mismo a bajar a la Tierra; el gesto estaba bien, pero de verdad se estaban haciendo daño. Sacando la varita con determinación, conjuro un hechizo repulsor, haciendo que James y Sirius volaran en direcciones contrarias. Mientras James se golpeaba duramente la espalda contra un librero, Sirius rodo por el suelo, sin hacerse daño.

El sonido de los tacones de la Señora Pince saco a los tres muchachos de su ensoñacion; Potter intento levantarse, pero un intenso dolor en la muñeca derecha le hizo abandonar todo esfuerzo para concentrarse en revisar su brazo. Severus bajo la varita, mirando en la direccion en la que sonaban los tacones con miedo. Sirius, mientras tanto, se levanto con agilidad del suelo, y, tras una ultima sonrisa cruel, se cubrio con la capa de invisibilidad de su rival.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?- exclamo alarmada la bibliotecaria, mirando de hito en hito a Snape y a Potter.- ¿Otra vez peleando?- los dos alumnos observaron a su alrededor, en busca de Black, sin encontrarlo.

- No, nosotros no…- en vano, James intento explicarse, con la voz pastosa por la sangre que caia de su nariz.

- Ahora mismo, al despacho de la profesora McGonogall.- su tono no dejo lugar a replicas, y con pesadumbre siguieron a la mujer hasta el despacho de la subdirectora, donde los dejo para la dura reprimenda de la severa femina.

- ¡Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin y para Gryffindor!- poniendose bien las gafas, siguió hablando.- No puedo creer que hayan destrozado la biblioteca por una pelea infantil. Deberia darles vergüenza seguir riñendo a su edad. Estoy muy decepcionado con ambos, y no duden que el director lo sabra. Ahora, marchense a la enfermeria, estan castigados las dos proximas semanas, despues de la cena. Incluidos fines de semana.

Malhumorado, James se levanto de su asiento y salio del despacho seguido de un confundido Severus, que rapidamente se coloco a su lado, sin hablar. Mudos, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, fueron atendidos y regañados por Madame Pomfrey. Y, finalmente, despues de la cena, ambos acudieron al despacho de Filch, el conserje. Con una sonrisa torcida, el bedel les guio hasta la sala de trofeos, y, quitandoles las varitas, les dejo a solas con los trapos de fregar muggles.

- Bueno, pues aquí estamos…- dijo James, mirando con molestia los productos de limpieza. Severus no contesto, y agarro uno de los trapos, poniendose manos a la obra inmediatamente. Mirando al oscuro joven, Potter decidio abordar el tema del beso despues, y repitio la accion del slytherin. Finalmente, dijo desinteresadamente, mirando una de las copas.- ¿Qué te parecio lo de la biblioteca?

- Que estas loco… No deberias hacer eso, tienes novia.- respondio cortantemente la serpiente, frunciendo el ceño y sacando brillo a la superficie metalica de otro caliz.

- Te gusto. Admitelo, Severus.- Otra vez, volvio a utilizar el nombre del chico, mientras se acercaba a el. Su mano izquierda toco sin pudor la entrepierna del moreno, que se limito a encogerse en su sitio, sin mirarle.- Vamos, se te puso dura.

- ¡Callate!- la voz de Severus empezo a alzarse. Nervioso, se retiro, alejandose del leon.- No es cierto…

- Es verdad…- No queriendo presionarle, James dejo el tema apartado, y se concentro durante unos minutos en limpiar y restregar el trapo contra el metal. Hasta que, finalmente, volvio a hablar con ese tono desinteresado.- ¿Y tus padres?

- ¿Qué pasa con ellos?- pregunto tensandose de nuevo. Si el tema de la homosexualidad no le gustaba, sus padres le gustaban menos.

- ¿Cómo son? ¿A que se dedican? No se, cuéntame sobre ellos.

- Yo…- inseguro, el chico titubeo antes de decir.- Mi madre murio, y mi padre trabaja en una fabrica muggle.

- ¿Son muggles?

- ¡No! Solo… solo mi padre. Pero mi madre era una Prince, una sangre limpia.

- Ah, entonces eres mestizo.

- Si.- James le observo de reojo; Severus parecia nervioso. No obstante, se obligo a continuar tratando el tema:

- ¿Cómo son?- la curiosidad le vencia; ¿A quien habria salido de los dos?

- Pues… mi… mi padre es igual que yo, pero el es mas alto y mas fuerte. Mi madre es… era…- no pudo seguir; la perdida era demasiado reciente, y por ello, hablar en pasado todavía le costaba.

- Lo siento…- James le palmeo el hombro como gesto de consuelo, sin saber bien que hacer o decir. Nunca habia sufrido semejante perdida, ni nadie a su alrededor la habia sufrido, asi que no sabia como actuar.

- Ella era alta, delgada, pelo negro… Era muy buena conmigo.- sumido en un trance, Severus escupio las palabras con amargura.

- ¿Y tu padre? ¿Es bueno contigo?

- No quiero seguir hablando de esto, Potter.

- ¿Se porta mal contigo? ¿Te insulta o algo?

- Callate.- cada vez mas atemorizado, el slytherin solo podia pedirle que se callara. Pero el leon, envalentonado, le tomo de los brazos y le obligo a mirarle.

- ¿Te ha hecho daño?

- ¡Sueltame!

* * *

NdA: bueeeeeeeeeeeno... finalmente, BESOOO! XD queriais accion? pues ahi la teneis! con una buena dosis de descubrimientos, sentimientos confusos...^^

ITrustSeverus: xDDDDDDDDD *o* XD en fin... espero que leas despues de tus bien merecidas vacaciones!

Celine: bueno, hay tienes avance... a partir de ahora sera mas divertido, te lo prometo! XD

poshichan: ahi tienes tu beso!

**_RR!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Siento el retraso, pero el capitulo lo amerita =P**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12:

- ¿Te ha hecho daño?

- ¡Sueltame!

El slytherin se revolvio con fuerza entre los brazos de su captor, y, finalmente, se libero, tirando la copa que portaba en la mano izquierda. Con un ruido estremecedor, el metal golpeo la dura superficie del suelo, haciendo que ambos muchachos contuviesen la respiración, a la espera de que Filch viniera y les pusiera el doble de castigo. No obstante no ocurrio; cinco minutos despues, la señora Norris asomaba disimuladamente la cabeza peluda, viendo a los dos estudiantes a escasos centímetros de distancia. Con cuidado de no ser oida, la gata se marcho a avisar a su dueño, mientras los dos muchachos se relajaban, creyendo que no se habia escuchado el sonido.

- ¿Te insulta?- volvio a arremeter James, estrechando los ojos hasta volverlos una rendija. Recogiendo el caliz del suelo, Severus le ignoro olímpicamente, sin mirarle el rostro.- Contestame, Severus.

- Dejame en paz, Potter.- contesto finalmente de forma ruda el slytherin.

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí, Potter y Snape?- pregunto una voz tras ellos. Rapidamente, los dos muchachos se giraron para observar al bedel, asustados por su presencia. Los ojos del hombre brillaron de emocion al caminar hacia ellos con el paso renqueante, hasta quitarle la copa a Severus, que se dejo hacer mudo. Examinandola con cuidado, la giro entre sus dedos hasta encontrar el desperfecto: una pequeña abolladura solamente visible a contraluz adornaba la estructura.

- No ha pasado nada, señor.- intento decir James, al ver la deformación en el metal. No obstante, el conserje dirigio sus ojos oscuros a la cara del muchacho, para reir con maldad segundos mas tarde. Y, en los pensamientos de los estudiantes, solo cupo una frase: les habian pillado.

- Decidme, pequeños demonios, ¿Quién ha hecho esto?- pregunto finalmente, acercando la copa a los rostros de los jóvenes. Con un movimiento de cabeza, los dos varones negaron repetidamente; y acto seguido, el bedel tomo a ambos muchachos por el brazo.- Si ninguno quiere hablar, sera culpa de los dos.

- Pero…- intento en vano protestar el joven James Potter. No obstante, el hombre tironeo a los chicos para que empezaran a caminar, en busca del profesor de guardia en los pasillos a esas horas intempestivas.

Los tres varones caminaron por los oscuros y frios corredores, el mas viejo feliz de haber cazado a dos estudiantes cometiendo una infraccion, el slytherin frustrado por las interminables horas de castigo que les aguardarían, y el gryffindor enfadado por la aparicion del conserje en el momento crucial de su conversación. Quizas si hubiera forzado un poco mas…

Perdido en sus funestos pensamientos, James no se dio cuenta de la rapidez con la que pasaba el tiempo. Chocando contra la espalda del conserje, James salio de sus pensamientos abruptamente; frente a ellos, la profesora McGonogall fruncia el ceño significativamente cuando observo a los alumnos castigados.

Con rapidez, el renqueante hombre delante suyo conto lo que habia pasado en al sala de trofeos, ante el inusitado silencio de los jóvenes, que se dedicaron a mirar la severa expresión de la jefa de Gryffindor. A medida que el bedel continuaba con su historia, los labios de la mujer se tensaban mas y mas, asegurandoles un año lleno de castigos a los dos alumnos. Cuando Filch dejo de hablar, McGonogall miro a los chicos con una fria furia en la mirada, antes de ordenarles que entraran en su despacho.

Y con una sonrisa en los labios, el conserje desaparecio por los corredores, caminando dificultosamente, dejandoles frente a una furiosa profesora. Resignados, siguieron a la mujer, sabiendo de antemano que protestar y rezongar no serviria de nada. Y, una vez entraron al despacho, los gritos y reclamos no se hicieron de rogar:

- ¿Cómo se les ocurre romper una copa de la sala de los trofeos? Despues del incidente de la biblioteca, esperaba que no discutieran por un tiempo, pero por lo visto no pueden estarse quietos ni un dia. Quizas si los castigos se alargan hasta fin de curso, encuentren otras formas de descargar su inagotable energia juvenil, en vez de destrozar el castillo con sus infantiles disputas.

- ¿Qué? Pero, profesora…- empezo a decir James, sorprendido por el desmedido castigo. No obstante la mujer le corto antes de que pudiera seguir hablando:

- Callese, señor Potter. Romper trofeos es una falta grave, y por lo tanto, dado su historial, se necesitaran medidas exageradas. Cincuenta puntos menos a Gryffindor y Slytherin, y castigos durante todo el año, para los dos. A la proxima falta, se les retiraran los permisos para salir a Hogsmeade, quedan avisados.- la mujer callo, las aletas de su nariz afilada moviendose con violencia al ritmo de su rapida respiración. James, acongojado porque le castigaran aun mas duramente, no replico, esperando que McGonogall les mandara de nuevo a limpiar los trofeos.- Ahora pueden irse a seguir con su castigo; cada dia a las siete de la tarde se presentaran ante Filch para que les encargue mas trabajos.

Con pasos fúnebres, James y Severus hundieron sus hombros, y, cabizbajos, desandaron el camino andado hasta la sala de los trofeos en un silencio sepulcral. Sin animos de hablar, el slytherin rapidamente agarro un trapo humedo y empezo a frotar la superficie metalica de otro trofeo, lo mas lejos posible que podia estar de Potter. Y el castaño se dio cuenta de ello; gracias a su insistencia, estarian castigados durante seis meses… seis largos meses, sin fines de semana libres y bajo la inminente amenaza de no poder ir a Hogsmeade.

- Oye… Snape, ¿Estas enfadado conmigo?- pregunto con reticencia James. Espero un inmediato Si, pero, contrario a ello, la respuesta tardo en llegar.

- Supongo… Nos han castigado por tu culpa.- le informo Severus. Con gracilidad, James se acerco hasta quedar a su diestra, y, tomando un trofeo para limpiarlo, le miro ladeando el rostro:

- Si hubieses sido sincero desde un principio yo no tendria que andar preguntandote y sonsacandote todo.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa mi familia y mi vida privada?- respondio el slytherin rudamente, girandose completamente hacia el leon.

- Tu me importas, Severus.- dijo con total convicción James. Realmente lo sentia asi; de momento era su amigo, pero ya se habian besado. Y le habia gustado…

- No digas tonterias, Potter. Yo no te importo, son solo paranoias tuyas.

- No te estoy mintiendo.- por un momento, le miro detenidamente, hasta que agrego.- Y creo que tu padre te trata mal.

- No me trata mal.- dijo repentinamente rigido Severus. Puede que a Potter le hubiera gustado aquel beso, pero eso no significaba nada. Y mucho menos despues de los siete años de tormento que le habia hecho pasar junto a sus amigos.

- Si que lo hace.- refuto James, acercandose a Severus. Con lentitud, dejo el trofeo en su sitio, tomo el de su compañero y tiro su trapo al suelo. Estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia; distancia que James iba a cortar en breves momentos.

- No lo hace.- Severus intento escapar de su agobiante cercania en vano; el brazo de James paso por su cintura, atrayendole hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron, y, antes de que pudiera pedirle que se apartara, los labios del castaño volvieron a juntarse contra los suyos, abiertos en muda sorpresa. Severus sintio el brazo de James tensarse mas, mientras la lengua del muchacho entraba en su cavidad bucal.

No obstante, el slytherin hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol, y sus manos se posaron sobre los hombros del leon; con fuerza, intento deshacerse del agarre del otro, sin responder a su beso. Le gustaba; lo tenia claro despues de ese beso. Sin embargo, era James Potter el que le habia besado; era un hombre, y no cualquier hombre: un merodeador, para colmo de males. Su padre se lo habia prohibido; entre mil cosas mas que no debia hacer, esa se encontraba remarcada: no ser gay.

Podia vivir con ello mientras su padre no se enterara de ello; a fin de cuentas, aun le quedaban varios años de vivir en la misma casa que el. Por mas adulto que fuera, Severus no tenia dinero. Y sin dinero, no había techo, no habia comida… Ademas, si hubiera sido cualquier otro muchacho, podria aceptarlo, pero Potter… Era un merodeador, ademas de ser el novio de Lily Evans, su antigua mejor amiga.

No podia hacerle eso, no a Lily. Ser el amante de su novio seria un golpe duro para ella; le odiaria mas, y todas sus esperanzas de que la pelirroja le hablara se irian por el desague. Ademas, todavía quedaba la sospecha de que James le estuviera jugando una nueva broma pesada: no podia fiarse de el.

Rapidamente tropezo, trastabillando y desequilibrándose antes de recuperar la compostura, con el rostro desencajado en una mueca extraña. El chico era atractivo, habia sido amable con Severus, y el slytherin se sentia atraido por el, pero tenia a todos en contra de esa ficticia relacion amorosa. Su padre, los merodeadores, Lily… No saldria nada bueno de ello.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo, Potter?- pregunto Snape, alejandose del muchacho. Sus sentimientos daban igual; ya habia dañado una vez a Lily, no habria una segunda. Ella era demasiado buena para ser herida.

- Besandote.- contesto el aludido con naturalidad y una sonrisa en los labios. Quizas se estaba convirtiendo en homosexual, pero aquellas sensaciones le gustaban demasiado como para dejarlas de lado. Quizas si mantenia una relacion con la serpiente y conseguia tener sexo con el, dejaria de causarle ese revoltijo de sentimientos que se formaba en su interior.

Por un lado, tenia la repulsión que le producia el acabar vestido con ropas de cuero apretadas y abriendose de piernas para cualquiera; por otra parte, se encontraba la preocupación por ese creciente deseo hacia Severus, y el temor a que se descubriera todo aquello que sentia; y por ultimo, el placer, la necesidad de besar a Severus y tenerlo bajo su cuerpo, gimiendo su nombre con satisfacción. Tal y como habia pasado en su fantasia, esa noche.

- No… no lo vuelvas a hacer.- la voz de Snape salio estrangulada, mientras James avanzaba hacia el. El moreno comenzo a retroceder, procurando mantener la distancia que habia conseguido establecer entre ellos, y, finalmente choco contra la esquina de la pared.

- A ti y a mi nos gusta. ¿Por qué no hacerlo?- James convirtió su voz en una suave ronroneo, mientras sus brazos volvian a colocarse en torno a la cintura del nervioso slytherin. Su rostro se ladeo, sus labios acudian a la tersa y palida piel del cuello de Severus, y con lentitud, deposito un beso alli. Un escalofrio recorrió la espalda de la serpiente, mientras la sangre de su organismo empezaba a acudir a su entrepierna.

- A-a mi no me gusta. Esto esta mal, tu tienes…- el dedo indice de James se poso sobre los palidos labios de Severus, callandole al momento.

- Olvidate de todo, solo amame.- la sensual voz del rompecorazones de Hogwarts encendio a completo el cuerpo del slytherin. No obstante, a pesar de su sonrojo y el placer que le producian sus caricias, no pudo dejar de pensar; en su mente, repitiendose constantemente, se reproducia el rostro de Lily. Ya no la queria como antaño; ya no buscaba llamar su atención, conseguir una sonrisa de sus labios dedicada unicamente a el, ya no estaba _obsesionado_ con ella, pero seguia queriendola. Y aquello era una puñalada por la espalda a la muchacha.

- N-no… Lily, ella se enfadara…- con una sonrisa, los ojos de Severus, aunados en incomodidad y miedo a ser descubiertos se unieron con la ardiente mirada de James.

- Lo que ella no sepa no le hara daño.- la sonrisa se ensancho en los carnosos labios del leon, mientras su mano derecha trazaba lentamente un camino por su vientre hasta la entrepierna de Snape. Por una vez decidio ser egoísta; sabia que si terminaba todo aquello sin probarlo, se arrepentiria el resto de sus dias, y, si ademas el slytherin parecia dispuesto a abrir sus piernas para el… No desperdiciaria la oportunidad.- Vamos, se que te gusta… por probar un poco no pasara nada.

- Pero… yo…- tartamudeo el slytherin, repentinamente sorprendido. Su hermosos castillo de naipes que habia construido en su mente se caia a pedazos: James Potter no le queria de verdad, solo seria una experiencia homosexual y ahí se acabaria todo. Se habia enamorado de alguien que solo deseaba tener sexo con el… ¿Se iba a arriesgar por un capricho del niño dorado Potter?

Nuevamente, los labios de James se posaron sobre los suyos, sin dejar terminarle acabar sus balbuceos inconexos. Las grandes y asperas manos del leon se introdujeron por debajo de la camiseta del slytherin, acariciando su plano vientre, mientras la diestra volvia a caer por debajo de su ropa interior hasta su dureza.

- Te quiero.- dijo finalmente Severus, estremeciéndose bajo las caricias de James.

* * *

**NdA: pues aqui estaaaaaaaaa! la primera parte la tuve que reescribir, no me gusto el giro que daba... no creo que falte mucho para el lemmon, peor no sera en el siguiente capitulo, eso seguro... acaba de declararse XD**

**Pau: bueno, si tegusto el sev y james de la parte anterior, este te gustara mas ^_^ aunque James creo que lo puse demasiado egoista XD pero no te preocupes que ya se suavizara cuando se de cuenta de lo mono que es Sev XDDDDD enfrentamientos de sev y black no creo que haya muchos muchos, pero algo habra xD mas tirando a amenazas que a otra cosa jajaja**

**No vayas tan rapido, Pau, ya todo se andara, solo dame tiempoooo T_T**

**lele: graciasssssss por tu review! espero que cuando leas este capitulo tambien me digas cuanto te ha gustado, y si hay alguna pregunta que quieras que te conteste o me pones cualquier chorrada jeje que a mi lo que me importa es que os guste XDDDD**

**liz-house: ummmm... creo que las dos cosas; el fic si que va un poco lento, y no puedo actualizar muy seguido porque tengo que escribir capitulos de otros fics que tengo por ahi! pero no te preocupes, que en algun momentillo yo actualizo...XD**

**RR!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ya, ya, ya... mucho tiempo XD**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13:

Nuevamente, los labios de James se posaron sobre los suyos, sin dejar terminarle acabar sus balbuceos inconexos. Las grandes y asperas manos del leon se introdujeron por debajo de la camiseta del slytherin, acariciando su plano vientre, mientras la diestra volvia a caer por debajo de su ropa interior hasta su dureza.

- Te quiero.- dijo finalmente Severus, estremeciéndose bajo las caricias de James.

Repentinamente, el gryffindor se tenso encima suyo. Con cuidado, el chico saco sus manos de debajo de la ropa del slytherin, que le miraba con el miedo impreso en sus pupilas. Llevaba mas de dos años negando su propia condicion, y por dos besos y un par de caricias, lo habia admitido todo en voz alta, y mas que eso; se habia enamorado de James Potter.

Severus espero impaciente a que James dijera algo; habia sido un casanova, hasta que Lily habia aceptado ser su novia. Supuso que el gryffindor estaria acostumbrado a rechazar a sus pretendientes, supuso que simplemente se alejaria de el mirandole de forma extraña… Supuso muchas cosas, pero en su mente no cupo la idea de que James se riera.

Y asi lo hizo; James empezo a reirse tontamente, mirando al slytherin como si hubiera dicho un chiste muy bueno y gracioso. Potter no podia aceptar sus propios sentimientos, aquello que empezaba a surgir en su corazon; y, de repente, su nuevo amante le soltaba que esta enamorado de el. No le creyo: era Snape, era un slytherin, no tenia sentimientos.

Daba igual cuan humano se hubiera mostrado el solitario muchacho durante el tiempo que llevaban charlando por las noches, despues de esa revelacion en la torre de Astronomia; en su mente todo daba igual. Durante siete largos años habia aguantado los desplantes de Lily, sus insultos, todo en pos de su amor por ella. Ahora, la tenia consigo, ella le amaba, era magnifica como persona… Y toda suya.

Pero… en una semana, los actos se habian precipitado y todo se iba derrumbando lentamente ante los ojos de James. Su peor enemigo, Snape, el mismo al que siempre humillaban, se habia mostrado solamente ante sus ojos como una persona medianamente humana, con sentimientos. Y, tal y como Snape habia mostrado su verdadera faceta, Sirius tambien lo habia hecho: de ser su mejor amigo, habia cambiado a ser una especie de enemigo, enseñandole que la sangre, quizas pueda mas que la educación.

Observo su rostro cetrino; sus ojos le miraban con una mezcla entre el miedo, la indecisión y la humillación. Y entonces, James se pregunto, levemente preocupado: _¿Lo decia en serio?_ No obstante, sin perder la sonrisa burlesca, James se volvio a acercar a Severus, y tomandole por la cintura, le dijo:

- Vamos, Snape, no exageres. Son solo imaginaciones tuyas.

- Pero… yo…- los labios de James se posaron sobre los suyos, acallando sus palabras.

- Solo callate y dejame hacer.- demando Potter. Reflexionaria en su dormitorio; de momento se limitaria a disfrutar del momento. Y si Snape se abria de piernas esa noche, alli terminaria todo. Solo probar y luego amenazar a Snivellus para que se callara y no le dijera nada a Lily.

Sabia que era egoísta y cruel, pero James tenia novia, Snivellus nunca seria aceptado por su familia ni por sus amigos; nunca aceptarian esa relacion insana. Ademas, estaba tambien el propio James: si bien queria a Lily Evans, empezaba a sentirse incomodo cuando le besaba y le hacia el amor. Pensar en aquella fantasia sexual en la que tenia debajo suyo a Severus mientras tenian sexo, o bien simplemente recordar el roce de sus labios esa misma mañana cuando la besaba le dejaban confundido.

_¿Confundido? James, tu amas a Lily y cuando salgas de Hogwarts te vas a casar con ella, y tendreis muchos hijos juntos. Snivellus nunca volvera a pisar tu vida, se perdera en el agujero inmundo del que nunca deberia haber salido.-_ La pequeña vocecita de la crueldad hablo con determinación, mientras sus labios volvian su atención a la palida piel del cuello de Severus. No obstante, tardo poco en saltar la voz de la inocencia, de la valentia, de la bonanza:

_¿Y si tu pudieras sacarlo de alli? Le prometiste que no le volverias a golpear mas, que le protegerias por estos seis meses, y solamente has conseguido que tus propios amigos se vuelvan contra ti, James. Lo quieras o no admitir, el chico esta empezando a calarte…_

Las manos de James se deslizaron por el plano vientre del slytherin, que se habia quedado completamente estatico. Sus sentimientos no solo no habian sido correspondidos, sino que James Potter los habia pisoteado sin importarle. Solo un polvo… Seguramente, eso era lo que significaba para el orgulloso leon; una noche de sexo para probar por una vez el cuerpo de un varon, y luego directo al matrimonio con Lily Evans, y finalmente, tener muchos hijos y formar una familia feliz en la que Severus no tenia cabida.

Las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer en sus negros ojos, decepcionado consigo mismo y con Potter; toda aquella amistad no era mas que una tapadera para tener sexo con el. Quizas habia esperado demasiado de James, quizas simplemente queria triunfar por una vez, conseguir su proposito, ser feliz… No obstante, con determinación, dijo:

- No estoy mintiendo, James.- por primera vez, Severus le llamo por su nombre. James levanto su rostro para mirarle, mientras, con delicadeza, el slytherin apartaba las manos de Potter de su cuerpo.

- Ya… Yo tampoco te miento, Snape.- le dijo el gryffindor, fingiendo desconfianza. Una vez mas, James Potter volvia a cubrirse con esa coraza que habia fabricado desde que entrara en Hogwarts; una vez mas volvia a ser el casanova, el arrogante, prepotente y vanidoso Potter, Cornamenta para los amigos y un Dios para los demas.

- Entonces dime: ¿Qué soy para ti?- por unos momentos, las ansiosas palabras del slytherin le dejaron mudo. No obstante, pronto llego su salvacion, cuando el chico de ojos negros se aventuro a decir.- ¿Solo un polvo?

- Si…- dijo James, confundido e inseguro. ¿Debia decirle la verdad a Severus? ¿Debia contarle sus dudas? Contradiciéndose a si mismo, agrego.- No…No lo se.- dijo finalmente, mirandole.

- Antes de intentar algo conmigo, asegurate de saber que es lo que quieres.- repuso Snape, frunciendo el ceño. El gran James Potter no sabia que pensar sobre su relacion… Y al final habia decidido que lo mejor era jugar con el y con sus sentimientos. Severus se mordio el labio inferior; podia ser un bastardo cabron, pero le atraia. Y, a pesar de todo, no estaba perdido totalmente; si se sentia confundido por el tipo de relacion que queria llevar con el, significaba que no habia descartado el llevar un noviazgo.

Es hora de irse, Potter.- agrego al cabo de unos minutos, mirando el reloj de muñeca. Sabian de antemano que los castigos terminaban por norma general a la una de la madrugada, a no ser que el encargado dijera lo contrario, y, en este caso, el bedel no se habia presentado alli en mucho tiempo.

Pasando al lado del castaño, Severus camino en direccion al despacho del conserje, donde guardaba las varitas celosamente. James, detrás suyo, cerro los ojos cuando paso a su lado, y finalmente, le siguió cabizbajo y meditabundo. Debia decidirse entre su novia, a la cual empezaba a dejar de querer por momentos, o a Severus, un slytherin con el que no tenia futuro… Por un momento, una idea asalto su mente: ¿Por qué elegir si podia tenerlos a los dos?

No obstante, rechazo en seguida esa loca propuesta; no podia pensar siquiera en engañar a Lily con Snape. Observo delante suyo la encorvada figura del slytherin de sus pensamientos; de verdad le queria… ¿se habia enamorado de el? Aquello le parecia inverosímil, una autentica demencia: le habian golpeado, insultado y degradado de mil formas distintas… Era imposible que el chico sintiera algo por el. Aunque… ¿Y esos dias, despues del incidente de la Torre de Astronomia? El se habia mostrado amable con el moreno, le habia enseñado su cara bonita, en vez de mostrarle la parte mas oscura de el. Quizas no le mentia, despues de todo.

Cada uno metido en sus cavilaciones, llegaron al cabo de unos minutos al despacho del conserje. Recostado sobre su silla, con los pies encima de la nudosa superficie de madera envejecida, Filch abrio los ojos repentinamente cuando escucho los suaves golpes en su puerta, abierta. Los jóvenes le miraron con una expresión de difícil comprensión, antes de decirle:

- Señor, ya ha terminado el castigo.- con sorpresa, el conserje giro su cuello para ver el reloj antiguo y muggle colgado de la pared de la derecha. Parpadeando varias veces, el hombre mostro su asombro, mientras gruñia, entregandoles las varitas a regañadientes.

Rapidamente, sin despedirse, el slytherin salio del diminuto despacho con paso rapido, sin mirar a James siquiera. Solamente deseaba llegar a su mullida cama y dormir por el tiempo que pudiese, sin preocuparse por nada mas; ni por la decisión de Potter, ni por los Merodeadores, ni por sus compañeros… Nada.

No obstante, cuando subio a su habitación compartida, lo ultimo que esperaba era ver a sus compañeros levantados todavía. En el momento en que aparecio por el dintel de la puerta, todos los ojos se posaron sobre su persona en una expresión que no supo identificar. Segundos mas tarde, los chicos volvian a cuchichear entre ellos, en voz baja para que no les escuchase, y, sin darle mayor importancia, Severus se fue directo hasta su baul.

Un gruñido encima de su cabeza le hizo alzar la vista, extrañado. Y rapidamente identifico a quien habia hecho tal sonido: la imponente lechuza marron de Lucius Malfoy, la cual traia una carta para el. Mientras su mano alcanzaba el papel blanquecino, se empezo a sentir observado, y una vez lo hubo agarrado, giro su rostro para observar las extrañas expresiones de sus compañeros, produciendole incomodidad.

Frunciendo el ceño, guardo la carta en su bolsillo, mientras, cogiendo el pijama, se metia en el baño. ¿A que venia todas aquellas miraditas? Resoplo furioso en cuanto cerro la puerta del servicio; si bien podia aguantar su indiferencia, sabia que sus compañeros querian preguntarle algo, lo veia en sus rostros, en el momento en que cogio la carta. Sentandose en el borde de la tapa del blanco retrete, abrio cuidadosamente el papel, leyendolo con avidez.

Sus labios se unieron en una delgada linea: Lucius deseaba verle en la proxima excursión a Hogsmeade. Severus sabia casi a ciencia cierta que volverian a hablar de aquel oscuro asunto que eran los mortifagos, que le presionaria tal y como le habia presionado en el pasado, apretando en los puntos concretos para que le chico dudara. Y, realmente, dudaba: si bien James Potter se habia presentado como una buena persona, hasta hacian escasos dias, todavía era aquel gigante que abusaba de el… Sus antiguos amigos ya no le querian, Lily le odiaba prácticamente… y Severus se aferraba a aquello que todavía no se habia caido: Lucius Malfoy.

El rubio habia estado a su lado, incondicional en todo ese tiempo, con sus altibajos, sin contar con lo mucho que le manoseaba cuando se encontraban… Solamente se habia atrevido a hablar de ciertos temas personales con el; le apreciaba mucho. Sabiendo lo que le esperaba, se anoto mentalmente aceptar la petición, mientras se ponia el pijama con rapidez. Despues de asearse con rapidez, salio del baño, y tomando pluma y papel, se apresuro a escribir su respuesta, para irse cuanto antes a la cama.

* * *

**NdA: BIEEEEN! termine el capitulo XD bueno, gracias por sus reviews, chicos, me hacen feliz *o***

**.-Pau: me presionas inconscientemente cuando me dices que miras las actualizaciones una vez al dia! XDDDD sip, James es egoista, pero es que es un niño mimado! XD pero ya dentro de poco se aceptan (^_^) lo que le esta costando a Jimmy, eh? Bueno, en nada, la escursion a Hogsmeade, ... CELOS! no puedo evitarlo XD es que me puede ver a la gente muerta de celos jijiji**

**pero que haces, niña? que el capitulo no se va XD ve antes a comer, que no quiero que te me mueras desnutrida por culpa de mi capitulo! XDDDDD**

**PD: no salio tu nombre, otra vez XDDDDD**

**PD2: acabo de enterarme de que es el C2 XD**

**-minimara: una mas que se anima a leer y dejarme un review! gracias, gracias gracias! la verdad, intento escribir bien, pero espero que no te desengrases al ver toooooooooooooooooodas las faltas de ortografia que tengo, tengo a una beta trabajando en ello =) (^_^) (si, lo se, parece que estoy tiranizandola, pero no! fue ella la que se ofrecio! lo jurooooooooo!)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

El rubio habia estado a su lado, incondicional en todo ese tiempo, con sus altibajos, sin contar con lo mucho que le manoseaba cuando se encontraban… Solamente se habia atrevido a hablar de ciertos temas personales con el; le apreciaba mucho. Sabiendo lo que le esperaba, se anoto mentalmente aceptar la petición, mientras se ponia el pijama con rapidez. Despues de asearse con rapidez, salio del baño, y tomando pluma y papel, se apresuro a escribir su respuesta, para irse cuanto antes a la cama.

James se desperto: segundo sueño erotico que tenia con Snape. Se desperezo con parsimonia, mientras recordaba aquella pesadilla, en la que tenia sexo con su nemesis, y se froto los ojos con las palmas de la mano. Observo con rencor velado la cama de Sirius; aquel ser rastrero le habia tendido la peor de las trampas, al utilizar su propia capa de invisibilidad contra el.

Rechino los dientes, mientras iba al servicio; últimamente, se levantaba mas pronto que Remus, por lo que no coincidia con sus compañeros en ningun momento. No obstante, al salir aseado del servicio masculino, el licantropo se encontraba, aunque en pijama, sentado lucidamente en el borde de su cama.

- Buenos dias, Remus.- dijo con frialdad James. Todavía no había olvidado que el de cabellos trigueños se había puesto en su contra frente a Sirius.

- James…- el aludido tomo su capa mágica y el mapa del Merodeador, ignorandole aparentemente.- Lo siento mucho.

- ¿Por qué exactamente?- a pesar de que Remus no era vengativo, James no podia evitar sospesar la posibilidad de que el hubiera estado envuelto en el incidente del dia anterior.

- Por no apoyarte con lo de Sirius.- el chico se levanto, y tomando débilmente a James por los brazos, le giro hasta quedar cara a cara.- Lo siento mucho, James. Se que deberia haberme puesto de tu parte, pero ya escuchaste a Sirius; Snape no es ningun santo. Se lo merece. Le ha hecho daño a la familia de Sirius.- James entorno los ojos: habian pasado veinticuatro horas, y Sirius ya habia hecho estragos en la mente de Remus.

- Escuchate, Rem. Hablas como Sirius.- se deshizo del agarre del otro, y mirando el mapa en busca de Snape, se giro.

- No es cierto, James. Si Snape ha podido hacerle eso a Bellatrix, es un mortifago prácticamente.- James cerro sus mandibulas con fuerza; Snape estaba en la biblioteca donde siempre. Guardo el mapa en su baul, intentando recordarse a si mismo que estaba frente a Remus, no frente a Sirius.

- ¿Y por eso montasteis el numerito de la biblioteca? Sois unos jodidos traidores.- James salio hiperventilando de la habitación, dejando tras de si a un confundido y extrañado Remus.

Bajo a la Sala Comun de la Casa Gryffindor, y en un intento de tranquilizarse, se sento en el mullido sofa frente al fuego, mirandolo crepitar ausente. Un unico pensamiento giraba en torno a su cabeza: Snape. Deseaba volver a verle, volver a sentir su cuerpo bajo el suyo… Pero el chico se lo habia dejado claro: tenia que dejarle antes claras sus intenciones. Lo mas turbio de aquel asunto eran, sin embargo, los sentimientos de James.

Porque empezaba a darle igual lo que Severus quisiera o no, y tenia miedo de llegar a hacerle daño, de forzarle. Ademas, se encontraba Lily; no podia dejarla tirada simplemente, era su novia. Una novia que le habia costado infinidad de desplantes y siete años conseguirla… Lily era cariñosa con el, amable, gentil, y un millon de adjetivos mas, ninguno malo. Desde que habia aceptado ser su novia, James la tenia en un pedestal; era el ser mas maravilloso del mundo.

Comparo a sus dos obsesiones mentalmente: Lily era mas bella que Severus, era mas cariñosa que el, no tenia tantos problemas como el slytherin, y a todo el mundo le gustaba que estuvieran juntos. Lily tenia todo, y Snape… Snape era un caso aparte.

Suspiro; si debia escoger a uno de ellos, sabia con quien se quedaria, aunque tuviera que partirle el alma a Severus, y perder asi su naciente amistad. Lily era muchisimo mas importante para el que ese chico oscuro y raro, que seguramente seria un mortifago cuando saliera de la escuela.

Se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el respaldo del sofa, cerrando los ojos con cansancio. Apenas y llevaba media hora despierto, y ya habia discutido con Remus y escogido a una pareja formal. Abrio los ojos, y se levanto: debia decirle a Snape su decisión. Sin embargo, el ruido de pasos en la escalera femenina de piedra gris y fria le freno. Espero unos segundos, rezando interiormente para que fuera Lily la que bajara.

Y, por fin, la cabellera pelirroja que tanto distinguia a su amada de los demas se dejo ver. La mirada verde tan intensa recayo sobre el, mientras sus labios carnosos se curvaban en una sonrisa de felicidad al verle. James le imito, antes de preguntar:

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Lily?- la chica llego hasta su lado, y frente al retrato cerrado, le beso con pasion, levantando los talones ligeramente para llegar a sus labios carnosos. El castaño correspondio, ligeramente incomodo; esa misma noche se habia besado con Severus.

- Me acabo de levantar. ¿Y tu?

- Tenia hambre. ¿Vamos al Gran Comedor?- la sonrisa se esfumo de los labios de Lily, cuando dijo:

- Espera un momento. Tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¿Pasa algo, Lily?- preocupado porque hubiese podido descubrir su pequeño secreto con Snape, James se dejo llevar hasta el sofa, de vuelta.

- Sirius me ha contado lo que ha pasado entre vosotros. Dice que le insultaste, que le denigraste, y que al final os pegasteis. ¿Es cierto?

- Si, pero fue porque el…- intento explicarse James. No obstante, la pelirroja fruncio el ceño y le interrumpio:

- ¿Puedo saber por que os golpeasteis, James? Pense que erais los mejores amigos del mundo, pero ahora me entero de que le odias, y no solo a el, si no a todos.

- ¿Qué? No, eso no es cierto, yo no…

- ¿Tambien me odias a mi, James?- le volvio a interrumpir.

- ¡NO!- grito desesperado James.- Yo no he dicho nada de eso, Lily…

Los pasos apresurados en la escalera llevaron a un siniestro Sirius Black ante su antiguo amigo y su novia. El chico sonrio triunfal, sin que la pelirroja se diera cuenta, y apoyo su mano en el hombro de ella, mostrando una cara triste como ninguna otra.

- ¿De verdad, James? Eso no fue lo que me gritaste en la biblioteca, cuando te suplicaba que me perdonaras.- la voz baja y ronca de Sirius enervo a James; se estaba victimizando voluntariamente, y le mentia incluso a su futura esposa. Cerro los puños, furioso, mientras escuchaba sus mentiras, clavandose en sus oídos sin misericordia, inventandose una autentica farse sin igual.

- ¿Qué? Estas mintiendo Sirius, fuiste tu el que viniste a molestar diciendo que…

- ¿Asi que a eso llamas molestar? Al menos, el si que estuvo intentando reconciliarse contigo, no como tu.

- ¿Cómo dices? Me llamo escoria, Lily.

- Te confundes de papeles, James. Fuiste tu el que me escupio en la cara que solo era escoria.- si Potter no hubiera sabido que aquello era mentira, se habria tragado esa gran farsa, tan bien interpretada por Black.

- ¿Le vas a creer a el antes que a mi, Lily?- pregunto James incredulo, mirando como su amada pelirroja abrazaba piadosamente al mentiroso.

- No fuiste tu el que se ha pasado toda la tarde llorando como un niño, James, diciendo que tenia miedo de que vinieras y le volvieras a golpear.

- Me has hecho mucho daño, Cornamenta. ¿Por qué no simplemente me perdonas?- los falsos ojos llorosos de Sirius se posaron sobre los suyos, en una mueca de desesperación, mientras aferraba sus manos a la pechera de Potter, en un intento de producir aun mas lastima.

- Claro que no. Eres un mentiroso, Sirius, yo no quiero relacionarme con farsantes como tu.- dijo, empujando al muchacho lejos de si. Aun sin haber un objeto por el que tropezarse, el moreno fingio que trastabillaba y cayo al suelo, encogido, según su brillante actuación.

- James, perdonale.- dijo una seria Lily Evans, mirandole con los ojos anegados en lagrimas.- ¿No ves que el tambien esta arrepentido? ¿Quieres que te pida perdon mil veces mas, solo para que al final termines cediendo?

- Pero…

- Si no lo haces inmediatamente, cortare contigo.

- Lo siento, Sirius. No se que me paso.- dijo finalmente James, tendiendole la mano a un tumbado Black. Agarrandola, se levanto del suelo, y le abrazo, mientras Lily se limpiaba las rebeldes lagrimas de los ojos.

- Voy a decirle a Remus que ya os habeis reconciliado.- anuncio, subiendo las escaleras. En cuanto se perdio de vista, James empujo a Sirius, el cual le sonrio con malicia.

- ¿Ves, Jimmy? No era tan difícil, a fin de cuentas.

- Eres un cabron mentiroso, Sirius.

- ¿Sabes lo mejor, Potter?- pregunto retóricamente, ensanchando su macabra sonrisa.- Que nadie te cree, ni siquiera tu novia.- sin perder la sonrisa, se acerco hasta su antiguo mejor amigo, y le susurro en el oido.- Tu Lily es muy estrecha, James. Creo que la compartire contigo, si no es ningun problema para ti.

Rio jovial, mientras los demas bajaban, y se engancho al cuello de James, amistosamente. Potter, por su parte, miro ausentemente el suelo; su novia se habia acostado con ese embustero que tenia como amigo. Y, lo peor de todo era que nadie le creeria si lo decia. Observo como Sirius tomaba a Lily y a Remus de los brazos, y alegres, se marchaban acompañados por un euforico Peter. No se olvido del sonrojo de Lily, cuando Sirius le susurro algo al oido.

Tomo su eleccion de camino al Gran Comedor, con sus supuestos amigos. Si ella tenia como amante a Sirius, no veia el problema de experimentar con Severus. Al fin y al cabo, el no le engañaria con nadie, no con su aspecto actual.

**Pau: **el C2 es una comunidad o algo asi... no se muy bien. jujujujuju! se empieza a poner bueno, y Sirius tiene retoricamente hablando a james por los huevos XDDDDD


	15. Chapter 15

**ajajajajjajaja... espero no se molestaran por ese DarkSirius!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15:

Rio jovial, mientras los demas bajaban, y se engancho al cuello de James, amistosamente. Potter, por su parte, miro ausentemente el suelo; su novia se habia acostado con ese embustero que tenia como amigo. Y, lo peor de todo era que nadie le creeria si lo decia. Observo como Sirius tomaba a Lily y a Remus de los brazos, y alegres, se marchaban acompañados por un euforico Peter. No se olvido del sonrojo de Lily, cuando Sirius le susurro algo al oido.

Tomo su eleccion de camino al Gran Comedor, con sus supuestos amigos. Si ella tenia como amante a Sirius, no veia el problema de experimentar con Severus. Al fin y al cabo, el no le engañaria con nadie, no con su aspecto actual.

El dia paso lento, mientras James se sentia cada vez mas angustiado por las palabras de Sirius, por su cercania a Lily… Por ver todo desmoronarse ante sus ojos. No obstante, no se sintio arrepentido por haber estado en la Torre de Astronomia aquella noche de Navidad; había descubierto como era Sirius en realidad.

Y tambien habia descubierto la verdadera cara del slytherin. Suspiro, mientras acercaba su tenedor a su boca, comiendo por inercia. Como cada cena, Snape no estaba, y aunque hablar con Remus sobre sus problemas era lo que mas deseaba, no debia hacerlo. Estaba demasiado apegado a Sirius, demasiado influenciado de el… ¿El tambien habia tocado a su novia, o era solamente cosa de Black? ¿Lo sabria? ¿Participo en esa farsa que tan bien habia montado Sirius?

Las preguntas se arremolinaban en su mente, haciendole desconfiar de Lily, de Sirius, de Remus… Incluso de Peter. Como un milagro caido del cielo, observo la hora: eran las siete menos diez, y el castigo empezaba a las siete. Sin decir palabra, el castaño se levanto y comenzo a andar hacia la salida, con los dientes apretados con furia: Black habia ganado.

Camino por los pasillos, con el corazon oprimido de furia y tristeza a la vez; Sirius había ganado, pero James habia perdido todo cuanto queria. Sus amigos, su novia… Todos estaban del lado de Black. James presiono los labios hasta convertirlos en una linea recta, parpadeando varias veces para retener las lagrimas. Su novia se habia ido con otro… O mas bien, su novia y su antiguo mejor amigo eran amantes, y James no podia hacer nada.

Llego al despacho de Filch, poco despues de que Snape llegara; su expresión era seria, y parecia analizarlo con la mirada. James se limito a suspirar, mientras el conserje les arrebataba las varitas con violencia, y tomandolos de los brazos, les llevaba casi a rastras a la sala de trofeos.

Severus y James escucharon el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse con fuerza tras ellos, dejando a los dos estudiantes solos en aquella estancia llena de trofeos. James observo como Snape se afanaba en recoger un sucio trozo de tela del borde de la cubeta azul de plastico y empezar a limpiar los trofeos metalicos con fruición.

James le imito con lentitud, situandose a su lado, sin ganas de hablar sobre aquella cuestion que el slytherin le hiciera la noche anterior. Se sentia cansado, derrotado sin haber luchado siquiera. La habia perdido… Los habia perdido a todos. Snape noto como el animo del castaño decaia por momentos, y sus ojos se anegaban en lagrimas. Con curiosidad y preocupación, Severus le pregunto:

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si, Snape. ¿Por qué tendria que estar mal?

- Porque estas deprimido.- respondio el slytherin, como si fuera aquello lo mas natural del mundo.- ¿Problemas con tus amigos?- se aventuro a adivinar.

- Si. Sirius… El los tiene a todos en una farsa, en una gran mentira.- comenzo a explicar el gryffindor, mirando fijamente el reflejo distorsionado que ofrecia la copa de metal.

- Y en esa mentira, tu eres el malo.

- Si.- James le miro extrañado, preguntándose internamente la razon por la que Snape sabia tanto.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- No estarias enfadado si la mentira te dejase en buen lugar a ti. Entonces, ¿Ellos te dan la espalda?

- No. Yo… Tuve que perdonar a Sirius.- hizo una pausa, sabiendo que no hacia falta que explicara la cuenta que le traia aquella accion al slytherin. Mas acoso, mas humillación…- El se acuesta con Lily.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto el slytherin, pensando que habia oido mal. Hacia tiempo que habia dejado de ver a Lily como un enamorado, pero su imagen mental no incluia infidelidades a Potter.

- Lily me engaña con Black. Y yo me siento como un idiota sabiendo que mi supuesto mejor amigo se folla a mi novia delante de mis narices y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo.- Se quedo callado durante unos minutos, mirando al infinito con rabia atragantada en la garganta. Por fin, agrego.- Es jodidamente frustrante.

- Vaya… es raro… Nunca habia pensado que Lily pudiera… engañarte.- aquel inocente comentario de Severus, sin ningun intento de lastimar al leon, fue el detonante para que James dijera, en voz baja, con el odio a flor de piel:

- Es una perra. Me pregunto si tambien se la habran tirado Peter y Remus.- Ambos varones se quedaron callados durante el tiempo restante de castigo, el gryffindor cabizbajo y deprimido, y el slytherin mordiendose la lengua.

A pesar de todo lo que habia ocurrido entre Snape y Lily, Severus seguia sintiendo un gran afecto por ella, y escuchar a su novio llamarla prostituta delante suyo le alteraba. No obstante no dijo nada; si aquellas palabras eran ciertas, Evans perderia por completo su respeto, y si no lo fueran, el tampoco diria nada. James seguia siendo mas fuerte que el, y no deseaba estropear su amistad por causas ajenas a su relacion.

Los dos jóvenes, codo con codo, se esmeraron en limpiar los trofeos ausentemente, sabiendo que al dia siguiente volverian alli, y al siguiente… Severus no pudo sacar de su mente aquellos pensamientos pesimistas: todo el año lectivo castigados, cada tarde a las siete, incluso festivos y fines de semana. Suspiro, mientras se dirigia a sus dormitorios, en las mazmorras, despues de acabar el castigo. Se encontraba cansado, le dolian los dedos de tanto frotar, y simplemente queria morirse solo de pensar en el dia siguiente: excursión a Hogsmeade, y luego, otra vez castigo.

Con esos pensamientos fúnebres, Severus cerro los ojos por ultima vez en aquel dia, deseando fervientemente poder dormir sin pesadillas. Y su deseo se cumplio, al menos parcialmente: no hubo pesadillas, pero si un sueño erotico en el que Potter y el tenian… sexo. Un escalofrio recorrio la espalda del slytherin, mientras miraba el reloj de mesilla, esperando que fueran las seis de la mañana. Aquel sueño le habia encendido al maximo, y su entrepierna visiblemente abultada era testigo de ello.

Suspiro, mientras, por debajo de las mantas, tocaba con suavidad la cabeza rezumante de liquido preseminal. Otro escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo, como una descarga electrica. No iba a tocarse, eso nunca. Todavía tenia tiempo hasta las diez para que aquella inflamación bajase por si sola. No obstante, palpitaba dolorosamente bajo las ropas de noche, y su mente no paraba de reproducir aquella escena con la que se habia levantado.

Severus se aseguro de que los doseles estuvieran firmemente cerrados, antes de deslizar su mano por debajo de las mantas. Con cuidado y torpeza, su mano apreto la base de su pene erguido, mientras se mordia el labio inferior con fuerza, conteniendo a duras penas un gemido. Con lentitud comenzo a subir y bajar su mano por la superficie, arqueando su espalda, sintiendo vergüenza de sus propios actos. Porque se estaba masturbando pensando en Potter, pensando en James, pensando en un chico.

Finalmente, estallo cerrando con fuerza los ojos; Severus tenia muy en cuenta lo cerca que se encontraban sus compañeros de el. Su cuerpo todavía vibraba de la excitación, mientras su respiración irregular se normalizaba. Sentia la parte interna de los muslos pegajosa, y las mantas humedas, aumentando su sensación de desasosiego y humillación. Pero no dijo nada, y subiendo los pantalones que previamente habia retirado de su cuerpo, se levanto y lanzo un hechizo de limpieza a las sabanas.

Rapidamente se aseo, quitando los restos de semen de su cuerpo, y bajo a las cocinas a desayunar. Se sentia nervioso; Lucius iba a encontrarse con el en las tres Escobas a las diez, y sabia cuan posesivo podia llegar a ser con el. Suspiro, deseando que el rubio no se enterara de su relacion con James.

Al pensar en ello, Severus caso rapidamente las piezas y a velocidad vertiginosa, penso en las consecuencias de ser visto con Lucius. Ya sabia que le manosearia, que le tocaria, que intentaria convecerle de ser mortifago, en resumen, que seria una visita normal. No obstante, si James tambien estaba alli… ¿Cómo se lo tomaria cuando le viera con Malfoy? El no tenia pareja, esperaba la contestación de Potter a su pregunta, y aquel comportamiento tan poco etico bien podia malinterpretarse como algo mas que amistad.

¿Y si se ponia celoso? ¿Y si James se acercaba a ellos y descubria todo el pastel? Lucius nunca se lo perdonaria, y tanto el como Narcisa dejarian de hablarle… Su amistad se iria a pique, y estaria entonces mas solo incluso que antes. Suspiro, hundiendo los hombros, deprimido, mientras bebia su matinal taza de café. No podia parar nada, asi que, inspirando con fuerza, observo Hogsmeade desde la ladera, en las puertas de Hogwarts.

Comenzo a andar, solo, mirando el suelo nevado, deseando que, por una vez todo saliera bien. Severus sonrio ironico mirando su reloj; eran casi las diez de la mañana.

* * *

**N/A: jujujujuju... siguiente capi: HOGSMEADE! cuan explosiva puede ser una taberna con los Malfoy, Sev, los Merodeadores al completo y Lily? ¡Dentro de poco lo comprobaran!**

**Yami: entiendo que a todas nos guste con su aspecto, pero asi piensa Jimmy (CAPULLO! XD)... en fin, que se le va a hacer, no siempre los mas guapos exteriormente son los mas bellos interiormente... (^_^)**

**: si, verdad? Sirius es un cabron de mierda! ya ves, todos los Black son iguales XDDDD pero no te preocupes, que no hare sufrir a Sev (nooooooooooo... [ironia!]) Sirius personalmente SI que le hara daño, MUCHO daño, y por ende, tambien lastimara a James... pero no te preocupes, que acabara a tres metros bajo tierra XD**

**Miriette: Well, you think like me LOL... I also search for a sev/james, but i don't find what i like, so... I write my own Sev/James! The relatinship must go slowly, because Potter and Snape are always fighting, and Sev hates James and james hates Sev... So! It's impossible to be in love in two seconds!**

**Sirius, sirius, sirius... he is EVIL! but he is in the order of phoenix, and he is a Gryffindor, so he cant be evil (of course not)... He is a Black, he is cruel and he have a twisted mind... If you love DarkSirius, this is your fanfiction! Sirius is DARK! LOL Remus is... a little dark, Lily is dark and she is a whore (^_^)... anda Dumbledore has a twisted mind, as Sirius, so... The light is Dark, but the Darkness is also dark... so, this fic is DARK XDDDDD**

**Hope you understand me, and you read this chapter... the consequence is Principe de las Oscuridad, it is a Drarry, and in this ff you will see the relationship between Sev and James when Harry is 15... (^_^)**

**RR!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hogsmeade por fin! hay dos partes, asi que este es el capitulo 16, parte I?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16:

¿Y si se ponia celoso? ¿Y si James se acercaba a ellos y descubria todo el pastel? Lucius nunca se lo perdonaria, y tanto el como Narcisa dejarian de hablarle… Su amistad se iria a pique, y estaria entonces mas solo incluso que antes. Suspiro, hundiendo los hombros, deprimido, mientras bebia su matinal taza de café. No podia parar nada, asi que, inspirando con fuerza, observo Hogsmeade desde la ladera, en las puertas de Hogwarts.

Comenzo a andar, solo, mirando el suelo nevado, deseando que, por una vez todo saliera bien. Severus sonrio ironico mirando su reloj; eran casi las diez de la mañana.

Severus entro en las Tres Escobas sin prisas ni apuros, a pesar de que llegaba cinco minutos tarde: los Malfoy, tan elitistas como siempre, acostumbraban a llegar quince minutos retrasados. Pidiendo una cerveza de mantequilla, se hundio en una mesa cercana al fuego y bastante apartada de las demas.

Y asi observo como los diez minutos restantes pasaban ante sus ojos, en esa taberna a la que empezaban a llegar los alumnos, siempre dispuestos a calentarse al lado del fuego y a beber una cerveza de mantequilla. Con paciencia, espero y espero, mirando la puerta desde su privilegiada posición, y, minutos antes de que llegaran, la puerta se abrio de un golpe seco.

En el dintel de la puerta, Severus pudo ver el perfil de Black, que tomaba de la mano al sucio licantropo mientras reia alguna gracia con Pettigrew, seguramente. Lily entro tras ellos, sonriendo con dulzura, y finalmente, Potter paso al interior del establecimiento, cabizbajo. Entonces se replanteo lo que habia descubierto el dia anterior: ¿De verdad black y Evans eran amantes?

Observo como colgaban los abrigos en las sillas, y James escogia rapidamente una que le daba una vision muy buena de su rostro. Analizo los gestos de los supuestos amantes, y a pesar de intentar negarselo a si mismo, tuvo que admitir que parecian demasiado intimos.

De repente, las dos cabelleras rubias tan inconfundibles que habia estado esperando entraron, y Severus se levanto de su asiento con una pequeña sonrisa sincera. A pesar de saber lo que le esperaba, les tenia mucho aprecio a los futuros señores Malfoy.

Con el baston en una mano y el brazo de su proxima esposa colocado encima de su antebrazo, Lucius malfoy le sonrio dejando entrever sus perfectos dientes blancos. Narcissa a su lado tambien esbozo una sonrisa timida, apenas las comisuras de los labios se encontraban en tension.

- Hola, chicos.- saludó Severus, un poco cohibido por las lujosas ropas que poseian. El en cambio apenas llevaba algo de valor, y sus prendas eran enteramente muggles.

- Hola, Severus. Hacia tiempo que no quedabamos, ¿No crees, Cissy?- pregunto, mirando de reojo a su novia.

- Ya lo creo. Deberias venir mas de seguido a la Mansión Malfoy, es un sitio muy acogedor.

- Es que… el verano pasado… yo…- comenzo a balbucear Severus. No sabia como decirles siquiera que habia estado trabajando en un bar de mala muerte por un salario minimo para que su padre se gastase todo en alcohol. Observo como los dos rubios sonreian con identica ternura, mientras empujaban desde sus hombros hacia abajo para que se sentase, y, detrás de ellos, James Potter fijo su mriada durante unos segundos en ellos.

- Bueno, el pasado, pasado es.- dijo Cissy, salvandole de una situación comprometida. Suspiro con tranquilidad, y cambio de tema:

- ¿Qué dia sera la boda, al final?- pregunto interesado. Ese año se casaban, y Severus esperaba fervientemente poder acudir a su boda.

- El tres de Septiembre. Estas invitado, por supuesto.- asevero Lucius, posando indiscretamente su mano en la parte interna del muslo de Snape. Ligeramente incomodo, el moreno se removio un poco, pero no dijo nada. Mientras tanto, unos ojos traspasaban sin piedad a Malfoy, desde la mesa de los Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué tal este año Hogwarts?

- Bien, como todos.- mintio estupendamente el mestizo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Tomo un pequeño sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla, mientras la mano de Lucius, experta en esos temas, paseaba por su entrepierna. Narcissa a su lado no parecia enterarse en lo que sucedia bajo la mesa, y si lo hacia no le importaba.

- ¿Ya has pensado en que quieres hacer cuando salgas del colegio?- pregunto hábilmente la mujer, mirando disimuladamente a Lucius. Por supuesto, la pregunta del millon. El tema que querian tratar desde hacia tres años, y al que Severus no deseaba llegar nunca.

- No…. Todavía… Todavía no he pensado en mi futuro.- dijo dubitativo.- Para, Lucius.- casi suplico, cuando noto como la mano del rubio se introducia por debajo de su ropa interior. Un intenso rubor subio a sus mejillas, y empezo a sentirse acalorado.

Como pudo, se movio un poco hacia Narcissa, que se limitaba a verle con tenura. Sin embargo, no sirvio de nada, puesto que Lucius se movio con el, y con delicadeza, la mano femenina de Cissy se poso sobre el otro muslo, acariciandolo arriba y abajo, sin tocar su ingle siquiera.

La sonrisa de Lucius se ensancho, y Severus fijo su vista al frente, conectando su mirada incomoda con una indescifrable de James. Parecia enfadado, por la presion que ejercian sus manos sobre el vaso de cristal, pero eso no se reflejaba en su mirada. No enteramente, puesto que, encima del enfado velado que parecia tener, podia ver como le escrutaba, como recorria con los ojos todo su cuerpo sin pudor alguno.

- Vamos, Sev. Te quedan seis meses, tienes que decidir ya. No va a esperar eternamente y lo sabes.- dijo Lucius, pasando por alto la casi suplica de Severus. Con un poco de sorpresa, sintio como comenzaba a masturbarle lentamente por debajo de la tela, moviendo su mano arriba y abajo, produciendo placer en el muchacho de ojos negros., que se limito a agachar la cabeza, sintiendose repentinamente avergonzado.- El placer no es malo, Severus. Deberias aceptarlo tal y como viene.- añadio en voz baja, con la boca pegada a su oido, y un poco encorvado para llegar a su oreja.

- N-no se que voy a hacer, Lucius, pero, por favor, para.- dijo en voz igual de baja que su compañero. Otra vez mas, el rubio desatendio sus ruegos, y siguió moviendo su mano a lo largo de su glande, lanzandole olas de placer a Severus, que como pudo, se mordio el labio para no gemir.

- Si no estas con el Señor Tenebroso, estaras con Dumbledore. Y estar con ese viejo significa que seremos tu enemigo. ¿Eso quieres?- una vez mas, Lucius parecia saber donde apretar exactamente para hacerlo dudar. Cissy intervino, mientras trataba de tranquilizarle:

- Supongo que si que nos odias. Seguro que esa Evans te ha puesto en nuestra contra.- en seguida, Severus se apresuro a calmarlos, temeroso de perder a sus unicos y mejores amigos:

- ¡No! Yo no os odio… De verdad, no os odio.- dijo mirando alternativamente a Lucius y Narcissa, que le miraron escrutadoramente unos segundos de mas. Y, por fin, la mano de Lucius salio de entre su ropa, dejando su miembro duro y enrojecido, pero su mente mas calmada.

No obstante, su tranquilidad no duro mucho; con la misma mano con la que le habia tocado, le tomo de la muñeca y estiro de el para que se levantara. Extrañado, hizo lo que le pedia, y vio como Narcissa se levantaba tambien, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

Tragando seco, nervioso e incomodo, fijo disimuladamente su vista en su gryffindor: estaba bebiendo la cerveza de mantequilla que se habia servido, pero sus dedos estaban palidos por la presion que ejercia en el vaso. Mordiendose el labio inferior, Severus subio las escaleras tras Lucius, con un mal presentimiento instalado en el corazon.

Observo con detenimiento las puertas a ambos lados del pasillo al que acababan de llegar. Parecia ser una pequeña posada, encima de la taberna. Lucius estiro de su muñeca, haciendole trastabillar, al apretar el paso para seguirle. La presencia de Narcissa detrás suyo le producia cierto malestar, al verse casi atrapado entre los dos rubios, obligandole prácticamente a caminar.

Pasaron por cinco puertas, antes de entrar en una habitación vacia. Apenas habia mobiliario; una cama matrimonial con unas sabanas muy antiguas, y un escritorio lleno de polvo con una silla de decoración victoriana. Severus sintio que estaba entrando en otra epoca al entrar en la habitación, por la sensación que producían el conjunto de muebles. No obstante, aquel sentimiento pesado en su pecho seguia estando alli.

Snape vio de reojo como Narcissa cerraba la puerta despues de haber entrado, y ligeramente incomodo, se removio, de pie frente a la cama matrimonial. Lucius, de espaldas, le miro por encima del hombro, antes de volverse totalmente y decir:

- El Lord te puede dar mucho poder, Severus.- le tomo de los hombros, y le dirigio hasta la cama. El muchacho de cabellos grasos se dejo hacer a regañadientes, y por fin, se sento en el borde de la cama. Lucius se sento encima suyo, a horcajadas, mientras le movia hasta dejarle tumbado. Inquieto, Severus se revolvio infructuosamente.

- Pero…

- Podrias vengarte de esos gryffindors que te hacen la vida imposible, Sev.- la lengua de Lucius se deslizo por su lóbulo izquierdo, mientras sus manos palpaban por encima de su ropa.- Podrias conseguir el respeto que te mereces y que nadie te da.

- Yo…

- Podrias vengarte de tu padre.- la diestra de Lucius desabrocho su pantalón, y poco a poco lo bajo hasta las rodillas.

- Lucius…- dijo completamente asustado Severus. El rubio estaba llegando demasiado lejos para su gusto, y no queria ser el sumiso ese momento.

- Nadie te volveria a golpear.

- Para…- las manos de Malfoy abrieron sus piernas, mientras saboreaba la palida piel de su cuello.

- Nadie te volveria a humillar.-la zurda de Lucius bajo hasta su ano y comenzo a lubricarle, preparandole para la intrusión.

- Por favor, Lucius…- rogo Severus, al sentir como los dedos de Lucius se introducian dentro suyo, moviendose a sus anchas. Su cuerpo, rigido por la impresión, parecio reaccionar, y sus manos se colocaron en los costados del hombre, estirando de sus lujosas ropas para que se apartara.

- No mas burlas por tu fisico.- todos los esfuerzos del moreno fueron en vano. Besandole en los labios sin sentimiento alguno, tomo su ereccion y comenzo a masturbarle dolorosamente, mientras introducia su estoque en el dilatado ano del pequeño.

Un gemido de dolor se escapo de su garganta, mientras Lucius se movia dentro suyo, golpeando sin piedad en su interior. Sus mejillas usualmente palidas se encontraban sonrojadas fuertemente por la vergüenza del momento. Sintio como suavemente una mano femenina tomaba la suya, y miro a su derecha: Narcissa le sonreia sin rencor ni odio por estar acostandose con su futuro marido.

Intimidado por la presencia de la novia de su mejor amigo, cerro los ojos fuertemente, deseando que todo fuera un estupido sueño. Pero sabia que no era asi; James Potter parecia celoso, Lucius le estaba follando y Narcissa solo sonreia. Si no era un sueño, realmente el mundo se habia vuelto loco.

Gimio de placer con un suave ronroneo; aquello le gustaba, se sentia bien. Las manos de Lucius recorriendo su cuerpo eran dos serpientes expertas en el arte de producir placer. Pero su estoque metido a presion en su interior no le gustaba para nada; se sentia incomodo, notando como entraba y salia una y otra vez, como sus testículos golpeaban brutalmente contra su piel, produciendo un sonido asqueroso.

La respiración de Severus comenzo a acelerarse, y, tras varios minutos de vaiven, se descargo en su propio regazo con un inaudible gemido, mientras Lucius se corria dentro suyo. Lentamente se retiro de su interior, y giro sobre si mismo, hasta quedar boca arriba en la cama.

En seguida, Severus comenzo a ponerse su ropa, sin importarle la pequeña punzada de dolor que le atraveso el bajo vientre al sentarse en la cama. Un sentimiento de ira, mezclado con la impotencia y la vergüenza comenzo a subir por su pecho, mientras se ponia en pie, delante de Narcissa.

- ¿Ya te vas, Sev?- pregunto con inocencia Lucius.

- Si.- respondio tajante el moreno, de espaldas al hablante. Aliso sus ropas, parpadeando varias veces para retener las lagrimas.

- ¿Estas enfadado?- pregunto esta vez con sorna.

- Si.

- ¿No me digas que eras virgen?

- No.- Las manos de Lucius pasaron por su torso, desde su espalda.

- ¿Entonces?- pregunto, perdido. Parecia confuso, por su tono de voz.

- Somos amigos, Lucius. Acabamos de… Delante de tu futura esposa. Ademas, tu no me gustas, y yo no queria esto.- explico, mientras se liberaba de su posesivo abrazo. Una carcajada salio de las bocas de Narcissa y Lucius, mientras este ultimo le giraba para dejarlo frente a el.

- No pasa nada, somos amigos, tu lo has dicho. Los amigos tambien hacen esto.- busco los ojos de Severus, pero no los encontro, puesto que miraba al suelo, avergonzado.- ¿No te gusta hablar de sexo?- pregunto, curioso.

- No, no me gusta. Y me da igual, yo no lo queria.

- ¿No lo querias?- la ceja izquierda de Lucius se alzo, esceptica.- Pues bien que te corriste en mi mano, Sev.

- Te dije desde un principio que pararas.- respondio con el ceño fruncido.- Adios, Lucius, Narcissa.- dijo mientras caminaba hasta la puerta. No obstante, la femenina mano de la ultima le tomo del brazo, arrastrandole de nuevo al interior de la habitación.

- Espera, Sev. Tenemos que seguir hablando.

* * *

**N/A: no me maten y dejenme un review! XD**

**ITrustSeverus: bueno, al principio si que ira mal, pero luego ya ira mejor.**

**RR!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo corto pero lleno de emociones... Lean:**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17:

- Te dije desde un principio que pararas.- respondio con el ceño fruncido.- Adios, Lucius, Narcissa.- dijo mientras caminaba hasta la puerta. No obstante, la femenina mano de la ultima le tomo del brazo, arrastrandole de nuevo al interior de la habitación.

- Espera, Sev. Tenemos que seguir hablando.

Severus se dejo hacer, sumiso. Fruncio el ceño, pensando en lo injusta de la situación: acababa de tener sexo no consentido con Lucius, deberia poder elegir el mismo el que hacer. Pero, contrario a ello, se dejaba hacer, se dejaba arrastrar por ellos.

- ¿De que quereis hablar?

- Del Señor Tenebroso.- empezo Lucius, sin pudor alguno.- Tienes que elegir, Severus, no puedes simplemente desentenderte de todo esto.

- ¿Por qué no? Soy mestizo, por si no te acuerdas. Nunca me aceptarian alli.

- No todo es como lo pintan, Sev. ¿Eres tan iluso para creer que de verdad tendras cabida en el mundo que quiere Dumbledore? Nunca te aceptaran, te tacharan de mortifago, cualquier gryffindor auror que te conozca te fichara y te hara la vida imposible.- continuo Lucius, escupiendole la verdad al rostro.- ¿Es lo que quieres? ¿Ser pisoteado como un gusano, ser la escoria de esa sociedad?

- El Señor tenebroso ofrece una nueva posibilidad, donde Lucius, tu y yo seremos miembros respetados, donde los gryffindors seran puestos en el lugar que deberian tener.- siguió Narcissa. Las palabras de ambos resonaban en el cerebro de Severus, que cada vez se sentia mas confuso e inseguro sobre su decisión.

- Pero… yo…- tartamudeo, indeciso. ¿Realmente era aquel su futuro?

- El Señor Tenebroso te puede dar poder, fuerza, un lugar respetable en la sociedad, donde a nadie le importara que tu seas mestizo, porque seras uno de ellos, seras alguien importante.- finalizo Lucius, tomandole de los brazos.

Confuso por sus palabras, Severus se solto de su agarre y salio de la habitación alquilada con rapidez, sin mirar atrás. El nudo en su garganta se habia intensificado, mientras su respiración se hacia irregular. Seguia sintiendo las manos de Lucius sobre su piel, tocandole, como una sensación febril.

Apresuradamente, sin mirar a James Potter, el muchacho de cabellos negros y grasos salio atropelladamente de la taberna de Las Tres Escobas. Rapidamente, arrebujandose en su abrigo, camino por la calle principal de Hogsmeade, en direccion al colegio.

No le apetecia mirar los libros de pociones de la librería de Hogsmeade, ni deambular por las calles, si no simplemente llegar a su habitación y encerrarse todo el tiempo que pudiera alli. Y, sobretodo, ducharse, quitarse ese horroroso olor que llevaba impregnado en su piel, quitarse la ropa manchada de semen.

Suspiro, subiendo la ladera nevada, hundiendo sus pies en la nieve, calandose hasta las rodillas. El dia estaba frio, y parecia amenazar con nevar en cualquier momento. El ambiente humedo y helador se colaba por su abrigo oscuro, entumeciendo sus musculos y haciendo castañear sus dientes.

Pensando en las palabras de Lucius y Narcissa, el muchacho llego al colegio silenciosamente. ¿Realmente tenian razon? Su mente sabia que si, que verdaderamente era una prediccion acertada de su futuro, y mas aun teniendo en cuenta que Black queria ser auror, y deseaba fervientemente su cuerpo destrozado bajo su poder.

Palido, más que de costumbre al pensar en los detalles escabrosos de los deseos de Black, bajo las escaleras de las mazmorras, sin encontrar nadie a su paso. Los alumnos de tercero a septimo estaban en Hogsmeade, y los de primer y segundo año estarian en sus Salas Comunes o en la biblioteca, haciendo deberes.

Una y otra vez, como mula que da vueltas al molino, sus pensamientos rondaban todo el tiempo las palabras de los Malfoy; ¿Qué podia hacer para que aquella prevision no se cumpliera, de forma que no atentase contra la vida de los demas?

El simple pensamiento de matar a alguien le resultaba extraño, levemente gratificante, y repugnante. Odiaba a Dumbledore, a el y su estupido sentido de la justicia, su modo de encubrir a sus gryffindors maravillosos e inocentes, y le deseaba la muerte. Pero… ¿Matarlo el mismo? No. No se queria manchar las manos; aquello le resultaba asqueroso.

Cargar con una muerte en la conciencia era algo que no podria soportar, mucho menos en ese momento tan delicado en el que se encontraba. Penso en su padre, en Tobias… Le mataria, lo sabia. Entonces, ¿Por qué no servir a la causa? Tenia suficiente odio en las venas como para ser un buen asesino, aunque todavía resguardaba vestigios de la pureza e ingenuidad de un niño.

Con esos pensamientos confusos, llego frente al muro de piedra que era la entrada a su Sala Comun. Susurrando la contraseña, entro y se dirigio directamente a la habitación que compartia con los demas slytherins de septimo año, sin echarles un vistazo siquiera a los dos alumnos de primer año que estaban estudiando.

Cerro la puerta de madera gruesa y oscura tras de si, sin extrañarle la ausencia de sus propios compañeros; estarian en el pueblo o jugando al quidditch, como siempre. Con un suspiro quedo, tiro su abrigo a su cama, y se dirigio a su baul, sacando ropa nueva, ya que la suya estaba empapada de agua.

Se metio al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de si, y se ducho sin prisas, frotandose en la piel lentamente, sacandose la suciedad de su cuerpo. No habia mentido; no era virgen, y quizas por ello se avergonzaba aun mas. Las palabras de su padre resonaban en su cabeza: Cualquier hombre digno morira virgen por detrás. Fruncio el ceño, intentando restarle importancia a lo que dijera su padre, y cerro el grifo de la ducha.

Poniendose la ropa, salio del baño y se tumbo en su cama, dejandose llevar por la desesperación: las palabras de Lucius y Narcissa resonaban en su cabeza, rebotando contra su craneo, mientras recordaba el tacto de su mejor amigo en su piel.

* * *

James Potter observo como Severus se iba. Sentia los celos a flor de piel, mientras veia como los rubios le tocaban, como las mejillas del moreno se coloreaban fuertemente. Habia hecho acopio de todo su autocontrol, pero su cuerpo estaba tenso y su mirada era fuego liquido, dispuesta a perforar al primero que dijera algo.

Con rapidez, se termino la cerveza de mantequilla, intentando sofocar sus animos. Todo el rato habia estado observando como interactuaban Severus y los Malfoy, con un ojo puesto en Lily y Black. Sus manos se cruzaban discretamente en la mesa, como dos buenos amigos de sexos opuestos, entre los que siempre existe esa tension.

Se retorcio las manos bajo la mesa, deseando irse de esa asquerosa taberna, deseando olvidarse de todo aquello. Habia perdido, debia admitirlo, pero aquella derrota le estaba lacerando el alma. Aquella muchacha a la que habia puesto en un pedestal, le traicionaba de la peor manera posible, engañandole con su mejor amigo.

Sintio la garganta cerrarse, y unas ganas tremendas de golpear a ese bastardo descarado de Black. No obstante se limito a perforar con la mirada su vaso de cristal vacio. A su lado, Lily y Sirius se lanzaron una mirada complice, mientras veian como el slytherin se perdia en la distancia.

Tras media hora mas de charla trivial, los muchachos se levantaron de sus asientos, y, entumecido y adormecido por el calor de la taberna, James les siguió. Se sentia sin fuerzas para continuar fingiendo que nada pasaba, pero con inagotables energias para estar con Severus.

Sabia que Malfoy y el no tenian ninguna relacion amorosa ni sexual; Snape parecia incomodo por el hecho de que le tocara de forma tan intima, pero tampoco le habia apartado cuando habia podido. Algo se revolvio dentro suyo; conseguiria a Snape, costase lo que costase.

Porque, lejos de ser un trofeo mas en sus interminables listas de conquistas, era especial: le Amaba, y James creia empezar a sentir lo mismo. Los sueños eroticos con Severus se volvian cada vez mas frecuentes, y realmente le gustaba estar con el.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en sus carnosos labios, escucho fingidamente el parloteo de Peter sobre una lechuza y su escoba. No importaba, Severus le queria, y asi podrian empezar una nueva epoca de amor en vez de odio.

Despues de la parada obligatoria en Honeydukes para comprar golosinas, camino hasta el castillo, siguiendo a sus supuestos amigos. Y agradecio mentalmente a Sirius por los castigos; tenia una brillante oportunidad de estar con Snape, debido a ello.

* * *

**N/A: gracias por los reviews en el capitulo anterior, los agradezco en el alma...**

**- Amia Snape: ahi tienes al James celoso... ¡no te pierdas el siguiente capitulo, los celos estaran en su punto algido! gracias por comentar, pero a mi lucius me parece muy mono... XD aunque claro, de mi opinion nunca te fies XD**

**- ITrustSeverus: jajajajajaja... ya ves, son un pervertidos, y te pervierten al siempre casto Sevy XD pobrecitos Malfoy, ya me imagino a ti echandolos a escobazos de las tres escobas XD**

**- Miriette: XD si, realmente deberia saber cuando callar... pero ya sabes: el gryffindor es mucho bocas y mucho valor tonto. XD**

**- Eclipse: jajajajajajjajaa... intento ser fiel al canon, ais que tenia que salir alguna causa por la que james dejara a lily... y pues un dia se me ocurrio al escena de lily con sirius en la casa del valle de godric, y james en la puerta con cara de O_O y me dije: siiiiiiiii! XD**

**calma, no todas las pelirrojas son iguales, molly no es una... ejem... como decirlo... mujer que se viste de rojo? XD ella es fiel a su maridito y su familia XD **

**gracias por leer descubriendo la verdad, y no, majo no lo ha leido, para ya le mande el mensaje... a ver si se pasa y me dice que tal me quedo, o si era lo que queria leer (T_T)**

**gracias a todos por sus reviews...**

**¡RR!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Siento el retrasooooooooo! Pero bueno, al menos, he subido... (eso cuenta, ¿no? XD)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18:

Con una pequeña sonrisa en sus carnosos labios, escucho fingidamente el parloteo de Peter sobre una lechuza y su escoba. No importaba, Severus le queria, y asi podrian empezar una nueva epoca de amor en vez de odio.

Despues de la parada obligatoria en Honeydukes para comprar golosinas, camino hasta el castillo, siguiendo a sus supuestos amigos. Y agradecio mentalmente a Sirius por los castigos; tenia una brillante oportunidad de estar con Snape, debido a ello.

James llego hasta el despacho del conserje minutos antes de que empezara el castigo. Durante el resto de la tarde, Sirius y Lily habian estado cabizbajos, a menos de diez centimetros de distancia, cuchicheando entre ellos, y el irracional impulso de golpear a su amigo se habia multiplicado exponencialmente.

Lo odiaba, mas de lo que alguna vez habia logrado llegar a odiar a los slytherins. Y la causa radicaba principalmente por ser tan obvio; James preferia no tener que ver aquellas muestras de afecto que se clavaban en su pecho como dolorosas agujas de metal impregnadas en veneno.

Suspiro tenso, sus puños se habian cerrado fuertemente y su mandibula rechinaba contra los dientes, produciendo un sonido extraño. Habia apoyado su hombro izquierdo en la esquina del corredor de piedra, sabiendo de antemano el camino por el que vendria Severus, justo en frente a el.

Y asi paso; el chico delgado y huesudo doblo la esquina, cabizbajo, con el cabello negro y grasiento tapandole el rostro como si se tratara de dos cortinas negras. En el acto, James se empujo con la pared, incorporandose, y camino hacia el, con la intencion de poder hablarle y expresar todo lo que queria decirle.

No obstante, antes de que le alcanzara, Filch y su gata salieron a su encuentro, con una sonrisa sadica en sus rostros. En seguida, ambos muchachos se vieron forzados a caminar por los pasillos, pasando de largo de la sala de trofeos. James miro al conserje con el ceño fruncido, extrañado de su comportamiento, mas no dijo nada. No deseaba mas problemas con nadie del colegio.

Y asi bajaron a las mazmorras, cruzando los intrinsecos caminos, doblando a izquierda y derecha por doquier. Aun llevando siete años en el Colegio, James se desesperaba al bajar a las mazmorras; eran oscruas, lobregas y tetricas, con demasiados caminos iguales aparentemente. Las rutas que utilizaba habitualmente las habia memorizado, pero no parecian ir al aula de pociones.

Y, finalmente, salieron a un pasillo mas ancho e iluminado, pero no por ello menos polvoriento y avejentado que los demas. Las puertas a izquierda y derecha eran de madera robusta, antiguas, con pomos de puerta metalicos, sin brillo y vetustos. Parecia estar abandonado o en desuso; solo recordaba haber ido alli una vez con sus amigos para cartografiar la zona.

Tras pasar por varias puertas, todas iguales, Filch freno su caminata y, sacando una llave antigua y oxidada de su bolsillo, la utilizo para abrir una puerta al azar. Y a James se le cayo el alma al suelo: la habitacion estaba cubierta por telarañas, con humedades en diversas esquinas, y con una cantidad de polvo y suciedad incontable.

- Ya podeis empezar, los dos. Quiero el aula lo mas limpia posible dentro de una semana, desde ahora teneis todo el tiempo posible para conseguirlo.- y, con esas palabras, el conserje les dejo en las puertas de la maloliente clase, despues de retirarles las varitas con una sonrisa cruel en los labios.

James suspiro, cerrando los ojos, cuando oyo los pasos de Filch alejandose en los intrinsecos pasillos de las mazmorras. A su lado, Severus comenzo a moverse, apartando con cierta repugnancia una telaraña. Encima del escritorio avejentado, contrastando con todo el mobiliario, un cubo de plastico azul con los trapos y los productos de limpieza resaltaban por encima de las telarañas y la suciedad.

- ¿Snape?- pregunto retoricamente, mirando al moreno recoger el trapo amarillento del bord del cubo y mojarlo en agua. El chico no respondio, y si le escucho, simplemente le ignoro.- ¿Me escuchas?- pregunto finalmente, intentando captar su atencion. Aun de espaldas a el, Severus froto el trapo contra el escritorio de madera, mientras decia languidamente:

- Preguntar eso es una tonteria, Potter. No hay nadie mas aquí.- respondio sarcasticamente. A pesar de la tarde de profunda reflexion en su cama, las ideas de Severus seguian revoloteando por su cabeza, angustiandole.

- ¿Ahora estas enfadado?- pregunto James empezando a enfadarse. Despues de ese dia de perros, era el el que debia estar hastiado.- ¿No crees que el que deberia enfadarse soy yo?

- ¿Por qué exactamente?- pregunto, mientras continuaba con su tarea.

- ¡Porque eres un hipocrita!- estallo finalmente James. Sus puños se cerraron fuertemente, mientras continuaba diciendo.- Primero me dices que me quieres, y al dia siguiente te vas con tu gran- enfatizo la ultima palabra.- amigo Malfoy y su prometida a follar.

- ¿Qué? Oye, Potter,- dijo volviendose, con el ceño fruncido.- no eres quien para hablar de hipocresia, si tu eres el primero que hace la vista gorda cuando tu novia se acuesta con otro, si ni siquiera eres capaz de decirles a esos gryffindors que somos amigos.- El trapo de tela se encontraba estrujado en sus manos palidas y de dedos largos.- ¿Y que mas te da lo que haga con Malfoy? No somos nada, ¿entiendes? No tienes ningun derecho sobre mi.- termino.

Su lengua habia hablado por el, y, en el calor de ese momento habia decidido dejar salir todo, desquitarse con el menos indicado. Toda aquella frustracion que habia acumulado a lo largo de la salida, con Lucius tocandole, con el rubio encima suyo follandole se habia disipado tras esas palabras. Su pecho subia y bajaba rapidamente, cuando se enfrento a James.

Las palabras de Severus forzaron algo en el interior del castaño; _No somos nada,_ habia dicho. Realmente, Snape no habia negado el haber tenido sexo con ese demonio rubio, y eso le preocupaba, pero esas tres palabras habian despertado en el gryffindor un extraño sentimiento de posesividad.

¿No eran nada? Eso estaba por ver, y James iba a cambiarlo. Con los ojos entrecerrados, se acerco a su antiguo rival, que parecia repentinamente asustado. Sonrio maliciosamente, observando como chocaba contra la madera del escritorio. Con rapidez, puso las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, atrapándole y dejándole sin escapatoria. Borraria esas palabras de sus labios como fuera.

* * *

**N/A: pues aqui esta lo que pasa despues de Hogsmeade...jujujuju... buen final, ¿eh, señores? Esta seria como la primera parte de un capitulo (¿Puede ser? XD). Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que recibi, son hermosos!**

**- Amia Snape: si, bueno, es que tiene 17 tacos XD (años) en cualquier caso, acaba de meterse en un fregado impresionante, todo secretitos y con su novia, la muy... engañandole en sus narices...XD digamos que se deprimio XD gracias por comentar!**

**- Rose Bellatrix: Vaya! nueva lectora! gracias por tu rev, Rose, y espero que leas mi contestacion... porque con lo que he tardado, no me extrañaria que no lo leyeras XD**

**- : jajajajaja... no James NO va a matar a Snape! ni en sueños! si no, como llegamos a la secuela? XD si, los malfoy son unos aprovechados, lo se, pero no me los imagino tiernos ni nada por el estilo (Arriba los señores Malfoy! XD), pero bueno, sev no tiene la culpa, es que estaba bastante pocho, y a veces, el cuerpo te traiciona. No te preocupes, no habra lu/sev o snucius, o al menos no mucho. No creo...XD mis magnificos no creo me hacen replantearmelo!**

**-ITrustSeverus: no dudo en que lo harias, la escoba quedaria partida en dos (les tienes mucha tirria a los malfoy, ¿eh?) y lo otro, no te creas... aparte de que avanzo muy lento (^_^) en el hilo argumental, tambien es cierto que Sev NO es idiota, no le va a contar a James sobre lo que hace o deja de hacer. James en si tampoco tendra muchas ganas de meterse en la orden, al principio le motivaba lo de matara a voldy, pero luego ya no... de todas formas, lo veremos mas adelante (si, toca esperar... ¿extraño? XD)**

**bueno, ahora agradezco a todos los lectores fantasma (os olvido en casi todos los capitulos! lo sientooooo!) y:**

**¡RR!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

¿No eran nada? Eso estaba por ver, y James iba a cambiarlo. Con los ojos entrecerrados, se acerco a su antiguo rival, que parecia repentinamente asustado. Sonrio maliciosamente, observando como chocaba contra la madera del escritorio. Con rapidez, puso las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, atrapándole y dejándole sin escapatoria. Borraria esas palabras de sus labios como fuera.

Sus rostro a un palmo de distancia, el cuerpo de Potter encorvado por encima del de Snape, y aquella mirada tan extraña y a la vez tan expresiva, le hizo darse cuenta al slytherin de que no debia haber hablado, no tanto, al menos. Bien, sus ojos no poseian la oscuridad y el odio irracional que tenian cuando le acosaba anteriormente, pero seguia siendo escalofriante la forma en que se alzaba ante el, la forma en la que le acaparaba, le acorralaba y le inmovilizaba.

No sabia que esperar; golpes o besos. De lo primero estaba seguro que no le gustaria recibir, y de lo segundo… No creia poder enfrentarse a un beso de James, no despues de haber sentido los labios de Malfoy sobre su piel, su estoque dentro suyo, golpeando deliciosamente. Se sentia sucio, traidor, pero eso nunca lo sabria James. Por su conveniencia y por la felicidad de Potter.

Los posesivos labios carnosos de Potter se posaron sobre los suyos, empujando su cabeza hacia atrás, obligandole a semitumbarse en la mesa del profesor. Odiaba ser tan sumiso, pero con James Potter no se compite ni discute en cuanto a los puestos de cada cual. Severus lo recibio en su boca, mientras sus manos se aferraban timidamente a la ropa del gryffindor. Las garras de James se encontraban en sus caderas, tomandole con fuerza, marcandole como suyo.

Y se sentia bien, reconfortado, pero con esa punzada de dolor que causa el saberse traidor. No dijo nada, no se quejo por la violencia y la pasion que desboradaba ese beso, por la posesividad de James. Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho sentirse parte de alguien, y Severus realmente sentia algo por Potter. Aunque a veces fuera un cabron, un arrogante y un egocentrico. Le gustaba, y no lo iba a negar. ¿Para que, si James tambien le queria?

El beso termino abruptamente, y, a dedos de distancia, sus entrecortadas respiraciones se entremezclaron en el frio ambiente. El calor les abrasaba por dentro, y su temperatura corporal ascendia varios grados de repente. Severus lo sintio; la ereccion de Potter tan cerca de su ingle izquierda le incomodo, le hizo sentirse sucio.

Porque hacia apenas siete horas habia estado debajo de Malfoy. Sus gemidos aun no salian de su cabeza, rebotando en sus oidos sin misericordia. Se esforzo en olvidar los ruidos de su mente, y concentrarse en la realidad. Porque amaba a James, y Lucius solo era su amigo, aquello que habia pasado no era nada.

- Somos algo, ¿me oyes, Severus?- la voz ronca por el deseo de James penetro en sus oidos como musica celestial. Oh, si, por fin algo salia bien.- Nunca mas vuelvas a follarte a Malfoy, o te juro que te quedas sin amigos.- le amenazo levemente con voz profunda. Severus sonrio timidamente; no le importo la amenaza, no le importo el rostro serio de Potter, si no simplemente el hecho de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Le beso con timidez; nunca antes habia besado a alguien, y empezar con James Potter era quizas una buena opcion. Su beso torpe fue correspondido con intensidad, y Severus se dejo guiar, con las mejillas coloreadas por el calor que le abrasaba por dentro y el placer que le recorria la espalda al besar al gryffindor.

- Te quiero.- le susurro con cierta vergüenza y temor el slytherin. En su interior todavia guardaba un diminuto temor a que se estuviera burlando de el.

- Yo tambien.- dijo en voz baja el gryffindor, apartando un rebelde mechon de cabello negro como el carbon de su tez.- Ahora somos… ¿Pareja?- cuestiono James, mirandole a los ojos.

- S-si.- Potter sonrio, mientras acariciaba su mejilla derecha con el dorso de su mano.- Suena bien.

- No mas escapadas con Malfoy, Severus.- le aviso gravemente James, cambiando su rostro enternecido por una expresion severa.- Nunca mas.

- Nunca mas.- repitio de acuerdo Severus, abrazandole. Su rostro se escondio en el cuello de James, mientras preguntaba.- ¿Y Lily?

- La voy a dejar. Nadie se interpondra entre nosotros, nada nos separara.

Lily Evans lloraba frente a sus amigos, en silencio, con la capa de invisibilidad todavia puesta. Sirius le miraba con cierta lastima y un profundo odio impregnado en su mirada; Quejicus se habia metido en un asunto en el que EL seria el que menos se beneficiaria. Remus les miraba a ambos con preocupacion en la vista, sin saber que hacer o que decir para que la pelirroja se calmara. Y Peter miraba todo con inseguridad; el grupo se desintegraba ante sus ojos, y nadie podia hacer nada.

- Me va a dejar, Sirius. Se lo ha dicho… Se han besado… Se ha besado con ese engendro…- susurro la pelirroja, mientras su odio comenzaba a subir por su pecho. La capa de James servia para mcuhas cosas, aparte de hacer travesuras.

Una de sus funciones, por ejemplo, era escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Y eso habian hecho; con el mapa del merodeador en la mano, Lily y Sirius se habian tapado con la capa magica y habian estado presentes mientras Snape y Potter se amaban. Y Remus y Peter habian esperado a unos pasillos de distancia, aquella conversacion parecia importante.

Y realmente lo habia sido; Lily estaba histerica, recostada contra la pared. Sirius y Remus la consolaban, mientras Peter miraba que no viniera nadie. Sirius se sonrio mentalmente, mientras el himno de la victoria sonaba en sus oidos: cualquier cosa que hiciera James para salvar a Snape no serviria de nada, ya no. No despues de semejante traicion.

- No te preocupes, Lily. Ya veras como le convencemos.- le consolo Sirius. Y tras unos segundos de silencio, procedio a la parte mas interesante a su gusto de todo aquel operativo que habian montado.- Pero antes hay que vengarse de Quejicus.

La mirada de Lily se elevo hasta clavarse en sus ojos azules. Sonrio con suficiencia, mientras la pelirroja le miraba con el odio a flor de piel, odio dirigido al slytherin que habia embaucado con sus artes oscuras a su futuro marido.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Sirius?- preguntaron a la vez Lily y Remus. Uno sono preocupado, la otra curiosa, y, en cierta forma, de acuerdo con la idea de venganza.

- Vosotros dejadme a mi, chicos. Lo arreglare todo en un momento, y todo volvera a estar como antes. Tened fe en mi.- con un plan sadicamente brillante en su mente, recorrio a sus amigos con la mirada, parando en Peter. Sonrio, cuando dijo.- Y en Peter, me ayudara mucho en el plan.- Paso su brazo musculado por encima de los hombros del rechoncho muchacho, que sonrio, sintiendose integrado en el grupo.

Oh, si,- penso Sirius.- no volveran a tocarse nunca mas.

* * *

**N7A: y aqui el gran morreo! James es un poquitin posesivo xD pero no pasa nada... loq eu si que ha de preocupar es la parte final, cuando lily y los merodeadores hablan. ¿Que estaran tramando? ¿Separaran definitivamente a James y Severus, o su amor sera mas fuerte que la adversidad? Los veremos... mas tarde, despues de la publicidad XD**

**- ITrustSeverus: a ver, que soy cruela devil! ya deberias acostumbrarte a que os deje todo a la mitad XDDDDD es que soy mas mala que para que, no tengo remedio. Pero lo vi asi, y dije: jope, se tiene que quedar asi, si no... que gracia tendria?**

**- .- jajaja... por como lo dices, parece que vayas a sacar el latigo para castigarle a lo sado! XD sobre lo de convencerle, ni modo, severus es lo que quiere XD y james tambien lo quiere asi que... todos felices!**

**- SlytherinxMalfoy: oh, no! no me gustan nada los sirius/james, me parece horroroso. Puedo imaginar a todos con todos, menos a esos dos... da igual como esten, siemrpe vendiendo en todos los fics la imagen de amigos, pues se me han quedado ya muy encasillados en esa categoria! gracias pro dejarme review, y a mi tambien me gusto tu historia, me parece (^_^) **

**se que al principio si que se hace un poquito demasiado pesada, pero es que no sabia escribir tan bien como escribo ahora (que tampoco es que escriba bien, pero me sale mas fluido)**

******lo que no entiendo es porque te gusto mas leerla aqui... porque sabias de antemano que era un james/severus? XD a mi se me hace mas incomodo, cuanto mas largas son las lineas peor... porque me pierdo y tengo que ir con el raton guiandome XDDDDDDDD (que tonot suena eso...)**

******gracias a los lectores fantasmas... y a los no fantasmas... a los que se dejan ver de vez en cuando y a los que me comentan en cada capitulo...(no me dejo a nadie, y si me lo dejo, pues tambien le doy las gracias...)**

******¡RR!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Oh, si,- penso Sirius.- no volveran a tocarse nunca mas.

Severus se despidio de James con un pequeño beso en los labios. Por una vez, todo parecia ir bien, la vida parecia sonreirle como nunca lo habia hecho. Ni siquiera cuando Lily y el eran amigos se habia sentido tan feliz. Y todo gracias a Black, el les habia unido gracias a su odio, a su desprecio.

Ahora bien, todo aquel peliagudo asunto del acoso seguia estando en su mente. Black parecia odiarle mas que nunca, Lupin y Pettigrew le aplaudian y James tampoco parecia capaz de defenderle. Decirle a Dumbledore estaba en esos momentos, mas lejos que antes, no entregaria a aquel al que amaba a la justicia, aunque ello supusiera tener que aguantar su acoso.

Suspiro frunciendo el ceño, mientras pensaba en Lily. ¿En que momento habia dejado de ser la adorable y siempre responsable Lily para pasar a ser una…? No quiso pensar siquiera la palabra; le habia decepcionado mucho. Y no solo porque creia en la palabra de James, sino porque lo habia visto con sus propios ojos.

Camino solitariamente por los intrinsecos caminos de las mazmorras; hacia apenas dos minutos que habia dejado a James en las escaleras al Gran Comedor. Era tarde, otra vez el castigo habia terminado a la una de la mañana, y Severus empezaba a sentir la fatiga de los dias sin dormir acumulados. Sus hombros estaban hundidos, y andaba cabizbajo, mirando el suelo de piedra que se extendia frente a el sin interes, ausente.

Repentinamente, sus oídos captaron el pequeño sonido de pasos, que rompían el estremecedor silencio de las mazmorras. Camino mas rápido, ligeramente angustiado, sin mirar a su alrededor. Los pasos sonaban cerca, a menos de cinco metros de su posición. Sorpresivamente, una mano grande y aspera le tomo del brazo, aparecida de la nada. Y detrás de ella, aquel que le había agarrado:

- Hola, Quejicus.- sonrio Sirius Black, frente a el, con cierto sadismo y odio en los ojos. Severus trago en seco, mientras veía detrás suyo aparecer a Peter Pettigrew. Intento dialogar, sabiéndose en clara desventaja, pero antes de que pudiera decir palabra, Black se había situado a su espalda y le tapaba la boca con su mano, mientras su diestra seguía tomandole del brazo.- ¿Quieres hablar? Pues vamos a un lugar mas discreto a hablar.

Sus palabras sonaron realmente macabras en los oídos de Snape, mientras veía como Pettigrew sonreía animado, con un brillo travieso en la mirada. Black, detrás suyo, le empujo con su propio cuerpo, obligándole a caminar, mientras su mano buscaba su varita en los bolsillos. No tardo en encontrarla y quedársela para el, ante la mirada asustada del slytherin.

Silenciosamente, Severus vio como se alejaban de la Sala Comun, y, finalmente, volvían a aquel pasillo polvoriento del que Severus y James habían salido hacia poco. Por su mente aparecían pensamientos tétricos sobre lo que podían hacerle, cada cual peor que el anterior, hasta el punto de exasperarse y dejarse caer en la desesperación. ¿Qué iban a hacer en un aula abandonada, si no que amargarle a el?

Delante suyo, Peter abrió una de las tantas puertas vetustas y solidas de madera oscura, que daban a aulas y habitaciones en desuso. Con un golpe de varita, la suciedad que se había acumulado allí por años se retiro hasta un rincón, dejando la parte central de la habitación limpia.

Por el mobiliario, Severus dedujo que aquello era una laboratorio; había una gran mesa despejada en el centro, de madera robusta, y las paredes a su alrededor estaban cubiertas en su totalidad por enormes estanterías repletas de equipos de pociones, con sus probetas y tubos de ensayo.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en lo útil que le seria esa habitación si solo pudiera acceder a ella; Black le empujo al interior con fuerza, haciéndole trastabillar. Perdio el equilibrio por momentos, pero en seguida se recompuso, férreamente decidido a no dejarse vencer. Al menos no tan fácilmente.

El joven de familia oscura entro, y detrás de el, Pettigrew le siguió, extrañamente animado por aquello que iba a ocurrir. Severus se sintió encerrado, al ver como la puerta se cerraba mágicamente tras el muchacho rechoncho, y dirigió su mirada a Sirius. Decision incorrecta, pensó con pesimismo, al ver el sadismo y la apasionada ira acumulada en su mirada azul.

- Bien, Quejicus, vamos a hablar.- empezó Black. Snape retrocedió, a medida que el gryffindor se acercaba, hasta que sus caderas chocaron contra la mesa.

Sirius le miro, a escasos centímetros de distancia. A pesar de que el slytherin era ligeramente mas alto que el, los musculos y la fuerza bruta del gryffindor eran factores de los que el carecia por completo. Severus pudo ver el odio en su mirada, el desprecio escrito en sus retinas, la furia grabada a fuego en su mirada. Segundos después, el puño de Sirius impacto contra su estomago, haciendo alarde de su gran corpulencia y de su potencia en el brazo derecho.

El muchacho de cabellos grasos se doblo, agarrándose el vientre; bien, su padre solia golpearle igual de duro, o quizás mas, pero no se acostumbraba a ello. Y menos viniendo de un compañero, que tenia su edad y sus musculos menos desarrollados. La respiración tardo en llegarle, mientras jadeaba encogido, renuente a rogarle.

- Empezare desde el principio, Snape, para que puedas entenderlo.- siguió Black. Apenas y veía las zapatillas de marca del muchacho, asi que se esforzó en ver donde estaba el otro merodeador.- Lily y James se aman, se casaran cuando salgan del colegio y tendrán muchos hijos.- El certero puño de Black cayo sobre su espalda, entre los omoplatos, haciendo que sus rodillas cedieran y el slytherin quedara de rodillas, tosiendo por el golpe. Ardia allí donde le había golpeado, y las palabras de Black, aunque calmadas y susurrantes, le desesperaban.

¿Te ves a ti por algún lado en esa familia feliz, Snape?- le interrogo retóricamente, sabiendo que el chico no contestaría. El aludido intento desconectar de sus palabras, evitar sentirse herido por ellas, y buscar una forma de evadir aquel encuentro. Pero, para su desgracia, Pettigrew estaba obstruyendo la puerta, y competir con aquella masa de grasa seria un error desastroso para Severus.

El pie de Black se estrello contra su estomago una vez mas, con fuerza. Snape se encogió un poco mas sobre si mismo, arqueando la espalda para protegerse de sus abusos. 'Oh, si,- pensó amargamente el slytherin.- Lo sabe todo.' Se sintió secretamente angustiado; seguramente Black no se comportaría asi con James, no frente a todos, pero con el… ¿Por qué no?

- Deja en paz a James, Quejicus. No te quiero ni a ti ni a tus sucias Artes Oscuras en mi amigo.

* * *

**N/A: obivamente la ultima parte en la que sirius dice "mi amigo"... es de dudosa confianza XD como podran ver. sobre lily se sabra mas tarde, y si asi lo desean, quizas haga un oneshoot que explique lo que paso en la habitacion de chicos del septimo curso de sirius black cuando lily evans quiso consolarle.**

**- Eclipse: te estas adelantando mucho, pau! Tranquila, no falta tanto, una vez he conseguido juntar a los tortolos y crear un ambiente... propenso, todo se desarrollara. lily... bueno, lily es caso aparte, creo que hare la idea que pensaba (arriba, en N/A), porque su forma de pensar es... peculiar, por ponerle una palabra decente. por supuesto, no la culpes a ella, es inocente XDDD**

**- SPS (abreviacion maxima! XD): no, no suena a perversion mental... solo a la pura realidad; la mayoria de los jovenes se excitan por casi cualquier cosa XD o al menos eso dicen por ahi jejejje... a mi tambien me hace gracia, parece que han tenido abstinencia sexual por años jajajajajaja...**

**- ITrustSEverus: no, querida amiga, te expresas mal... no es pata, es pierna! XD pero si, definitivamente desde la parte comica, sirius va a hacer de celestina (de casamentera) entre james y lily, aun cuando su amor se ha apagado. Sevy se va a tener que aguantar XDDDDDD**

**- Miriette: bueno, la doble actitud de lily tiene explicacion normal... que supongo plasmare... o no XD**

**¡RR!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

- Deja en paz a James, Quejicus. No te quiero ni a ti ni a tus sucias Artes Oscuras en mi amigo.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó el corazón de Severus: a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre los Merodeadores y el, no podía evitar sentir cierta tristeza al verse tan repudiado por ellos. No dijo nada, esperando mas golpes, alguna maldición, quizás. No obstante, la fuerte y poderosa mano de Sirius se poso en su nuca, clavando allí sus uñas, mientras le obligaba a levantarse.

- Vete, Peter. Esto es personal.- dijo quedamente, tras unos momentos Black. Por el rabillo del ojo, Severus alcanzo a ver su malévola mirada posada en la de su amigo, mientras este ultimo asintia fervorosamente. Se revolvió en su sitio, inquieto e intranquilo, preocupado por quedarse a solas con aquel sujeto.

Sus manos débiles se posaron sobre las toscas de su enemigo, en su nuca, intentando deshacerse de su agarre, pero una vez mas, el puño de su opresor golpeo el estomago, entumeciéndolo y dejándolo adolorido. Detrás suyo, casi pegado a su cuerpo, Sirius Black rio desquiciado, y Severus, a su pesar, recordó la maniática risa de Bellatrix. 'Al fin y al cabo, son familia'.

- Deja de moverte. Verdaderamente voy a disfrutar _esto_.- su cuerpo entre la mesa y el muchacho, se vio apresado completamente, tocando con su espalda su escultural cuerpo. Y entonces, Severus lo sintió: aquella protuberancia anómala en su entrepierna parecía augurar algo que el no había previsto. Comenzo a temblar, livido de miedo. ¿Realmente, Black no pensaría…?

Un golpe seco en su espalda le hizo doblarse, mientras contraía su rostro en una mueca de dolor; Si, lo iba a hacer. Y SEverus pensó que, quizás, hubiera preferido que fuera Malfoy en vez de Black; aquello seria demasiado humillante, demasiado horroroso para el. Se revolvió como pudo, haciendo acopio de su casi nula energía; la adrenalina en sus venas le proporcionaba quizás un poco mas de aguante para seguir adelante.

Pero no consiguió nada; la espalda de Black pegada a la suya era un tope imposible de saltar, tan recia y fuerte como era. Sintio como la zurda de Sirius tocaba su entrepierna a tientas, sin verle realmente, desabrochando con torpeza el botón y la cremallera de su pantalón. Sus manos temblaban levemente, y Severus se pregunto si seria excitación o miedo lo que sentía.

- Intenta algo y será peor, putita.- susurro descaradamente el aristócrata en su oído. Su varita se clavo en sus costillas, y, segundos después, para su horror, sintió frio en las piernas, mientras el pantalón caia con un ruido sordo.

Escucho aterrorizado como Black murmuraba un hechizo de seguridad, insonorizaba la habitación y lo preparaba todo. Su cuerpo enclenque bajo el del gryffindor temblaba; por su mente cruzo la idea de suplicarle, de hacer lo que le pedia, pero conociéndole lo poco que le conocía, sabia que Black no daría marcha atrás. No en ese instante.

La sudada y caliente mano del muchacho bajo también sus calzoncillos, mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos. Humillado, postrado ante ese merodeador, Snape no podía dejar de pensar en su maldita mala suerte y en las extrañas perversiones de Black, seguramente, cosa de su familia.

Retirando su pecho de la espalda del slytherin, Sirius se incorporo. Y Severus supo que había llegado el momento; con su mejilla pegada a la tosca superficie de la mesa vieja y la mano izquierda de Black aferrando su nuca, impidiéndole moverse, sintió como la cabeza de su pene tocaba su piel, entre sus nalgas. Un fuerte sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, esperando aquel dolor tan intenso.

De una estocada, Sirius entro en su interior. Nada de lo que había intentado decirse a si mismo valio en el momento de la verdad; Severus gimio quedamente, mientras su piel se rasgaba milímetro a milímetro, sintiendo fuego en su esfínter. Dolia, dolia mucho, pero mas dolio cuando sus oídos capto, amortiguado por la febril inconsciencia que intentaba tragarle en vano, el ronco gemido de placer de Black.

El muchacho se movio furiosamente, encima suyo, mientras una y otra vez repetía como un poseso que se lo merecía. Y si no hubiese sido porque era Black el que le decía aquello que ya sabia, se habría hundido un poco mas en todo ese fango que cubria su vida entera.

Una y otra vez, el estoque del chico entraba y salía rítmicamente, aumentando aquel baile del demonio por momentos. Sus genitales golpeaban brutalmente sus nalgas, dejando marcas rojizas que, aunque al principio desaparecían, después de unas cuantas embestidas dejaron de hacerlo. Severus cerro sus ojos, sintiendo las lagrimas fluir libremente por sus mejillas, mientras una y otra vez gemia de dolor.

Esperaba que terminara dentro suyo, al fin y al cabo, quedaba poco para que se viniera, pensó fríamente, sintiendo como las furiosas y enrabietadas embestidas iban cada vez mas rápido. Pero contrario a eso, con un golpe fuerte y seco, Black se hundió en su interior por ultima vez, antes de salir, con su pene erecto y manchado de sangre. _Su sangre._

El cuerpo flácido de Severus cayo en la mesa, desplomado, mientras sentía las piernas fallarle. Las lagrimas le habían dejado casi ciego, viendo a su alrededor de forma borrosa. Apenas podía distinguir formas en el espacio, y su tacto parecía encontrarse a flor de piel, al menos en su ano. La poderosa garra de Black agarro sus ropas, y sin cuidado, estiro de ellas, tirándole al suelo, de espaldas.

La cabeza le dio vueltas; había caído de golpe, sin amortiguar la caída. No obstante,la imagen de Black delante suyo con los pantalones bajados hasta los tobillos se movia en su retina, al igual que el suelo, bajo su cuerpo. Su ano ardia, mas que antes por la caída, y, aun desorientado, Severus atino a encogerse, moviéndose hasta quedar descansando en su hombro izquierdo. No quiso mirar hacia abajo; sabia que habría sangre, que se sentiría mas humillado que antes.

Rapidamente, la mano de Black le obligo a levantarse, agarrándole del cabello. Dirigio su rostro directamente a su entrepierna con una sonrisa demencial en los labios, ya pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Snape de desviar la dirección, la cabeza de su pene comenzó a hundirse en su boca.

Sentia el regusto ferroso de su propia sangre en la boca, mientras poco a poco, Black le obligaba a tragarse su estoque entero. La cabeza de su pene toco su campanilla, haciéndole arquearse débilmente, controlando las nauseas con dificultad. Con un gemido ronco por el deseo y la excitación, comenzó a salir, con su miembro ensalivado y ensangrentado, para hundirse de nuevo en el, aumentando el ritmo.

Y tras unos momentos, que a Severus le parecieron eternos, se corrió dentro de su boca, atragantándole con su semilla, obligando a tragar el liquido espeso y blanquecino. Tan pronto como el slytherin ingirió todo, la mano de Black le empujo hacia atrás, cayendo nuevamente al suelo.

Frente a la victoriosa mirada de Canuto, Snape se encogió con dolor y lagrimas, intentando tomar en vano aquella lujuriosa mirada burlesca que le dirigía. Observo borrosamente como Black se recolocaba las ropas, y, tras mirarle por ultima vez, situaba sus pies a ambos lados de su enclenque cuerpo, agachandose hasta quedar junto a su oído.

- Ve y dile a Potter que no deje a Lily. O si no, esto se volverá algo habitual, mi querido Quejicus.- añadió lujurioso, retirando todos aquellos hechizos de privacidad.

Al instante la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Remus Lupin, con su varita. Sirius le observo con seriedad, sin levantarse del suelo. Lupin palideció al ver las piernas del slytherin, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente tiro su varita, cerca suyo, estatico en la puerta. Y, después de medio minuto eterno, entro, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- Remus…- dijo Sirius, levantándose y avanzando hacia el licántropo. Desde su posición, Severus vio como las mejillas del hombre lobo se teñian de un intenso rojo al tocar el cuerpo de Sirius, cuando este le agarro de los brazos con delicadeza.- Remus… El…

- Se lo merece.- le corto quedamente Lupin, mirando con seguridad a Sirius. Pero Black debió de ver algo mas, puesto que sonrio débilmente, tocando su mejilla con el dorso de su mano, en una lenta caricia.

- Si, se lo merece… El esta destrozando la vida de James, no puedo permitir que haga eso. No mas.- agrego confiado. Lupin levanto la mirada, ante la incredulidad de Snape, y le abrazo. ¿Realmente tampoco le importaba a Lupin que su amigo le hubiese violado?

- Vamonos, Sirius. Debemos volver con Lily y Peter.- propuso débilmente Remus, mientras miraba al slytherin de una forma en que no pudo identificar que pasaba. Sirius asintió, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Remus, y mirando hacia atrás, en el marco de la puerta, le dijo:

- Acuerdate de lo que hemos hablado, Quejicus. Recuerda mis palabras.- cerrando la salida tras de si, ambos chicos se perdieron por los intrínsecos corredores, mientras Severus se encogía un poco mas en el suelo. Doli, dolia mucho mas de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

* * *

**N/A: si, un poco burro... pero YA se sabe un poco de porque Remsie y Siri son tan capullos... XD**

**Amia Snape... Gracias por dejar review! ya, ya se, soy MUY mala... pero es necessary! XD no te preocupes, que como recompensa, en unos capis (ya digo capis, porque se que no conseguire hacerlo en el capi que viene XD) tendras amor a montones... espero XD**

**Bien, para quien no lo sepa (TODOS, supongo) he conseguido hacer finalmente un extra de camino a la oscuridad (este fic XD por si no se acuerdan del nombre jejeje) en fin, a lo que voy: Alcohol y Traicion, asi se llama. Si quereis podeis buscarlo en mi profile, o si no poniendo Lily Evans & Sirius Black en el fandom de Harry Potter, en español. Creo que lo dice claramente, pero por si hubiera alguna confusion, mirad el nombre del autor XD.**

**otra cosita mas, y ya os dejo: Hasta el viernes que viene, seguramente, (no aseguro nada, podria ser mas o menos),no escribire nada. A partir de mañana estare de fiesta, y, realmente, espero cansarme MUCHO y no poder escribir (necesito relax, chicas!... y chicos, claro). En fin, espero que no le moleste a nadie, y ya vere como lo hago, porque quizas tenga algun imprevisto tambien para la semana siguiente de la siguiente... En cualquier caso, Besitos a todos y todas, gracias por leer este fic. Seguire escribiendo (quenadie piense que lo he abandonado en semejante punto ¬¬')**

**¡RR!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

- Acuerdate de lo que hemos hablado, Quejicus. Recuerda mis palabras.- cerrando la salida tras de si, ambos chicos se perdieron por los intrínsecos corredores, mientras Severus se encogía un poco mas en el suelo. Dolia, dolia mucho mas de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Espero a que se fueran, demasiado cansado y adolorido como para empezar a moverse. Las lagrimas dejaron de salir de sus ojos al cabo del tiempo, mientras el dolor en su ano remitía un poco. En un alarde de egoísmo, decidió decirle a James, obedecer a Black. Su mente obnubilada no le dejaba pensar en mas que eso; el recuerdo estaba fresco, y por mas que intentaba dejar de lado su dolor, no podía hacerlo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Severus se concentro en recoger su varita, intentando moverse lentamente para salvar la distancia que le separaba. No obstante, poco a poco, la madera comenzó a moverse interrumpidamente hacia el. Sin tomar aquello en cuenta, lanzo un _fregotego_ a su cuerpo, limpiando la sangre en sus piernas.

Paulatinamente, Snape consiguió ponerse en pie, subiéndose los pantalones. Rapida y cuidadosamente, comenzó a caminar hacia la clase de pociones, con el objetivo de calmar el dolor que le asediaba, antes de mandar una lechuza a James. Forzando la puerta con un hechizo silencioso, entro en el aula, sumida en la oscuridad. A tientas, casi sin percibir los contornos de los objetos que le rodeaban, Severus busco una antorcha de tea que poder encender.

Con aquella tenue luz, se puso manos a la obra; encendio el caldero y empezó a cortar los ingredientes, introduciéndolos en el orden correcto. Diez minutos después, la poción anestésica estaba preparada, burbujeando en el caldero, con su típico color y brillo. Convocando una copa, Severus la lleno hasta el borde, y de un trago, la bebió entera. Poco a poco, el dolor remitió, y el slytherin pudo suspirar de alivio.

Con cuidado, recogió toda la poción en frascos de cristal, y limpiando todo, camino hasta su dormitorio, dejando la clase de pociones inmaculada. Susurrando la contraseña a la pared encantada, subió hasta su dormitorio, sigilosamente. A ciegas, puesto que sus compañeros dormían, dejo los botes en su baul, y salió otra vez, con pluma y pergamino.

Sentandose en uno de los sillones de la Sala Comun, escribió una breve carta a James, inseguro de si aquella era la mejor idea. No obstante, el rostro de Black, contorsionado por el placer de la venganza borro rápidamente su inseguridad. Se dirigió entonces a la lechuceria, y escogiendo el ave adecuada, ato a su pata el mensaje breve, dejándola volar.

Cruzando los dedos para que James leyese la carta pronto, antes de que ocurriese lo inevitable, Snape se tumbo en su cama mullida de costado, cerrando los ojos.

James despertó molesto. El pico de una lechuza golpeaba insistentemente su mano. Miro el reloj; eran las dos de la mañana. Con un gruñido, recogió el mensaje que la lechuza agitaba en su pata. Miro las demás camas; sus amigos ya debían de estar dormidos. Suspiro, y con un débil _lumos_ ilumino el pedazo de pergamino. La letra de Severus estaba allí; su caligrafia apretada y pequeña era inconfundible. Con una pequeña sonrisa, leyó lo que decía la carta, mientras su expresión se borraba a medida que sus ojos se desplazaban por el papel.

Le exigia hablar antes de precipitarse, le suplicaba silencio, prácticamente. Fruncio el ceño, mirando directamente a la cama de Sirius. ¿Qué había pasado en esa hora que llevaba dormido? Seguramente Black tenia algo que ver, pero no podía asegurarlo. En cualquier caso, James suspiro, sabiendo que seria una tarea titánica el conseguir que Severus le hablase sobre lo ocurrido.

Se tumbo en la cama, cansado, pensando en levantarse y hablar con Snape en ese momento. No obstante, sus parpados, pesados como el plomo, se cerraron antes de que pudiera decidirse.

Despues de haberse arreglado, Severus subió al Gran Comedor, ansioso. Espero impaciente la llegada de los Merodeadores; deseaba con toda su alma que James no dijera nada. No hasta haber solucionado su problema con Black. Sirviéndose gachas, miro a sus propios compañeros, a escasos metros de distancia: sonreían, hablando en grupo. No le tomo importancia, y, tras unos minutos, entraron.

Lupin y Black iban delante, hablando animadamente, con Peter detrás suyo como un perro faldero. James caminaba junto a Lily, que le había tomado de la mano. El aire que inconscientemente Severus había aguantado paso por sus vías respiratorias en un suspiro, aliviado.

Durante el resto del desayuno, el slytherin bajo su mirada a su cuenco de gachas, observando disimuladamente al grupo dorado de Gryffindor. Parecían actuar con normalidad todos ellos, asi que se sintió mas aliviado todavía. Repentinamente, la mirada de Black conecto con la suya, y, avergonzado, la desvio, con un nudo en la garganta.

Fue hasta la biblioteca, rogando a los dioses para que James viniera a el. El libro delante suyo se tornaba pesado y aburrido, cuando vio un movimiento detrás de un estante. Su mirada se poso allí, interrogante, hasta que volvió a verlo. La cabeza de Potter flotaba suspendida en el aire, mirándole con una sonrisa encantadora. Observo el movimiento de sus labios; parecía pedirle que fuera con el.

Y asi lo hizo; vigilando que la bibliotecaria no mirara, Severus se sumergió entre los estantes cubiertos de libros, siguiendo esa cabeza flotante. Cuando al parecer James pensó que era suficiente la distancia, paro, girándose hacia el. Su semblante estaba serio, preocupado, seguramente por el. Severus se mordió el labio inferior; ¿Cómo iba a mirarle si Black y el…?

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Severus?- pregunto en voz baja el gryffindor, quitándose aquella extraña capa de invisibilidad. Se acerco hasta el aludido, y le beso con timidez en los labios como saludo, esperando una respuesta.

- Na-nada.

- ¿Te ha hecho algo Sirius? ¿Te arrepientes de lo nuestro?- pregunto insistente el castaño. Paso el peso al pie contrario, mientras sus manos pasaban por los brazos frios de la serpiente, intentando hacerle entrar en calor.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Severus?- pregunto en voz baja el gryffindor, quitándose aquella extraña capa de invisibilidad. Se acerco hasta el aludido, y le beso con timidez en los labios como saludo, esperando una respuesta.

- Na-nada.

- ¿Te ha hecho algo Sirius? ¿Te arrepientes de lo nuestro?- pregunto insistente el castaño. Paso el peso al pie contrario, mientras sus manos pasaban por los brazos frios de la serpiente, intentando hacerle entrar en calor.

Por toda contestación, el slytherin unió sus labios con los de James en una suave caricia. El gryffindor profundizo el beso, abrazandole afectuosamente, sin prisas. Tenian tiempo de sobras para amarse, sin nadie que les viera, sin testigos mudos de sus sentimientos. Cuando acabo, Severus dejo reposar su cabeza en el hombro de James, y susurro débilmente:

- Solo no le digas nada a Lily, ¿vale? Cuando me sienta preparado, te lo contare todo.- su aliento calido golpeando contra la nívea piel de su cuello hizo que James no pudiera reprimir un escalofrio. Si lo hacia conscientemente, el chico era capaz de excitarle bastante rápido. Y si no era asi, a James le parecía un niño demasiado inocente.

- Muy bien, Severus. No lo dire nada.- el aludido sonrio débilmente, abrazandole. Se sentía bien en aquella muestra de afecto, sentía que sus preocupaciones volaban lejos de su mente cuando estaba con James.- Pero esta noche, después del castigo, seguiremos hablando.

- ¿Es una amenaza, James?- pregunto Severus, en tono jocoso. Bromeaba; sabia que no le estaba amenazando, pero deseaba dejar atrás aquel miedo hacia Potter, que se limito a sonreir mientras, pegando sus labios al oído del moreno, decía:

- Es una promesa, Sev. Esta noche nos divertiremos, te lo puedo asegurar.

Snape sonrio, mas por compromiso que porque le animase aquel plan. Despues de que Black le tocara de aquella forma, sabia que debía dejar pasar un tiempo antes de seguir con su vida de siempre. Y James iba demasiado rápido para su gusto. Rápidamente, James le beso con intensidad, para separarse de el segundos después y marcharse, mientras los sonidos de pisadas comenzaban a acercarse.

Severus se relamió los labios, brillantes por la saliva, y dio media vuelta, volviendo al sitio que, desde tempranas horas de la mañana, había acaparado, con una sonrisa en la boca. James era tan cariñoso con el… Le gustaba como le trataba, siempre gentil y delicado, como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento.

Pero pensar en el futuro le hacia sentirse angustiado; las palabras de los futuros señores Malfoy pesaban en su conciencia, palpitando mas fuerte cada vez, haciéndose notar. Si Black había llegado hasta el extremo de hacerle _eso_, podía dar por ciertas las palabras que ellos le habían dicho. Seguramente seria capaz de hacer todo lo que ellos habían nombrado, hacerle la vida imposible, incluso quizás mas que en el colegio.

Pero a James no le gustaría saber nada de los mortifagos; los tachaba de practicantes de artes oscuras, de asesinos. Y realmente asi eran, pero para los slytherin eran sus héroes. Sopeso sus posibilidades; si iba con el Señor Tenebroso, perdería a James, y si no iba con el, seguiría a su lado. Suspiro; nunca había creido realmente en esa causa de la pureza de sangre, mas bien le afectaba directamente a el. Frunció el ceño; Lucius y Narcisa se enfadarían con total seguridad, y los perdería.

Suspiro con fuerza, aun quedaba medio año, podían pasar muchas cosas en ese tiempo. Decidio no preocuparse en ese momento, y pensar en su presente. Y, leyendo un libro de pociones, espero hasta la hora del castigo, rezando para no encontrarse mas veces con Black ni Lupin.

Lupin; no parecía el mismo la noche anterior. Siempre tan responsable y centrado, siempre el bueno de los Merodeadores, y no había dicho nada cuando había visto a Black encima suyo. Algo raro le pasaba desde hacia un tiempo, siempre pegado al chucho Black, mirándole de esa forma tan especial y extraña.

Dejo de divagar cuando el reloj marco las siete menos cuarto, y marcho hacia el despacho de Filch. Aquellos castigos le estaban cansando; acostarse todos los días a la una de la madrugada empezaba a pasarle factura. Unos minutos antes de la hora acordada, Severus llego, encontrándose con James frente a la puerta de la habitación. El muchacho le dedico una sonrisa encantadora, antes de seguir a Filch hacia la habitación que debían limpiar.

Una vez solos, James abrazo a Severus por la espalda, depositando suaves besos en la piel palida de su cuello, haciendo que un escalofrio recorriera la espalda del oscuro joven. James introdujo su mano derecha por debajo de la camisa de Snape, acariciándole el abdomen, bajando cada vez mas abajo, mientras sentía su propia erección pulsar contra el glúteo de Severus, esperando a ser liberada. Intentando poner distancia de por medio, hablo:

- Quizas deberíamos empezar a limpiar esto. Tiene que estar limpio para dentro de una semana.- James hizo un mohín, y siguió con sus arrumacos, mientras murmuraba:

- Vamos, solo es un momento, Sev.

- Deberiamos limpiarlo, James. En serio.- el nerviosismo de Severus se hizo latente en su voz y, con un suspiro, se separo de el. Supo que algo le pasaba, que le escondia algo, pero callo hasta que, minutos después, con Snape mas relajado, Potter se atrevió a decir:

- ¿Qué pasa, Sev? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado entre Black y tu?


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

- ¿Qué pasa, Sev? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado entre Black y tu?

- El…- empezo Severus, sin saber por donde empezar.- El… Esta desquiciado, quiere hacerme daño y…

- ¿Qué te ha hecho?

- El… me… y Lupin estaba delante… y no dijo nada, y…- trato de explicarse el slytherin, con un intenso rubor en las mejillas. James palideció, y Severus pensó que quizás ya había captado la idea esencial que trataba de transmitirle. Parpadeo un par de veces, anonadado, y luego pregunto en un susurro, temiendo que alguien les oyera:

- ¿Black y tu tuvisteis sexo?- Snape bajo la vista, con las mejillas coloreadas, antes de asentir débilmente.- ¿Te violo?- otro asentimiento fue todo lo que consiguió.- ¿Y Remus? ¿Sabe de esto? ¿Estuvo presente cuando Black…?- James no termino de decir la frase; el slytherin se adelanto, tapándole la boca con la mano.

- Lupin entro después cuando el ya lo había hecho, y no dijo nada. Dijo que me lo merecía, o le dio la razón a Black, o algo asi.- murmuro la serpiente confusa. El león le abrazo por la cintura, atrayéndole hacia si, y Severus hundió su rostro en el hueco del cuello del muchacho, sintiendo el olor a vainilla que desprendía el cabello de James, recién lavado.- No se lo digas, James. Por favor.

- Puede volver a abusar de ti.- intento rebatirle el gryffindor, sin mirarle, sumido en ese romantico abrazo.- Y yo no quiero encubrir a un violador. No quiero estar a su lado, fingir que no pasa nada, que somos los mejores amigos del mundo. Quiero cuidar de ti, no estás bien.- dijo finalmente, intentando hacerle entrar en razón. Severus sonrio, pensando irónicamente en lo que el chico decía, y segundos mas tarde, dijo:

- La cuestión no es si puede, si no si quiere. No lo volverá a hacer hasta que yo incumpla mi parte, porque que haga eso otra vez significara que no le interesa el trato. Y realmente, se que le interesa. Su gran amiga Lily esta de por medio, tenlo en cuenta. Ademas, si el convirtiera eso en una rutina, yo acabaría destapando el cubo de la basura, y quizás eso me afecte a mi también, pero el se lleva la peor parte.- James callo, sabiendo que por esa parte no podría contraatacar; su novio tenia buenos argumentos que defendieran su teoría. Fruncio el ceño y convirtió sus labios en una fina línea, mientras el chico seguía hablando:

- Solo dame tiempo y me recuperare, James. No parecerá que haya pasado nada. No tienes que preocuparte por nada.- Severus se recrimino a si mismo mentalmente. ¿Por qué tenia que quitarle importancia al asunto? El quería precisamente eso, que Potter se preocupara por el, sentirle cercano… que le demostrara que le quería. Sin embargo, aquel extraño impulso que le decía de tranquilizar a su pareja había sido mas fuerte que los demás. Quizás era porque era la forma en que actuaban las personas enamoradas.

Funcio el ceño; todo aquello del amor no iba con el realmente. Eso era mas bien cosas de Gryffindors, con sus estúpidas bocas babeantes y los ojos indiscretamente fijados en su _querido_. Sonrio, pensando en lo comico que se veria James en esa situación, y dejo de pensar en ello cuando un pensamiento cruzo por su mente: Lily.

No necesitaba imaginar; Potter ya había babeado por alguien antes, sin ninguna discreción ni disimulo. Y en esos momentos, Lily simplemente le estaba clavando un gran puñal por la espalda. Una pregunta surgió en su cabeza: ¿Solo era su sustituto o había mas? James nunca había dicho que no era su sustituto, pero no parecía contento por la infidelidad de Lily, ni por lo que había hecho su amigo Sirius Black.

Claro, eso no cambiaba nada, al menos en su mente. Potter era propenso a los berrinches de niño pequeño, bien podía tratarse de una discusión de pareja. Pero aquello le estaba afectando a el mas de lo que esperaba; estar al lado de James le había puesto directamente en medio del campo de batalla. Y sabia lo que eso significaba: de todos ellos, el seria el peor parado.

Trago saliva; quería a James, o al menos eso le decía su corazón, pero… Exponerse tan abiertamente le daba miedo, no podía remediarlo. Y ante ellos, ante los merodeadores, aun mas. Porque no se trataba de chicos normales y corrientes; parecían obsesionados con el, con verle sufrir. Hizo un mohín de desagrado, pensando en la infinita cantidad de noches que había despertado a mitad de la madrugada por su culpa.

Beso con delicadeza la nívea piel de James; el ya no era como antes, el había cambiado. Y había cambiado por _el, _por eso estaba tan orgulloso. No obstante, la voz grave de Potter le saco de sus pensamientos con rapidez y brusquedad:

- No dejare que te vuelva a hacer daño. Hablare con el, lo arreglare todo.- Snape se separo de el, mirándole fijamente, con seriedad. ¿De verdad iba a hacer eso por el?

- Sabes que no hace falta, James. Se supone que tu no sabes nada.

- Me da igual, Severus. Esto se nos esta yendo de las manos. Puedo entender unos cuantos golpes, un duelo mágico, pero _eso_ no. No tiene ningún derecho a hacerte ese daño. Podría marcarte de por vida.- El aludido desvio su mirada a una esquina, antes de susurrar en voz casi inaudible:

- ¿Y que mas da? Si destapas todo ahora, solo conseguiras una bonita condena para todos nosotros, yo incluido. Y si no lo haces, solo tienes que esperar a que Black apruebe las oposiciones a auror para que vuelva a atosigarme, solo que entonces será en nombre de la ley.- James le miro, con una expresión extraña en el rostro.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

- ¿Y que mas da? Si destapas todo ahora, solo conseguiras una bonita condena para todos nosotros, yo incluido. Y si no lo haces, solo tienes que esperar a que Black apruebe las oposiciones a auror para que vuelva a atosigarme, solo que entonces será en nombre de la ley.- James le miro, con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

- No… No puede hacer eso… Es la ley, no puede romperla. Se… se enterarían.- dijo por fin, preocupado y angustiado. Severus sonrio con sinceridad, apoyando su rostro en el pecho del gryffindor. Podia oir el rítmico latido de su corazón, y sentir su respiración pausada.

- Es muy fácil poner al departamento de aurores en contra de un presunto mortifago, James. Y la corrupción se encuentra hoy por hoy en todos los centros de poder.- sus palabras susurradas con suavidad alteraron al muchacho de cabellos castaños, que, tensándose sin moverse, negó:

- ¡No! No todo el mundo es corrupto, Sev. Mi padre no es corrupto, nunca lo ha sido. Y yo no lo sere; nunca. Te protegeré de ellos, Severus, no dejare que te hagan daño. Y mucho menos que Black se acerque a ti.

- No puedes controlarlo todo, James.

- Pero puedo controlar a Black. Y lo voy a hacer.- James beso su coronilla afectuosamente, y Severus, inseguro, empezó a decir:

- Yo… había pensado en…- callo, dudando de si decir la siguiente parte o no. James lo comprendió a la perfeccion, puesto que en seguida repuso:

- No los nombres siquiera. Solo son unos asesinos. No sacaras nada bueno de allí.

- Podrian protegerme.

- Les darias motivos a los aurores para ir tras de ti. Black tendría motivos, podría herirte de gravedad, o incluso matarte.

- Entonces ¿Cómo piensas enfrentarte a la persona que debes considerar tu mejor amigo? Realmente James, tu no debes saber nada de esto. Solo debes amar a Lily por encima de todo, y odiarme a mi.

- Asi que eso es lo que quieres, ¿no?- pregunto, enfadado. Le separo abruptamente de si, y le miro insistentemente con las mandíbulas cuadradas y una mirada de furia. Severus suspiro, negando con la cabeza, y sin perder la sangre fría, dijo:

- No es lo que yo quiera, si no lo que es en realidad.- desvio la mirada, antes de decir en voz baja.- Sabes que estar a mi lado significa mentiras y mascaras ante los demás.

- Estar a tu lado significa estar con la persona que yo quiero, Severus. No importa si tengo que remover cielo y tierra para protegerte, si tengo que cubrirme de mentiras y fingir todo el tiempo.

James le beso con intensidad, agarrándole de la cintura posesivamente. Tentativamente, fue empujando con cuidado a Severus hacia atrás, hasta que choco con la mesa rigida de madera del profesor. Las manos de James bajaron hasta sus piernas, y desde allí, lo levanto, depositándolo con cuidado en la superficie porosa.

Una pequeña punzada de dolor atravesó a Snape en el momento en que su cuerpo toco el mueble, y dentro del beso, gimio de dolor. Se encogió levemente, hundiendo los hombros, y dejando de lado las atenciones que reclamaba James, saco la pequeña botella con poción anestésica, de la que tomo un trago largo. Potter le observo con ojo critico, antes de decir:

- ¿No estas abusando de la poción, no?

- No pasa nada, lo controlo.- James le volvió a besar, con una leve sonrisa en los labios, y acto seguido, se aparto de el.

- Tu no te muevas, ya limpio yo.

Durante las siguientes horas, Severus se limito a mirar como aquel al que quería tanto de un dia para otro hacia su parte de la limpieza, sin preocuparle recibir algo a cambio. Sonrio, sintiéndose dichoso de que James le hubiera mirado. Seguramente, si hubiera terminado con algún slytherin, el acabaría siendo el esclavo de su pareja. Fruncio el ceño; no le gustaría ser el perrito faldero de Lucius y Narcisa, no mas de lo que ya lo era.

Suspiro con cansancio, posando su vista en el bien formado cuerpo del jugador de quidditch; sabia que los señores Malfoy le utilizaban y manejaban a su antojo, pero eran sus únicos amigos. Aunque, en esos momentos también estaba James; no le repudiaba como los demás por su origen o su casa. Pero lo suyo con James… Sabia que no duraría, no mucho tiempo mas.

Porque en la naturaleza del gryffindor perfecto que era Potter no se encontraba el mentir y fingir como una serpiente. Y por mas que odiara a sus amigos por lo que le habían hecho, sabia que volveria a ellos. Si no era por una tontería, por una discusión sin sentido entre ellos, seria por los mortifagos. Siempre mortifagos, dedujo Severus, anticipándose al futuro.

Y sus diferencias eran bastantes grandes y numerosas, se atrevió a pensar. Las casas, los amigos, los modos de pensar, de vivir, de comportarse… Las ideas, sobre todo, era lo que mas asustaba a Severus. Porque a el no le importaba unirse a los mortifagos, pero James seguramente, además de auror, se introduciría en la Orden del Fenix, aquel grupo de gente secreto que se reunia con Dumbledore. Según las malas lenguas de slytherin, aquello existía, pero Severus no lo sabia con certeza propia.

Suspiro mirando su reloj; las doce y media. James se levanto del suelo, donde se encontraba, y se acerco hasta el, mientras se bajaba de la mesa. Con una sonrisa, le rodeo la cintura con su brazo, y dejo el trapo sucio en la superficie de madera, dando por concluido el castigo de ese dia.

- Vamonos, Severus. Ya es bastante por hoy.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Cuando el león y la serpiente se unen.

Suspiro mirando su reloj; las doce y media. James se levanto del suelo, donde se encontraba, y se acerco hasta el, mientras se bajaba de la mesa. Con una sonrisa, le rodeo la cintura con su brazo, y dejo el trapo sucio en la superficie de madera, dando por concluido el castigo de ese dia.

- Vamonos, Severus. Ya es bastante por hoy.

Le beso mientras salian. James cerro la puerta tras de si, y sonrio acercando el cuerpo de Severus al suyo. Acorto la distancia entre sus bocas, y volvió a besarle con fuerza e intensidad, mientras le pegaba a la pared, sujetándole por las caderas posesivamente. Sin embargo, un carraspeo detrás suyo les saco a ambos de su extasis; Sirius Black había hecho su grandiosa aparición.

- Hola, James.- rápidamente levanto su varita y le congelo, sacándolo del combate con una sonrisa en los labios. Miro detrás del muchacho, apartando sin cuidado a Potter de en medio, y encontró a aquel al que venia buscando.- Hola, Quejicus. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

Con una agilidad sorprendente, los brazos de Black se posaron a ambos lados de su cabeza, mientras su cuerpo le aplastaba casi literalmente contra la pared. Severus no vio caso en negar lo evidente; tenia miedo de que volviera a pasar lo del dia anterior. Se estremeció, cuando noto su aliento demasiado cerca de su rostro, golpeándole como abrasadoras olas de calor.

- Mira, se que quizás esto es demasiado dificil de entender debajo de toda esa capa de grasa que tiene tu pelo, pero…- la voz de Black se perdió en el aire, mientras Severus se revolvía ciertamente incomodo en su sitio.- Para hacértelo fácil, te lo dire claro: Alejate de James.- los ojos negros de Snape se posaron en los labios carnosos de Sirius, observando su extrema gesticulación, y se empezó a sentir enfadado.- O si no… Seguiremos charlando.

La ira fluyo por sus venas sin ningún obstáculo que se opusiera, y, entornando los ojos, empujo a Black hacia atrás, antes de golpearle con el codo en la nariz. Snape golpeo también su mano derecha, haciéndole soltar la varita, que cayó cerca de James, y huyo tras una ultima mirada a este ultimo.

Mirando hacia atrás, observo como Black agarraba su rostro, antes de comenzar a correr hacia el como un toro embravecido, sin su varita. No se detuvo a pensar en lo que pasaría con James; el ya le había dado su oportunidad, solo quedaba su voluntad de cogerla o desperdiciarla.

Doblo la esquina, en dirección al despacho de Filch, mientras James comenzaba a moverse, girando su rostro hacia el. Pero, como mal deportista que era, fue rápidamente alcanzado por Black. Ya se lo esperaba, que mas decir. La garra del gryffindor apreso su ropa por la espalda, y antes de que pudiera hacer fuerza, tiro hacia atrás, tumbándole en el suelo con una exhalación.

Su cuerpo choco con fuerza contra el duro suelo de piedra, y el aire se escapo de sus pulmones con pasmosa velocidad, mientras su mirada se tornaba borrosa por el golpe en la cabeza. Parpadeo varias veces, escuchando el rápido bombear de su corazón en sus oídos, a la par que el rostro nublado de Black se acercaba al suyo, con su cuerpo encima de el.

- Dime, Quejicus… ¿De verdad pensabas que podias escapar de mi?- sus palabras sonaron distorsionadas, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran.

- ¿Severus? ¿Sev?- la voz de James sonaba en sus oídos, retumbando extrañamente. El aludido abrió los ojos con lentitud, observando los objetos borrosos a su alrededor. Parpadeo un par de veces, hasta que todo a su alrededor se hizo nítido.- ¿Estas bien?

Snape asintió varias veces con la cabeza, mudo. Miro a su alrededor; estaban en un aula de Pociones, recostado contra la pared. Trago saliva; ¿Se había desmayado? Movio sus manos con lentitud; se sentía exhausto, con todo su cuerpo dormido.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- James, acuclillado frente a el, sonrio con ternura, antes de besarle intensamente. Abrio los labios finos y palidos, buscando mas contacto, antes de esperar la respuesta del buscador:

- Te has desmayado. El golpe en la cabeza fue duro.

- ¿Hace cuanto…?

- Cinco minutos escasos. Pensaba llevarte a la enfermería.

- ¿Y Black?

- Consegui pararle a tiempo de que te hiciera mas daño, y al final, se fue.- Severus compuso una cara de preocupación, y, sonriente, James le beso nuevamente, antes de decirle.- No te preocupes, Sev. Todo saldrá bien.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

- ¿Y Black?

- Consegui pararle a tiempo de que te hiciera mas daño, y al final, se fue.- Severus compuso una cara de preocupación, y, sonriente, James le beso nuevamente, antes de decirle.- No te preocupes, Sev. Todo saldrá bien.

000

Y, tal y como llegaron, los pocos meses que les separaban del final del curso se fueron ante sus ojos. Sin mas intromisiones de Black, con, al parecer de James, demasiadas cartas por parte de los Malfoy, y las acuciantes miradas de Lupin y Evans, Severus y James llegaron al fin de curso.

Hacia cuatro días que los exámenes habían terminado, y dos desde que el curso hubiera acabado para las seis generaciones posteriores a ellos. No obstante la esperada graduación de los alumnos de séptimo curso no seria hasta el dia siguiente; después de la Gran Fiesta.

James se miro en el espejo, admirándose a si mismo; el esmoquin negro y elegante que llevaba, junto con la camisa blanca y la corbata marcaban su cuerpo deliciosamente. Sonrio vanidoso, mientras observaba a sus compañeros de dormitorio, en mas apuros que el.

Peter deambulaba por toda la habitación, buscando sus zapatos, que minutos antes Sirius había dejado disimuladamente encima de los doseles de su propia cama. Remus, por el contrario, intentaba, a punta de varita, rejuvenecer el raido esmoquin de su padre, que le iba un poco grande. No obstante, no sintió lastima por el muchacho; todavía recordaba lo que había pasado entre el, Black y Severus.

Miro a Black; se acicalaba en el baño, con una sonrisa puramente seductora. Observo como se peinaba el cabello negro, silbando una melodía particular que James ya diferenciaba como la canción preferida de la oveja negra de la familia. Y supo porque era el seductor nato de Hogwarts; la ropa se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, y la camisa ligeramente desabrochada era una completa insinuación a abrirla un poco mas.

Aparto la mirada del muchacho con reticencia; debía descubrir que pensaba hacer en la fiesta _realmente_: sus amenazas no habían servido de nada, y la protección de James durante todo ese tiempo le había impedido actuar contra su _pareja_, pero temia una reacción en ese baile. Suspiro, escuchando como salía del baño, y miro su reloj nuevo: aun quedaba una hora para que empezara la fiesta.

Decidio salir a tomar un rato el aire, a caminar por los pasillos y recordar viejos tiempos. Porque ya no habría un nuevo inicio del curso, una nueva selección ni un banquete copioso, porque tampoco habría una primera noche de nervios e insomnio, donde los merodeadores al completo se contaran sus respectivos veranos, hicieran planes para el curso y prometieran ganar la copa de las casas y la del quidditch. Ya no habría tantas cosas, que en cierto modo se arrepentía de haber crecido.

No obstante, seguía estando la parte positiva: conocer al verdadero Severus, su relación, todos los momentos a su lado… James suspiro nostálgico, caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Por los ventanales se filtraba las luces moradas del crepúsculo; y James decidió quedarse un rato allí, parado frente al cristal, observando el ultimo atardecer de su vida en Hogwarts.

Repentinamente, sintió el tacto de una calida mano sobre la suya, y girando su rostro hacia donde debía de estar el que le agarraba protectoramente de la mano, observo a Severus, enfundado en su traje propio. Sonrio, correspondiendo a la suave sonrisa del slytherin, que giro su vista al horizonte, por donde el Sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

- Es hora de seguir adelante, James. Tu tiempo en Hogwarts ha acabado.- dijo Severus después de varios minutos. James se pregunto mentalmente si Snape sentiría lo mismo que el, la misma nostalgia, el mismo deseo de cerrar los ojos y ser otra vez el chiquillo de once años que marchaba eufórico en el expresso de Hogwarts. No lo pregunto, sabiendo que quizás, su única respuesta fuera un silencio complice.

- Me gustaría ser otra vez el niño de once años que empezaba el primer dia de colegio, y poder cambiar todo.

- Aun estas a tiempo, James. Puedes cambiar muchas cosas con tus acciones.- James sonrio, sin mirarle. Su vista se había quedado posada en el Lago, donde se reflejaba la luz que quedaba de aquel dia de verano. Severus volvió a hablar con suavidad, casi en un susurro, acariciando las palabras.- Deberias volver con tus amigos; seguramente te esperan para marchar a la fiesta.

- Aun queda tiempo, Sev. Ademas, te debo un baile, mi querido príncipe.- Severus le miro de reojo con una expresión que se le antojo extraña, mas no dijo nada. Y James pensó que quizás no le gustaba aquel nombre que había salido sin ninguna razón de sus labios. No obstante, la sonrisa de Severus se ensancho un poco mas, y James decidió que le gustaba aquel apodo.

- Me gustaría que esta noche estuvieras en el pasillo del tercer piso a la una.- junto sus labios con los de su amante, antes de dejarle marchar sin destino conocido.

Por unos minutos de mas, James Potter se dedico a mirar con interés el paisaje, meditando sobre lo que había sido de su vida hasta ese momento. Los buenos recuerdos, los malos, aquellos que le harian sonrojarse… Una luz se encendio en su mente repentinamente, mientras se acordaba del mote cariñoso que había usado con Severus: aquel recuerdo donde hablaban de los padres del muchacho, antes de que la copa cayera al suelo…

_- ¿Cómo son? ¿A que se dedican? No se, cuéntame sobre ellos._

_- Yo…- inseguro, el chico titubeo antes de decir.- Mi madre murio, y mi padre trabaja en una fabrica muggle._

_- ¿Son muggles?_

_- ¡No! Solo… solo mi padre. Pero mi madre era una Prince, una sangre limpia._

_- Ah, entonces eres mestizo._

_- Si.- James le observo de reojo; Severus parecia nervioso. No obstante, se obligo a continuar tratando el tema:_

_- ¿Cómo son?- la curiosidad le vencia; ¿A quien habria salido de los dos? _

_- Pues… mi… mi padre es igual que yo, pero el es mas alto y mas fuerte. Mi madre es… era…- no pudo seguir; la perdida era demasiado reciente, y por ello, hablar en pasado todavía le costaba._

_- Lo siento…- James le palmeo el hombro como gesto de consuelo, sin saber bien que hacer o decir. Nunca habia sufrido semejante perdida, ni nadie a su alrededor la habia sufrido, asi que no sabia como actuar._

_- Ella era alta, delgada, pelo negro… Era muy buena conmigo.- sumido en un trance, Severus escupio las palabras con amargura._

Con una timida sonrisa en los labios, decidió hacer caso a Severus, y camino hasta su Sala Comun; cuando entro supo que su pareja para el baile, Lily, estaba a punto de bajar, según los informes de Colagusano, que había decidido subir a ver como estaban disimuladamente. Y, cuando el sonido de los tacones se escucho, los cuatro muchachos, que recordaban sus mas tiernas vivencias entre esas paredes, callaron.

James vio los zapatos de tacon azules de su _amada_ Lily; y mientras subia la vista, no pudo evitar pensar que, si no hubiera pasado nada de lo que había pasado, ya estaría pidiéndole matrimonio. Su vestido azul celeste se ceñia a su cuerpo, resaltando sus curvas femeninas y sus atributos. Su cabello ligeramente ondulado y rojo como el fuego mas candente, caia desenfadado a ambos lados de su rostro, con las mejillas débilmente sonrojadas. Y James sonrio; mas por compromiso que por placer. Porque, a pesar de la deslumbrante belleza de la pelirroja, el deseaba pasar la velada al lado de su príncipe.

_Pasillo del tercer piso, a la una._ No faltaría; y Severus y el tendrían su propia fiesta.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

James vio los zapatos de tacon azules de su _amada_ Lily; y mientras subia la vista, no pudo evitar pensar que, si no hubiera pasado nada de lo que había pasado, ya estaría pidiéndole matrimonio. Su vestido azul celeste se ceñia a su cuerpo, resaltando sus curvas femeninas y sus atributos. Su cabello ligeramente ondulado y rojo como el fuego mas candente, caia desenfadado a ambos lados de su rostro, con las mejillas débilmente sonrojadas. Y James sonrio; mas por compromiso que por placer. Porque, a pesar de la deslumbrante belleza de la pelirroja, el deseaba pasar la velada al lado de su príncipe.

_Pasillo del tercer piso, a la una._ No faltaría; y Severus y el tendrían su propia fiesta.

Entraron al Gran Comedor; todo estaba preparado para la Gran Fiesta. Las velas suspendidas en el aire, la luna en cuarto creciente en el cielo despejado de Junio, y la cantidad de gente que había en la amplia estancia animaron a James, haciéndole sonreir sinceramente. Una larga mesa, pegada a la pared izquierda, contenía la bebida, el ponche, y la comida para aquella que seria una fabulosa y especial velada.

En la tarima del profesorado, con varios focos instalados apuntándoles, los jovencísimos Weird Sisters se preparaban para tocar. James había escuchado un par de canciones suyas, y pensó que quizás podría divertirse un poco mientras esperaba la hora acordada. Con la vista busco a Severus, acordándose repentinamente de el; por momentos pensó que no estaría, sin embargo, le observo junto al ponche, apoyado en la pared.

- Bueno chicos, ¡Que empiece la diversión!- grito Sirius delante suyo, alzando el vaso de ponche que tenia y riendo, minutos después, cuando empezó a sonar los primeros acordes de Weid Sisters.

000

James se escurrió de la fiesta llegada la hora indicada; llevaba ya varias horas allí, escuchando las canciones de la banda de rock, las bobadas que comenzaba a decir Canuto por su estado de embriaguez, soportando las miradas indiscretas de Remus a Sirius, y a una cada vez mas pegajosa Lily.

Paso su mano por la nuca, caminando rápido. Los nervios se arremolinaban en su estomago; _¿Qué le habría preparado Severus?_ No podía esperar mas; necesitaba saberlo _ya_. Sonrio con sinceridad; por fin un tiempo solos, sin pensar en lo que harian sus amigos o si los encontraría alguien.

Subio las escaleras casi corriendo, eufórico, y llego al tercer piso con endiablada rapidez. Sin embargo, detrás suyo, escucho pasos. Sin tomar importancia a ese hecho, borracho de felicidad como iba, se acerco hasta la forma oscura y recortada contra la pared que era Severus en aquel momento.

- Hola, Sev.- le atrapo por la cintura y junto sus labios, mientras el muchacho debajo suyo abria su boca rápidamente, uniendo sus lenguas. Rompiendo aquel momento intimo, la voz rasposa de aquel que debía ser su amigo se escucho por todo el pasillo:

- Hola, chicos. ¿Molesto?- arrastraba las palabras como el borracho que era, y se mantenía apoyado contra la pared, con un brillo extraño en los ojos acuosos. Los dos muchachos se separaron inmediatamente, con las varitas preparadas para atacar.

James se adelanto, a una velocidad asombrosa, y sin nada que decirle a Sirius, comenzó a golpearlo a lo muggle. Su puño se estrello contra su mandibula, y acto seguido, contra su estomago, dejando a su enemigo doblado y gimoteando. Penso en seguir golpeándole, pero el _expelliarmus_ que le lanzo Severus a Black fue suficiente para calmar su ansia asesina, y para dejar inconsciente al muchacho.

- Vamos, James, ya esta desmayado.- sin esperar a que el gryffindor empezara a caminar, Snape se fue, y James en seguida le siguió, ansioso de ver su sorpresa.

Cuando consiguió alcanzarle, el slytherin ya estaba abriendo la puerta de un aula cualquiera. Le agarro de la cintura por detrás coquetamente, y comenzó a besarle el cuello, esperando la sorpresa. Y allí estaba: parecía el aula de estudios muggles, pero completamente modificada.

Una maqueta de los planetas del sistema solar se encontraba colgada del techo, moviéndose con levedad, frente a un ventanal que daba al Lago directamente. En el suelo había instalada una moqueta, y los pupitres se encontraban pegados a las paredes, dejando un espacio lo bastante amplio en el centro de la sala. Lo que mas extraño a James, sin embargo, fue la presencia de una radio vieja en el escritorio del profesor, presidiendo la mesa.

- ¿Te gusta?- pregunto delante suyo Severus, mirándole indescifrablemente. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, dándole otra pasada con la mirada a la habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta por dentro.

- Mucho.- James se acerco hasta la serpiente, y le beso tiernamente en los labios, disfrutando del contacto. Con rapidez, los brazos de Severus pasaron por sus hombros, mientras apuntaba con la varita a la radio que comenzó a sonar lentamente.

James dio unos pasos torpes, mientras abrazaba a su pareja de baile por la cintura, y ambos se acoplaron al ritmo lento que marcaba la melodía. Podía sentir la cabeza de Severus apoyada en su pecho, relajado como normalmente no lo estaba. Estuvieron un rato bailando al son de la música, siempre lenta, mientras se besaban. El calor se arremolinaba en su entrepierna, mientras sentía la erección de aquel al que amaba clavada en su pierna derecha.

Lentamente, James sintió como Severus comenzaba a quitarle la camisa, mientras sus propias manos hacían lo mismo con la suya, palpando por encima de la tela. _Asi que esa era la sorpresa…_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

James dio unos pasos torpes, mientras abrazaba a su pareja de baile por la cintura, y ambos se acoplaron al ritmo lento que marcaba la melodía. Podía sentir la cabeza de Severus apoyada en su pecho, relajado como normalmente no lo estaba. Estuvieron un rato bailando al son de la música, siempre lenta, mientras se besaban. El calor se arremolinaba en su entrepierna, mientras sentía la erección de aquel al que amaba clavada en su pierna derecha.

Lentamente, James sintió como Severus comenzaba a quitarle la camisa, mientras sus propias manos hacían lo mismo con la suya, palpando por encima de la tela. _Asi que esa era la sorpresa…_

Severus sonrió con timidez, mientras juntaba sus labios pálidos con los carnosos de James. Sus camisas habían caído ya al suelo, y mientras él se dedicaba a observar los perfectamente tonificados músculos de James, éste último sólo podía ver la ausencia de los mismos. De todas formas, Severus se deleitó con su sonrisa, mientras James forcejeaba con su cinturón para quitárselo.

Tardaron pocos minutos más en quitarse lo que les quedaba de ropa y dejarla tirada en una marea de prendas revueltas y arrugadas. Tumbados en el suelo, James encima de Severus, el primero se dedicó a acariciar el pálido cuerpo del segundo, y a disfrutar de sus gemidos.

Su mano se deslizó juguetonamente por su vientre plano, haciendo espirales por su piel, mientras la otra estaba apoyada a la derecha de la cabeza del moreno, sujetándole. Con una sonrisa tierna, James llegó hasta el inicio del vello púbico, y Severus se retorció bajo sus manos.

Poco a poco fue descendiendo, hasta llegar a su miembro erguido e inflamado, y cuando lo presionó con la palma de su mano obtuvo la respuesta que deseaba: un largo gemido ronco de parte de Severus. James sintió las manos de éste palpar su pecho, bajar por sus costados e imitarle, tocando entre sus piernas.

Sin poder esperar más, La zurda de James bajó por sus testículos hasta el anillo arrugado que conformaba su ano, y lentamente frotó superficialmente, antes de introducir el índice. Severus gruñó en respuesta, y alargó su mano hacia la chaqueta negra de su derecha, tanteando por el camino.

Rebuscó en sus bolsillos frenéticamente, y al final, sacó un bote pequeño de cristal, sin inscripción alguna. Lo abrió y se lo tendió a James con manos temblorosas, mientras decía en un susurro:

- Lo hice yo.- el león introdujo los dedos en el bote, empapándose de una sustancia viscosa, y comprendió: _lubricante._

Untó sus dedos con el líquido, y volvió a introducirlos en el interior de Severus, que esta vez gimió largamente de placer. James sonrió, y mientras seguía preparando a Severus, comenzó a mojar su estoque, empapándolo bien. Sacó los dedos de su interior, y los reemplazó por su estoque, que entró suavemente, sin fricciones.

Ambos gimieron de placer, y sonrieron, mientras Severus se agarraba a los hombros de James, que rodeó con su mano su falo. Empleando el mismo ritmo duro y fuerte, James comenzó a mover la mano y su cadera en la misma dirección: dentro, fuera.

Y entre la ropa arrugada y los pupitres, ambos muchachos se vinieron con un ronco y gutural gemido, mientras un mundo de colores estallaba en sus ojos. Sudorosos y cansados, los dos jóvenes se quedaron tumbados un tiempo más, mirando el techo, y los planetas colgantes del sistema solar.

- Sev…- llamó suavemente James, mientras se desperezaba. Éste gruñó como respuesta, al tiempo que le miraba.- ¿Te quedarás a dormir aquí?

- No sé… ¿Tú?- preguntó mientras se levantaba a su vez.

- Sí. Quédate conmigo.- ambos se miraron y se sonrieron, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

James levantó su varita, y con suma concentración, transformó un par de pupitres en una cama blanda y esponjosa, donde los dos se tumbaron. James abrazó a Severus, y tapándoles a ambos con la manta, comenzó a acariciar su cabello:

- ¿Qué piensas hacer después de Hogwarts, Severus?

- No lo sé. De momento me quedaré en la casa de los Malfoy, hasta que encuentre un trabajo y un techo que alquilar.- el pequeño gruñido de James no le pasó desapercibido, pero no obstante, no dijo nada más.- ¿Tú?

- En casa de mis padres.- el silencio se hizo en la sala durante unos minutos, hasta que James volvió a decir.- Oye, Severus… No te lo quería decir antes, pero estos meses… he estado pensando en que tal vez… tu y yo… podamos empezar una nueva vida lejos de todo esto.

- ¿Irnos a otro país?

- Sí. Otro país, otra vida… Ya sabes, poder salir a la calle y que nos vean juntos, y no tener que fingir delante de los demás.

- Pero yo no tengo tanto dinero.

- El dinero da igual, a mí me sobra. Sólo piénsalo, no hace falta que me contestes ahora.

Durante un rato más, ambos se quedaron callados. La cabeza de Severus reposaba calmadamente sobre el pecho de James, escuchando sus latidos débilmente. Pensó en la posibilidad de ir a otro país, de que nadie les reconociera, de huir de todos los problemas. Y sonrió, mientras sus ojos se cerraban, pensando en lo idílico que se veía todo en su mente. _Sólo en su mente._


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

- El dinero da igual, a mí me sobra. Sólo piénsalo, no hace falta que me contestes ahora.

Durante un rato más, ambos se quedaron callados. La cabeza de Severus reposaba calmadamente sobre el pecho de James, escuchando sus latidos débilmente. Pensó en la posibilidad de ir a otro país, de que nadie les reconociera, de huir de todos los problemas. Y sonrió, mientras sus ojos se cerraban, pensando en lo idílico que se veía todo en su mente. _Sólo en su mente._

Severus se despertó lentamente, desperezándose como nunca antes. Bostezó, se estiró mientras se incorporaba y miró a su alrededor. Los recuerdos volaron a su mente; la fiesta, el encontronazo con Black, su baile _privado_ y lo que surgió después. Sonrió lentamente, mientras sentía una sensación un tanto extraña en su trasero.

Con lentitud se levantó de la cama, procurando mover el colchón lo menos posible, y se dirigió a su ropa, buscando el reloj que había guardado en su bolsillo interior. La escasa luz que entraba por la ventana le daba una leve idea de lo temprano que era, pero decidió comprobarlo, mirando la hora: apenas daban las ocho de la mañana.

Un gruñido detrás suyo le hizo girar la cabeza para ver a su compañero, despierto. Se apoyaba con los codos en la cama, medio incorporándose en la cama de mantas blancas, dejando a la vista su pecho fuerte y trabajado. Severus sonrió con suavidad, deleitándose la vista con la poca piel que podía ver, y volvió a meter el reloj en su sitio.

- ¿Ya te vas, Sev?- preguntó James, confundido; el velo del sueño todavía se le veía en los ojos. Por toda contestación, Severus caminó de vuelta a la cama y se dejó abrazar posesivamente por James, sintiendo en su pecho una sensación cálida y agradable.

- A las nueve deberíamos irnos, James.- dijo al cabo del rato Snape en un susurro. En el mismo tono de voz, el aludido afirmó, no sin cierta reticencia. Y se quedaron callados durante el resto de la hora que les quedaba, antes de salir al mundo y tener que volver a fingir.

Se vistieron con lentitud, y después de que James transformara la cama de nuevo en los pupitres viejos de Hogwarts, ambos se miraron intensamente, sabiendo que ése sería el momento de su separación. Y Severus, tomando el control de la situación, preguntó:

- ¿Volveremos a vernos, no?- no quiso dejar salir el temor por su voz, pero ésta se escuchó ligeramente temblorosa. James le sonrió con sinceridad, y pasando sus manos grandes de jugador de quidditch por sus brazos en un intento de tranquilizarle, le contestó:

- Claro. Te enviaré una lechuza mañana, ¿vale?- el muchacho asintió conforme, sabiendo que la entrada de su lechuza, extraña para los demás Potter, podría levantar sospechas. Severus capturó los labios carnosos de James con los suyos propios, y disfrutó del que sería su último beso en el viejo castillo Hogwarts.

Observó a James partir hacia su sala común, enfundado en aquel traje de fiesta que tan bien le quedaba, y cuando desapareció, doblando la esquina, decidió ponerse en marcha, sintiendo una punzada de tristeza. Aquellos meses viéndose a escondidas le habían dejado extrañas sensaciones, contradictorias. No quería volver a ver a James besar a Evans, le producían unas horribles ganas de golpearle en la cara, ni tampoco quería verle sufrir por sus amigos, aunque le gustaba tanto cómo le abrazaba, y lo mucho que le quería, y lo gentil que era con él. Pero sobre todo, le gustaba la forma de protegerle, de hacerle sentir seguro.

Sonrió, pensando en la forma en que le había besado aquella vez, al principio de su relación, cuando Black los sorprendió. Había estado bien, si no fuera por la aparición de ese chico. Caminó con seguridad del que se sabe dueño y señor del castillo; la fiesta había terminado tarde y dudaba que hubiera alguien más por los pasillos; mucho menos que ese alguien fuera el susodicho Black.

Bajó las escaleras de las mazmorras, fue hasta su sala común y desde allí, directamente a su cuarto. Abrió la puerta discretamente, y observó el lamentable panorama y la penosa impresión que daban sus compañeros de sí mismos: la ropa tirada por el suelo, botellas de whisky de fuego a medio terminar, con su contenido manchando la piedra dura y fría, y ellos tendidos en sus camas, de cualquier manera.

Alzó una ceja, escéptico. _¿Aquellos chicos eran los mismos que, otrora, se burlaran de él por su falta de conocimiento de etiqueta?_- se preguntó, irónicamente. Bufó por lo bajo, sabiendo que debía estar preparado a las doce del mediodía, en el Gran Comedor para la entrega de diplomas, y se introdujo en la ducha, dejando que el agua golpeara cálidamente su piel.

Después de salir ataviado con una toalla en la cintura, Severus se acercó hasta su baúl, y escogiendo su mejor ropa, se la puso con cuidado y parsimonia. A pesar de ser apenas las diez de la mañana, el muchacho de oscuros cabellos salió de su Casa, dispuesto a merodear por el colegio, tal y como James había hecho el día anterior.

No había querido hacerlo antes, aún sabiendo lo cansado que se encontraría esa mañana, solamente por el mero hecho de reconocer que el fin estaba cerca. Los recuerdos, en general malos, aparecían en su mente, mientras abría la puerta del aula de pociones. Respiró el aroma; cargado, como siempre, aquel era el olor que se había impregnado desde el primer momento en sus ropas.

Le asaltaron los recuerdos de las clases de pociones, los gestos de silenciosa camaradería que se mandaban Lily y él, el sabor dulce del trabajo bien hecho… Y todo se tornó más oscuro en su mente: el rechazo de Lily, la soledad, el filtro que había preparado para Bellatrix, la poción analgésica después del abuso de Black… Frunció el ceño, y cerró la puerta. Una etapa de su vida que se había cerrado, una puerta que no abriría _nunca más._


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

No había querido hacerlo antes, aún sabiendo lo cansado que se encontraría esa mañana, solamente por el mero hecho de reconocer que el fin estaba cerca. Los recuerdos, en general malos, aparecían en su mente, mientras abría la puerta del aula de pociones. Respiró el aroma; cargado, como siempre, aquel era el olor que se había impregnado desde el primer momento en sus ropas.

Le asaltaron los recuerdos de las clases de pociones, los gestos de silenciosa camaradería que se mandaban Lily y él, el sabor dulce del trabajo bien hecho… Y todo se tornó más oscuro en su mente: el rechazo de Lily, la soledad, el filtro que había preparado para Bellatrix, la poción analgésica después del abuso de Black… Frunció el ceño, y cerró la puerta. Una etapa de su vida que se había cerrado, una puerta que no abriría _nunca más._

Caminó por los pasillos angostos y húmedos de las mazmorras, hasta dar con la salida, a un lado de la entrada al castillo y cerca de las escaleras. La primera vez que había caminado por ese suelo lo había hecho con once años, apenas un niño ingenuo que deseaba con todas fuerzas quedar en Slytherin, y que Lily estuviera a su lado, siempre.

Desde su posición podía observar el Gran Comedor, sin las largas mesas de las Casas, con la tarima en la que estaba la mesa de profesores, y dos largas filas de sillas, con un espacio entre ellas, haciendo de pasillo. Estaba tan diferente a como lo había visto durante esos años, a como lo había visto en el momento en que su sueño se rompía al grito de Gryffindor.

Juntó los labios en una delgada línea; era momento de dejarlo ir, de pensar en el futuro, en _su_ futuro al lado de James. Severus subió las escaleras móviles, llegando a la cuarta planta. Sus pasos le llevaron hasta la biblioteca, cuya puerta enrejada se encontraba cerrada y las luces apagadas. James le había dado su primer beso allí, pegado a una estantería, con su cuerpo encima suyo, dominándole a base de fuerza bruta. Se sonrojó débilmente, pensando en lo atractivo que se veía como un fiero león y continuó su travesía.

Y mientras caminaba hacia la torre de astronomía, hizo un recuento de su vida en ese vetusto castillo: era innegable que la fugaz felicidad de los primeros días había dado paso a la amargura y la humillación, que ciertamente se habían extendido hasta su séptimo año; el año en que había conocido al verdadero James, y éste a su vez le había conocido a él. Y la cumbre de su felicidad estaba, ciertamente, en la noche anterior.

Severus subió lentamente la escalera de caracol hasta lo más alto de la torre, y con un toque débil abrió el portón de madera. Miró a su alrededor: la sala circular de suelo de piedra seguía tal y como recordaba, austera. Entró, y se acercó hasta la barandilla, apoyando sus codos en el reposamanos. Los recuerdos de la navidad le golpearon con fuerza, mas no se inmutó; estaba lejos de sentir otra vez esa fuerza que le había incitado a intentar cometer una estupidez, y a su vez, le había acercado a James.

Respiró el aire puro del principio del verano, y sonrió con felicidad casi imperceptiblemente. Nada podía ir mal, _nada_ podría robarle la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos.

000

Y el momento de la tan esperada graduación llegó, para gracia o para desgracia de todos. Desde su posición privilegiada, el primogénito de los Snape podía ver las cabezas repeinadas de sus compañeros de promoción, los rostros agitados, debatidos entre la felicidad y la tristeza de abandonar ese lugar, esas personas.

Detrás suyo, a unos metros de distancia, se encontraban los familiares de los alumnos, y según había podido ver en su rápida barrida del lugar con la vista, tanto madres como padres se secaban las lágrimas de felicidad con el borde de sus pañuelos. No volvió a mirar, sabiendo que quien le esperaba a él no era, ni por asomo, su padre.

_Lucius, el bueno de Lucius._- siempre tan astuto y sagaz, ofreciéndole su hombro en los peores momentos y recordándoselo en los mejores. No era ni había sido nunca una dulce paloma, pero ¿Qué más daba? Estaba a su lado y eso era lo que contaba. Severus echó otro rápido vistazo a la sala; al lado de Lucius, colgada de su brazo, se encontraba Narcissa.

Suspiró profundamente, anotándose mentalmente no olvidarse nunca de lo engañosa que era la apariencia. Su aspecto de bella mujer de la nobleza, con sangre tan pura, cabello tan rubio y piel tan pálida escondía en realidad una gran serpiente agazapada, esperando el momento oportuno para lanzarse al ataque. Lo había comprobado cuando se trataba de gryffindors.

Observó con un marcado desprecio como Black subía elegante y altaneramente la tarima y recogía el diploma entre vítores y aplausos por parte de los demasiado sentimentales padres de los gryffindors. Cuando le tocó el turno a Lupin, la diferencia entre slytherin y las demás casas era evidente: el silencio de los primeros contra el alboroto y ruido de los demás chocaba demasiado.

Pasaron dos ravenclaw a los que conocía de vista, un hufflepuff tímido y después aquella rata de Pettigrew. Observó sin interés como bajaba torpemente de la tarima y se dirigía a sus amigos con una sonrisa bobalicona, mientras le nombre de James resonaba en la sala.

Snape fijó su mirada en el cuerpo perfecto de James, mientras éste caminaba con su acostumbrada elegancia hacia el frente. Subió el escalón, se acercó a Dumbledore y tomó el pergamino enrollado de sus manos, mirando sonriente al público. Y, por un momento, sus miradas se chocaron, mientras los aplausos llenaban sus oídos. Después de esa enorme ovación, James bajó de la tarima y volvió a su sitio, mientras le palmeaban los hombros.

No obstante, Severus tuvo que esperar unos cuantos minutos más hasta que le llamaran. Al contrario que el primogénito de los Potter, él caminó rápidamente hasta la tarima, recogió el diploma casi al vuelo y volvió a sentarse; a sus ojos aquel ceremonioso acto era una soberana tontería.

Poco después terminó la entrega de diplomas, por fortuna de Snape, que se levantó rápidamente, con intención de irse de allí lo antes posible. Sopesó sus posibilidades: debía irse con los futuros señores Malfoy, y viendo la cantidad de padres de los slytherins que había allí, tardaría una eternidad en irse.

Se acercó a ellos mirando a su alrededor; padres, tíos, hermanos y demás familiares se esforzaban en felicitar a los alumnos por sus logros. Miró a su gryffindor; los padres de James le abrazaban efusivamente, aunque más bien parecían sus abuelos, por lo ancianos que eran. Su mirada pasó a Lily, con sus padres, dio un repaso a los merodeadores, y concentró su mirada en Black; sus padres no estaban, pero estaba hablando con una chica muy parecida a Bellatrix; Andrómeda, supuso. _Eso sólo podía significar problemas._


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

Se acercó a ellos mirando a su alrededor; padres, tíos, hermanos y demás familiares se esforzaban en felicitar a los alumnos por sus logros. Miró a su gryffindor; los padres de James le abrazaban efusivamente, aunque más bien parecían sus abuelos, por lo ancianos que eran. Su mirada pasó a Lily, con sus padres, dio un repaso a los merodeadores, y concentró su mirada en Black; sus padres no estaban, pero estaba hablando con una chica muy parecida a Bellatrix; Andrómeda, supuso. _Eso sólo podía significar problemas._

- Hola, Lucius.- saludó Severus, llegando a su destino, y cortando abruptamente la conversación. Lucius le miró con sorpresa, mientras Mulciber, padre e hijo, entrecerraban los ojos, molestos por la interrupción. Después de una rápida mirada a estos dos últimos, Severus se limitó a ignorarles, mientras Lucius respondía gentilmente:

- Buenos días, Severus. ¿Conoces al señor Mulciber?

- Si, Lucius.- contestó herméticamente Snape, sin mirar a los aludidos. Se sentía incómodo en su presencia, con la sensación de que le evaluaban.- ¿Dónde está Narcisa?

- Allí, con los señores Yaxley.- el rubio señaló con su cabeza a un punto detrás de su cabeza, y después de encontrar a la señorita Black con la mirada, Severus dijo en voz baja:

- Quizás deberíamos irnos ya.- Malfoy frunció el ceño elegantemente, y el pequeño de los Snape señaló discretamente en la dirección de Andrómeda, cuyo marido ya había llegado a su lado. Los ojos grises de Lucius se volvieron auténtico hielo, mientras traspasaba con su mirada acerada a la pareja y acariciaba la empuñadura de su bastón de plata.

- Andrómeda.- dijo únicamente, con voz queda. La mueca de desprecio no tardó en llegar, incluso para Severus le pareció que tardaba demasiado. No se molestó en preocuparse por si Lucius quería saldar viejas deudas con ella; lo beneficioso de ser tan malditamente aristocrático radicaba allí, en sus modales y maneras. Y no era digno de un Malfoy meterse en una pelea de forma poco sutil. Aunque siempre quedaba la opción de encontrarse con ella accidentalmente.- Bien, ve a avisar a Narcissa, dile que nos vamos ya. Yo me despediré de los señores Mulciber.

El moreno le miró con ojo crítico, pensando en una respuesta suficientemente buena para delegar sus órdenes a otro. No obstante, después de una rápida mirada a los dos Mulciber, con el ceño fruncido, decidió marcharse de allí, fastidiado por esa estúpida prepotencia de la que hacían alarde. En su camino hacia la señorita Black pasó cerca de los Merodeadores, que no se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

Llegó hasta Narcissa, por su espalda, y se colocó a su derecha disimuladamente. Severus inclinó educadamente la cabeza en dirección los padres de su compañero de habitación, que se limitaron a cabecear, rígidos y con la espalda demasiado recta, como todos aquellos nobles de alta alcurnia, y Narcissa le sonrió dulcemente. Acercando sus labios pálidos a la oreja de la chica, Severus susurró:

- Lucius nos espera para irnos.- la muchacha cabeceó, miró en todas las direcciones y Severus se fijó en quien miraba: Andrómeda. Y, a su vez, Andrómeda la miraba a ella; una mirada hermética y molesta, que no tardó en desviar con un movimiento airado.

Narcissa se despidió de la familia Yaxley con toda su educación, atrapó el brazo de Snape grácilmente con el suyo propio y comenzó a caminar hacia Lucius, que les esperaba cerca de la puerta. Los tres juntos, pasaron el dintel de la puerta, doblaron a la derecha y caminaron apenas cinco metros, cuando una voz femenina les paró:

- ¡Narcissa! Espera, Cissy.- las serpientes giraron completamente, encarando a Andrómeda y al primogénito de los Black, que seguía a su prima con reticencia y claramente molesto. Los futuros señores Malfoy dibujaron en su rostro una mueca de desprecio, y Lucius dejó que las hermanas hablaran.

- ¿Qué quieres, Andrómeda?

- ¿Cómo están mamá y papá?- los ojos de la rubia se estrecharon, afirmó su mueca de desprecio y, lentamente, saboreando las palabras venenosas que salían de sus labios, contestó:

- Perdiste el derecho a llamarles así cuando decidiste irte con ese sangresucia.- Severus vio a Sirius apretar los puños, chirriar los dientes y casi sintió el calor de furia que debía de estar subiéndole por el pecho. Andrómeda, sin embargo, no cambió su semblante, pero sus ojos brillaron acuosos por unos momentos.

Severus sentía un buen sabor de boca: ver a su enemigo, Black, furioso y sin poder atacarle, sumado al dolor que debía de causarle ver a su prima ser repudiada por su familia… le llevaba directamente al Edén. A pesar de lo contenido que se había mostrado el perro durante esos meses, Snape era una persona irrevocablemente rencorosa y vengativa, y ese muchacho pagaría con creces la humillación que le había causado. La voz de Andrómeda, crispada por los nervios, le sacó de su dulce ensoñación:

- ¿Yo no puedo preguntarte por mis padres, y sin embargo ése sí que puede tocarte?- le señaló directamente. Severus estuvo a punto de perder los estribos y su máscara de frialdad, pero, mirando el rostro de Black, se limitó a seguir manteniendo la posición, sin dejarles ver si aquello le afectaba o no. Esta vez fue Lucius el que contestó, arrastrando las palabras arrogantemente:

- Él se ha ganado su posición a pulso, tú sólo has hecho méritos para ser repudiada.

- No estoy hablando contigo, Malfoy.- respondió la castaña cortantemente. Los tres slytherin sonrieron imperceptiblemente: ¿Cuánto faltaba para que perdiera los estribos?

- Esta conversación ha terminado, Andrómeda. No tengo nada que hablar contigo.- dejaron a los dos traidores atrás, estáticos, hirviendo de ira. Y los tres salieron resolutivos del castillo, sin intención de volver a la calidez de sus muros. Eran serpientes de hielo, el calor sólo les haría daño. ¿O quizás no?

- Así que me lo he ganado a pulso, Lucius.- comentó Severus. Lucius sonrió, antes de que los tres desaparecieran con un sonido de detonación.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

Y así habían salido de Hogwarts, con intención de no volver nunca más allí. _Cómo odiaba recordar_- pensó un Snape de veinte años. Habían pasado tres años desde que dejaran el colegio, llenos de sueños y esperanzas, queriendo comerse el mundo. _Pobres ilusos- _se dijo a sí mismo con amargura. Los encuentros furtivos con James habían continuado durante un tiempo más, primero alquilando una habitación en un motel de mala muerte del callejón Knocturn, y luego en la casa de Severus.

Había encontrado un _apasionante_ trabajo haciendo pociones de limpieza, nada especial, pero ese sueldo le había servido para salir de la vida parasitaria que llevaba en la Mansión Malfoy. Y para salir de la influencia de Lucius, que insistía cada vez más en la idea de hacerse mortífagos.

A Severus ni le agradaba ni le desagradaba la idea, todo aquello de la pureza de sangre no iba con él, pero el poder…. Eso era diferente. Ser alguien, ser más que todos esos slytherin inútiles que se habían burlado de él, poder restregarles en la cara quién era superior en esos momentos… Y, también, poder enfrentarse a Black.

Miró a su alrededor con lentitud: el pequeño piso que había alquilado en el extrarradio de Londres no era para nada la lujosa Mansión Malfoy. Delante de él, en el suelo de baldosas, se encontraba la edición del Profeta de ese mismo día. En la primera página, como portada, había una enorme foto de una boda. _Su_ boda con Lily.

Hizo un mohín de disgusto; todo aquello que les había costado tanto levantar se había roto dos años después de salir de Hogwarts, cuando apareció en el periódico el anuncio de la boda de James con Evans. Ni siquiera se lo había dicho en todo ese tiempo que habían pasado juntos, y Snape se había sentido, como menos, usado.

_Maldita sea_.- se dijo a sí mismo, mientras sentía una punzada de dolor en la sien. Llevaba toda la mañana allí, sentado en su cama, mirando con desprecio la foto de la boda. Su mente voló por sus recuerdos con facilidad, y se detuvo en el día de la discusión.

Se recordó a sí mismo, en su apartamento, abriéndole la puerta a James. Sus ojos refulgían en odio; un odio visceral que le abrasaba el cuerpo. Potter entraba con cuidado, cerrando la puerta tras de sí; parecía terriblemente incómodo, y un poco culpable.

- Enhorabuena por tu compromiso, Potter.- su voz salió repleta de amargura, y prácticamente escupió el apellido de aquel al que tanto quería. James, delante suyo, se frotó las manos, nervioso, y tragó saliva.

- Sev, yo…- James calló un momento, cuando observó la peligrosa mirada del moreno. No obstante, continuó.- Lo siento. No sé cómo ocurrió, pero…

- ¿Ah, sí?- preguntó con ironía, su ceja izquierda alzándose inquisitivamente.

- ¡De verdad! Vinieron mis padres, y empezamos a hablar delante de Lily y no sé qué ocurrió y de repente…- Snape soltó una carcajada sarcástica e hiriente ante la mirada lastimera de James.

- ¿Quieres que me crea todas esas mentiras? No deberías confundir confianza y estupidez, porque de mí no tienes ninguna de las dos. Ni siquiera creo que puedas sentir nada por mí en estos momentos.- James intentó hablar, pero el slytherin le atajó rápidamente, continuando hablando.- Si de verdad hubieras sentido algo, les habrías contado a tus padres lo que teníamos, habrías dejado esa falsa relación con Evans. Pero, claro, no es tan bonito decir que tienes a un slytherin entre las piernas, y menos todavía cuando se trata de Quejicus.- escupió su apodo prácticamente, con un deje de amargura en la voz.

- No, yo quería decírselo, pero…- intentó excusarse James infructuosamente.

- ¡No te burles de mí!- bramó Severus, sacando su varita con fuerza. La punta de ésta temblaba frente a la nariz de James.- Vete. Sólo vete.

Severus se levantó ágilmente, sacudiendo la cabeza, como si aquel simple gesto pudiera alejar sus recuerdos. No le había visto desde ese momento, y pensó que quizás era mejor así. Le dolía, claro que le dolía, incluso a veces pensaba en aparecerse en su casa y perdonarle, y pensar ilusamente que todo volvería a ser como antes.

Bufó por lo bajo, mirándose en el espejo mientras se abotonaba la túnica con parsimonia. Hacía tiempo que no visitaba a los siempre perfectos Malfoy, y dado que lo habían invitado a comer ese día con ellos en su Mansión y no tenía mejores planes, había decidido ir.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo de cuerpo entero, observó su alrededor en busca de alguna imperfección, y sonrió encontrando todo como debía estar. Severus se concentró con facilidad y desapareció con un pequeño ruido. Apareció frente a la verja de metal oscuro de la Mansión Malfoy. Podía observarla desde detrás de la protección, alta e iluminada, tal y como sus dueños aparentaban ser.

Snape agitó su varita en un movimiento lento y elegante y pasó a través de los barrotes, que parecían ser humo oscuro. Observó los cuidados jardines de la casa, con sus pavos reales pavoneándose por el sitio, mientras escuchaba el crujido de la grava bajo sus pies en su camino a la puerta principal. Su mano se posó sobre la dura superficie de madera y lentamente ejerció presión abriendo la puerta con facilidad.

El recibidor, de altos techos y doble escalera del mejor mármol blanco del mercado, era todo un símbolo de la riqueza y ostentación. No obstante, los oscuros ojos del pocionista revolotearon sin interés por la sala, esperando a que alguien le atendiera. Con un marcado desprecio dejó que Dobby, el elfo doméstico de la familia, tomara su capa de viaje, mientras le ordenaba avisar de su llegada a sus amos.

- No hará falta.- Lucius Malfoy se apoyaba al final de la escalera de mármol con una estudiada despreocupación y una sonrisa altanera. Como de costumbre.- Hola, Sev. No te esperaba hasta más tarde.

El aludido cabeceo con aire ausente, inseguro sobre si decirle a Lucius la idea que había rondado por su cabeza desde el anuncio formal del compromiso Potter-Evans. Unirse a los _mortífagos._ Había meditado y sopesado sus pros y sus contras detenidamente, y, aunque tenía dudas, Severus pensó que charlar con Lucius solventaría el asunto.

- ¿Y Narcissa?

- Sigue en el baño, acicalándose para la ocasión.- El recientemente nombrado Señor Malfoy bajó las escaleras con elegancia, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos acariciaran el mármol de la barandilla.- Hace tiempo que no venías por aquí, Sev. ¿Es necesaria una invitación formal para que nos veamos?

- He estado… ocupado. Asuntos sin importancia.- El rubio anfitrión le guió hasta la sala de estar, donde se sentaron en un sofá. En seguida Lucius sirvió dos copas vinos y dejó una tercera para Narcissa en la mesa auxiliar. Severus miró el cristal entre sus manos, mientras movía con suavidad el líquido oscuro, pensando que Lucius diría algo sobre el Lord oscuro del que tanto se hablaba.

- Y, dime Severus: ¿has reconsiderado mi oferta?- Su voz se volvió más baja y oscura, a la par que acercaba su rostro al de Snape.- El Señor Tenebroso podría darte todo aquello que anhelas, podría poner al alcance de tu mano el poder, el respeto, el saber…

Malfoy interrumpió abruptamente su discurso, separándose de su invitado con rapidez y adoptando una postura relajada. Snape, sin moverse un centímetro, giró su vista a su izquierda, donde una impecable y radiante Narcissa les miraba a ambos con una sonrisa tierna. Después de los saludos formales, Severus supuso que Lucius no volvería a tocar el tema del Señor Tenebroso mientras Narcissa estuviera delante, y así fue.

Comieron en un ambiente relajado y amistoso, hablaron de todo un poco por encima, tocando el espinoso tema de la boda de Potter y Severus intentó mantenerse relajado y disfrutar del momento. Y sin embargo, necesitaba hablar con Lucius, contarle sus dudas y dejar que le aconsejara con ese dudoso juicio que tenía. Esperó hasta la tarde: Narcissa era siempre tan observadora que se limitó a inventarse algo que hacer y le dejó a solas con su flamante marido, en el estudio.

- Siéntate, Severus, como si estuvieras en tu casa.- le invitó Lucius con un movimiento elegante. Snape se sentó en la silla de madera, y Malfoy tomó asiento detrás del oscuro y pesado escritorio de madera.- Creo que querías decirme algo, ¿me equivoco?

- Yo… He estado pensándolo, Lucius.- no hizo falta ninguna aclaración; ambos sabían de qué se trataba.- Y…- El rubio no le dejó acabar la frase. Sus antebrazos se posaron sobre el escritorio, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para hablar:

- ¿Quieres que te recuerde las condiciones?- Severus le miró largamente en aquel silencio incómodo, y con las llamas de la chimenea bailando en sus ojos, dijo con firmeza:

- Sí.


	34. Chapter 34

**Ummmm... ¿SPOILER en la nota de autora?**

**Para los que preguntaban en el capítulo anterior, obviamente, no, Snape todavía no está embarazado (lo habría puesto explícitamente)**

* * *

Chapter 34:

- Yo… He estado pensándolo, Lucius.- no hizo falta ninguna aclaración; ambos sabían de qué se trataba.- Y…- El rubio no le dejó acabar la frase. Sus antebrazos se posaron sobre el escritorio, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para hablar:

- ¿Quieres que te recuerde las condiciones?- Severus le miró largamente en aquel silencio incómodo, y con las llamas de la chimenea bailando en sus ojos, dijo con firmeza:

- Sí.

Lucius sonrió para sí, antes de comenzar a explicarle. Durante el rato en que el rubio estuvo hablando, los ojos de Severus no dejaron de mirarle fijamente, mientras su cabeza no dejaba de hacer cuentas, de sopesar los pros y contras de esa decisión.

Por un lado, estaría atado a ese hombre de por vida, sería su siervo e incluso puede que muriera por él. Pero, por otro lado, lo que ese Lord le ofrecía también era jugoso: poder y respeto si lo hacía bien, conocimiento y experiencia, y protección, además de un lugar privilegiado en su Nuevo Mundo. Si hacía balanza, quedaba demasiado claro que ganaba el lado del Señor Tenebroso.

El silencio se hizo en el estudio. Lucius había dejado de hablar hacía apenas unos segundos, pero su mirada seguía clavada en los ojos de Severus. Por un momento, los dos hombres se quedaron en aquella posición, con sus ojos unidos, hasta que el más joven se levantó, cortando el contacto visual.

- Debería irme, Lucius.- su tono era cortante; Snape pretendía cortar la conversación abruptamente. Malfoy asintió, sin decir nada, y le acompañó hasta la verja encantada que delimitaba la parcela que ocupaba su mansión. Una vez allí, y después de las despedidas educadas que solían darse, Severus hizo amago de irse. En un movimiento rápido, Lucius le tomó del brazo con fuerza, dejando sus cuerpos pegados prácticamente.

- Espero tu respuesta en un plazo de tres días, Severus. Elige bien y no tendré que matarte.

La piel de Snape adquirió un tono ceniciento, mientras sus oscuros ojos caían hasta el antebrazo izquierdo de Lucius. ¿Estaría allí la Marca Tenebrosa? Su sonrisa suave le aclaró las posibles dudas; Lucius Malfoy ya había tomado su decisión. Snape tragó saliva, mientras le daba la espalda, desapareciendo con una suave detonación.

Apareció en el portal del bloque de edificios donde residía y subió las escaleras, intentando despejar la mente. Conmocionado, Severus empujó la puerta de su casa: había sido forzada. Entró con cuidado, deslizándose prácticamente, sin hacer ruido y con la varita en la mano. Los muebles tenían los cajones abiertos y su contenido estaba desparramado por el suelo.

Su espalda se pegó a la pared, escuchando las voces masculinas que salían del salón. Al parecer sus asaltantes seguían allí, y debido a las protecciones que tenía su casa, dedujo que eran magos. Se acercó un poco más sin hacer ruido y agudizó el oído, intentando identificar las voces. La puerta se abrió con fuerza y una mano extraña le atrajo al interior de la habitación, empujándole.

- ¿Qué…?- intentó preguntar Severus, mirando al hombre delante suyo. Una voz a sus espaldas le contestó:

- Una orden de registro, Quejicus.- Su cabeza se volvió, enfrentándose a Sirius Black. Por un momento, Snape se quedó sin palabras: desde que dejara Hogwarts no había vuelto a verle, y menos cara a cara. Se sacudió de encima al otro hombre y preguntó con cierta rabia:

- ¿De qué se me acusa, si se puede saber?

- Eres sospechoso de pertenecer a los mortífagos, Snape. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?- Black avanzó hacia él, sus rostros quedaron a un par de centímetros. Su voz bajó de tono cuando dijo.- Un paso en falso, la más mínima evidencia, y te pudrirás en Azkaban el resto de tus días.

El chucho se giró de golpe y Severus agradeció ese gesto inmensamente: no le quería dar la satisfacción de ver cómo palidecía. Se contuvo a duras penas de poner una leve mueca de horror pensando en su destino, y siguió observando en silencio cómo Black sacaba uno a uno los cajones del armario y los tiraba al suelo, desparramando su ropa.

Impotente pero precavido, Snape giró su vista hacia el hombre que acompañaba a Black, aguantando las ganas de matar a éste último y usar sus vísceras para hacer pociones. Era un poco más alto que Severus, muchísimo más fuerte y con músculos marcados. Su cabello oscuro poseía ya las primeras canas, su rostro empezaba a mostrar las arrugas de la edad y en su frente comenzaban a aparecer entradas. Sus pequeños ojos oscuros le atravesaban, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Has encontrado algo, Black?- preguntó el extraño con voz grave, dejando de mirarle. El aludido se giró frustrado, mientras gruñía:

- No, nada. Debe tenerlo escondido en otro lado.- Black le fulminó con la mirada, y Snape le regresó ese odio visceral que ambos se profesaban.

- Bien, entonces vámonos. Tú delante, Black, ya me encargo yo del papeleo.- se ofreció el auror. Black asintió y se marchó, no sin antes haber pateado un mueble. El auror le tendió la mano, dirigiéndole una mirada indescifrable mientras se presentaba:

- Russell Crowe.- Snape le dio la mano, más por educación que por amabilidad. Supuso que no haría falta que se presentara, si los aurores ya habían allanado su casa significaba que le estaban investigando.- Tú eres Severus Snape.

- Sí.- Crowe le observó con detenimiento, antes de sacar unos papeles de su bolsillo y comenzar a ordenarlos. Una vez hecho eso, sacó un sobre y lo colocó encima de la orden de registro, y luego le tendió los papeles. Severus los miró durante un momento, antes de cogerlos, y observó cómo el hombre desaparecía con una pequeña explosión.

Rápidamente desechó la carta en un bolsillo y comenzó a leer los papeles: todo estaba en orden, aquello que habían hecho era completamente legal. Con una rabia creciente, Severus miró a su alrededor: el armario abierto, los cajones de la cómoda por el suelo, su ropa también en el suelo…

Sus ojos brillaron de ira contenida; le faltó tiempo para destrozar las patas de la cómoda a patadas. Con un seco movimiento de mano, la puerta de la calle se cerró, y él se sentó en la cama deshecha. Sus manos pasaron por su cara y mesaron su cabello, intentando tranquilizarse: Sirius Black había estado en su casa.

Miró los papeles en el suelo, arrugados. ¿Debería importarle? No tanto cómo el hecho de que todo aquello era legal. De que podía repetirse. De que James había incumplido su palabra, de que no le había protegido. Miró a su alrededor, más calmado, y suspiró audiblemente, mientras empezaba a reparar la casa con un hechizo.

Como si estuviera yendo atrás en el tiempo, el dormitorio comenzó a reconstruirse, la ropa plegándose y entrando en los cajones, que se volvían a colocar en su sitio. La mirada oscura de Severus barrió la habitación: todo estaba perfecto, como debería ser. Snape se desprendió de la túnica, dejándola en la cama, y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa blanca, cansado, hasta que recordó la carta.

Acababa de conocer a Russell Crowe, pero Severus tenía le ligera sospecha de que el auror ya le conocía a él. Recogió la carta con cuidado y observó el sobre: sólo estaba escrito su nombre, con la letra curvada y complicada. Giró la carta entre sus dedos, curioso, pensando si debía abrirla. Crowe se la había dado, ponía su nombre en ella, así que no cabía duda de que estaba dirigida a él.

Miró el sello rojo de cera: mostraba el escudo de armas de una familia sangre pura. Por lo que Severus sabía, sólo ellos tenían un sello con el escudo de armas. Pensativo, pasó las yemas de los dedos por el sobre poroso, antes de romper el sello con un movimiento brusco. Snape sacó la carta con cuidado, mirando en el interior del sobre, sin saber que esperar del auror. No había nada más.

El slytherin comenzó a desdoblar la carta lentamente y sus ojos negros pasaron por las letras con rapidez: el auror no se andaba por las ramas, simplemente le citaba en su mansión la noche siguiente. Severus se quedó de piedra, golpeando la carta contra a palma de su mano, pensativo. ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre, al que no había visto en toda su vida, le citara? ¿Es que acaso Crowe le conocía a él?


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

Miró el sello rojo de cera: mostraba el escudo de armas de una familia sangre pura. Por lo que Severus sabía, sólo ellos tenían un sello con el escudo de armas. Pensativo, pasó las yemas de los dedos por el sobre poroso, antes de romper el sello con un movimiento brusco. Snape sacó la carta con cuidado, mirando en el interior del sobre, sin saber que esperar del auror. No había nada más.

El slytherin comenzó a desdoblar la carta lentamente y sus ojos negros pasaron por las letras con rapidez: el auror no se andaba por las ramas, simplemente le citaba en su mansión la noche siguiente. Severus se quedó de piedra, golpeando la carta contra a palma de su mano, pensativo. ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre, al que no había visto en toda su vida, le citara? ¿Es que acaso Crowe le conocía a él?

000

Severus pensó que su cabeza estallaba. Con la carta en el bolsillo, miró la imponente mansión que se alzaba frente a él: tan parecida a la de los Malfoy, y a la vez, tan diferente. Russell Crowe vivía allí. El Sol comenzaba a caer, y Severus seguía allí, frente a la Mansión Crowe, sin atreverse a entrar.

Había estado investigando al hombre, por supuesto. No le había gustado nada lo que había encontrado: había sido un Ravenclaw de brillantes calificaciones y varios premios tontos. Luego se había embarcado en la carrera de auror, escalando puestos rápidamente. Y, en esos momentos, era el segundo al mando, sólo por debajo de Barty Crouch, de la sección de los Ángeles de la Justicia del departamento de aurores.

Snape hizo una mueca de disgusto, acordándose de ello: todavía quedaban dos días para que el plazo que le había dado Lucius expirara, y los estaba gastando yendo a casa de un auror potencialmente peligroso. Sacó la carta del bolsillo y dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran por el borde, pensando.

¿Valía la pena arriesgarse a entrar en esa casa y no volver a salir sólo por su curiosidad? Severus no negó que tenía miedo, los ángeles de la Justicia eran conocidos por ser los únicos aurores con permiso para lanzar maldiciones imperdonables, y por lo que había investigado, Crowe llevaba bastante tiempo en ese equipo, por no decir que si Crouch fallaba, el próximo jefe de la sección sería él.

Finalmente se armó de valor y se acercó a la verja de metal, que se abrió hacia dentro por arte de magia. Severus caminó por el sendero de grava hasta la puerta de la casa y golpeó dos veces en la superficie de madera. Crowe apareció en el dintel de la puerta, y le invitó a entrar sin palabras.

La gran zarpa del auror se posó sobre su hombro izquierdo, guiándolo por los pasillos hasta la biblioteca. Severus se quedó callado, esperando que el auror dijera lo que fuera a decir, parado al lado de la puerta. Crowe caminó hasta la gran mesa que había en la sala y se sentó en una de las dos sillas que había. En el escritorio había un pergamino cuidadosamente sellado.

- Siéntate, Snape.- la voz gruesa de Crowe le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Severus se sentó en la silla, quedando frente al auror. El hombre puso los dedos índice y corazón de la mano derecha sobre el pergamino y lo empujó hacia Snape, mientras decía cuidadosamente.- Éste es el testamento de tus abuelos maternos.

- ¿Por qué lo tiene usted?- el ceño de Severus se frunció, sin comprender que pintaba un auror en cuestiones de herencia.

- Porque así me lo especificaron los señores Prince. Yo era un amigo de tu familia, y fui yo quien ayudó a tu madre a continuar con tu embarazo.-empezó a explicar el auror. Severus prestó atención inmediatamente.- Su embarazo fue muy arriesgado y yo me ofrecí a realizar el ritual de traspaso de magia, porque tu estúpido padre no tenía una gota de magia en su cuerpo.- Severus no replicó; algo tenía en común con el auror y era la mala opinión hacia su padre.

- ¿Entonces, usted sería… algo así como mi padre en cuanto a mi magia?- preguntó entre extrañado e incómodo.

- Algo así, sin lugar a dudas. Tus abuelos desheredaron a Eileen cuando se casó con ese muggle, pero antes de morir se arrepintieron. Me pidieron que buscara a su nieto, es decir, a ti, y leyéramos el testamento juntos. Así que, si haces los honores.- acercó un poco más el papel a Severus.

Los dedos largos de Severus se cerraron en torno al sello de cera roja, y estiró de éste. Al igual que la carta que le había dado Crowe el día anterior, tenía el sello de armas de una familia sangrepura: una gran águila con las alas abiertas, debajo de una corona puntiaguda, y con dos espadas cruzadas sobre el pecho del animal. El emblema de la casa de los Prince.

El sello se rompió y Severus abrió el pergamino. La letra era pequeña y estilizada. Comenzó a leer, al lado de Crowe: la tercera parte del pergamino estaba ocupada por un gran párrafo en el que mostraban su agradecimiento a Russell Crowe por cumplir su última voluntad, además de unas cuantas palabras de arrepentimiento por haber dejado de lado a su hija y a su nieto.

Severus leyó superficialmente aquel trozo de la lectura; realmente no sentía nada porque unos ancianos que él ni siquiera había conocido se disculparan. A la vez, llegaron a la parte del reparto de la herencia: Severus abrió los ojos, mirando la cantidad de posesiones que tenía su familia materna. Comenzó a leer, interesado, y cuando terminó, Crowe le quitó el pergamino de las manos:

- Deberíamos leerlo en voz alta, si te parece.- Crowe estrechó sus ojos hasta formar una rendija, mientras le miraba con molestia, antes de comenzar a leer.- Te han dejado la casa… La mitad de su dinero… Y la casa de campo.- le miró un momento, antes de volver su mirada al texto y decir con alegría.- Yo me llevo la otra mitad de su dinero.

- Deberíamos ir a Gringotts, a tramitar la transferencia y validar el testamento.- dijo Severus. En su mente, atontada por el momento, todavía resonaban las palabras del auror. De un momento al siguiente, tenía dos casas y un montón de dinero esperándole para ser gastado. _Ni siquiera necesitaba trabajar- _pensó estupefacto.

- Sí, será lo mejor. Si quieres voy yo, mañana tengo que ir a Gringotts de todas formas.

Severus asintió mudamente, mientras se levantaba. Rápidamente se colocó su capa de viaje, sin querer permanecer más tiempo del necesario en compañía del auror, que le miró penetrantemente, antes de espetarle con rudeza:

- Te voy a mantener vigilado, Snape. No pienso dejar que mancilles el apellido de los Prince más todavía lamiéndole las botas a Voldemort.- Severus frunció el ceño, mientras el auror colocaba su rostro a centímetros de la nariz ganchuda de Snape en una posición amenazante.- Sé que eres un mortífago de mierda, y voy a ser yo quien se lleve los honores de haberte cazado.

Severus se apartó rápidamente de su lado, mientras salía a velocidad vertiginosa de la casa de Crowe. En cuanto su pie dio con el suelo fuera de la mansión, Snape desapareció con una suave detonación. Definitivamente, _necesitaba_ protección. Y sabía a quién acudir para obtenerla.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:

Severus se apartó rápidamente de su lado, mientras salía a velocidad vertiginosa de la casa de Crowe. En cuanto su pie dio con el suelo fuera de la mansión, Snape desapareció con una suave detonación. Definitivamente, _necesitaba_ protección. Y sabía a quién acudir para obtenerla.

Severus se dejó caer en su cómoda cama, cerrando los ojos, sin creer todavía lo que había pasado con Crowe. Suspiró, mientras meditaba su propia decisión. Al día siguiente iría a ver a Lucius, aceptaría su proposición y no habría vuelta atrás; estaría marcado de por vida.

Sintió un sabor amargo en la boca: James le había traicionado y se había largado con Lily. Pensó que verdaderamente no sería difícil matar a unos cuantos muggles; no, si con ello conseguía el poder para protegerse a sí mismo, para vengarse de esos idiotas que tanto daño le habían hecho.

Black y sus bromas crueles, Lupin, siempre callado, intentando hacerse el bueno, Pettigrew y sus estúpida adoración… Y James y su traición. Para Severus, toda oportunidad de volver con él había acabado cuando éste se había casado con Lily. La pelirroja era manipuladora, y por supuesto, se había opuesto a la relación clandestina que habían tenido James y él.

Cerró los ojos, intentando dormir, mientras se daba la vuelta en su cama. Esperaba haber elegido bien, sobre todo después de la amenaza de Crowe, que incluía implícitamente a Black. Se durmió, intentando alejar los malos pensamientos de su mente, y al día siguiente se levantó cansado. Rápidamente miró el reloj de mesilla, y abrió la ventana, dejando pasar a una imponente lechuza oscura.

Cogió la carta que llevaba el pájaro y dejó que se fuera, observando el escudo de armas de los Crowe, impreso en el sello. Alzó las cejas, sorprendido de que el auror hubiera sido tan rápido y eficiente. Abrió la carta, mirando su contenido: una pequeña nota de Crowe diciéndole vagamente que estaría vigilándole, y la carta del banco de Gringotts informándole oficialmente del traspaso de dinero y propiedades a su cuenta. Sonrió, sin creer del todo la suerte que tenía, y se preparó el desayuno.

Severus dio vueltas a su café ausentemente; Black había vuelto a entrar en su vida, Crowe parecía un perro rastreador, y a Severus sólo le quedaba la pobre protección que le ofrecían los Malfoy. Suspiró, mirando por la ventana, y terminó de desayunar. Se vistió con rapidez y se desapareció, para aparecer en un callejón.

Cerca de allí estaba su lugar de trabajo. Se limitó a entrar y dejar su abrigo muggle colgado en la percha de la entrada, como solía hacer, y se sentó en el taburete que solía ocupar. A su lado, los demás trabajadores le miraban con una disimulada expresión de horror en los labios, y Severus cerró los ojos por un instante: seguramente Black y Crowe ya habrían estado allí, haciendo preguntas comprometedoras y dejando a todos bajo la impresión de que era un mortífago peligroso y sanguinario.

Nadie dijo nada, y con un poco más de odio dirigido a los dos aurores, Severus se puso manos a la obra, agradeciendo a los cielos que su jefe todavía no le había dicho nada. Era un hombre ambicioso, _muy_ ambicioso, y Severus sabía que estaba tan contento con su rendimiento en el trabajo que le daba igual las acusaciones que habían hecho los aurores.

La lista de las pociones que había que elaborar ese día era larga, y Severus decidió saltarse la hora del almuerzo para terminar lo antes posible con su trabajo y poder ir a ver a los Malfoy. Cuando apareció por la Mansión Malfoy ya eran las cinco. Volvió a recorrer el camino de grava con los hombros hundidos y profundas ojeras y llamó un par de veces a la puerta.

Narcissa le abrió con una sonrisa en los labios, y una vez dentro, le abrazó delicadamente, antes de decirle donde estaba Lucius. Snape sonrió mientras le agradecía, y subió las opulentas escaleras de mármol, hasta llegar al estudio de Lucius. Llamó con impaciencia, esperando que el rubio no estuviera ocupado y pudiera atenderle. Rápidamente, la puerta se abrió, y el semblante de Lucius cambió de seriedad a satisfacción al verle.

- Pasa, Severus. No te esperaba tan pronto.- el aludido entró, sentándose en un sofá frente al fuego. Malfoy se sentó a su lado, demasiado cerca.- Entonces… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Yo… Lo he pensado y…- las palabras se le hacían pesadas en la garganta. Severus tragó saliva ante la mirada ansiosa de Lucius, y continuó.- Acepto tu propuesta, Lucius.

- Me alegra oír eso, Sev. No esperaba menos de ti.- los labios de Malfoy se posaron encima de los suyos con una sonrisa gatuna, mientras se colocaba encima de él. Perplejo, Snape no hizo nada para evitar el contacto; contacto que no había tenido con Lucius desde que saliera de Hogwarts. Rápidamente, reaccionó y se levantó estrepitosamente, mirándole de forma extraña.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Lucius?- Malfoy se movió hacia él, sin contestar y todavía sonriente, hasta dejarlo arrinconado entre la pared y su cuerpo. Severus sintió cómo besaba su cuello, sus manos posándose en sus caderas desvergonzadamente. Tan rápido cómo se había acercado, Lucius se alejó, alisándose las ropas, mientras le preguntaba:

- ¿Te quedarás a cenar, Severus? Podemos celebrar tu decisión.- Snape le miró con una mezcla de confusión y concentración: ¿qué pretendía con ello?

- Bien.- admitió finalmente. Lucius sonrió triunfalmente, para mayor desconcierto de Severus y se acercó a la chimenea.- ¿Qué haces?

- Tengo que avisar al Lord, para que lleve a cabo tu iniciación. ¿No crees, Severus?- Lucius lanzó los polvos flú al fuego y metió el pie dentro, sin quemarse. Severus le miró una última vez, antes de tomarle del brazo.

- ¡Espera!- el rubio le miró, frunciendo el ceño.- Él… ¿Podría protegerme, verdad?

- Por supuesto. No tienes que preocuparte por los aurores, Sev. Ahora todo estará bien.- las palabras de Lucius sonaron poco tranquilizadoras. ¿Todo estaría bien? ¿De verdad podía pensar eso? Había oído de las matanzas de los mortífagos como para sentirse mínimamente asustado, además de todos los rumores que corrían sobre el Señor Tenebroso.

Lucius desapareció en la red flú, y Severus bajó al salón, con Narcisa. Se relajó, sabiendo que al menos ella no tenía esas salidas de tono que poseía Lucius, cuando se había tirado encima de él. Pronto, Lucius volvió al salón con una sonrisa de satisfacción que no auguraba nada bueno, según Severus. A pesar de la confianza que tenía con los señores Malfoy, el moreno no nombró nada de lo que había pasado entre Russell Crowe y él, pensando que no sería prudente.

Narcissa no dijo nada cuando Lucius entró, a pesar de que seguramente ya sabría de su decisión. Sin embargo, su sonrisa dulce traspasó el alma de Severus, que sintió auténticos deseos de salir corriendo de la casa y olvidarse de todo. En algún momento había pensado que aquella decisión sería un avance, pero… ¿Podía ser un error, más que un acierto?

Cuando volvió a su apartamento alquilado, su cabeza ya estaba a punto de estallar. Era tarde, y al día siguiente debía levantarse pronto para ir a trabajar, pero sin embargo, sólo se sentó en la silla de la cocina, mirando la mesa con aire ausente, hasta que escuchó un ruido en la ventana.

La lechuza moteada de Lucius estaba allí, esperando que le abriera la ventana. Miró a través del cristal, sorprendiéndose de la oscuridad que había en la calle, antes de mirar su reloj de pulsera: pasaban de las diez de la noche. Suspiró y abrió la ventana, cogiendo rápidamente el trozo de pergamino que llevaba la lechuza atado a la pata.

Severus observó la lechuza irse, mientras dejaba el papel doblado encima de la mesa. Volvió a cerrar la ventana, y se sentó en la silla nuevamente. Parpadeó varias veces, antes de atreverse a tomar el pergamino. Lo desdobló cuidadosamente, y observó la letra de Malfoy: _mañana a medianoche_.

Snape hizo un gesto de hastío al ver lo pronto que comenzaría a ser… mortífago. Todavía sonaba mal en sus oídos, pero supuso que debía acostumbrarse. Suspiró fuertemente, antes de tomar su decisión: se levantó rápidamente y desapareció.

Volvió a aparecer en un parque cercano al Valle de Godric. Severus caminó rápidamente por la ladera, sin importarle el frío de la noche, y llegó hasta aquello que buscaba. La gran casa en la que vivía el matrimonio Potter tenía encendidas las luces de la planta baja. El hombre se quedó allí, de pie frente a la casa mirando.

Y entonces lo vislumbró: James y Lily, juntos en un sofá grande y lujoso, riendo por alguna tontería. Se quedó un rato más mirándolos, sintiéndose masoquista por ver a la persona que amaba disfrutando de su vida con alguien que no era él. Pero aquella visión le hizo tener todo más claro: James había seguido con su vida, le había olvidado y ya tenía su familia feliz y socialmente aceptada.

James le había dejado, y Severus sabía que debía superarlo, que debía seguir con su vida, costara lo que costara. Y si eso significaba matar muggles, que así fuera. Su mirada se hizo hielo, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la escena familiar, mirándoles con rencor, antes de dar media vuelta y volver sobre sus pasos.

Estaba preparado. Severus suspiró al llegar al punto de aparición, y miró hacia atrás una última vez, antes de desaparecer con una pequeña explosión. Era tiempo de rehacer su vida, de dejar de esperar a que James diera el primer paso y tomar las riendas de su existencia.

* * *

**¡Hola, hola! Antes que nada, gracias por sus reviews. El próximo capítulo será... La Iniciación de Sev. ¿Ansiosos? No deberíais XD En fin, dejen reviews si quieren, y si no... ¡También! LOL**

**¡Saludos a todos!**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

Estaba preparado. Severus suspiró al llegar al punto de aparición, y miró hacia atrás una última vez, antes de desaparecer con una pequeña explosión. Era tiempo de rehacer su vida, de dejar de esperar a que James diera el primer paso y tomar las riendas de su existencia.

Cuando llegó a la mansión de Lucius para la hora de la cena, Severus ya no tenía ninguna duda de su decisión. El miedo de sus compañeros de trabajo, la charla que había tenido con su jefe después de las quejas de sus subordinados, y, en definitiva, el _día de mierda_ que había llevado, cortesía de Black y Crowe, le había dejado muy decidido a continuar con el plan.

- Hola, Lucius.- saludó el moreno cuando Malfoy le abrió la puerta. Le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa, y entró. Lucius le tomó por los hombros y le obligó a subir las escaleras de mármol, mientras le contaba:

- Narcissa ha salido a cenar con Bellatrix, necesito hablar contigo sobre lo que va a pasar esta noche.- Severus se quedó de piedra, mientras seguía andando hacia el despacho; ¿es que acaso tenía que hacer algo más, aparte de matar a gente inocente? No dijo nada, mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio de Lucius. La comida apareció encima de la mesa, y Severus se sintió extraño al ver la situación en la que se encontraba: en el despacho de Lucius, cenando a su lado mientras hablaban de temas escabrosos y luctuosos.

- Entonces… ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, mientras se comía un bocado de su carne. Comenzó a masticarlo con lentitud, y Lucius sonrió de una forma exasperante, antes de decir:

- Es tu padre.- en seguida, la comida pasó por la tráquea de Severus, y preguntó:

- ¿Qué?

- Que tienes que matar a tu padre.- Lucius se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla mullida, y le miró con seriedad.- Mira, esto va contra las normas, así que será un secreto entre tú y yo.

- Entonces, ¿por qué me lo dices?- Snape dejó los cubiertos encima de la mesa, reclinándose como Lucius. Estaba sorprendido, y quizás, en lo más hondo de su corazón, un poco asustado. No había visto a su padre desde que había ido después de la graduación a recoger sus cosas.

Recordó cómo había terminado todo: apenas había entrado en su casa, y su padre sólo había sabido decir insultos degradantes mientras le gritaba que se largara de casa y nunca volviera. Se había atrevido incluso a levantarle la mano, pero la amenaza de hacer magia fuera del colegio sin penalización le había parado los pies el tiempo suficiente como para que Severus pudiera recoger sus cosas y marcharse de ese vertedero. La voz de Lucius rompió su recuerdo y le hizo volver a la realidad:

- Porque no quiero que falles.- Severus alzó las cejas, escéptico.- Mira, Sev, tú y yo no somos como esos estúpidos gryffindors que se dejan llevar por sentimentalismos,- Snape apartó la mirada un segundo, dolido. Esos comentarios abundarían en las conversaciones futuras, pero Severus no podía dejar de pensar que en parte estaban referidos hacia James.- pero somos amigos. Sé que… Bueno, sé que el idiota de Yaxley descubrió que eras mestizo y que por eso se enfadaron contigo, pero le he hablado de ti al Lord, le hablado _bien_ de ti al Lord.

Severus se quedó callado, sabiendo que Lucius esperaba una contestación. Nunca antes había tenido una conversación con Lucius que desencadenara una confesión por su parte, normalmente solía ser el propio Severus el que acudía al rubio a contarle sobre sus dudas acerca del Señor Tenebroso. No sabía cómo reaccionar: Lucius _creía_ que ellos dos eran amigos. Que de verdad había una amistad entre ellos. ¿Cómo, entonces, poder decirle que él también lo creía?

- Gracias.- dijo finalmente, sin mirarle a los ojos. Últimamente, Severus no había agradecido a nadie por un gesto amable, precisamente porque no había gestos amables. Parpadeó varias veces, y luego le sonrió con timidez; la mirada fría de Lucius seguía allí, pero ya no era tan fría.

- No me decepciones, Severus. No quiero cargar con las culpas de tus actos.- Lucius volvió a ser el de antes, y Severus dio gracias por eso: todos esos sentimientos que había echado con esa confesión estaban bien, pero sinceramente prefería a su amigo el aristócrata y elegante Lucius Malfoy, el témpano de hielo. Severys asintió, animándole a continuar.- Bien, la Iniciación es un… Ritual, por decirlo de alguna manera. Yo voy a ser tu padrino, así que yo te avalo de cara al Lord hasta que hayas entendido la mecánica del asunto.

- Comprendo.- por las palabras que escogía Lucius, parecía estar hablando de un club de instituto en vez de mortífagos.

- El ritual consiste en matar a una persona. El padrino, es decir, yo, debo torturarla antes delante de ti para que sepas el castigo que se les dará a los traidores, y también para probar mi lealtad al Lord. Luego, tú le… Matas.- Severus palideció al escuchar su parte, pero asintió con fuerza. Lucius se dio cuenta en seguida, y añadió.- No es tan difícil como parece, Sev.

Después de eso, los dos chicos se quedaron callados mientras comían. Snape dejó pronto los cubiertos en el plato, demasiado nervioso como para que la comida le sentara bien; no pretendía vomitar encima del cuerpo torturado de su padre, por más ganas que tuviera de humillarle como él había hecho antes.

La hora llegó antes de lo que había esperado, y contrario a lo que creyó Severus, Lucius le llevó fuera de la casa y tomándole del brazo, se desapareció con él. Parpadeó varias veces, mirando la imponente mansión oscura delante de él. Lucius le sonrió como si fuera otra vez un niño pequeño a punto de hacer una travesura, pero Severus no pudo responderle. Volvió la vista hacia la casa, y comenzó a caminar detrás de Malfoy por el camino de grava.

Rápidamente, Lucius abrió la puerta de la Mansión y comenzó a andar por los corredores tétricos y no muy anchos, como si los conociera de memoria. Severus le siguió con rapidez, mirando sin interés la decoración para intentar relajarse. Despertó de su letargo cuando la puerta de entrada al sótano se abrió con un chirrido, y bajó detrás de Lucius, sin perderle de vista.

Delante de ellos se encontraba una figura humana, pero la pobre iluminación de las antorchas de tea no le permitió verle la cara. Supuso que sería el Lord, ¿quién más podría estar allí esperándoles? Cuando llegaron a su lado Severus pudo ver al hombre de cabello castaño, ojos rojos y piel cerosa.

El mago parecía tener una especie de atractivo, pese a que su aspecto deformado hacía que se estremeciera, casi palpando la poca humanidad que poseía. Lucius llegó a su lado e hizo una reverencia, mientras Severus le miraba sin discreción alguna, con curiosidad. El hombre sonrió satisfecho, antes de acercarse a él:

- ¿Sabes quién soy, Snape?- su voz sonó terriblemente fría e impersonal. Severus no respondió; no estaba seguro de que ese fuera el señor Tenebroso. Los rumores lo dejaban peor parado.- Lord Voldemort.

- Sí, Señor.- Severus comprobó la distancia a la que se encontraban sus cuerpos: no mucha, pero tampoco la suficiente como para sentirse incómodo. Sonrió internamente, al notar que su voz no había salido como la de un colegial miedoso.

- Bien. ¿Lucius te ha explicado la Iniciación?- el Señor Tenebroso se acercó un poco más a él, y Severus intentó no sentirse muy incómodo, aunque más que eso, empezaba a darle un poco de pavor tener al hombre cerca. No obstante, volvió a contestar:

- Sí, Señor.- el Lord sonrió un poco más, mientras se inclinaba sobre su oído para susurrar:

- Tienes agallas, Snape.- Voldemort se despegó rápidamente ante la mirada incrédula de Lucius y comenzó a caminar, adentrándose en las mazmorras. Lucius le siguió, mientras sus ojos seguían a un muy confundido Severus, que no supo cómo tomarse aquellas palabras.

Lo dejó estar, mientras miraba a ambos lados: todo lo que había eran celdas oscuras y frías llenas de presos y enemigos del Señor Tenebroso, que callaban sus lamentos cuando el Lord se acercaba. Severus se fijó en las caras de los prisioneros, llenas de sangre y suciedad, y sobre todo, miedo: un pavor espantoso que se reflejaba desesperadamente en sus ojos.

Miró rápidamente la espalda de Lucius, concentrándose en la realidad. No podía negar que, debajo de todas esas ganas de matar de forma violenta y dolorosa a Black, esas personas le daban grima y un poco de compasión. El Lord, delante de ellos, pasó por varias puertas, hasta que llegó a la indicada. La palma de su mano se posó sobre la puerta, y segundos después, la empujó con suavidad.

La puerta metálica dio paso a la oscuridad impenetrable con un chirrido agudo. El hombre entró con confianza, y Lucius detrás de él, después de echarle una mirada de advertencia. Severus dio varios pasos a ciegas, cerrando la puerta por dentro con un pequeño ruido. Las luces se encendieron con fuerza, y Severus parpadeó varias veces, acostumbrándose a la luminosidad.

Voldemort, delante de él, le miró detenidamente, como si esperara algo de él. Lucius se colocó a un lado, como mediador, y Severus miró a su alrededor, incómodo por la mirada del Lord. La habitación circular y fría estaba inmaculada, sin suciedad ni sangre por ningún lado. Detrás del Lord estaba la jaula en la que Severus apostaba que estaba su padre.

El Señor Tenebroso sacó su varita y la agitó levemente, sin levantarla siquiera. Tobías Snape se alzó con un velo extraño en los ojos detrás del Lord y pasó a su lado, cerca pero sin tocarle. Dio varios pasos tambaleantes hasta quedar frente a su hijo, y repentinamente el hechizo se cortó. El muggle parpadeó varias veces confundido, hasta mirar a Severus.

Esperó que gritara y se abalanzara sobre él, como solía hacer normalmente cuando tenía esa mirada de furia ciega, pero el resultado no fue el mismo. Gritó, sí, pero de dolor, y Severus se quedó anonadado mirando la varita alzada de Lucius y el cuerpo tembloroso de su padre en el suelo, _a sus pies._

La sensación le duró poco; el aspirante pronto sonrió tímidamente de placer viendo cómo el energúmeno que se hacía llamar su padre sufría. Se sentía bien, como una especie de calor subiendo por su esófago que le incitaba a saltar de alegría. Sus ojos oscuros no se apartaron de la truculenta visión frente a él, olvidándose poco a poco del Lord.

Severus vio con fascinación la espalda encorvada de su padre cuando Lucius bajó la varita definitivamente. Se quejaba con voz ronca y afónica, mientras pequeños temblores sacudían sus hombros. Poco a poco, Severus llevó su mano derecha al bolsillo donde guardaba la varita y la sacó, apuntando a Tobías.

Y entonces se sintió decepcionado. ¿Qué pasaba, que no suplicaba piedad? Quería oírlo pedirle una misericordia y una compasión que Severus estaba lejos de darle. Miró a los dos hombres, esperando alguna señal para actuar, y fijó su mirada en el Lord. Le observaba con una sonrisa sádica en los labios, que se movieron poco a poco, saboreando la orden:

- Mata.- los ojos de Severus volvieron a caer a su padre, y tras un momento de vacilación, recordó todo lo que le había hecho. Con gran satisfacción, susurró _avada kedavra_. El fogonazo verde le cegó durante un instante, y después disfrutó enormemente viendo caer el cuerpo de su padre, como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo roto.

Sus ojos, abiertos, miraban al techo sin expresión alguna, con la boca un poco abierta. La comisura del labio estaba manchada de sangre. Severus se mojó los labios secos, mientras su vista se alzaba lentamente hasta el Lord. Se acercó hasta él, otra vez demasiado cerca para su gusto, mientras le traspasaba con la mirada, y Severus confió en que no intentara penetrar su mente; todavía no controlaba muy bien la Oclumancia.

La mano de Voldemort, más parecida a una garra, se introdujo por debajo de la manga de su antebrazo izquierdo, mientras la otra mano subía la tela para maniobrar mejor. Comenzó a susurrar un conjuro extraño y viejo, escrito en latín quizás. Severus no pudo averiguar el significado de ninguna de las palabras que iba diciendo, mientras el brazo quemaba más y más.

Se quejó en voz baja, mientras sentía el dolor subir directamente por los nervios del brazo izquierdo hasta la base de la cabeza. Después de soltar su brazo, tras terminar el conjuro con la palabra _morsmordre_, el Lord se tomó unos segundos para mirar su reacción, antes de salir por la puerta de su espalda.

Severus se tomó el antebrazo, gimiendo de dolor y encorvándose, mientras empezaba a sentirse mareado. Cayó hacia delante, pero antes de tocar el suelo los brazos de Lucius ya estaban allí, preparados para cogerle al vuelo. Severus escondió su rostro en el cuello de Malfoy, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza, mientras éste le alzaba con cuidado, apoyándose en la pared para levantarlo.

- ¿Estás bien, Severus?- el aludido respondió con un gemido de dolor, que Lucius interpretó como quiso.- Lo has hecho bien. Tranquilo, te quedas esta noche en la Mansión, ¿vale? Cuando lleguemos te daré algo para el dolor.

Cinco minutos después ya se encontraban en la Mansión. Narcissa estaba esperándoles en el salón, y rápidamente comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de invitados, mientras Lucius bajaba al pequeño laboratorio que tenían en la casa para buscar algo para rebajar el dolor. Severus se recostó en la cama, mientras Narcissa esbozaba una sonrisa tierna, sin preguntarle sobre la Iniciación.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

Cinco minutos después ya se encontraban en la Mansión. Narcissa estaba esperándoles en el salón, y rápidamente comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de invitados, mientras Lucius bajaba al pequeño laboratorio que tenían en la casa para buscar algo para rebajar el dolor. Severus se recostó en la cama, mientras Narcissa esbozaba una sonrisa tierna, sin preguntarle sobre la Iniciación.

Al día siguiente, no acudió al trabajo. Se levantó tarde, con el brazo vendado y la mano adormilada, y Severus anduvo lentamente hasta el salón, buscando a alguien en la enorme casa. Apenas llevaba puesta la camisa del día anterior, arrugada y sucia y los pantalones negros, que le iban un poco holgados debido a que no llevaba el cinturón. Entró en la sala de estar, encontrando a Narcissa, vestida con ropas más caras y elegantes que de normal, y preguntó:

- ¿Pasa algo, Narcissa?

- No, nada en especial. Creo que deberías ir a casa, puede que dentro de poco vengan a buscarte.- Severus le miró, extrañado por su conducta.

- ¿Quién? ¿Por qué?

- Algún muggle tendrá que darte la noticia de que tu padre ha muerto, ¿no?- Severus soltó una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa, parpadeando varias veces, mientras caminaba fuera de la sala. Sin embargo, Lucius le paró, obstruyendo la salida:

- Hola, Sev. ¿Te sientes mejor ya?

- Sí.- contestó. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Lucius le sonrió, enseñando sus perfectos dientes, mientras pasaba un brazo por la espalda del joven. Le empujó fuera de la habitación con delicadeza, mientras le guiaba de nuevo a su cuarto.

- Me alegro, porque en cuanto te vistas nos vamos al tanatorio muggle.- Lucius pronunció las dos últimas palabras con suma lentitud, como si le resultaran extrañas. Seguramente a un sangre pura si le resultarían extrañas, pensó Severus.

Severus no rechistó, y encontrando su cinturón, se abrochó los pantalones y se colocó la túnica del día anterior, mientras se ataba los zapatos con rapidez y un poco de torpeza, debido a la insensibilidad en el brazo izquierdo. Lucius y Narcissa le sonrieron, mientras los tres desaparecían en una pequeña explosión.

Severus siguió al matrimonio fuera del callejón en el que habían aparecido, y caminó detrás suyo hasta el enorme edificio del final de la calle. En su interior, se les ordenó esperar por cinco minutos, hasta que un médico muggle, ataviado con una bata blanca, salió a darles la noticia.

- Lamento mucho su pérdida, señor Snape.- hojeó los papeles que llevaba en la mano, y continuó hablando.- La causa de la muerte fueron dos tiros en el pecho, producidos por un revólver. Si quiere, puede pasar a ver al difunto.

Severus negó con la cabeza, confuso. Miró a Lucius cuando el médico se dio la vuelta, y éste sólo sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza y contestando a su pregunta: Lucius le había disparado después de dejarle en la Mansión para hacer una tapadera. No dijo nada pero le sonrió de vuelta, agradeciéndole silenciosamente, mientras salían del edificio.

- Mis abogados ya están trabajando en el testamento de tu padre, no tenía mucho dinero, pero la casa será tuya, sin lugar a dudas.- comentó Lucius, mientras se desaparecían nuevamente. Rápidamente llegaron a la Mansión nuevamente y Severus escribió una corta nota para su jefe, en la que le informaba de la defunción de su padre como motivo para no acudir al trabajo.

El resto del día se recluyó en su habitación en la Mansión, buscando paz para pensar. Lucius se marchó al trabajo y Narcissa salió a compara ropa, por lo que la casa quedó para él. Sonrió, horas después; se había pasado la mañana tendido en la cama, sin ganas de cambiarse de ropa, siquiera. Lucius llamó a la puerta y entró, sin esperar respuesta. Se tumbó a su lado, en la cama de matrimonio, y preguntó:

- ¿Estás bien?- Severus asintió con la cabeza.- Narcissa me ha dicho que no has salido en todo el día.

- Estoy bien. Sólo un poco… conmocionado, pero bien.- confesó finalmente.

- Se merecía lo que le hiciste.- aseveró Lucius, poniéndose encima de Severus.

- Sí, pero…

- No hay peros que valgan, Sev.- lentamente le besó profundamente, mientras su mano acariciaba su costado, su cuerpo encima del menor.

Lucius sonrió con suavidad, mientras Severus se revolvía vagamente, intentando que Malfoy dejara de besarle. La pierna del rubio se colocó entre las suyas, y sus manos se colaron por debajo de la camisa. Dentro del beso, Severus sintió cómo su acompañante se tensaba, antes de levantarse apresuradamente. Sin decir nada, Severus sólo vio cómo se marchaba, sujetándose el brazo izquierdo, dónde Lucius tenía la Marca Tenebrosa, y suspiró lentamente, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Con rapidez, se levantó cinco minutos después, sabiendo que Lucius no estaría en la Mansión. Se puso los zapatos y se fue, sin alertar a Narcissa. Llegó pronto a la verja de metal y saliendo con discreción, se desapareció con una pequeña detonación, apareciendo en Spinner's End. Miró su casa desde fuera y frunció el ceño con una marcada mueca de desprecio.

Severus entró con cuidado, esperando que no hubiera nadie dentro; la cerradura era fácil de forzar. Miró a su alrededor: los objetos muggles se esparcían por la casa, como si hubiera habido un forcejeo en la habitación. Con un pase de varita, eliminó las botellas de cerveza vacías y limpió la casa, paseando por el suelo de madera vieja y ruidosa.

Con curiosidad, abrió la puerta de su habitación, después de quitar el pesado cerrojo; no recordaba haberlo visto la última vez que había estado allí. Encogiéndose de hombros, subió las escaleras y miró el interior de su habitación de niño: todo seguía tal y como lo había dejado Severus, tres años atrás.

El armario pequeño todavía estaba abierto de par en par, con las débiles perchas de metal colgando en la barra horizontal. La cama pequeña y estrecha estaba hecha, y el escritorio tenía los cajones abiertos y vacíos. Frunció el ceño, pensando que su padre quemaría todo su cuarto cuando él se fuera; no esperaba una simple clausura sin tocar nada de lo que había.

Resopló, pensando en lo tonto que se veía que Tobías no se atreviera a tocar sus cosas por miedo a _contagiarse_ de su magia, y avanzó un par de pasos. El suelo crujió fuertemente bajó sus pies como un enorme lamento, y al tercer paso, la tabla de madera cedió. Su pie quedó atrapado, y con cuidado, Severus lo sacó, mirando el hueco que había quedado.

El piso de cemento se veía por debajo de la tabla, y con curiosidad, arrancó la madera, observando algo blanco en el suelo. Con su varita encendió una pequeña luz y la llevó hasta el suelo, mientras cogía el objeto. Severus lo puso cerca de sus ojos, mirando el pergamino doblado con curiosidad. No recordaba haber perdido ningún pergamino.

Le dio la vuelta, y se sorprendió al leer su propio nombre con la letra de su madre. Con un gesto de su varita, la madera se reparó, y Severus se sentó en la esquina de su cama, abriendo el pergamino. Sólo había una frase escrita: _Sólo el deseo mutuo proporcionará la descendencia._ Debajo de esa frase, su madre había escrito: Te quiere, mamá.

Por un momento pensó que quizás era una cita que había hecho su madre antes de casarse con el muggle, pero la despedida dirigida a Severus le confundió. ¿Era una carta para él? Nada de lo que había leído tenía mucho sentido, a no ser que fuera algún tipo de pista o una broma, pero su madre no solía ser divertida.

Se tumbó pesadamente en su pequeña cama de niño, levantando una nube de polvo, y comenzó a pensar: la descendencia eran, obviamente, los hijos. El deseo mutuo… ¿Qué cosas podían hacer dos personas que desencadenara en un hijo? Severus gruñó, sabiendo la respuesta. Deseo… ¿Qué tenía que ver el deseo con todo eso? En una violación también podía quedarse una mujer embarazada.

Frunció el ceño; el pensamiento muggle no le serviría mucho en esta ocasión. Por lo tanto, debía pensar como un mago: _todos_ eran criaturas mágicas. Siguió esa línea de pensamiento, considerándola más fructífera que la anterior: las brujas también podían quedar embarazadas tras una violación, así que no podía estar hablando de mujeres.

Severus abrió los ojos de golpe, cayendo en la cuenta: _¿Estaba hablando de hombres capaces de quedarse embarazados?_ Hizo una diminuta mueca de asco, pensando en lo extraño de ese pensamiento. Sacudió la cabeza levemente, tendría que investigar si eso era posible. Se levantó con rapidez, y cuando salió de la casa, conjuró la puerta para que se sellara con magia. Cualquier encantamiento podía romper el hechizo, pero Severus pensó que no haría falta mucho más para mantener a los muggles lejos de su casa.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, se duchó con rapidez, sin perder de vista el papelito, y lo guardó en la mesilla de noche, bajo varios hechizos de protección, antes de dormir. Los pensamientos no dejaron de estar en su mente esa noche, y tardó bastante tiempo en dormir, mientras daba vueltas en la cama, tratando de tranquilizarse.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39:

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, se duchó con rapidez, sin perder de vista el papelito, y lo guardó en la mesilla de noche, bajo varios hechizos de protección, antes de dormir. Los pensamientos no dejaron de estar en su mente esa noche, y tardó bastante tiempo en dormir, mientras daba vueltas en la cama, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Al día siguiente, Severus se atrevió por fin a quitarse la venda que sujetaba su antebrazo izquierdo. Con cuidado fue desenrollándola, sintiendo la mano desentumecida, y finalmente retiró el vendaje: la Marca Tenebrosa parecía un tatuaje normal y corriente, salvo por el detalle del movimiento de la serpiente sobre la calavera, jugueteando por sus orificios. La piel alrededor del tatuaje estaba enrojecida, pero no hinchada.

Mordiéndose el labio con indecisión, volvió a vendar superficialmente la Marca, se colocó encima su camisa con los puños más apretados que encontró y se marchó de casa, esperando que nadie notara nada extraño. Cuando entró al trabajo, estaba ya realmente nervioso. Severus disimuló lo más que pudo, pero sus compañeros se apartaron de él como si fuera un criminal.

Con un resoplido resignado, terminó su trabajo de ese día lo más rápido posible, ya molesto e incómodo por las miradas de terror de sus compañeros. Sus pasos le hicieron dar, después de muchas vueltas, con la biblioteca mágica, de la cual había oído rumores. Entró en el interior, maravillándose por la cantidad de libros que había, tantos como en Hogwarts.

Severus paseó hasta el centro de la sala, observando las mesas casi vacías; apenas había gente allí, todos jóvenes, seguramente preparando sus estudios. Centrándose en las respuestas que venía a buscar, caminó entre las estanterías, buscando la sección de medimagia, donde supuso que debían de estar los libros sobre embarazos.

Su mano derecha pasó discretamente por los lomos de los volúmenes, manteniendo siempre la zurda pegada al cuerpo, hasta que se decidió por uno de _Anatomía del Ser Humano_. No había ningún otro que fuera más específico con su búsqueda, así que se sentó en una silla y abrió el libro por el índice, buscando rápidamente.

Pasó las páginas con un susurro fuerte, hasta llegar al principio del tema que hablaba en exclusiva de embarazos mágicos. Severus leyó superficialmente la parte del cuerpo de la mujer, puesto que sentía que eso no tenía que ver con su rompecabezas, y siguió mirando. Complicaciones en el embarazo, complicaciones en el parto… Severus volvió bruscamente a la página anterior y leyó detenidamente, acordándose de las palabras de Crowe.

Y allí encontró lo que el hombre había hablado: un ritual de cesión de magia por parte de un individuo externo a la pareja. Frunció el ceño, leyendo con detenimiento, y finalmente, pasó la página. No fue sino hasta el final cuando encontró lo que buscaba: dos líneas breves hablando del embarazo en magos, la obligatoriedad del ritual de cesión de magia, y el escaso conocimiento de las circunstancias en las que se podía quedar embarazado el mago portador del don.

Severus miró el libro, reclinándose en la silla como si le persiguiera. _Él no podía ser eso… ¿O sí?_ Pálido, cerró el libro fuertemente, haciendo que los estudiantes se giraran a mirarle, y lo devolvió a su estante, sintiéndose angustiado. Dejó la biblioteca de inmediato, aturdido por la posibilidad de ser un portador del don de la vida, y se apareció en su apartamento.

Tuvieron que pasar dos semanas más para que Severus volviera a abrir el cajón de su mesilla. Desdobló el papel que había recogido en su casa de Spinner's End cuando ya hacía las maletas para ir a vivir allí, y volvió a leerlo una vez más, meditando sobre sus averiguaciones en la biblioteca.

Su padre apenas le había dejado dinero; podía contar cien libras en la cuenta del banco y veinte que guardaba siempre en una caja escondida en el armario de su cuarto. Entró en la vivienda, llevando a su dormitorio provisional las maletas y el baúl que llevaba consigo, y comenzó a limpiar la suciedad acumulada en la casa a punta de varita.

Al final, se dejó caer en el sofá oscuro y maltratado, que rechinó debajo de él. Severus miró a su alrededor, observando cuidadosamente que las cortinas estuvieran corridas y la puerta cerrada, y luego se levantó la manga izquierda. Acostumbraba a llevar camisas desde el día en que su Amo le había marcado, y con el paso del tiempo, cubrirse se volvió simple rutina, pero nunca olvidando lo que escondía ese inocente tatuaje.

La Marca estaba oscura, y Severus se preguntó ingenuamente si aquello funcionaría. Lucius le había avisado de su mecanismo, pero habían pasado dos semanas y no había sido llamado todavía. Aunque tampoco había habido noticias de ningún ataque mortífago, por el momento. Sólo esperó no ser llamado hasta que fuera inevitable; Severus prefería mancharse las manos lo menos posible, y más todavía si Crowe y Black le vigilaban de cerca.

Cuando sus pensamientos dieron con los aurores, rápidamente se bajó la manga cubriendo el tatuaje, mientras miraba a todos lados. Ellos no le habían molestado en esas dos semanas, y las cosas parecían más calmadas en el trabajo, así que Severus se alegraba de haberse unido a los mortífagos: si eso lo estaban haciendo ellos, lo hacían genial.

Su burbuja idílica se rompió dos días después, cuando Lucius apareció por su nueva casa en Spinner's End. Llevaba una sonrisa satisfecha colocada en la cara y parecía un pavo inflado, incapaz de contener su alegría, pero Severus notó cómo se deshinchaba toda esa sensación cuando miró su deprimente vivienda. No dijo nada, pero Severus pensó que quizás debería mirar la casa que le habían legado sus abuelos.

- Hola, Severus.- saludó con cortesía. El aludido le sonrió falsamente de vuelta, levantándose del sofá para recibirlo. La visita de Lucius sólo podía significar que debía empezar a pagar por la protección que el Lord le había otorgado, y pronto los dos jóvenes partieron a la Mansión Oscura.

Severus frunció el ceño, mientras caminaba guiado por Malfoy, temiendo algo más. Y se sorprendió cuando éste le comentó muy superficialmente que él era el jefe de la operación. Se notaba a leguas que quería un cumplido por su parte, y Snape se vio casi obligado a concedérselo, pensando distraídamente en lo importante que parecía ser en aquella esfera de la sociedad.

Entró detrás de él, y en pocos segundos sus antiguos compañeros de clase murmuraban a su espalda, asombrados por encontrarlo allí. A decir verdad, a Severus seguía sorprendiéndole el estar esa noche allí. Sin embargo, se obligó a relajarse, sabiendo que era lo mejor y lo más necesario. Al contrario que ellos, Severus no se asombró al ver a Bellatrix Lestrange, tan bella como años atrás lo había sido.

- Buenas noches, Snape.- la chica le guiñó un ojo con camaradería y Severus se controló, cabeceando con una expresión insondable en el rostro. La mujer pasó de largo, preparándose para el ataque con un ligero temblor en las manos, que Severus adivinó como muestra de nerviosismo y excitación.

Lucius se giró hacia él, con la túnica ya puesta, y le pasó la suya, que Severus no tardó en ponerse. Luego, hizo aparecer la máscara de mortífago, que cayó pesadamente en sus manos. Snape la miró con aprehensión, antes de ponérsela, cuando Malfoy ya se había dado la vuelta para informar al equipo del lugar al que atacarían.

- Atacaremos Richmond. Hasta que la Marca no os arda, manteneos en vuestras posiciones.- delante de él, todos hicieron una señal de conformidad, antes de desaparecer. Lucius le miró y le agarró de la muñeca.- Tú vienes conmigo, Severus.- alcanzó a escuchar antes de que todo a su alrededor se sumiera en un torbellino de colores.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40:

- Atacaremos Richmond. Hasta que la Marca no os arda, manteneos en vuestras posiciones.- delante de él, todos hicieron una señal de conformidad, antes de desaparecer. Lucius le miró y le agarró de la muñeca.- Tú vienes conmigo, Severus.- alcanzó a escuchar antes de que todo a su alrededor se sumiera en un torbellino de colores.

En cuanto tocó el suelo firme de nuevo, agudizó todos sus sentidos. Un par de casas delante de él ardían tenebrosamente, y en todo el caos general, Severus se sintió terriblemente incómodo y mareado. Muggles corrían por todas partes, intentando escapar en vano a su destino.

Paralizado frente a la macabra escena, Lucius le tomó de la mano y le arrastró consigo. Severus se obligó a mirar el suelo: al menos si miraba hacia abajo, no veía cómo morían aquellas personas anónimas. Una chica, que ni siquiera tenía la mayoría de edad, se chocó contra ellos, y Lucius la fulminó sin dudar, antes de continuar.

- Nuestro objetivo es una bruja que vive aquí, en Richmond. Su casa debería estar a dos calles de distancia.- Luicus se giró para mirarle con el semblante serio, y Severus sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza rígidamente.- Se llama Dorcas Meadowes, ¿la conoces? Trabaja en el Ministerio, y el Señor Tenebroso la quiere viva. Su familia puede morir.

Severus quiso preguntar quién era o qué había hecho para merecer ese destino, pero la voz parecía habérsele esfumado. Escuchó una sonora explosión a su derecha, y en cuestión de segundos, los aurores ya se encontraban allí. Malfoy comenzó a correr a una calle de distancia, intentando alejarse del tumulto; sin embargo tenían un par de aurores a sus espaldas.

Un hechizo voló por encima de su cabeza, y sin pensarlo dos veces, dirigió la varita hacia sus oponentes y lanzó un hechizo explosivo sin mirar. Tampoco miró el resultado, mientras se deslizaba por un callejón detrás de Lucius. A la salida del callejón se encontraba la casa de su objetivo, y sólo entonces Severus se permitió mirar por encima de su hombro.

Parecía haberlos retrasado, y a su lado, Lucius sonrió mientras le hacía un cumplido en voz baja. Severus no tardó en volver la vista al frente, con los labios apretados en un rictus amargo, y Malfoy lo tomó como una señal para continuar. Entró en la casa siguiendo a Lucius: dentro de la vivienda los sonidos de la batalla sonaban amortiguados.

Pasaron al salón, y desde la puerta en la pared contraria un hombre les atacó. Lucius frunció el ceño y lanzó la maldición mortal, que pasó a escasos centímetros de su hombro, y Severus supo entonces que ése no era su objetivo. Entre los dos mortífagos se encargaron del hombre, que cayó fulminado al suelo, con los ojos todavía abiertos.

Malfoy no tardó en continuar su camino por las escaleras, y no queriendo estar solo con el muerto, Severus le siguió raudo. Cuando Lucius puso su pie en el último escalón de la escalera, una explosión hizo temblar el edificio. El rubio gruñó de frustración, mientras el tejado encima de ellos se levantaba y algunas tejas salían disparadas a la calle.

Severus sólo palideció un poco más. Ambos corrieron hacia el dormitorio principal, y Lucius abrió la puerta. Tan rápido como lo hizo, se desmayó en los brazos de Severus, que miró al interior: una mujer, seguramente Dorcas Meadowes, le apuntaba con la varita. Detrás de ella había un niño pequeño, de apenas cuatro años, que se aferraba a su oso de peluche.

Severus dejó al caído mortífago en el suelo con agilidad, selló la puerta por dentro y atacó. Debía encontrar la forma de despertar a Lucius, puesto que era él el que sabía lo que debían hacer. Dos maldiciones volaron por encima de su cabeza, antes de poder hechizar a la bruja, que salió disparada por la ventana, rompiendo el cristal. Aprovechó el momento para despertar a su camarada y salir detrás de la mujer.

Severus apareció en la puerta de casa, frente a Dorcas, y observó durante un instante el desastre que había en la calle. Pudo ver aurores y a Dumbledore a lo lejos, luchando con cinco mortífagos a la vez. No se preguntó qué hacía allí, mientras la teoría de la Orden del Fénix se hacía más clara en su mente.

A la velocidad del rayo, la bruja atacó con un _expelliarmus_, que esquivó con facilidad. Sin embargo, pronto se unieron dos aurores más, y Severus se sintió sobrepasado. Todavía no había podido atacar, preocupado como estaba en esquivar y desviar los hechizos de los tres oponentes, y finalmente, vio su oportunidad: el auror de la derecha se tambaleó, y Severus le lanzó la maldición mortal.

Como si fuera un muñeco inanimado, su cuerpo se dobló en el aire y cayó al suelo. El auror de la derecha corrió la misma suerte, mientras por su espalda aparecía Lucius, recobrado. Se miraron durante una fracción de segundo y luego volvieron a atacar, haciendo retroceder a Meadowes.

- Nuestro objetivo es ella.- susurró Lucius, intentando derribarla. Severus asintió con la cabeza, y Lucius se volvió hacia atrás. Severus miró por encima de su hombro rápidamente, y se quedó paralizado: había esperado cualquier auror menos ellos. James Potter y Sirius Black luchaban codo con codo contra Malfoy.

Pronto, Severus tuvo que volver sus esfuerzos en ayudar a su compañero: no servía de nada negarse a sí mismo el hecho de que ese par de gryffindors eran buenos en duelo. Dorcas apareció a su lado, y entonces la Marca le quemó. Parecía un dolor insoportable, que le atravesaba el brazo entero.

Severus vio cómo sus compañeros desaparecían en suaves explosiones, y sin pensarlo dos veces, hizo explotar el tejado de la casa de Dorcas. Ésta gritó de dolor, girándose hacia su vivienda, y los dos aurores dejaron de lanzar hechizos, viendo cómo el tejado se iba encima de ellos. Severus corrió, abrazó a Dorcas y se desapareció en una espiral de colores.

Entre el mareo del viaje, pudo ver a Dorcas revolverse contra él, gritando, antes de tocar suelo firme otra vez. La mujer golpeó sus costillas con el codo, haciéndole perder el aire, y rápidamente Lucius se abalanzó hacia ella, quitándole la varita.

Una vez sin varita, Meadowes se calmó un poco. Rodeada de mortífagos, con Malfoy apuntándole con la varita y con Severus todavía sujetándola, no tardó mucho tiempo en quedarse estática. Severus podía oír su propio corazón bombeando fuertemente en sus oídos, mientras intentaba controlar su respiración agitada. Se apartó de Dorcas, pasando al lado de Lucius, mientras se quitaba su máscara de mortífago.

Era cómoda de llevar, pero no dejaba respirar bien, así que Severus se sintió mucho más relajado al poder volver a respirar aire fresco. Miró a su alrededor: además de los mortífagos del operativo, que miraban lo que pasaba con la bruja, detrás de todos ellos estaba el Lord, sentado en su silla, relajado. Y con sus ojos puestos en los de Severus.

El muchacho apartó la mirada de sus ojos rojos, incómodo, y la volvió hacia Lucius. Sonreía triunfal pero a la vez con frialdad y su pecho estaba inflado como el de un pavo. Recorrió con la vista a los demás: allí estaban Avery y Mulciber, sonriendo con sadismo y placer, Bellatrix con la cabeza ladeada, mirando con curiosidad al propio Severus, y los dos hermanos Lestrange, con una cara inexpresiva.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41:

El muchacho apartó la mirada de sus ojos rojos, incómodo, y la volvió hacia Lucius. Sonreía triunfal pero a la vez con frialdad y su pecho estaba inflado como el de un pavo. Recorrió con la vista a los demás: allí estaban Avery y Mulciber, sonriendo con sadismo y placer, Bellatrix con la cabeza ladeada, mirando con curiosidad al propio Severus, y los dos hermanos Lestrange, con una cara inexpresiva.

Rápidamente, todos formaron un círculo entre Dorcas Meadowes y Voldemort. Severus siguió en todo momento a Lucius, sin saber qué hacer, y Voldemort finalmente se levantó de su asiento, mirando a la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa que dejaba entrever su sadismo. El hombre paseó por el círculo, mirando a sus aliados, y finalmente preguntó:

- ¿Fue limpio?- Lucius contestó:

- Sí, mi Señor. Se resistió un poco, pero cayó.

- ¿Y su familia?

- Su marido está muerto, y puede que su hijo también lo esté.- Voldemort miró fijamente a Dorcas, mientras ésta se tapaba la boca con una mano y evitaba sollozar. Severus desvió la mirada, incómodo, y el Señor Tenebroso pasó su mirada por su círculo, observando las reacciones de cada uno.

- Muy bien, Lucius, serás gratamente recompensado por esto.- Bellatrix gruñó de envidia por lo bajo, mientras Malfoy hacía una opulenta reverencia.

El resto de la noche pasó de forma muy lenta para Severus. El Señor Tenebroso le concedió a Lucius el privilegio de torturar a su prisionera el primero, por haberla capturado él, y los demás fueron jerárquicamente pasando. Severus, al ser el nuevo, fue el último, y para cuando llegó su turno, la mujer gimoteaba y lloraba delante de él, encogida como una sanguijuela en el suelo. Le lanzó dos cruciatus rápidamente y la dejó, sintiéndose horrible consigo mismo.

Y finalmente, Voldemort la mató. La liberó de su tortura, y les echó de la sala, quedándose únicamente él y el cuerpo de Meadowes, y a Severus le faltó tiempo para salir corriendo. Pálido de la impresión, llegó a su pequeña casa en Spinner's End, entró en el baño diminuto y vomitó en el retrete.

Se desprendió de la túnica de mortífago y la guardó a buen recaudo en su baúl, en el compartimento encantado y desilusionado. Al día siguiente, cuando miró a sus compañeros de trabajo, las imágenes todavía estaban frescas. Y lo siguieron estando dos semanas más tarde. No había habido más ataques, y Severus por fin sabía quién era Dorcas Meadowes: al parecer era miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Y debía de ser una gran adquisición, si el Amo quería matarla personalmente.

Un mes más tarde, Severus había participado en tres operativos más, y toda aquella doble vida empezaba a pasarle factura. Las profundas ojeras que ya no se iban de su cara por más que durmiera era una prueba de ello: no tenía nada claro el querer seguir en ese grupo. No después de todas las pesadillas que tenía, en las que mataba a personas, cuyas caras se iban haciendo más borrosas e imprecisas cuanto más tiempo pasaba.

Despertó sobresaltado, gimiendo levemente con la cara distorsionada por el pánico. Rápidamente, Severus alcanzó su varita y miró a su alrededor, en guardia. Su Marca quemaba, y después de comprobar que no había nadie más que él en su sombría y paupérrima casa, se puso la túnica de mortífago. Eran las tres de la mañana, y sin embargo, ya no albergaba esperanzas de poder dormir más tarde.

Mientras caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de la Mansión Tenebrosa, Severus pensó por un momento en pedirle ayuda a Dumbledore. Segundos después desechó la idea, asombrado de sí mismo: nunca había pensado siquiera en acudir a él. Llamó a la puerta de los aposentos del Señor Tenebroso, procurando vaciar la mente, y entró cuando la puerta se abrió.

Rápidamente se arrodilló frente a su Amo, agachó la cabeza en señal de sumisión y esperó. Podía ver el dobladillo de la túnica negra que vestía desde su posición, y cuando después de un minuto el hombre continuó sin decir nada, se empezó a preocupar.

- Severus.- dijo contundentemente el Lord. Severus sintió que se le salía el corazón por la boca al escucharle, pero sólo se movió ligeramente, tragando en seco.- Lucius me habló de ti, lleva haciéndolo desde hace un tiempo, aunque nunca pensé que hablaba en serio.- Snape se quedó congelado: ¿Qué le había dicho Lucius?- Me agrada lo que veo, sin embargo, antes de continuar nuestra charla, te preguntaré algo:- la butaca chirrió y pronto Severus sintió la respiración de su Amo en la nuca, atenazándole el estómago. No se atrevió a moverse.- ¿Por qué dejaste que Malfoy se llevara el reconocimiento?

- N-no sé a qué se refiere, mi Lord.- Severus casi pudo ver la sonrisa burlona del otro, mientras se removía incómodo en su sitio.

- Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, Snape. Dorcas Meadowes.- siseó.- Fuiste tú quien la atrapó, y dejaste que Malfoy se llevara el mérito. ¿Por qué?

- Lucius- empezó Severus, escogiendo bien sus palabras.- hizo mucho más que yo en su captura.- Finalmente, el Lord comenzó a reírse malvadamente. Se estremeció una vez más, pensando que le fulminaría allí mismo.

- No mientas.- Snape se quedó callado, y después de unos momentos, el Lord continuó hablando.- Tengo curiosidad por saber qué pensabas en ese momento.

- No lo sé, señor.- dijo Severus, confundido. ¿Por qué tendría que tener curiosidad en él, precisamente?- No esperaba una recompensa por hacer mi trabajo.

- Interesante.- estuvieron un rato sin hablar, y el Amo continuó.- ¿Por qué estás aquí, entonces?- Severus comprendió la instante que el Amo se refería a la razón por la que había accedido a ser mortífago. Lo pensó durante unos instantes, y finalmente contestó la verdad:

- Protección.

- Protección. Yo podría ofrecerte más que eso: el conocimiento puede hacerte poderoso y autosuficiente.- Severus entendió el punto que quería transmitirle: el Lord quería… ¿enseñarle?- Si tú me lo pidieras, yo podría enseñarte cómo defenderte. Pero todo tiene un precio, y yo también quiero un beneficio por tu parte.- añadió rápidamente el Lord. Severus se vio casi obligado a preguntar:

- ¿Y qué desea usted de mí, mi Lord?

- Deseo mucho de ti, en realidad.- durante un segundo, la respiración del Lord en su nuca cesó, y un instante después dijo.- Reformulando mis propias palabras, podríamos decir que deseo _todo_ de ti.

- ¿Todo, mi Lord?- preguntó Snape. Empezaba a sentir que en todo el asunto había algo malo, algo que no encajaba. De hecho, su corazonada sólo le decía que saliera de la Mansión lo más rápido que pudiera.- ¿A cuánto se refiere con… Todo?- volvió a preguntar. La respiración de su Amo no hacía más que acentuar la presión.

- Tu lealtad, tu mente, tu cuerpo… _Todo._- Snape palideció, pensando en lo que subyacía tras las palabras del poderoso mago. Quiso perderse en el horror que le causaban sus propios pensamientos, pero el Amo siguió hablando.- Ésa es mi oferta. Ahora quiero saber tu respuesta.- Severus se sintió bloqueado: todo lo que su mente alcanzaba era reproducir una y otra vez ese _todo_ que Voldemort había pronunciado.

- Yo… Necesito… Tiempo.- tartamudeó valientemente. No todos le pedían tiempo al Señor Tenebroso. No pareció, sin embargo, molesto con ello. Al menos, no en apariencia.

- El tiempo es algo que siempre viene faltando.- intentando no contestar inmediatamente, Severus volvió a preguntar:

- ¿Por qué yo, y no Lucius? Él es mucho mejor que yo.- mintió. No se creía superior a Malfoy, pero nunca se había sentido inferior a éste; no al menos desde que había conseguido su trabajo en la empresa de pociones limpiadoras.

- Tú eres más… Interesante.- comentó sin preocupación. Severus se habría sentido halagado si no fuera porque le estaba pidiendo que le entregara todo. Sopesó sus posibilidades: negarse conllevaría la muerte en el mejor de los casos, suponía, y aceptar… No tenía mucho que entregar, de todas formas. Tampoco mucho que perder, salvo su vida, y ésta ya la arriesgaba por una protección un tanto pobre. La voz siseante del Lord le sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿Severus? Espero tu respuesta.

- Sí. Sí, mi Lord.- contestó presurosamente. Se sentía terriblemente angustiado por la posibilidad, pero pensó que siempre había algo peor. Como la muerte. Como el dolor. La mano del Lord entró en su ángulo de visión, pálida y delgada, y le retiró la máscara con cuidado, dejándola en la mesa. Su otra mano, muy fría, alzó su rostro por la barbilla, y lentamente se acercó hasta su cara, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Severus cerró los ojos, sintiendo los duros labios del Lord sobre los suyos. O quizás debería empezar a llamarle simplemente Amo.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42:

- Sí. Sí, mi Lord.- contestó presurosamente. Se sentía terriblemente angustiado por la posibilidad, pero pensó que siempre había algo peor. Como la muerte. Como el dolor. La mano del Lord entró en su ángulo de visión, pálida y delgada, y le retiró la máscara con cuidado, dejándola en la mesa. Su otra mano, muy fría, alzó su rostro por la barbilla, y lentamente se acercó hasta su cara, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Severus cerró los ojos, sintiendo los duros labios del Lord sobre los suyos. O quizás debería empezar a llamarle simplemente Amo.

Severus salió de la Mansión Tenebrosa por pura inercia. Su cabeza embotada no paraba de repetirle el gran error que había cometido. Se apareció en su casa, dejó la túnica de mortífago debidamente oculta y volvió a desaparecer, en dirección al callejón Knocturn. Necesitaba relajarse.

Caminó por la calle, buscando algún bar que siguiera abierto a las tres de la mañana y finalmente lo encontró. Miró la fachada y suspiró, entrando: era un tugurio de mala muerte mal iluminado y sucio. No obstante, no le importaba tanto el estado como que estuviera abierto. Necesitaba verdaderamente un respiro, un sitio que no le trajera ningún recuerdo.

En el interior había varios tipos, a los cuales no les pudo ver la cara. La mayoría de ellos estaban ahogados en alcohol, tumbados en la mesa y roncando. Severus esquivó una botella de licor vacía y se sentó en la barra. El camarero no desentonaba para nada con el ambiente: estaba igual de sucio que el local. Pidió una copa de whisky de fuego y la apuró en un trago.

Rellenó el vaso dos veces más, mientras sentía los párpados casi pegados del sueño. Seguía pensando en lo que acababa de suceder en la Mansión Tenebrosa. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Dónde se había metido? Aquello estaba terriblemente mal de por sí, pero besarse con el Lord parecía en su cabeza un pecado capital. ¡Era el Señor Tenebroso!

No era eso lo que más le preocupaba. El Lord había dejado caer discretamente que Severus y él pasarían de un simple beso. Que llegarían hasta el final. Habría estado…. Menos mal si quisiera darle celos a James, pero en realidad no quería que lo supiera. ¿Cómo le iba a mirar a la cara cuando se iba a abrir de piernas para un monstruo como Lord Voldemort? Apuró tres copas más, sintiéndose ya mareado, y cuando levantaba el brazo para beberse la cuarta, una mano grande y áspera le paró. Miró a su derecha y, con sorpresa, vio a James. Tenía las mismas ojeras y el mismo gesto cansado que seguramente tendría él- pensó Severus.

- Severus.- Quiso abrazarle y besarle y dejar que le consolara y que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero recordó que se había casado con Lily.- Oh, sí, es cierto, no me acordaba de que jugaba a dos bandas.- Frunció el ceño, bufó por lo bajo y se intentó deshacer de su agarre en vano. Demasiado alcohol en su organismo, quizás.

- Potter.- la voz salió gangosa y arrastrada, pero llena de odio. James sonrió adorablemente y Severus, cansado de que siguiera con su farsa de ser el amante perfecto, se levantó con precipitación. Mal momento para hacerlo: se tambaleó y se sujetó en la barra, mientras James se levantaba a su vez, esperando que él marcara el camino.- Déjame en paz.

- Tenemos que hablar, Sev. Debo explicártelo, yo no…

- ¡Cállate!- exclamó Severus. Un borracho al final de la barra se despertó sobresaltado, para volver a acurrucarse en sus brazos.- Te odio, Potter. No necesito tus… Explicaciones.- cortó rápidamente. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del bar, pero James volvió a insistir, agarrándole del brazo.

Con toda la fuerza que tenía a las tres y media de la mañana y ebrio, Severus se impulsó y le empujó. James parecía ir también un poco bebido, ya que cayó al suelo sin oponer una gran resistencia. Dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, Snape hizo ondear su capa negra y se marchó, saliendo a la calle. Con un pequeño ruido de detonación, desapareció en dirección a su casa. Una vez allí, se dejó caer en el colchón deshecho, y sin cambiarse la ropa, se durmió.

Al día siguiente despertó con jaqueca. Al principio, pensó que todo había sido un sueño, pero Severus casi podía sentir el tacto horroroso de los labios de su Señor en los suyos. A pesar de que había pasado casi medio día, la sensación pervivía, indeleble. Desde la cama, Severus miró la hora: ya era media mañana, y no se había presentado en el trabajo. Con agilidad asombrosa se levantó de la cama, sujetándose al instante al primer mueble que encontró: el dolor de cabeza le produjo un pequeño mareo.

Llegó al trabajo y se deshizo en excusas por la tardanza frente a sus compañeros de trabajo, que le miraban con los ojos grandes. Ellos todavía recordaban las preguntas insistentes de los aurores. Después de hacer su trabajo aprisa y corriendo, Severus salió del trabajo exhausto. Apenas tuvo cinco minutos para darse una ducha cuando la Marca volvió a quemar. Su Amo volvía a requerir su presencia.

Vistiéndose su mejor máscara, Snape llamó rápidamente a la puerta de los aposentos de Lord Voldemort. En seguida la puerta se abrió y tuvo que pasar con reticencia. Volvió a agacharse, siguiendo los patrones del día anterior, y esperó. El Señor Oscuro, de nuevo sentado en la enorme butaca, habló:

- Recuerdas nuestro trato, supongo, Severus.- el aludido susurró un casi inaudible 'Sí, Milord.'- Sígueme, debo mostrarte algo.

Le siguió hasta una pequeña puerta al fondo de la habitación, comida prácticamente por la oscuridad. Entraron, y para regocijo de Severus, cuando la sala se iluminó descubrió la biblioteca personal de su Amo. Había varios libreros llenos de tomos antiguos, seguramente todos de Artes Oscuras. Pudo entonces afirmar que aquella era la biblioteca de Artes Oscuras más grande que había visto en su vida.

Fascinado, siguió al Lord hasta el final de la sala, donde había varias butacas para sentarse a disfrutar de la lectura. Voldemort, frente a él, llamó su atención comenzando a hablar, sin importarle si le escuchaba o no:

- No te considero un crío, así que puedes venir siempre que quieras aquí, a expandir tu conocimiento. Te puedo recomendar varios libros muy… educativos si así lo quieres, y cuando considere que estás preparado para comenzar el verdadero entrenamiento, te lo haré saber.- Severus hizo una profunda reverencia, sorprendido por la clara muestra de amabilidad que había dado el Lord.

- Gracias, Milord.- no contestó un mísero 'de nada' siquiera, sino que pasó al lado de Severus, saliendo por la misma puerta por la que habían entrado. Cautelosamente, Severus le siguió, ya que no le había dado permiso para quedarse en la biblioteca. Con la cabeza baja como muestra de respeto y sumisión, Severus observó cómo el Lord se paraba en medio de la sala, peligrosamente cerca de la cama. Podía sentir su mirada en su cuerpo, recorriéndole, y eso le hacía sentir un pavor intenso.

- Sé una manera de agradecerme.- susurró el Lord, demasiado cerca de su oído. La piel de Severus palideció ligeramente, pero no se movió, esperando el primer paso. No tardó en llegar: una vez más, el Lord le levantó la cara y volvió a besarle en los labios.

Contrario a lo que había pasado la noche anterior, las manos pálidas y frías de su Amo desabrocharon la capa y la túnica negras, que cayeron al suelo. Le empujó hasta el borde de la cama, donde el resto de la ropa le fue quitada. Desnudo, Severus se sonrojó mirando al suelo, y fue cuestión de segundos que la túnica y la ropa interior de Voldemort desapareciera en un revuelo.

La cama de sábanas oscuras y suaves era cómoda, pero a Severus se le antojó dura, incómoda y sobretodo, fría. El cuerpo desnudo del Lord sobre el suyo constituía una presión casi insoportable, mientras trataba de respirar. Lo último que había pensado cuando había ido a la Mansión Oscura buscando protección era justamente eso, y el encuentro el día anterior con James no mejoraba esa angustia.

La mano demasiado fría del Señor Oscuro abrió sus piernas cerradas a cal y canto, tocando un poco más debajo de su escroto. No estaba para nada excitado, en realidad se sentía a punto de vomitar, y no sabía si era de angustia, de nervios o de asco. Arqueó la espalda cuando dos dedos se introdujeron violentamente en su interior, lubricándolo de la peor manera, y tras un minuto, entró él.

En todo su esplendor. Sin cuidado. De una estocada, se hundió en el interior de Severus, haciendo que gritara, aferrándose a la sábana, con la espalda arqueada. Aquello dolía como un demonio quemando sus entrañas una y otra vez, pero no intentó pararlo. No era tan tonto como para andar con peticiones y condiciones, si aquello era el precio que debía pagar por la protección del Amo. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a jadear, mientras el Lord mordía su cuello, demasiado excitado, mientras se repetía a sí mismo que _todo eso merecía la pena_.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43:

Pasaron dos meses con una rapidez pasmosa. Para desgracia de Severus, los encuentros con el Lord se siguieron dando, haciéndole sentir un miedo atroz cada vez que era llamado. No obstante, las cosas empezaron a cambiar dentro de Severus. Seguía añorando a James de la misma manera en que le había echado de menos cuando habían cortado toda relación, pero en esos momentos se sentía más seguro que nunca antes.

Sabía que había hecho lo correcto, que había escogido el mejor camino. Y sin darse cuenta, se iba acostumbrando a la mecánica de los mortífagos. Ya no había pesadillas, ya no había compasión cuando miraba a sus víctimas, ya no había arrepentimiento cuando levantaba la varita. Y eso era algo que notaban los demás mortífagos.

Frente al Lord, Severus hizo una pequeña reverencia. Iba a ser el jefe del operativo de esa noche por propia elección del Lord. El objetivo era muy simple: atacar a unos cuantos muggles en el centro de Londres y arrasar con todo lo que tuvieran delante. Por debajo de su máscara, Severus pudo ver las miradas de los demás mortífagos: parecían impresionados por verle allí, comandando una operación.

Se desapareció al lado de Lucius, que le dirigió una mirada cómplice, asintiéndole con la cabeza. Y de repente, frente a los ojos de Severus, los muggles jóvenes que solían salir por Oxford Circus comenzaron a caer como moscas entre resplandores verdes. Localizó fácilmente con la mirada a Bellatrix, demasiado emocionada matando muggles, y luego Severus lanzó un rayo rojo contra el edificio más cercano. La mole de piedra blanca se derrumbó hacia delante, y los mortífagos rápidamente la esquivaron. No así los muggles.

No habían pasado ni tres minutos cuando los flamantes aurores aparecieron, comandados por Moody. Bellatrix se lanzó directamente a luchar contra Sirius Black, ignorando a los demás, y Lucius salió detrás de ella, a hechizar al primer auror que viera. Severus desvió la vista un poco a la derecha de Black y encontró a James: como siempre, al lado de su amigo Sirius Black. Se preguntó vagamente si eso también había sido una mentira más del montón que acumulaba o era verdad; sin embargo, se lanzó contra él.

Snape lanzó el primer hechizo, que James esquivó con dificultad. Se siguieron mandando maldiciones por poco tiempo antes de que James entendiera quién era el que le estaba atacando. Y entonces, bajó el ritmo. Empezó a lanzarle maldiciones, sí, pero todas tenían una trayectoria desviada o eran ridículamente débiles. No obstante, Severus no siguió su ejemplo: continuó atacando con fuerza, apretando los dientes por la frustración. No dejaba de acordarse de todas y cada una de las mentiras que James le había dicho.

Y finalmente ocurrió: James dio un paso en falso, tropezó y se desequilibró, haciéndole un blanco fácil. Severus le lanzó un _expelliarmus_, incapaz de matarlo, y Potter salió volando, estrellándose contra los escombros del edificio, pero con la varita en la mano. Se deslizó discretamente hasta él y le tomó por la pechera de la túnica. Sus caras, separadas por centímetros se reconocieron en seguida, y James dijo en un susurro:

- Severus.

En ese momento, su antebrazo comenzó a doler. Pensó por un momento en dejar a James allí, pero había mucha gente mirando, así que se tomó la determinación de desaparecerse con él. Le incorporó con agresividad y le susurró en el oído:

- La varita. Ya.- acto seguido, se desaparecieron. En el camino, entre la turba de colores oscuros, podía ver a James, nervioso por su futuro. Y cuando tocaron suelo, le arrancó la varita de la mano con una mirada dura. ¿Qué sería de él? No quería que muriera, pero que tampoco saliera impune. Sólo un poco de dolor. Pero eso era imposible. Nadie salía de la mansión del Lord con sólo un poco de dolor.

Severus se separó bruscamente de James, que miró a ambos lados, viendo cómo el círculo de mortífagos se formaba ante sus ojos. Y al lado de Severus, Él. Lord Voldemort, el Señor Tenebroso, el Señor Oscuro… Severus rogó porque James pensara con la cabeza y no con su valentía gryffindor y no le llamara por su nombre. El Lord odiaba ser llamado por su nombre.

- Bien. Muy bien, de hecho. ¿Quién es?- preguntó el Lord en un susurro, más parecido al siseo de una serpiente que a la voz humana. Severus le tendió la varita de James y contestó, igualmente en voz baja:

- James Potter, Milord.

- Interesante. Un sangre limpia revolcándose entre escoria.- escupió con desprecio. El círculo entero miraba a James insistentemente, y éste, aunque desarmado frente a un grupo de asesinos, mantenía la cabeza bien alta.- Únete a mí y te perdonaré la vida.

- No.- contestó James inmediatamente. El Lord permaneció impasible, pero Severus, ya acostumbrado a cómo era, sabía que por dentro estaba hirviendo de ira. Se estremeció discretamente y entonces, el Lord se giró hacia él:

- Muy bien. Severus, tu premio. Llévatelo a las mazmorras y haz lo que quieras con él antes de matarlo.- sus palabras sonaron como una salvación y condena al mismo tiempo: así Severus se aseguraría de que los demás no le hicieran daño, pero por el contrario debía ser él el que matara a James. Y no sabía si podría cumplir esa misión.

Sin embargo, hizo una profunda reverencia y se llevó a James por los pasillos de la Mansión, sin hablar. Llegaron a las escaleras y cuando bajaron, los presos callaron de golpe. James miraba con lástima a sus ahora compañeros de prisión, mientras éstos se escondían en la oscuridad de su diminuta celda. Severus le empujó a la que iba a ser su propia celda: un cuadrado mohoso y húmedo, sin cama ni baño. Había una gotera en la esquina izquierda y un charco pequeño en el suelo.

- Severus.- dijo, mirándole intensamente. El aludido se quitó la máscara y la guardó en su túnica.- Antes de que lo hagas, por favor, escúchame. Por favor te lo pido.

- Tus mentiras no te van a servir de nada, Potter.

- Por favor. Sólo una oportunidad.- la varita de Severus se levantó y empujó a James hasta la pared del fondo de la celda. Y entonces asintió. James suspiró de alivio y comenzó.- Lily habló con Dumbledore y con mis padres y les contó sobre mi negativa a casarme con ella. Les contó que tú me habías dado un filtro de amor para vengarte de Sirius y de mí y ellos accedieron a ayudarla a que aceptara su proposición de matrimonio.

- No me lo creo.- la varita de Severus se clavó un poco más en su garganta, y James tragó saliva antes de continuar:

- Mi padre me confundió cuando vino a casa y me hicieron aceptar casarme con Lily y entrar en la Orden. Luego ya no pude negarme, no encontré ocasión. Y Dumbledore me llamó a su despacho para darme el supuesto antídoto para el filtro de amor y tuve que seguir la farsa hasta el final.

- Es decir, que ahora vives con Lily en tu mundo rosa, luchando heroicamente- escupió con ironía.- contra los malvados mortífagos.

- ¡Puedes mirarlo en mis recuerdos si quieres! Es la verdad, Severus.- concluyó James. Le miraba con desesperanza y tristeza, y Severus creyó en ese momento que de verdad podía estar diciendo la verdad.

Frunció el ceño en un gesto de concentración, mirando a James, y un segundo después, ya estaba dentro de su mente. Los recuerdos comenzaron a pasar con rapidez, mostrándole a un niño de seis años subido a una escoba, a James, ya con trece años, hablando con Sirius y Remus seriamente en el dormitorio de Gryffindor, el día de su boda, con ese 'Sí, quiero' oyéndose en la lejanía, el despacho del Director y lo que parecía ser la Orden del Fénix, una discusión con Black, y finalmente, los recuerdos pararon de golpe.

James, con una sonrisa en la boca, invitaba a entrar a unos señores muy mayores, que parecían más sus abuelos a sus padres. La mujer pasó delante y después de una insulsa charla en el recibidor con Lily, pasaron los cuatro al salón. En el pasillo, Severus pudo ver la varita del hombre mayor deslizarse por su túnica, moverse lentamente y susurrar unas palabras, antes de que James se quedara rígido durante un momento. Luego todo volvió a la normalidad.

- Bueno, y decidme: ¿estáis pensando ya en formalizar la relación?- preguntó la madre de James. Los ojos avellanas de éste estaban ausentes y extraños cuando habló:

- Oh, sí. Nos gustaría mucho a Lily y a mí,- dijo James, tomando la mano de Lily.- pero antes que nada queríamos ver si os parecía bien.

- Sabéis que tenéis nuestra bendición, niños.- dijo sonriente la madre de James. Su padre sonrió falsamente cuando James le miró, entre los brazos rollizos de la mujer, y le felicitó:

- Enhorabuena, hijo. Y a ti también, Lily.

- Gracias, señor Potter.

- Llámame Charles, querida, ahora que vamos a ser familia.- Lily le plantó dos besos en las mejillas sonrojada. Luego se separaron y miraron a James y a su madre, y Charles continuó hablando.- Hablando de otros temas, he estado hablando con el Director. Cree que es un buen momento para que apoyemos su filosofía, y estaba pensando que quizás vosotros, que sois jóvenes y fuertes, quisierais uniros a su causa.

- Iremos a hablar con él en cuanto podamos, papá.

El recuerdo se difuminó y comenzaron a pasar más recuerdos a velocidad vertiginosa. Y nuevamente, la escena se recompuso con rapidez, y esta vez estaba James pegado a una pared, apoyado contra el muro con un paquete amarillo en la mano. Severus, consciente de que no le podían ver, se asomó por el hueco de la puerta: Lily hacía té para cuatro, y los padres de James estaban sentados en su cocina. Hablaban en susurros, pero Severus podía oírlos con claridad:

- Dumbledore ha dicho que el antídoto estará preparado el próximo sábado. Espero que haga efecto.

- Yo también lo espero. Gracias de nuevo por ayudarme a concertar la boda; ustedes saben que si James estuviera en su sano juicio y no bajo los efectos de una poción de amor habría querido que fuera así.

- Un tema peliagudo, sin lugar a dudas. ¿Cómo decías que se llamaba el tipo que le dio el filtro?- preguntó la anciana.

- Snape, Severus Snape. Es un genio en pociones, así que debe de haberle resultado fácil. Mi pobre James…- se lamentó Lily.

- Si no llega a ser por la idea de Dumbledore, nunca habríamos conseguido este progreso.

- Le volveré a dar las gracias cuando lo veamos el sábado.- concluyó Lily.

Severus salió con fuerza de la mente de James. Le miraba extrañado, intentando discernir si se la estaba intentando colar otra vez. No obstante, la cara de James sólo denotaba la desesperación por hacerle entender. 'Así que esta es la verdadera naturaleza de Lily'. Severus bajó la varita con cuidado, dando varios pasos hacia atrás.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44:

Severus salió con fuerza de la mente de James. Le miraba extrañado, intentando discernir si se la estaba intentando colar otra vez. No obstante, la cara de James sólo denotaba la desesperación por hacerle entender. 'Así que esta es la verdadera naturaleza de Lily'. Severus bajó la varita con cuidado, dando varios pasos hacia atrás.

- Severus…- susurró James, intentando saber su próximo paso. El mortífago guardó la varita y después de lo que pareció una eternidad, le abrazó. Hundió su rostro en el hombro de James, que sonrió feliz. Severus murmuró contra su pecho:

- Lo siento.

- No hay nada que perdonar, Severus.

- Debo… Debo matarte, James. ¿No lo entiendes?- James frunció el ceño y le tomó de los brazos. Acercó sus rostros y dijo:

- Huyamos. Vayámonos de aquí, marchémonos a… A Australia, o a América o…

- No. Ya no.- negó Severus. Ahora ya no eran ellos dos únicamente; se trataba del Lord, que se enfadaría como Severus osara contradecirle en lo más mínimo. Si se marchaba, el Lord el encontraría tarde o temprano y le mataría.- ¿Cooperarías, James?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Son personas inocentes y…- la mirada suplicante de Severus le hizo parar su monólogo.- No puedo hacerlo. Ellos han confiado en mí.

- Pues tendrás que romper tu voto de confianza. No puedo protegerte del Lord, James, y él no es tan comprensivo como yo.

- ¿Cuánto tendría que decir para que me dejara marchar?- preguntó James, después de un momento de indecisión.

- Hablaré con Él. Espera aquí.

Severus desapareció en un revuelo de túnica, subiendo rápidamente por la escalera estrecha. Tomó los caminos menos frecuentados, procurando no encontrarse con ninguno de sus compañeros y llegó a las habitaciones del Lord en tiempo récord. Llamó, entró y se arrodilló, como ya era más que usual.

- Milord, el prisionero quiere cooperar.- Voldemort le hizo mirarle a los ojos y entonces preguntó:

- ¿Cuáles son sus términos, Severus?

- Dejarle en libertad. Vivo.- matizó Snape. Voldemort pareció sopesar sus opciones y finalmente accedió, dándole la varita de James. Le mandó a las mazmorras de nuevo y Severus así lo hizo; no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, pero bajó de todas formas. Quería volver a ver a James, ahora que lo veía con otros ojos.

Severus paró su marcha en el último escalón de la escalera angosta. ¿Qué decirle a James? Severus sabía demasiado bien que no vendería a nadie, que no empezaría a contar los más oscuros secretos de Dumbledore y sus aliados, y mucho menos de sus amigos. Se obligó a calmarse, recordándose a sí mismo que era fuerte y en ese momento, él era el que exigía.

Llegó hasta la celda de James: éste ya se había sentado en el suelo, con cara triste, abrazándose las piernas. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, volvió a levantarse, alerta. Miró detrás de Severus, esperando quizás ver a Voldemort allí, pero volvían a estar solos.

- Dime todo lo que sepas de la Orden del Fénix.- James le miró con una mueca de confusión. Severus frunció el ceño, esperando una respuesta rápida y James comenzó a hablar:

- Se reúnen en el despacho del Director; nunca estamos todos juntos, menos aquella vez que nos hicimos la foto de grupo en casa de Arabella Figg.

- Nombres.

- Dumbledore, Moody, los Longbottom, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Hagrid, Edgar Bones y los hermanos Prewett. ¿Valdría con eso?- preguntó James, incómodo. Severus le miró un instante sabiendo que la lista de nombres estaba inacabada y finalmente asintió conforme.

Snape le devolvió la varita y cogiéndole del brazo, se lo llevó fuera de las mazmorras. Pasaron por delante de un grupo de mortífagos, que les miraron con fijeza, y James agachó la cabeza avergonzado. Severus a su lado le hizo andar más deprisa y en cinco minutos ya estaban fuera de la Mansión, en el punto de aparición. Severus se alejó unos pasos, dándole espacio a James para desaparecer, y fue James el que se acercó con cuidado de no ser visto.

- ¿De verdad crees que esto es lo mejor, Severus?- preguntó angustiado.

- No está en mi mano elegir ni opinar.- el muchacho desvió la vista a un punto de la Mansión a su derecha y dijo en un susurro.- Vete, James.

- ¿Nos volveremos a ver, no?

- Eso depende de ti. Búscame en Spinner's End.

James se desapareció asintiendo casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza y Severus se quedó solo en el jardín de la Mansión, mirando el lugar donde antes estaba James. ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Por qué ya no era lo mismo, por qué todo había cambiado en tan poco tiempo? Quizás porque el propio Severus había cambiado. Ya no era el mocoso sentimental y necesitado que era cuando empezaron a tontear y James acababa de darse cuenta de ello: su poca inocencia que le quedaba, ahogada en un pozo sin fondo.

Miró a la Mansión, sin moverse de su sitio. Sólo esperaba que James fuera a verle a Spinner's End y no le denunciara a los aurores: la tranquilidad de la que había gozado durante ese tiempo estaba en esos momentos a punto de ser quebrada en cualquier momento. Caminó dentro de la Mansión para informar a su Amo de los últimos acontecimientos, reflexionando por el camino. Entró y a pocos pasillos de llegar a las habitaciones del Lord, Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange le asaltaron con malas caras:

- ¡Snape! ¿Nos puedes explicar, maldito traidor, por qué has dejado que James Potter se largara?- rugió Rodolphus empujándole. Severus, impertérrito, alzó una ceja en un gesto de escepticismo y comentó:

- Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de vuestra incumbencia. En cualquier caso sólo debo rendirle cuentas al Lord, Rodolphus.- Severus pasó con desfachatez entre la pareja, haciendo que Rodolphus se apartara para cederle el paso a regañadientes. No obstante Bellatrix no se mostró tan permisiva:

- ¡Eres un maldito traidor! Desde que llegaste aquí sólo le has comido la cabeza al Lord con tus estúpidas mentiras. No dejaré que le lleves a la ruina con tu farsa, Snape.- escupió prácticamente. Severus sonrió sintiendo un placer sádico al ver un extraño brillo de locura en sus ojos: Bellatrix nunca se había caracterizado por la cordura pero después de esa poción que le había preparado se encontraba peor que nunca.

Con un cabeceo Severus se despidió de los señores Lestrange y continuó su camino hasta el Lord. Llamó a la puerta vistiéndose su habitual máscara de seriedad y se alzó cuan largo era mientras pasaba. El Lord estaba allí esperándole, frente al fuego, observando con detenimiento las llamas bailotear en la madera. Si no fuera por lo tétrico del ambiente, Severus hubiera jurado que parecía Dumbledore en su habitual estado de meditación.

- Adelante, Severus.- le invitó sin mirarle. Le señaló que se colocara a su derecha y así lo hizo, varios pasos retrasado.- ¿Qué has averiguado de nuestro… Invitado?

- La Orden del Fénix se reúne en el despacho del Director. No hay fechas concretas y como norma general no están todos en ninguna reunión, sólo grupos pequeños. Algunos miembros forman parte del personal de Hogwarts, como Hagrid, pero la mayoría trabajan en el Ministerio. Se trata de Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, los hermanos Prewett, el matrimonio Longbottom, Moody y Edgar Bones.

- ¿No sabes nada de Barty Crouch y Russell Crowe, Severus? Son los altos mandos del cuerpo de aurores, podrían estar del lado de Dumbledore.- Severus le miró de reojo y tardó en contestar:

- Crowe nunca se uniría a su causa, Milord, y Barty Crouch… Se dice que es duro, estricto, y en general, no se uniría a su causa, Milord, aunque son sólo habladurías.- El Lord, meditabundo, le despidió con un gesto de mano, como si le estorbase. Más que agradecido de poder irse, Severus hizo una escueta reverencia y se marchó.

Cuando bajó al rellano de la Mansión, donde siempre había más afluencia de mortífagos fuera la hora que fuera, todos callaron al verlo. El matrimonio Lestrange estaba apoyado en una pared mirándole con rencor, así que supuso que se habría corrido la voz sobre su supuesta traición. Suspiró casi inaudiblemente: le importaba bastante poco lo que los demás pensaran sobre él, pero Severus no soportaba las preguntas estúpidas.

Pasó por delante de sus antiguos compañeros de dormitorio y Yaxley le miró de forma especial debajo de su careta. Había aprendido con el tiempo a identificar quien había debajo de cada traje de esa sala, ya fuera por su constitución, por la mirada o simplemente por la forma de moverse. Sabía quién era quien en ese juego de máscaras y estaba dispuesto a no dejarse amedrentar por ninguna de esas ratas de cloaca. No obstante, Lucius salió a su encuentro a pocos pasos de su salvación, la puerta de salida. Severus se contuvo de hacer una mueca de hastío.

- Severus.- le saludó con la cabeza. Llevaba puesta una sonrisa tirante que le hacía ver estrafalario.- Ven, vamos a hablar.- caminó a su lado y salieron de la Mansión seguidos por las miradas de todos. Pasearon hasta las verjas de salida de la casona en absoluto silencio y cuando Lucius consideró que era tiempo de hablar, comenzó.- ¿Y Potter?

- Cooperó y lo tuve que dejar marchar.- Lucius le miró, intentando ver la mentira en algún lado.- El Lord lo sabe, Lucius. Deja de cuestionarme.- le ordenó con voz dura mientras se iba, cansado de toda esa tontería.

* * *

N/A: ¿Qué pasará ahora que Severus ha empezado a ser 'el traidor'?


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45:

- Severus.- le saludó con la cabeza. Llevaba puesta una sonrisa tirante que le hacía ver estrafalario.- Ven, vamos a hablar.- caminó a su lado y salieron de la Mansión seguidos por las miradas de todos. Pasearon hasta las verjas de salida de la casona en absoluto silencio y cuando Lucius consideró que era tiempo de hablar, comenzó.- ¿Y Potter?

- Cooperó y lo tuve que dejar marchar.- Lucius le miró, intentando ver la mentira en algún lado.- El Lord lo sabe, Lucius. Deja de cuestionarme.- le ordenó con voz dura mientras se iba, cansado de toda esa tontería.

- No te enfades, Sev, sólo me preocupo por ti.- se excusó Lucius alzando las manos. Severus continuó caminando hasta el punto de aparición, dejando a Lucius atrás con una mirada indescifrable. Rápidamente desapareció sin volver la vista atrás en dirección a su casita en Spinner's End.

James le estaba esperando sentado en el sofá. Seguía igual de pálido que antes y en cuanto le vio fue a su encuentro. Le quitó la máscara de metal y le ayudó a quitarse la túnica con cuidado, mirándole ansioso. Severus se dejó hacer, sintiéndose nuevamente seguro con James al lado. Sonrió con naturalidad mientras los dos hombres se sentaban en la cama. James se retorció las manos en el regazo, nervioso, y miró a su acompañante varias veces antes de hablar:

- Así que, ¿me crees?- dijo tentativamente. Severus le miró sabiendo que aquello empezaba a hacérsele incómodo, pero no intentó aligerar esa sensación. Asintió secamente en un susurro y James se retorció un poco más las manos, secándose el sudor de las palmas en el pantalón.- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora con nosotros, Severus?

- Puedes venir siempre que quieras, James.- susurró antes de que pudiera mantener a raya sus sentimientos. Se arrepintió en seguida, pero no salió de su boca ninguna negación, por más que quiso. James asintió azorado y se levantó, incómodo. Severus le imitó para despedirlo de su casa, y James finalmente se fue después de una despedida fría.

Severus se las apañó los siguientes días para no encontrarse con los Malfoy y en general, con ningún mortífago. Lucius parecía indiferente a sus acciones en la Mansión Tenebrosa respecto a James pero Severus sabía que se moría por zarandearle un rato y gritarle histéricamente qué demonios había hecho, pero delante de los demás burócratas del Ministerio nunca lo haría. No obstante, lo invitó a su casa el domingo siguiente y por simple educación, Severus no pudo negarse.

James no volvió a Spinner's End en dos semanas y Severus llegó a pensar que se había arrepentido de querer continuar esa relación clandestina y malsana que llevaban. Con esos pensamientos en mente, Severus arregló su túnica más elegante y marchó a la Mansión Malfoy. Cuando llegó Narcissa le estaba esperando pero no había ni rastro de Lucius.

- Hola, Sev. ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien, Narcissa. ¿Qué tal tú?- la mujer rubia sonrió y le contestó un leve 'Bien' mientras le llevaba hasta el salón de la Mansión. Se sentaron en el sofá caro y elegante y Narcissa sirvió dos copas de vino de elfo, dejando una tercera vacía en el sitio de Lucius.

- ¿Qué tal van las cosas con los aurores? No han vuelto a molestarte, ¿verdad?- preguntó inocentemente la chica. Severus frunció el ceño con gravedad, sin saber de dónde había sacado Narcissa y por consiguiente, Lucius, esa información.

- No, está todo bien. ¿Y Lucius?- preguntó con cierta inquietud. En ninguna de las muchas veces que había ido a la Mansión Malfoy por expreso pedido de Lucius este había tardado tanto en aparecer. Y sabía que aquello formaba parte de algún plan de Lucius, lo podía oler en el aire casi.

- Terminando el papeleo en el estudio, bajará en nada.- la mano de Narcissa se posó en su brazo como una garra discreta, devolviéndole al salón y a la realidad. Con una sonrisa encantadora preguntó.- ¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien?

- Sí, estoy seguro.- contestó tajantemente Severus, empezando a percatarse del plan de Malfoy. Narcissa siguió sonriendo, inmune a sus palabras groseras y volvió a hablar:

- Nos tienes preocupados a Lucius y a mí últimamente. Ya sabes, con todos los rumores de tu traición…- ¡¿Qué rumores de traición? Preguntó mentalmente tensándose con discreción. Narcissa percibió su mirada perturbada y esbozó una sonrisa un poco más ancha.- Desde que dejaste escapar a Potter se ha estado comentando mucho sobre…

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Potter en todo esto?- preguntó con más urgencia de la que deseaba denotar. Severus se pateó mentalmente al ver que Narcissa parecía satisfecha con su respuesta: Lucius podía ser muy peligroso cuando quería, pero nunca había que bajar la guardia cuando se trataba de Narcissa.

- Dejaste que el auror James Potter se fuera bajo tus mismas narices, Severus, ¿no lo recuerdas?- el hombre presionó los labios, frustrado y contestó:

- Lo sé, lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes.- Narcissa se acercó un poco más a su oído, como si quisiera contarle alguna confidencia, y susurró:

- Potter no ha dicho nada incriminatorio. No ha dicho nombres, no ha dicho _tu_ nombre a pesar de que te reconoció.- Severus se quiso morir allí mismo; había pensado que con dar un par de nombres a Voldemort, decirles a los demás que era parte del trato con el Lord y hacer que James saliera de la Mansión Tenebrosa impune bastaría, pero allí venía un nuevo quebradero de cabeza: ¿por qué James no había dicho nombres? Era más que obvio que le habría reconocido Black y Lupin, Evans, y obviamente, le reconoció James y no había dicho nada sobre él. Severus intentó pensar en una respuesta y finalmente soltó lo primero que vino a su lengua:

- Le desmemoricé parcialmente cuando le dejé en el punto de aparición.- Narcissa se alejó nuevamente y en sus ojos Severus pudo ver una especie de mezcla entre alivio y decepción por no encontrar lo que deseaba. Lucius entró en ese momento con una sonrisa tirante, rompiendo la tensión del ambiente pero instalando una nueva: toda aquella treta le hacía ver que ni Lucius, que ya le había dicho que eran _amigos,_ confiaba en él.

Comieron en medio de una charla trivial, donde el malhumor de Lucius acabo esfumándose, y mientras la comida desaparecía de los platos, como en Hogwarts, Lucius rellenó las copas de los comensales con champán muy caro y alzó la suya. Parecía emocionado y tétricamente satisfecho y Severus sintió una punzada de pánico en el estómago, pensando paranoicamente por un instante que Lucius había descubierto uno de los tantos secretos que resguardaba. Aspiró discretamente para relajarse y miró la sonrisa de Narcissa; parecía feliz.

- Y ahora, Severus, quiero que seas tú el primero en enterarte de la nueva noticia.- comenzó Lucius en tono solemne. Severus se relajó al instante, sabiendo entonces que no pasaba nada preocupante.- Narcissa y yo vamos a ser padres.- soltó la bomba. Severus les miró alternativamente con la boca medio abierta por la sorpresa y finalmente alcanzó a balbucear una felicitación.- Y queremos que tú seas el padrino de nuestro primogénito.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46:

Tres meses después, Severus miró aquello que tenía entre las manos temblorosas. ¿Cómo había podido pasar? ¡¿Cómo? La prueba de embarazo que se había hecho estaba dando positivo. Y él llevaba un cuarto de hora esperando que mágicamente aquello cambiase a negativo, pero no parecía tener intenciones de pasar. Embarazado. Estaba embarazado. ¿Cómo? Se había cuidado, estaba seguro de ello. Sus encuentros con James habían sido escasos pero emocionantes y le dejaban un buen sabor de boca, pero ahora él se había ido. Recordó lo que había pasado, recordó la noche en la que habían quedado en Spinner's End.

_James entró con la desesperación escrita en los ojos. Su cabello alborotado parecía incluso más desordenado que antes, y eso le daba un aspecto maniático que a Severus no le gustó nada. Intentó acercarse a él, pero estaba demasiado nervioso caminando como león enjaulado en su salón._

_- ¿James? ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó tontamente, sin saber que más decir. James paró de una vez y le miró agresivamente:_

_- ¿Que si pasa algo? ¡Claro que pasa! Maldita sea, no puedo continuar así…- empezó. Severus cerró los ojos, sabiendo ya lo que se le venía encima, pero no intentó retenerlo. ¿Cómo habían acabado así? ¿Cómo había acabado con esa sensación de desamor e indiferencia? Las cosas no habían vuelto a ser iguales, no después de tener en medio de ellos un matrimonio consumado, a Dumbledore, a Black, al Lord… Demasiados obstáculos. Y por más que lo habían intentado, Severus seguía sintiendo que todo se iba a pique. Y quizás era mejor dejarlo así, dejar que hiciera su vida.- No dejo de pensar que estoy traicionando a Lily al hacer esto y…_

_James esperó a que Severus dijera algo pero éste permaneció impasible. Luego James apartó la cara, agitándola como un perro y después de susurrar un 'te quiero' se fue. Severus no necesitó nada más para saber que ese era un adiós definitivo._

Y ahora, estaba embarazado. ¿Qué _mierda_ iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir a James? ¿Y al… Señor Tenebroso? Severus suspiró ruidosamente y se dejó caer en la cama cerrando los ojos. Aquello estaba mal, estaba muy mal, y entonces una idea cruzó su mente: ¿y si abortara? Se tocó el vientre plano, tamborileando los dedos encima y luego se levantó. No era momento de lamentarse y llorar, eso lo haría después de haber solucionado su problema. Y el primer paso era hablar con James; si él era el otro padre, debía saber qué quería hacer con el niño y decidir entre los dos que pasaría.

Se puso la túnica negra y se abotonó bien los puños antes de salir de su pequeña casita en la calle de las Hilanderas. Tan pronto como salió de la calle se desapareció, mirando el cielo negro y sin estrellas. El Lord no le había llamado en un tiempo, así que no había problema; dudaba que le llamara justamente esa noche. Apareció en la parte más baja de la ladera del Valle de Godric y subió con parsimonia la colina hasta pararse una vez más cerca de la casa. Era tarde y él había pasado una tarde entera mirando una estúpida prueba de embarazo. Las luces de la casa de Potter estaban apagadas y con el sigilo ya propio del mortífago Snape, Severus se encaminó a la casa, desilusionándose y entrando.

Subió hasta el segundo piso, esperando que el dormitorio de los señores estuviera allí y… ¡Bingo! Ya podía ver a James y Lily durmiendo. Se acercó con demasiada lentitud a James y le tocó el hombro con cuidado. En seguida el hombre se despertó, tomó su varita y se dispuso a atacar, sin haber despertado a su esposa. Severus levantó las manos y le hizo un gesto de silencio, antes de cogerle de la mano y llevarle fuera de la habitación.

- James, tengo un problema.- empezó incómodo, una vez bajaron las escaleras y se quedaron en la cocina. James, en pijama, se frotó los ojos para despejarse.- James… Estoy embarazado.- dijo en un susurro. James se quedó perplejo, intentó hacer una mueca como si fuera a reírse y en ese momento comprendió que no era para reírse el asunto. Esperó unos segundos abriendo y cerrando la boca sin articular palabra hasta que dijo:

- ¿Qué?- Severus le pidió que bajara la voz y después de morderse los labios para acallar el grito que subía por su garganta, susurró.- ¿Embarazado? ¿Cómo? ¿Es una broma de mal gusto?

- Yo… No, no sé cómo puedes pensar eso de mí.- gruñó Snape, ofendido.- Mira, yo… Soy un mago fértil, o al menos eso creía hasta ahora. Ahora sí que sé que _lo soy._

- Un mago fértil… ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías? ¿Cómo entraste a Hogwarts?- preguntó. Severus desvió la mirada dolido por los reproches de James y en seguida se disculpó.- Lo siento, no quería hacerlo sonar así de mal. Tú tienes el mismo derecho que cualquier otro mago de recibir una educación mágica.

- Lo averigüé hace poco. No te quise decir nada porque… Pensé que…- dejó la frase en el aire y James entendió a la perfección. Creía que revelarlo haría que él se apartara de su lado. Se frotó la frente con una mano, sentándose en la silla.- Pero eso no es importante ahora. Estoy embarazado.

- ¿Yo soy el padre?

- Eso creo. De todas formas, me gustaría hacer la prueba de paternidad, si no eres tú no tendrás por qué encargarte del niño.- James le miró, queriendo decir unas palabras de consuelo y a la vez queriendo echarle de su casa y finalmente se quedó en silencio, mirando por la ventana.

- Así que voy a tener un hijo tuyo.- Severus se miró los zapatos, que en ese momento eran mucho más interesantes que el rostro de James y susurró:

- He pensado que igual Lily y tú podríais criarlo.

- ¿Criarlo? Ni siquiera sabes si es mío, Severus.- la mirada acaramelada de James se desvió a la cara de Severus.- ¿Quién más podría ser el padre?

- Eso es información que me reservo para mí mismo, James.- James fue a protestar y antes de que dijera algo, Snape le atajó.- Respeta mi intimidad, James. ¿Hacemos la prueba?- James frunció el ceño disconforme y Severus sacó el frasco con la poción de prueba de paternidad, esperando que Potter cooperara.

Después de una última mirada recelosa James le tendió el brazo y Snape le pinchó en el dedo, tomando unas pequeñas gotas de sangre. La poción comenzó a cambiar de color, pasando de un violeta hasta un naranja y Snape miró todo el cambio con angustia. El color naranja indicaba que era el padre, y Severus sonrió aliviado. La otra opción otra todo menos amigable. James también lo entendió, descifrando la mueca de Severus. Él era el padre del niño. ¿Qué hacer con él?

- Eres el padre, James.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó James, temeroso. Snape le miró, volvió a mirar la poción naranja y finalmente dijo:

- Escucha, James: Lily y tú os quedáis al niño, lo criáis como si fuera vuestro. Si el Lord triunfa me encargaré de que se os perdone la vida, si el Lord fracasa estaréis salvados. En cualquier caso sois vosotros los beneficiados.

- ¿Y tú?- preguntó James. Todo aquel plan era magnífico, sí, pero estaba el pequeño problema de que Lily no era la madre, sino Severus. ¿Dejarían al niño vivir en una mentira?

- Me las apañaré como pueda. No te preocupes por eso, da igual ahora. Sólo tenemos que confundir a Lily para que piense que está embarazada y mantenerla estos meses siguientes hasta que nazca el niño separada de todos. Yo os daré al niño y ella creerá que es suyo; lo tratará bien.- James no dijo nada, pero Snape no le miró ni una sola vez desde que empezara a contar su plan. Eran jóvenes pero no insensibles: ¿Severus se sentiría mal dándole su hijo a otra familia, al ver crecer al niño y estar fuera de su mundo?

James asintió conforme sin añadir nada más y Severus se fue a su habitación. James le siguió de cerca y juntos entraron en la alcoba: Lily seguía dormida, su pelo cayendo sobre la cara de una forma adorable. Severus aspiró y susurró _Legeremens._


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47:

James asintió conforme sin añadir nada más y Severus se fue a su habitación. James le siguió de cerca y juntos entraron en la alcoba: Lily seguía dormida, su pelo cayendo sobre la cara de una forma adorable. Severus aspiró y susurró _Legeremens._

Todo iba sobre ruedas, pensó Severus mientras pasaba al lado de sus compañeros mortífagos en la Mansión Tenebrosa. Ellos ya no confiaban en él y eso le molestaba, pero había aprendido a sobrellevarlo: no es como si fuera a ir a hablar con Dumbledore de un momento a otro, ¿no?

Se sentía nervioso: era la primera vez que el Lord le llamaba desde que se había enterado de su… Condición actual. Severus pensó que quizás debía decírselo y suplicarle clemencia y piedad cuando fallara y Voldemort le castigara, pero eso incluiría tener que hablar del otro padre. Y el nombre de James no podía entrar en la conversación de ninguna de las maneras, eso lo sabía de sobras.

- Adelante, Severus.- le invitó a entrar el Lord desde el otro lado de la puerta. Diligentemente Snape pasó y se arrodilló frente a su Señor, que estaba sentado en la cama. Parecía tener ganas de hacer _eso_. Severus omitió cualquier queja o sugerencia y cuando terminaron enredados en la cama, supo que algo iba mal. El Lord se había dado cuenta, estaba seguro de ello. La mano de largos dedos se posó en su vientre, donde se suponía que se desarrollaría el niño y después de unos segundos preguntó.- ¿Estás embarazado, Severus?

- No, Señor.- contestó inmediatamente Severus. Podía mentir al Ministro si hacía falta, pero el Lord no se tragaba casi ninguna de sus mentiras. Y esa no fue la excepción: el hombre joven sonrió y agarró su varita, la acercó hasta el abdomen y susurró en su oído:

- Entonces no pasaría nada si yo hiciera esto. _Crucio.-_ Severus se dobló por el dolor, pensando más en él que en el niño. Había pasado días encerrado leyendo todo sobre su condición de mago fértil y había averiguado que si el feto que llevaba dentro moría, con él moriría su magia. Y Severus no podía vivir sin su magia. La maldición paró antes de lo debido y el Lord volvió a incorporarle, dejándole otra vez bajo su cuerpo desnudo.- No me mientas, Snape. ¿Es mío?

- No, señor.- admitió finalmente, cansado. La cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas y acabó parpadeando varias veces, mareado. Si el Lord lo notó no hizo nada por evitarlo, puesto que siguió preguntando con voz demandante:

- ¿Quién es el padre?

- No es… Importante, Milord.- intentó desviar el tema Severus. Observó de forma confusa cómo Voldemort tensaba los músculos de la cara, enfadado y dijo en un susurro amenazador:

- ¿No recuerdas nuestro trato? Me perteneces de todas las formas posibles, Snape. Tu mente me pertenece así como me pertenece tu cuerpo. Y no me gusta que nadie más que yo toque mis cosas, ¿entendido? Y mucho menos que te abras de piernas para cualquiera sin tomar precauciones, porque espero que esto sea un desliz y no sea provocado.- le acusó. Severus pensó y pensó en algo que responderle y al final se decantó por algo que siempre ayudaba: pedir perdón.

- Lo lamento, Milord. No volverá a pasar.- y era sincero: ya se había inmiscuido demasiado en la vida de James, ya le había hecho demasiado daño como para volver a herirle de esa manera. Iba a tener un hijo suyo, uno que sería bastardo, uno que no conocería la verdad, uno que se criaría pensando que su madre era Lily…

- Es cierto: no volverá a pasar.- comenzó el Lord en un susurro escalofriante. Tramaba algo y por la mirada que le había echado, sabía que no sería nada bueno.- Me encargaré personalmente de ti mientras averiguo al misterioso padre. Y cuando lo sepa, Severus, morirá.

Antes de que Severus pudiera suplicarle de forma vaga que no lo hiciera, cayó desmayado. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos seguía en la Mansión Tenebrosa, en la cama del Lord. La Marca palpitaba en su antebrazo izquierdo, pero Voldemort no estaba en la habitación: más bien parecía haber usado su Marca para convocar a los demás mortífagos. Intentó levantarse pero el hechizo de permanencia del Lord seguía funcionando, así que se volvió a tumbar en el colchón. Miró su vientre, intentando hacerse a la idea de estar embarazado, pero seguía sonando demasiado extraño.

El Lord le encontró tumbado en la cama y mirando al techo con expresión ausente. Se deslizó con sigilo y le sorprendió al tocarle el vientre: no parecía enfadado ni irritado. Severus giró la cara para verle mejor mientras el hombre se tumbaba a su lado, cogiendo su mano y acariciándola sin interés: sólo parecía un pasatiempo o una forma de matar el tiempo y mantenerse ocupado, nada que ver con un gesto de afecto.

- Todavía no he encontrado nada sobre tu pretendiente misterioso, Severus.- el aludido no intentó disimular su alivio.- Has sido un buen pupilo y un excelente siervo, no hay duda, pero me molesta que hayas estado traicionándome por la espalda.

- Señor, yo no…- Voldemort alzó su mano pálida y fría y Severus no tuvo más remedio que callarse. El mayor pasó un buen rato examinándole hasta acabar diciendo:

- Todos parecen creer que eres un traidor, Severus. Bellatrix sigue insistiendo en que me estás comiendo el cerebro, por ejemplo.

- Yo no hago eso, señor. Usted sabe que sólo le soy fiel a vos.- Voldemort rió con cierta ironía:

- No, no lo creo ya. Si sólo me fueras fiel a mí, me dirías el nombre del otro padre.- Severus palideció y negó con la cabeza, sin querer decírselo.- En otra ocasión, si fueras otra persona, te torturaría hasta la demencia… O hasta que me dijeras un nombre. Pero los dos sabemos lo que ocurriría si el feto muriese, ¿no? Dejarías de serme útil.- Severus asintió con la cabeza: no había mucho sentimiento entre ellos y a los dos les parecía bien. Voldemort se mantuvo un rato más en silencio antes de decirle.- Lárgate, Snape. Y despídete de tu trabajo, creo que te mantendré ocupado en otras tareas hasta que vuelvas a ser el de siempre.

Severus se marchó intentando no romperse la cabeza con las últimas palabras del Lord: si tan buen siervo era que iba a protegerle a su estúpida manera, el Lord no podría mandarlo a ninguna misión que arriesgase la vida del bebé. Llegó a su casa y fue directamente a la estantería de su dormitorio, donde guardaba sus libros de uso personal. Alcanzó uno que había comprado sobre embarazos masculinos y lo ojeó por enésima vez en días: en todas las fuentes que había contrastado había un denominador común que a Severus no le gustó nada: un ritual de cesión de magia. ¿Dónde iba a encontrar alguien con quien hacer el ritual si se suponía que nadie debía saber la existencia de ese bebé?

Decidió no preocuparse por ello de momento e intentó seguir con su vida normal lo más que pudo. Se despertaba temprano, iba al trabajo, volvía a casa y descansaba, esa era la rutina. Sólo que Severus se daba cuenta de que cada día los descansos eran más prolongados y estaba cada vez más cansado. El Lord no lo llamó durante esa semana, pero cuando tampoco lo llamó a la siguiente, empezó a preocuparse: no es como si quisiera ir y escuchar de sus labios el nombre del otro padre y ver el cuerpo de James muerto, pero si no lo había llamado lo único que se le ocurría a Severus es que Voldemort hubiera pensado que le estaba traicionando.

Las cosas fueron de mal en peor durante esa semana: fuera de su casita en la calle de las Hilanderas los ataques de los mortífagos se hacían más crueles si podía llegar a ser. Dentro de su casa, las cosas tampoco iban bien: Severus se había desmayado ya dos veces y se veía más demacrado que antes. Necesitaba el ritual de cesión de magia ya, pero su única opción era, quizás, Voldemort.

Severus se despertó de nuevo en la cama del Lord. Miró a su alrededor confuso: no recordaba haber sido llamado. No se quiso levantar a pesar de que el Lord parecía haberse ido momentáneamente y miró en la mesilla, encontrando su varita oscura. La capa y la túnica negras estaban apoyadas cuidadosamente en un sillón y al pie de la cama estaban sus zapatos. Snape esperó un rato hasta que el Lord llegó, solo pero sonriente: ¿sabría ya el nombre del otro padre?

- No pensé que te despertarías tan pronto, Snape.- dijo con una leve nota de humor en su tono. Severus esperó a que dijera algo más.- Pensé que vendrías tú solo, no que tendría que sacarte de tu casa a maldiciones.

- No entiendo de qué está hablando, mi señor.- dijo confuso. ¿Se había batido en duelo con el Lord o era sólo una expresión coloquial? Porque Severus no recordaba nada de nada.

- El ritual de cesión de magia. Llevo dos semanas esperando a que vengas a mí, a suplicarme que sea tu donador.- Voldemort tiró al suelo la ropa de Severus y se sentó en el sillón. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro, Severus le habría maldecido por tratar así sus cosas, pero… Lo que hace el Lord siempre está bien, recordó.

- No pensé que sería necesario tan pronto, milord.- aceptó finalmente. A pesar de que había visto los signos y los síntomas, Severus se negaba a creer que necesitara el ritual a las pocas semanas de embarazo. El rostro ceroso pero hermoso de Voldemort se deformó en una sonrisa hiriente. Sus rasgos duros y afilados se veían acentuados por la luz recortada que le proporcionaba el pequeño fuego de la chimenea.

- Te equivocaste entonces. ¿Tienes ya a alguien para hacer el ritual o el otro padre misterioso no sabe de tu pequeño problema?- Severus desvió la mirada sin contestar a la pregunta y el Lord rió con esa característica risa fría y cruel.- Entonces estaba en lo cierto: soy tu única opción para el ritual.

- Sí, señor.- contestó Severus a regañadientes. Odiaba sentirse tan dependiente de alguien, pero la verdad era la verdad.- ¿Querría ser usted mi donador?

- Tengo todo preparado.- el Lord sacó del bolsillo interior de su túnica la redoma con la poción necesaria y un cuchillo de plata. Lentamente se cortó la palma de la mano y vertió la sangre de la herida en la poción. A pesar de que el vidrio del recipiente era verde, Severus pudo ver el cambio de color en el brebaje nítidamente. Voldemort cerró la herida sin dificultad y le pasó la poción, instándole a que la bebiera. Con una mueca de asco, Snape tragó toda la poción y el Lord comenzó a recitar el encantamiento.

Cuando terminó, el cuerpo de Severus estaba envuelto en pequeñas lenguas brillantes, que fueron perdiendo intensidad hasta desaparecer. El Lord sonrió con maldad y se sentó a los pies de la cama mientras Severus empezaba a notar la mejoría: se sentía menos cansado y con más apetito. Esperando la trampa, Snape preguntó:

- Milord…- el aludido le miró con intensidad.- ¿Usted qué gana con esto?- con movimientos lentos, el Lord se tumbó en la cama. Severus se movió, haciéndole sitio y finalmente le miró y dijo:

- No más deslices. A partir de ahora, si quieres tener sexo con alguien va a tener que ser con mi permiso.- susurró en su oído. Severus comenzó a sentirse cada vez más adormilado, pero preguntó de todas formas:

- ¿Por qué tantas molestias conmigo, milord?

- Eres callado y discreto, Snape.- respondió con simpleza Voldemort. Severus escuchó sus palabras desde la lejanía antes de caer dormido.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48:

Severus anduvo por los corredores de la mansión Tenebrosa con Lucius. Su hijo acababa de nacer apenas dos semanas antes y la atención de Lucius se había volcado en el pequeño Draco. Últimamente había estado haciendo preguntas indiscretas y más bien comprometidas sobre lo que pasaba: apenas se le veía y sin embargo, el Lord no parecía molesto. Por supuesto, sospechaba que esos dos tenían algo, pero eso nunca le había librado antes de trabajar como los demás.

Y a pesar de todo, Severus seguía teniendo mala cara. Lucius se empezaba a sentir un poco estresado por llevar esa doble vida que llevaba entre político y mortífago, pero a pesar de todo, no tenía esa cara de haber pasado tres días y tres noches despierto. Y, para rematar la situación, Narcissa sabía lo que fuera que estaba pasando con Snape y se negaba a contárselo. Cualquier pregunta demasiado indiscreta para la que el moreno no encontraba una evasiva, allí estaba Narcissa sacándolo de todo problema. Pero Narcissa no estaba en esos momentos y Snape le dirigía a un lugar para hablar. Quizás quisiera, después de dos meses de preguntas e indirectas, hablar del tema.

Severus abrió una ventana y salió al exterior: Lucius le siguió, observando con disimulada sorpresa el sitio al que había sido llevado. Era un pequeño balcón que daba a la parte trasera de la Mansión, donde empezaban a crecer unas tímidas rosas rojas como la sangre. Snape agitó la varita y la puerta se cerró y el balcón quedó insonorizado. Lucius le miró y luego miró su vientre crecer: ¿estaba embarazado? Bien, no se sorprendía mucho, un hombre podía quedarse embarazado, pero… ¿Severus se había quedado embarazado? ¿Tenía pareja?

- Estás…- dijo Lucius, claramente sorprendido. Snape miró al suelo evitando su mirada.

- Sí, lo estoy. No quería decírtelo antes.

- Narcissa lo sabe, supongo.

- Sí.- y toda conversación murió. Lucius no supo qué más preguntar: ¿el nombre del otro padre, quizás? ¿cómo había sido que había acabado así?

- ¿Quién es el otro padre?

- Potter.- Lucius le miró pero Severus seguía evitándole. Esperó unos segundos a que la idea penetrara en su cerebro y finalmente le cogió de los brazos y le agitó como si estuviera loco:

- ¡¿Potter? ¿Te has liado con ese… ese?- terminó su pregunta, sin encontrar un insulto a su altura. Severus de repente le abrazó por el cuello y empezó a llorar. Ni cuando había muerto su madre le había visto llorar, así que a Lucius le llevó tiempo pasar de darle palmaditas en el hombro a decir algo más coherente.- ¿Te ha dejado embarazado y se ha largado luego con la sangresucia?

- Él me quería, Lucius. Pero dejamos de vernos y me quedé… ya sabes, y le dije que le daría al niño cuando naciera.- Lucius no vio ningún problema en eso.

- Pues ya está, le das al niño y fin del asunto.- Severus sollozó contra su hombro y Lucius comprendió que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Frunció el ceño y esperó a que Severus siguiera hablando:

- Ése es el problema. No sé si quiero darle al niño, pero tampoco puedo encargarme yo de él y el Lord me está presionando mucho para que le diga el nombre del padre, pero si se lo digo matará a James y no quiero que James muera.

- Te has encariñado con el niño.- sentenció Lucius. Sintió a Snape asentir contra su hombro, más relajado.- ¿Cuándo nacerá?

- Finales de Julio.- Lucius suspiró y dijo:

- Te has cavado tu propia tumba, Severus.- y era cierto: Snape había llegado una noche fría y ventosa, había interrumpido una reunión rutinaria y cuando el Lord había vuelto a la reunión, pidió a Lucius que se quedara. Había hablado sobre una profecía muy vagamente y le había ordenado que le hiciera una lista con los nombres de los niños que nacieran en Julio dentro del bando de la Luz. Así que Lucius había atado cabos y había entendido que alguno de los bebés que había en la lista tenía alguna importancia para el Lord. Y ahora el niño de Snape estaba incluido en la lista.

Snape se deshizo del abrazo y volvió a aplicar el glamour, volviendo a dejar su cuerpo como debería haber estado. Luego se sentó en el suelo, secándose las últimas lágrimas rebeldes, y le pidió a Lucius:

- No se lo digas a nadie, ¿vale? Se supone que nadie debe saberlo.- Lucius se resistió a la tentación de sentarse en el suelo, a su lado. Era alguien importante, no podía llegar y sentarse en el suelo. Pero Severus no era importante, así que no pasaba nada por perder la compostura. Así que Malfoy permaneció de pie, apoyado elegantemente en su bastón.

- Como quieras.- aceptó. Luego pasaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Lucius volvió a hablar.- ¿Así que el Lord no lo sabe?

- No, no lo sabe.

- Y no te ha matado.- Lucius hizo un gesto de sorpresa.- Debe ser que eres un buen amante.- Severus le miró un momento, sorprendido de que supiera algo así y Lucius confirmó su teoría: eran amantes. No le sorprendió ¿Quién más que Severus se metería en semejantes problemas y acabaría mal? Siempre había sido igual, desde la escuela: ni siquiera habían llegado a Hogwarts, pero el pequeño Snape ya estaba metido en problemas.

- No hagas bromas sobre eso, ¿quieres?

- Como quieras.- volvió a repetir Lucius. Se balanceó en su bastón y finalmente añadió en tono jocoso.- Bella tenía razón, a fin de cuentas: tú tienes un problema de sábanas. Y uno especialmente grave.- acabó, con una sonrisa que era sólo el principio de su risa cristalina que en esos momentos a Severus se le antojó molesta. Sintiéndose repentinamente irritado, golpeó con el pie el bastón haciendo que Lucius se desequilibrara y dejara de reír.

- Deja de reírte, Malfoy.- masculló, mirando el infinito. Su ceño fruncido le hizo dejar a Lucius la risa para otro momento.

- Las puertas de mi casa siempre están abiertas para ti, Severus. Puedes venir cuando quieras.- dijo en un intento de apoyarlo. Severus negó con la cabeza:

- Lo lamento pero debo declinar. Si veo a Draco me dará un ataque paternalista y terminaré quedándome al niño.- Lucius suspiró, viendo el dilema de su amigo y comentó:

- No es por ofenderte, pero sabes que el crío sería infeliz contigo. No tienes buena reputación y parece que Crowe está detrás de tu culo, así que no creo que quieras meter al niño en tus problemas con la ley. Y Potter… Merlín, sé que me arrepentiré de decir esto, pero Potter cuidará bien de él. Sólo tienes que volver y quitarle el niño cuando el Lord triunfe. Es cuestión de tiempo, nada más.

- Gracias por el consejo, Lucius.- Lucius asintió con la cabeza, dando por terminada su conversación, y salió del balconcillo, acordándose de su ubicación. Le había parecido un buen sitio, a pesar de las revelaciones y el disgusto que se había llevado allí. Ahora sólo esperaba que el Lord no intuyese que Severus le había contado el nombre del otro padre, porque Lucius hablaría si con eso salvaba su pellejo.

* * *

**NdA: **bueno, la historia esta acabada. Sí, acabada, pero no termina en este capítulo. Tiene un total de 57 capítulos y ahora que ya está completada subiré más rápido para que podáis disfrutar vosotros también de la forma en que yo disfruté escribiéndola.

¡Saludos!


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49:

Severus miró al niño que llevaba en brazos con incomodidad. Sus ojos grandes y redondos y su pelo eran del mismo color negro que los suyos; por lo demás, era una copia perfecta de James. Y eso estaba bien para Severus. Miró la poción de cambio de color de ojos permanente y luego volvió a mirar al niño. El padre de James había tenido el pelo negro, así que el detalle del pelo podría ser adquirido por vía paterna. Pero los ojos… demasiado obvio.

Dejó al niño en su cama y fue a por un vaso. Lo miró por un momento y luego lo transfiguró en un biberón. Echó la poción allí y luego un poco de leche de la nevera: los bebés bebían leche, ¿qué tan diferente era la leche materna a la de un cartón de tetrabrik? Él no veía la diferencia y por tanto, no debía de haberla. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y cogió al bebé en brazos, obligándole a beberse el biberón. Cuando terminó, sus ojos empezaron a cambiar a un bonito color verde. Ahora sí era el hijo de Lily Evans, se dijo orgulloso pero a la vez con pesar.

El niño se durmió y Severus cogió la partida de nacimiento del pequeño. El medimago que le había atendido estaba en el suelo, muerto, pero su firma ya estaba en el impreso. Sólo necesitaba llevarle eso a James y habría terminado su parte. Cogió al niño, que seguía envuelto con la manta que había traído el medimago, y se desapareció en dirección al Valle de Godric. Como la última vez que había estado allí, hacía seis meses, las luces estaban apagadas y los señores de la casa ya estaban durmiendo.

Severus hechizó al niño para que no hablara y entró en la casa, con el mismo sigilo de siempre, que tanto le caracterizaba. Estaba cansado de tener que moverse a hurtadillas a pesar de que hacía pocas horas que había dado a luz, pero esa poción revitalizante que se había tomado y la adrenalina del momento estaban haciendo el efecto esperado. Igual que la vez anterior, despertó a James y bajaron los dos al salón, hechizando a Lily y dejándola desmayada en la cama. Por si acaso.

- Así que éste es nuestro hijo…- dijo James, completamente despierto. Severus se lo dio, y James frunció el ceño al ver sus ojos. El pequeño le agarró el dedo, jugando con él mientras reía. De sus labios no salió ningún sonido.- ¿Qué le han pasado a sus ojos? Parecen los de Lily.

- Es que tienen que parecerlos.- Severus se dio la vuelta, dejando en la mesa del comedor la partida de nacimiento y James no quiso preguntar. Sin embargo, Severus comentó.- Tenía mis ojos.

- ¿Estás seguro de…?

- Cállate, James. No lo hagas más difícil y ponle un nombre al niño, ¿te parece?- le atajó rápida y agresivamente. James se mordió el labio inferior y dijo finalmente, mirando al pequeño:

- Harry. Se llamará Harry. ¿Te parece bien?- preguntó un poco incómodo. Snape garabateó el nombre que le había dicho James y no contestó. Cambió apellidos, rellenó el resto del formulario y dijo:

- Ya está. Quédate aquí con el niño y yo subiré a implantarle recuerdos falsos a Lily.- James se quedó a solas con su pequeño Harry mientras Severus desaparecía escaleras arriba. No estaba bien, no le hacía falta ni mirarlo detenidamente para darse cuenta de eso. Frunció los labios mientras Harry seguía jugando con su dedo, animado pero silencioso y a los cinco minutos bajó Snape.

- ¿Estás bien?- Snape se aguantó las ganas de maldecirle hasta matarle por hacer preguntas tan estúpidas y no contestó.

- Lily se despertará mañana, muy cansada. El medimago te echó de la habitación en cuanto Lily se puso de parto, así que deja que ella hable y te aferras a su versión. Ahora tienes que llevar la partida de nacimiento a San Mungo y luego llamar a la flor y nata de la sociedad para informar del nacimiento de tu hijo.

James asintió y Severus se largó rápidamente. James miró al pequeño Harry y lo apretó contra su pecho, angustiado, mientras le quitaba el hechizo silenciador. Y por primera vez, escuchó su risa infantil y aguda que se clavaba en sus oídos. Pero seguía siendo bella, porque era de su pequeño. Gritó el nombre de Pip, su elfo doméstico y el único que había conservado debido a que a Lily todo eso de la esclavitud de los elfos no le gustaba demasiado.

- Pip, ve y lleva la partida de nacimiento a San Mungo. De parte de James y Lily Potter.- terminó la frase con cierto dolor. No poder decir el nombre de Severus y tener que mentir de esa forma… Suspiró pesadamente, mientras iba al piso de arriba, a la habitación de Harry.

Después de implantarle a Lily esa idea de que estaba embarazada, ella había empezado a comportarse como si estuviera embarazada. Caprichos a media noche, llantos por cosas estúpidas, enfados descomunales por otras tonterías y… Mirar la habitación del bebé y los mil y un artilugios que tendría. James no despreciaba ese comportamiento, pero… Habría deseado haber hecho eso con Severus, haber discutido con él sobre si el puré estaba demasiado caliente o no y todas esas cosas por las que pasa una pareja.

Suspiró de nuevo, dejando al pequeño Harry en su cuna y la tocó con la punta de su varita para que se meciera levemente. Luego bajó hasta el salón de nuevo, se paró frente a la chimenea y esbozó su mejor sonrisa, lanzando los polvos flú al pequeño fuego que había encendido. Gritó 'Hogwarts' y metió la cabeza en la llama verde.

- ¿Director Dumbledore?- llamó. Albus Dumbledore apareció a los pocos segundos frente al fuego.- Tengo una buena noticia, señor: Lily y yo hemos tenido un hijo.

- ¿Un hijo? Vaya, justo lo que pensé. Cuando os retirasteis sin dar mucha explicación pensé que sería lo más racional.- Dumbledore se recolocó las gafas de media luna.- Felicidades, James. ¿Cómo se llama el pequeño?

- Harry, Harry Potter. Ha nacido hoy, señor.

- ¿Y ya le has comunicado la gran noticia a Sirius? Estaba bastante preocupado por vuestro retiro.- explicó. James sonrió tirantemente y comentó:

- Iba a comunicárselo ahora, señor. Me pareció importante que usted supiera sobre esto el primero.

James cortó la comunicación y se sentó en cuclillas, tapándose la cara. Esos seis meses que habían estado escondiéndose y viviendo del dinero ahorrado habían sido… Los mejores desde que salieron de Hogwarts. Sin tener que ver a Sirius y sonreírle y pensar que había estado con Lily y que le había amenazado y aún así eran 'mejores amigos del alma' y merodeadores y hermanos por encima de todo. Suspiró y dijo la dirección de la casa de Sirius:

- ¿Sirius?- quiso ir a su casa pero ahora debía también pensar en Harry. Sirius apareció en su rango de visión un minuto más tarde. Estaba vestido con un pantalón de pijama y el pelo revuelto.

- ¿James? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ven a mi casa.- le pidió. Su cabeza despareció en el fuego y ya en su salón, James se retiró. Pocos segundos después Sirius apareció allí, extrañado.- Lily y yo tenemos un hijo.

- Un hijo.- repitió Sirius.

- Sí, Lily acaba de dar a luz un hijo nuestro. ¿Qué no entiendes, Sirius?- preguntó quizás demasiado agresivo.

- Eh, vale, no te pongas agresivo. Felicidades por el niño. ¿Cómo se llama?

- Harry.- por cortesía, James le llevó a la habitación del bebé, donde Harry ya dormía plácidamente. Sirius se acercó a la cuna y le observó.

- Tiene el mismo pelo que Quejicus.- dijo mordazmente. James, tenso, contestó:

- No, Snape tiene grasa en el pelo y Harry no es así.

- Me refería al color de pelo. ¿A quién habrá salido?- comentó con mordacidad. Se incorporó y miró a James a los ojos con determinación férrea.- Sigues viéndote con ese cretino.

- No, sabes que no. Le tuve que dejar por tu estúpida amenaza.

- ¿Y eso?- preguntó Sirius, señalando a Harry.

- Mi padre tenía el pelo negro, Sirius.- con un gesto amenazador, Sirius se acercó y le susurró:

- Sé que te has seguido viendo con Quejicus, James. Le haces daño a Lily y ni siquiera te das cuenta.- James intentó negarlo pero Sirius le cortó.- ¿Cómo sino podrías haber salido de la guarida de Voldemort intacto a la hora de haber sido capturado?

- Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, Sirius, es cosa mía.- dijo James con voz cortante y gruesa, queriendo cortar esa conversación.

- Oh, no, lo que tú haces no es cosa tuya. Somos hermanos, ¿recuerdas? Amigos hasta la muerte y más allá. Sólo intento salvarte de ir directo a tu destrucción. Y tu destrucción es ese cretino mortífago de Snape. Le cazaré, parece que Crowe también le tiene ganas, aunque no sé por qué. Mientras tanto,- dijo más despreocupadamente.- yo seré el padrino del pequeño Harry, ¿no?


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50:

Severus tragó copiosa saliva mientras llamaba a la puerta de la habitación del Lord. Después de dos días de descanso se sentía ya casi totalmente recuperado gracias a todas las pociones que había bebido. Llevaba el estómago vendado por la cesárea que habían tenido que practicarle, pero por lo demás estaba intacto. El ritual de cesión de magia que había hecho con su Señor se había roto el treintaiuno de Julio y, por supuesto, el Lord ya sabría quién era el otro padre. James.

Entró cuando se le ordenó pasar y se arrodilló delante del Señor Tenebroso, esperando su castigo. Durante unos segundos se quedó en silencio, sintiendo la respiración acompasada del Lord desde arriba. No parecía enfadado, pero seguramente eso sólo fuera una fachada para ocultar la enorme posesividad que parecía haber desarrollado con él.

- James Potter.- susurró su Señor, enfadado.- James Potter. De todos los inútiles que podían haber sido tu amante, has escogido al peor de todos.- dijo. Severus no se extrañó: en ese tiempo que James y Lily llevaban en la Orden del Fénix, habían tenido tres enfrentamientos directos con el Lord, y de todos ellos habían salido impunes. _"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca...Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...", _recordó Severus. Esperó que el Lord no lo recordara.- Estoy pensando que ellos podrían ser los misteriosos padres de los que habla la profecía, Severus. Quizás deberíamos… Erradicarlos.

- Pero, Señor, yo nunca lo he desafiado.

- Te negaste tres veces a decirme el nombre del padre, Severus. Eso es un desafío abierto por parte de mi subordinado.- le recordó Voldemort. Severus casi podía sentir su ira haciendo que temblara de miedo.- Pero no habló de ti, sino de la sangresucia. Tanto James como Lily Potter me desafiaron tres veces y dado que son ellos quienes van a criar a mi enemigo…

- Milord, no comprendo.

- Ellos le darán el poder para derrotarme, o eso se supone desde el principio.- explicó.- Pero dejemos de hablar de profecías, Severus, y hablemos de ti.- Snape tragó saliva: casi prefería seguir hablando de profecías.- Me siento traicionado de la peor manera posible.

- Merezco un castigo, Milord.- aceptó Snape, todavía arrodillado. Escuchó como una voz lejana susurraba la maldición imperdonable antes de caer al suelo, convulso, intentando no gritar. El dolor le carcomía por dentro pero el Lord odiaba que gritara antes de tiempo. Mejor tenerle contento, pensó mientras se mordía los labios.

El castigo duró más rato del que había esperado. Si había entrado en la Mansión Tenebrosa al anochecer, salió de allí al despunte del alba, pálido, tembloroso y a punto de perder el conocimiento. Recordó que Lucius le había ofrecido su casa para ayudarle y decidió ir allí antes de caer inconsciente. Su cuerpo golpeó la puerta antes de caer al suelo, cerrando los ojos.

Severus se despertó a media mañana. Deseó morir: si por algo se caracterizaba la maldición cruciatus era precisamente porque tenía unos bonitos efectos secundarios que le dejarían en cama por días. Narcissa estaba a su lado, sentada con naturalidad en una silla mientras acunaba al pequeño Draco. Había crecido mucho desde la última vez que le había visto, pelón y lloriqueando, el mismo día que nació. Narcissa le sonrió mientras rellenaba un vaso con poción calmante y se lo dio, antes de incorporarle en la cama y dejarle sentado.

- Buenos días, Severus. ¿Te encuentras mejor ahora?

- Sí. Gracias, Cissy.- Narcissa sonrió y le pasó al pequeño Draco. A pesar del dolor en las articulaciones, Severus le cogió bajo las indicaciones de Narcissa y le miró: sus ojos grandes y grises como los de Lucius, las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios rojos y brillantes, el pelo tan rubio como sus padres y la barbilla llena de saliva le hacían ver como un pequeño angelito. Severus sonrió, besándole la frente y sintiendo un gran sentimiento de abandono: no podría hacer eso con Harry.

- Así que el Lord ya sabe los detalles de tu oscura relación con Potter.

- Lo haces sonar como algo enfermo, pero sí, ya sabe quién es el otro padre.- Narcissa y él sonrieron con suavidad y luego le retiró a Draco de los brazos.

- Deberías descansar. No creo que el Lord se contente con tan poco castigo.- dijo finalmente Narcissa, arropándole. Le dio a beber un sorbo de poción para dormir sin sueños y Severus volvió a dormirse con rapidez.

Despertó de noche, acongojado. La Marca quemaba o más bien ardía dolorosamente, irritando su piel. Tomó varios sorbos de la poción calmante y se levantó cojeando para volver a ponerse la túnica de mortífago de nuevo. Desapareció en dirección a la Mansión Tenebrosa y esquivó lo mejor que pudo las miradas de curiosidad y satisfacción de los demás mortífagos: parecían saber que había fallado, pero no cual era su misión. Llegó renqueante hasta la puerta de la habitación del Señor Tenebroso y llamó. Entró cuando se le dijo y en cuanto cerró la puerta, volvió a caer al suelo, como la noche anterior.

Cuando el castigo terminó, sin todavía haber cruzado palabra con su Señor, Severus tosió un par de veces, sintiendo la sangre en su boca. Eso no estaba bien, pensó, pero intentó concentrarse lo mejor que pudo en no hacer enfadar más al Lord.

- Snape.- habló por fin el Lord, avanzando hacia él. Ante la sola mención de su nombre, Severus se encogió un poco más en el suelo.- Ya que pareces haber hecho tan… Buenas migas con el enemigo, quiero que vayas a Dumbledore y le espíes. Supongo que teniendo a James Potter- escupió el nombre con veneno en la voz.- de tu lado, no te será difícil hacerles creer que me has traicionado.- Severus aguantó las ganas de asentir únicamente con la cabeza y respondió educadamente:

- Sí, milord.

- Espero la primera información dentro de un mes, Snape.

- Sí, milord.- asintió por segunda vez. El Lord no hizo además de dejarle marchar y después de unos segundos, volvió a levantar la varita, con ira renovada. Por primera vez en toda la noche, gritó de dolor, esperando que el Lord se compadeciera de él. Pero, una vez más, el Lord sólo volvió a levantar la varita contra él. Y al amanecer le despidió de malas maneras con una frase seca:

- Te quiero ver aquí todas las noches hasta que yo desee que esto pare.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51:

Severus terminó la carta para Dumbledore con los músculos agarrotados. Se tumbó en su escritorio, pensando fúnebremente que no podría aguantar esa tortura diaria por mucho tiempo más, y luego ató la pequeña carta a la pata de su enorme lechuza marrón. La mandó a volar y esperó la respuesta, que no se hizo de rogar. Le citaba a media tarde, cuando la luz del sol se había ido, en un claro de un bosque. Le adjuntaba un traslador que se activaría a la hora acordada.

Severus miró con sospechas el tapón de botella de cerveza de mantequilla y suspiró: seguramente le llevaría de cabeza a una redada de aurores, o peor incluso si se trataba de los Ángeles de la Justicia. Pero debía hacerlo de todas formas y tampoco es como si fuera a estar peor allí: si el Lord pensaba seguir torturándole a ese ritmo, casi prefería recuperarse en Azkaban. Garabateó una contestación afirmativa y miró el caldero que tenía a su izquierda: la poción de éxtasis estaba lista.

La retiró del fuego y se tumbó en la cama. Necesitaría de la poción para presentarse ante Albus Dumbledore. Tenía su coartada preparada: amaba a Lily Potter y odiaba a James. Harry le importaba un bledo y el incidente de la misteriosa 'poción de amor' que le había dado a James era un intento patético de enamorar a Lily que había salido mal. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo vergüenza de la mentira que iba a contar: él nunca haría algo así para conseguir el amor de nadie. Se iba a dejar a sí mismo como una especie de perturbado pero… El Lord así lo quería y si con eso conseguía congraciarse de nuevo con él y parar los castigos, sí, sería un perturbado.

A la hora acordada sintió el tirón en el ombligo y segundos después dejó caer el tapón al suelo, mirando el claro del bosque en el que había quedado con Dumbledore. El hombre había sido sincero y allí no había nadie, ni aurores ni el propio director. Esperó y cinco minutos después hubo un fuerte fogonazo delante de él. Hora de empezar la función, se dijo mientras doblaba las rodillas.

- No me mate, por favor.- le suplicó. Dumbledore, parado delante de él, le miró con un destello gélido en los ojos azules marcados por el desprecio.

- Ése no es mi estilo, Severus.- le ordenó que se levantara y siguiendo su papel, Severus se levantó. A pesar de la poción de éxtasis, quedó con la espalda ligeramente encorvada por el dolor. Dumbledore lo señaló como un símbolo de redención, sin embargo.- ¿Qué quiere Lord Voldemort?

- Nada, vengo, vengo por mi cuenta. Una petición…- dijo con voz ahogada. Quién sabía si eso saldría bien, pero Severus iba a intentarlo. Dumbledore le dejó continuar.- La profecía… Trelawney…

- Ah, sí.- dijo Dumbledore, sin sorpresa.- ¿Cuánto le contaste a tu Amo?- preguntó con desprecio.

- ¡Todo, todo lo que sé!- Snape se frotó las manos contra el pantalón de tela, nervioso. Intentó relajarse y cerrar su mente.- Él cree que… Lily…

- La profecía no hablaba sobre una mujer, sino sobre un niño.

- Sabe a lo que me refiero… El hijo de Lily. Pretende cazarla… cazarlo a todos.

- Supongo que, si tanto te importa, ya habrás pedido que deje en paz a Lily.

- Sí, se lo pedí.- agachó la cabeza, apesadumbrado. No había sido Lily sino James, pero sí: había pedido que no le matara. Y el Lord había desatendido sus ruegos.

- Repugnante.- dijo únicamente el Director, mirándole desde arriba con desprecio.- ¿No te preocupa que el padre y el hijo mueran a cambio de obtener lo que deseas?

- Protéjala. Por favor.- le suplicó. Dumbledore le mandó una mirada helada, incitándole a continuar, y a regañadientes siguió.- Protéjalos a todos. Se lo suplico.- Dumbledore pareció más satisfecho y Severus lo estuvo. Iba a proteger a James y Harry, quienes le importaban verdaderamente. Esperó a que dijera algo:

- ¿Y qué me darás a cambio?- Severus sonrió internamente mientras hacía un gesto de queja. Justo lo que deseaba: ahora le ofrecería sus servicios y él los aceptaría y estaría ya donde el Lord le deseaba.

- Lo que sea.- Dumbledore asintió satisfecho y Severus supo que lo había conseguido.

- Te mandaré una lechuza concertando nuestra próxima reunión.- se despidió. Severus asintió varias veces y vio cómo, en medio de otro destello luminoso, el Director desaparecía. Luego se doblaron sus rodillas mientras cerraba sus ojos. La poción extática había dejado de hacer el efecto deseado y aquello dolía como los mil demonios.

Se quedó allí, descansando hasta que el Lord volviera a llamarle. Supuso que, estando tan enfadado como estaba, no querría oír ni media palabra sobre sus progresos así que decidió callarlo hasta que tuviera alguna información. La Marca ardió dolorosamente y Severus sacó la careta de mortífago de su bolsillo de la túnica con las manos temblorosas. Sujetó la careta fuertemente en una mano mientras bebía de un trago el siguiente bote de poción de éxtasis y desapareció con un miedo atroz.

Pasó los siguientes días en casa de los Malfoy. Ellos, que sabían lo que había pasado entre James, el Lord y él, no hicieron ninguna pregunta cuando se despertaba bañado en sudor y pidiendo clemencia, delirando. Los castigos habían empezado a sobrepasar lo humanamente soportable y hacía tres días que no pasaba por su casa. Ni que se movía de la cama de invitados para algo que no fuera acudir de nuevo al llamado del Lord.

Así que, cuando al cuarto día llegó Narcissa con una poción anestésica tan fuerte que el dependiente, de origen muggle, le dijo que equivalía a un chute de morfina en vena, Severus consiguió levantarse de la cama. Sentía la cabeza embotada y las extremidades dormidas y parecía que todo daba vueltas vertiginosamente, pero se vistió y desapareció de camino a su casa. No esperó encontrar dos lechuzas pequeñas en la lámpara que colgaba del techo. Abrió las dos cartas e intentó leerlas, pero todo estaba demasiado borroso. Se frotó los ojos y finalmente, las leyó.

Severus se quedó de piedra al leer eso. Dumbledore le había citado en su despacho la noche anterior. Y no había ido. Mierda, pensó mientras se tiraba en la cama, demasiado mareado como para escribir una respuesta coherente. Iría esa noche, eso estaba seguro, y se disculparía por el retraso y se desharía en disculpas, como hacía con el Lord.

Cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, la Marca volvía a quemar. Miró por la ventana, sorprendiéndose de lo pronto que había anochecido. Con movimientos lentos, recogió la careta, se tomó dos dosis de poción extática y se marchó a la velocidad del rayo.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52:

Severus apareció en su casa. Tenía lo boca llena de sangre y la hemorragia parecía no parar por más que la escupía o la tragaba. El cuerpo le temblaba de dolor. Intentó pensar con claridad, pero lo único que había en su cabeza era la persistente idea de llegar a Dumbledore. Entre mareado y confuso, se arrastró hasta los polvos flú y se fue vía chimenea al despacho del director. Era demasiado temprano y el hombre no estaba allí pero el sonido de su cuerpo al caer al suelo entre convulsiones debió despertarle.

Terriblemente confundido, Severus se encogió en sí mismo gimoteando. Albus Dumbledore apareció en su despacho con el gorro de dormir y la varita en alto, dispuesto a carbonizar al intruso. Bajó la varita de inmediato y se acercó a la mancha negra que había en el suelo. Al sentirle cerca, Severus alzó un milímetro la vista. Por un momento vio las pantuflas de Dumbledore pero sólo fue un momento antes de ver las botas negras de Lord. Y si estaban las botas, estaría el resto del Lord. Y volvía a estar en la Mansión Tenebrosa. Gimió de dolor y comenzó:

- No, por favor, no más, no más.- sus súplicas se hicieron cada vez más bajas mientras el mareo iba subiendo y él se sentía cada vez más adormilado. Apenas eran un susurro cuando escuchó de forma lejana la voz de Dumbledore, preguntando con sorpresa:

- ¿Snape?- Luego, se hizo la oscuridad a su alrededor.

Dumbledore le colocó boca arriba y le inspeccionó, buscando la varita. En cuanto la encontró la guardó en su túnica: con un mortífago nunca se sabía. Frunció el ceño y le levitó, llevándolo a su propia cama, en la que había estado durmiendo plácidamente hasta hacía unos minutos. No era madame Pomfrey, pero debía bastar por ahora, pensó. Le examinó y frunció más el ceño: ¿cómo había podido moverse siquiera? Estaba destrozado por dentro. Pensó que quizás Voldemort le habría descubierto y habría logrado escapar.

Sin arriesgarse a matar a su más reciente espía intentando curarlo él mismo, le encadenó a la cama para que no se moviera y llamó a Madame Pomfrey. Mientras ella llegaba con el equipo necesario, Albus conjuró una silla al lado del enfermo y se sentó. Y cuando Madame Pomfrey abrió la puerta de su despacho, sabiendo donde tenía que ir, hizo desaparecer las cuerdas. Pocas personas sabían el verdadero significado que tenía el tatuaje que tenía el mortífago en su brazo, y Pomfrey no se contaba entre ellas.

- Profesor Dumbledore, ¿se encuentra…?- cortó su pregunta de inmediato, viendo al enfermo delirar y murmurar en sueños. En seguida se puso manos a la obra y pronto Snape estuvo desnudo, cubierto únicamente por sus calzoncillos grises y Madame Pomfrey estaba encima de él, agitando la varita y vertiendo pociones en su garganta. Cuando terminó, Snape tenía la cabeza cubierta de vendas, un brazo y el antebrazo donde tenía el tatuaje vendados y el pecho envuelto en vendas.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Sobrevivirá.- dijo lacónicamente Poppy. Se adelantó a la pregunta de Albus.- Parece que le maldijeron con la maldición cruciatus durante horas. Durante varios días si tomamos en cuenta la profundidad de sus heridas.

- Gracias, Poppy.- agradeció de todo corazón Albus. Madame Pomfrey inclinó la cabeza como única respuesta, miró una última vez a Snape y comentó:

- No quiero saber cómo llegó a esta situación, pero de todas las opciones, sólo esperó que sea la más amigable.- Albus sonrió con tristeza, sabiendo a que se refería Madam Pomfrey: que Snape fuera sólo una víctima más de Voldemort y no uno de sus mortífagos. Madame Pomfrey se fue y Albus volvió a sentarse en su silla, esperando que el enfermo despertase.

Caviló duramente: si Snape hubiera sido descubierto, como parecían apuntar las múltiples vendas de Poppy en su cuerpo, Albus se sentiría muy decepcionado. Si no podía pasarle información, ya no habría nada de utilidad en él, y por tanto, le entregaría al Ministerio. Si no le servía en ese momento, Snape no le serviría en ningún otro.

Pero sino… Snape estaría débil, tanto física como mentalmente, su fe en su Amo se estaría tambaleando y Albus veía ahí la posibilidad de arrastrarlo totalmente a su lado. Ya estaba en terreno peligroso, yendo de un Amo a otro, pensó jocosamente, no sería tan difícil hacerle sentir culpable por Lily. Siempre podía sacar a flote su patético intento de separarles dándole un filtro de amor a James y eso, combinado con su dura ética profesional, le harían sentir culpable.

Y sin embargo, había seguido sus palabras: había estado poniendo protecciones en la casa de los Longbottom, los otros candidatos, y a ellos les había mandado buscar un guardián para hacer un fidelio. Era la más antigua y segura de las protecciones que podía otorgarles y Albus estaba muy seguro de que Voldemort iría a por los Potter: le conocía lo suficiente para saber que era terco y necio. No desistiría fácilmente.

Severus se despertó pasada la media tarde. Dumbledore no estaba en la habitación y él estaba atado duramente a la cama, sin varita y en ropa interior. Y tenía vendas, muchas vendas. Así que le habían curado, murmuró. Su cabeza ya no se sentía embotada y no había más mareos ni confusión. De todas formas, Severus cerró los ojos y vació su mente mientras Dumbledore entraba:

- Ya estás despierto, Severus. Qué recuperación más rápida.- alabó sin verdadero entusiasmo. Severus fijó sus ojos en los azules del Director y tragó saliva.- ¿Te ha descubierto Voldemort?

- No, señor.

- Entonces, ¿por qué estás en ese estado tan deplorable?

- Él me… Está castigando por la compasión que he mostrado con la… Hija de muggles.- susurró. Le estaba castigando por algo relacionado con eso, así que no fue difícil hacer creíble la mentira.

- ¿No sabe nada de nuestro trato?

- No, señor. Lamento no haber contestado antes, pero no estuve en mi casa estos últimos días.- Dumbledore asintió condescendientemente, desatándole y devolviéndole la varita. Severus se reclinó sobre la cama, apoyado en sus antebrazos. Su cabeza dolía pero no era nada comparado con los días anteriores.

- Severus, ¿Crees que esto que haces es lo mejor?- empezó Dumbledore. Severus tragó saliva, sin saber a qué se refería. Quizás sí le había cazado.

- No sé a qué se refiere, señor.

- A ir de un Amo a otro, Severus. Entiendo lo que intentas hacer por Lily pero me temo que ya es muy tarde. Tienen un hijo, Severus. Olvídala, no te hará ningún bien que continúes por ese camino. Ni siquiera la conseguiste con ese filtro de amor que le diste a James.- y el horroroso momento llegó. Intentando guardar la compostura, Severus desvió la mirada y susurró:

- Era para Lily. Se supone que ella debía tomárselo y así le dejaría y me querría.- Dumbledore le miró con falsa amabilidad, intentando controlar el grito de desprecio que tenía en la garganta, y le aconsejó:

- El amor no es cosa de pociones, Severus, sino de sentimientos.- el aludido sacudió la cabeza, moviendo el cuello para estirarlo. Dumbledore continuó.- Si tuvieras algún tipo de ética, la dejarías marchar. Ella ya decidió al escoger a James. Respeta su decisión.

Si no fuera porque Severus sabía la verdad sobre lo que había pasado, se habría sentido culpable. Maldito Dumbledore y sus artimañas, pensó con furia. Incluso cuando no había hecho nada parecía pintarlo todo de forma que él quedaba como un maldito depravado incapaz de respetar a nadie. No es como si realmente respetara todo lo que debía respetar, empezando por las leyes de la vida, debido a que mataba, y terminando por su propia dignidad, al arrastrarse como una maldita rata al regazo de su señor.

Antes de que tuviera que contestar algo y seguir con esa conversación incómoda, el brazo comenzó a dolerle. Se puso en pie de un salto y se arrepintió en seguida: el dolor no había mitigado tanto como pensaba. Sacrificó ponerse los pantalones y la camisa y se colocó directamente la túnica. Se colocó las botas ante la mirada de Dumbledore y se marchó, despidiéndole con 'volveré luego'.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53:

Antes de que tuviera que contestar algo y seguir con esa conversación incómoda, el brazo comenzó a dolerle. Se puso en pie de un salto y se arrepintió en seguida: el dolor no había mitigado tanto como pensaba. Sacrificó ponerse los pantalones y la camisa y se colocó directamente la túnica. Se colocó las botas ante la mirada de Dumbledore y se marchó, despidiéndole con 'volveré luego'.

Severus se puso la máscara mientras entraba en la Mansión. No había nadie, ni en el rellano ni en los pasillos. Severus llamó a la puerta de las habitaciones, pensando que debería haber pasado por su casa a por un poco de poción extática antes de ir a la Mansión, y entró cuando se le dijo. El Lord tenía un invitado que estaba envuelto en ropa y oscuridad de forma que Severus sólo pudo ver que era gordo y de pequeña estatura. Aún en su lamentable estado, Severus miró al invitado y éste se encogió antes de que el Lord le echase.

- Parece que ya conoces a mi nuevo espía, Severus.- el Señor Tenebroso parecía tan malditamente satisfecho que pareció olvidarse de su castigo.

- Señor, tengo noticias.- como siempre, Snape se arrodilló frente a su Maestro y continuó cuando le permitió.- He convencido a Dumbledore de que le estoy traicionando.

- Bien, es un comienzo.-susurró el Lord. Su varita se movió entre sus dedos y Severus sintió que le quedaba poco tiempo antes de volver a la rutina.- Quiero que le engatuses con tus mentiras y te hagas su… Confidente, consejero, como quieras llamarlo. Necesito que hable contigo de asuntos que no comparte con mi otro espía.

Antes de que Severus pudiera asentir siquiera, el Lord alzó su varita y volvió a la rutina. Y a pesar de los cuidados que le habían otorgado en Hogwarts, Severus volvió a desgarrarse la garganta. Al alba, mientras intentaba levantarse para irse, otra vez mareado e intentando mantenerse consciente, el Lord susurró como despedida:

- Te doy una semana para que consigas a Albus Dumbledore, Severus. Hazlo y puede que la próxima vez me apiade de ti.

Severus salió de la Mansión con una sola idea en mente: una vez más, Albus Dumbledore. Llegó a su casa y consiguió alcanzar de nuevo la chimenea para trasladarse al despacho del Director. Y una vez más, se derrumbó en el suelo y no despertó hasta el medio día, con las vendas cambiadas, una botella de poción calmante en la mesilla de noche y toda la ropa que se había dejado el día anterior en una silla. Sonrió, encontrando su varita en la mesilla. Dumbledore confiaba ya en él lo suficiente como para dejarle la varita y libertad para moverse por sus habitaciones.

Después de ponerse los pantalones y la camisa, abotonárselos y abrochárselos correctamente y calzarse las botas, Severus salió de la habitación de Dumbledore. Había unas escaleras estrechas que daban pie al despacho de Dumbledore, así que las bajó en completo silencio y puso su mano en el manillar de la puerta cuando escuchó voces.

- Tranquila, Minerva.- dijo Dumbledore.- He encontrado a alguien que podría servirnos de mucha utilidad.

- ¿Alguien?

- Un mortífago cercano a Voldemort que ha decidido traicionarle por una idea en concreto. Por eso necesito relajarlo y hacerle saber que voy a estar allí cuando necesite hablar y contarme lo que sucede; sólo así lograré atraerlo a nuestro lado.

- Es decir, es susceptible de volver con el Innombrable.- resumió McGonagall.

- Exacto, Minerva. Ya se ha arruinado la vida y no quiero que rechace mi ayuda para recuperar lo poco salvable que hay en él. Así que, con tu permiso, Minerva, debo ir a ver qué tal está.

Severus volvió a subir las escaleras en completo silencio, sabiendo que no debía haber hecho esa conversación, y se sentó en la cama, intentando parece inocente. Dumbledore subió a los pocos minutos, sin saber que su espía había puesto la oreja a su charla con McGonagall.

Con forzosa familiaridad, Albus le sonrió tristemente y se sentó a su lado mientras Severus encorvaba la espalda y desviaba la vista al suelo. Si en algún momento había sentido la tentación a traicionar a su único Amo, todas aquellas dudas se habían esfumado: ni siquiera el grandioso Director, siempre amable con todos, le deseaba algún bien de forma altruista y sin esperar nada a cambio.

- ¿Estás mejor, Severus?

- Sí, señor.- comentó con desánimo. En parte era parte de la estrategia, en parte era real. El Lord empezaba a ponerle los pelos de punta con sus tentativas de matarlo a maldiciones y Dumbledore sólo pretendía manipularlo a su antojo. Pensando en sí mismo más que en las órdenes que tenía, Severus añadió.- El Señor Tenebroso sabe que estoy aquí.

- ¿Lo sabe?

- Sí, señor.- Snape se encorvo un poco más y susurró.- Me mandó él aquí. Cree que si usted me encontraba en este estado tan lamentable, sentiría lástima por mí y me aceptaría como traidor.

- Comprendo, Severus.- los dos se quedaron callados durante unos momentos hasta que Albus dijo.- Ahora que Voldemort cree que me estás espiando, sería un buen momento para mantenerte cerca de mí y protegerte de una forma más eficaz.

- El Ministerio se dará cuenta tarde o temprano de lo que soy, señor.- Severus le miró con miedo: quizás no había sido tan buena idea. Aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos.

- Antes de que se enteren en el Ministerio, iremos tú y yo a solucionar el malentendido. Un juicio privado, Severus.

- Me mandarán a Azkaban. Ya no seré útil, señor.- protestó con voz pequeña y débil. Dumbledore sonrió y pasó una mano por su espalda:

- No se trata de tu utilidad sino de tu seguridad.- Severus asintió, sabiendo que el viejo director acababa de decir una mentira tan grande como una montaña. No parecía muy interesado en su seguridad si no era capaz de mantenerle a su lado cuando el Lord le llamaba para seguir torturándole.

La semana del plazo pasó para Severus extraordinariamente rápida. Se reunió con Dumbledore dos veces más para concretar aquel asunto del juicio y el resto del tiempo lo pasó en cama, descansando. Y cuando el Lord volvió a llamarle, Severus apenas notaba ya los efectos del cruciatus.

Esa vez sí que había gente en la Mansión. Bellatrix, con la que se cruzó en la entrada de la casona, le fulminó con la mirada. Los demás se apartaron a su paso lanzándole miradas de lástima. El Lord debía de estar entonces muy enfadado, pensó Severus mientras se acercaba a sus habitaciones privadas.

Llamó como siempre y esperó: después de esperar y esperar, Severus escuchó la débil voz de Voldemort instándole a pasar. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se encontró lo que jamás hubiera esperado encontrarse. La habitación estaba desordenada en lo que parecía haber sido un ataque de furia del Lord y éste estaba tumbado en su cama deshecha con las manos puestas en la nuca como almohada. Severus tragó saliva, sin gustarle para nada todo aquel ambiente, y avanzó, cerrando la puerta.

- Severus, ven aquí.- cuando intentó hablar, sentado en el borde de la cama, el Lord le interrumpió.- No quiero oír nada de lo que tengas que decir. Esta noche no quiero escucharte. Túmbate.

Todo el buen humor que había conseguido reservar Severus se fue de inmediato. Ni iba a escuchar sus buenas noticias ni iba a dejarle en paz. Suspiró inaudiblemente y se quitó la túnica de mortífago, las botas y la máscara antes de tumbarse en silencio. El Lord se movió y al instante siguiente estaba encima de él con una sonrisa depredadora, rompiendo su camisa blanca. Severus cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar en nada.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54:

Severus intentó mantenerse en pie, mientras seguía esquivando hechizo tras hechizo de los dos aurores que tenía delante. Desde que empezara a espiar formalmente, las cosas se habían puesto peores si cabía: en cada ataque en el que participaba aparecían los Ángeles de la Justicia, la sección especial de los aurores que habían decidido usar maldiciones imperdonables. Y eso al final significaba que acababa peleando por su vida y no por su libertad o por sus ideales.

Esquivó el hechizo que le mandó Crowe y lanzó el suyo propio: ese maldito auror parecía ir siempre a por él. Y tiraba a matar. Severus gruñó mientras se escondía detrás de los últimos escombros de la casa en ruinas que no duraron mucho más. A los pocos segundos explotaron y Severus salió corriendo, incapaz de enfrentarse a dos aurores de su tamaño a la vez. Crowe parecía manejar la varita como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo y el otro auror, de nombre Winke, aunque no tan diestro como su superior era incluso más feroz e imponente que éste por su tamaño.

Esquivó a tiempo la maldición de Crowe y continuó escapando. Si se quedaba allí intentando luchar contra ellos acabaría perdiendo su vida y eso era lo último que deseaba en esos momentos. Severus giró inesperadamente a la derecha, cubriéndose por el muro de cemento sólido y los aurores frenaron la marcha, rodeando la casa para pillarle desprevenido.

Snape se asomó un momento a mirar a Winke, que andaba trazando un círculo para pillarle y supuso que entonces Crowe habría ido por la retaguardia. Miró atrás, volvió a mirar a Winke y se preparó. Rápidamente salió de su escondite y hechizó a Winke con lo primero que le vino a la cabeza: de la punta de su varita salió un látigo negro que se enrosco en su cuello, ahogándolo.

Corrió en la dirección del auror, sabiendo que Crowe estaría detrás de él por la maldición que soltó al ver a su compañero en el suelo, ahogándose. Eso le dio unos segundos de ventaja hasta que Crowe comenzó a correr detrás de él como un toro embravecido. Corriendo como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, Severus salió rápidamente del pueblo y se internó en el bosque que había en las lindes.

Esquivó por los pelos las cadenas que lanzó Crowe y continuó corriendo. Saltó la raíz de un árbol nudoso y se escondió durante un segundo detrás de otro árbol, mientras la maldición pasaba a centímetros de su cabeza. Continuó corriendo pensando que Crowe se cansaría y dejaría de perseguirle pero el auror parecía implacable, repitiendo todos sus movimientos, sin fallar en ninguno y sin darle la oportunidad de huir.

Crowe dejó de lanzar hechizos y Severus sonrió interiormente. Se había cansado, estaba seguro de ello. Si mantenía el ritmo unos minutos más el auror desistiría y saldría de allí con vida. Todas sus esperanzas se fueron a la basura cuando una lengua de fuego se enrolló alrededor de su torso y sus brazos. Quemaba, ardía de forma diferente a cómo dolía la Marca, pero su piel se estaba quemando.

Severus cayó al suelo, tropezándose con una raíz. Gritó de dolor mientras intentaba deshacerse por todos los medios de esa lengua de fuego que le consumía la piel. Sus brazos estaban en carne viva y ni siquiera podía ver su torso entre las llamas que lo consumían. El auror se paró delante de él mientras Severus hacía todos sus esfuerzos por no dejar caer la varita al suelo. Aquello era su única esperanza, pero no parecía hacer mucho efecto todo lo que intentaba.

- Estás muerto, chico.- dijo con satisfacción Crowe. Severus se encogió en el suelo, sin encontrar una cura a la maldición, y gimió de dolor.- Pero antes de matarte quiero verte la cara.

Crowe golpeó su hombro, dejándolo boca arriba, y con lentitud se acercó y cogió la máscara de Severus, quitándosela. Miró en todas direcciones sin ver a nadie a su alrededor y luego bajó sus ojos oscuros como los de Severus hasta su cara, sonriendo vengativamente. Con lentitud hizo una floritura en el aire y el fuego se esfumó. Severus gimió, casi incapaz de mover las manos quemadas. Su varita no había resultado dañada, pero tampoco podía agarrarla con fuerza.

- _Crucio_.

El dolor, ya tan conocido para Severus, le golpeó con más fuerza de la habitual. Gritó, pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente, y Crowe rió. Nadie vendría a ayudarle, ni Dumbledore, ni Voldemort, ni James. Estaba solo y lo sabía. Se encogió, sintiendo como las fuerzas se iban de su cuerpo sin que pudiera hacer nada para pararlo y esperó el toque de gracia cuando la maldición paró.

Cerró los ojos, cansado y adolorido, y levantó la varita con una fuerza desconocida. El auror salió expulsado hacia atrás, dejando caer la máscara, y cogiéndola con delicadeza, Severus se desapareció, dejando un charco de sangre tras de él.

Apareció en su casita en Spinner´s End. Como otras veces, quiso arrastrarse hasta el fuego y llegar a Dumbledore para que le curase, pero esta vez dejó que su cabeza descansase contra el suelo frío y esperó que Dumbledore viniera. Su cuerpo no respondió más y la varita cayó de su mano con un repiqueteo molesto. Severus cerró los ojos y rezó para abrirlos a un nuevo día.

Gimió de dolor. Ya no era tan intenso pero seguía sin ser soportable. Severus abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor: una vez más estaba en la cama de la habitación privada del Director, recuperándose. Sonrió, pensando en su suerte, y miró abajo: su torso y sus brazos estaban vendados. Intentó mover las manos pero le fue imposible, parecía como si le hubieran anestesiado y su cuerpo no respondiera. Trató de pensar en eso antes que pensar que había perdido toda motricidad en las manos.

- Pensé que no despertarías hasta mañana.- le saludó Dumbledore desde la puerta. En esos momentos parecía un anciano adorable con unos papeles de un juicio en las manos. Severus se acordó de repente: el Juicio. Dumbledore lo había concertado para dentro de dos días. O quizás había pasado dos días durmiendo y Dumbledore se había enfrentado solo al juicio.- Estás absuelto de todos los cargos, Severus.

Severus sonrió: así que Dumbledore había cumplido su palabra. Se alegró de no haber estado allí, sabiendo que habría tenido que ver a Crowe rumiar su fiasco cuando estuvo a punto de matarlo. Dumbledore se acercó hasta él y le enseñó los papeles. Había un montón de cosas allí pero Severus sólo se fijo en las letras rojas que ponían 'Absuelto'.

- Gracias, señor.- contestó con sinceridad. Quizás cuando Dumbledore le mantuviera cerca de él el Lord se negaría a mandarle a más operativos como el último.

- El profesor Slughorn se va a jubilar, Severus. Ya que a pesar de que han pasado años él sigue hablando de ti con el mismo ímpetu que cuando estabas en primero, me gustaría que este año fueses su ayudante de profesor de pociones y al año siguiente le sustituyeras definitivamente en su puesto. Sólo tienes que darle pociones a los dos primeros cursos. ¿Te gustaría?

- Sí, señor.- aceptó Severus, contento. Dumbledore sonrió y le ayudó a levantarse. Aún estaba débil, comprobó cuando las rodillas le temblaron, pero parecía estar más recuperado. Dumbledore no dijo nada pero le ayudó a llegar hasta una salita de estar, le sentó en un sillón y le hizo esperar mientras traía unas pastas.

- Puede que las manos no te funcionen bien por ahora pero no te preocupes, la lesión en los nervios no es permanente. Te recuperarás, sólo debes descansar.- dijo el anciano detrás de él con un servicio de té para dos y una bandeja de pastas. Tenía una sonrisa que a Severus se le antojó paternal y preocupada.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55:

- Milord.- dijo tentativamente Severus.

El pequeño Harry había cumplido un año hacías varios meses y aunque no había podido verlo siquiera, Dumbledore había comentado ese treintaiuno de Julio que el bebé se veía saludable. La vida de Severus se había vuelto una rutina abrumadora e implacable: ser profesor de Pociones en el colegio Hogwarts. No es como si adorase su profesión, pero estando cerca de Dumbledore el Lord debía descargar su frustración en otro para que no se notaran en sus clases las consecuencias del abuso.

Pero, claro, eso no significaba que él siempre se iba de rositas. El Lord giró su varita en las manos, mirando a su siervo hincado en el suelo y decidiendo cuando parar el castigo. A Severus no le hubiera importado que continuara el castigo por horas, siempre y cuando el otro espía, embozado, no estuviera mirando. _Todavía le quedaba algo de orgullo_. Su Señor volvió a alzar la varita contra él y le calló de golpe.

- Bien, Severus, como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieras.- Severus se mantuvo arrodillado y sin mirarles a ambos pero pudo escuchar la risa del otro invitado amortiguada.-Ya he tomado mi decisión: iré esta misma noche a matar a los Potter.

- Pero señor… Ellos no…- se contuvo de decir algo más y el Lord se inclinó sobre él:

- Me parece lamentable que bases tu fe en mí en dependencia del futuro de la familia Potter.- la voz cortó el aire y Severus no intentó negarlo: quizás no era su fe sino su confianza, pero no veía por qué ser hipócrita en esos momentos.- Si no fuera por el contrato que hicimos tú y yo, Severus, podría estar pensando que me estás traicionando.

Severus se quedó en silencio: cuando aceptó aprender del Lord en persona tuvo que jurarle fidelidad absoluta e incondicional. No se arrepentía de ello; Dumbledore había mostrado sus dos caras siempre. Cuando hablaba con Severus todo giraba en torno a su seguridad y la confianza y esos sentimientos más propios de gryffindor. Luego hablaba con McGonagall, su eterna confidente, y todo se resumía en simple necesidad y en lo útil que era el espía. Y McGonagall le miraba con curiosidad y lástima sin saber que el Director había acabado tragándose sus mentiras y él no.

- Pero, señor, ellos hicieron un encantamiento fidelio.- sintió que el Lord sonreía mientras decía:

- Ah, sí, le dijiste a Dumbledore sobre mis sospechas. Pero mi espía allí me ha sido casi tan útil como tú.- Severus sonrió mientras la risa del embozado se cortaba de golpe: a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, el Lord todavía le tenía en consideración.- Es el guardián de los Potter.- así que Black les había traicionado a todos, pensó Severus.- Una verdadera suerte, ¿no crees, Peter?

Severus elevó la cabeza un poco. ¿Peter Pettigrew? ¿Ese inútil era el guardián de los Potter? Evitó suspirar pensando en lo ilusos que eran los gryffindor. Para uno que les había traicionado, resultaba ser el que más sabía. No dijo nada mientras el Lord se levantaba con una tranquilidad pasmosa. Él mismo se iba. Se atavió la capa con lentitud mientras Severus seguía postrado. No tenía su permiso para levantarse. Hizo un último esfuerzo y suplicó:

- Por favor, milord, reconsidérelo.- el Lord se giró hacia él un momento antes de abrir la puerta.

- No hay nada que discutir, Severus.- cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Severus apoyó su frente en el suelo, dejando que sus hombros se hundieran. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Debía seguirle y seguir insistiendo? ¿Debía darlo por perdido? No, nunca. Se levantó mecánicamente, mirando a Peter delante de él. En un alarde de su ambición y mezquindad se había sentado en el lugar que había ocupado el Lord y le miraba con superioridad en sus ojos pequeños. Severus le observó durante un instante antes de agarrarle de la pechera de la túnica, con inusitada violencia y furia.

- ¿Dónde está la casa de los Potter?- demandó saber. La punta de su varita se clavó en la yugular de Colagusano, que pareció indeciso por un momento. Severus presionó.- Dímelo, Colagusano.- se acordó repentinamente del mote grotesco que el chico llevaba con orgullo. Eso pareció hacerle reaccionar y finalmente dijo tembloroso:

- En el Valle de Godric, pasando la plaza y la iglesia, es la última casa de la hilera de la derecha.

Severus supo exactamente cómo llegar. Ya había estado allí más veces, así que sólo necesitaba la indicación de Colagusano para aparecer en las afueras del Valle de Godric. Recorrió la calle procurando esconderse en las sombras, embozado, y llegó a la plaza. A un lado estaba la iglesia y en el otro había una oficina de correos y un bar casi vacío. Rodeó la plaza y continuó adelante llegando hasta la última casa. Todas las veces que había ido allí había utilizado un camino más corto pero en ese momento no se percató de ello.

La casa, un chalet de dos pisos, tenía las luces encendidas. La puerta de la calle estaba entreabierta, dejando que las primeras nieves entraran en el recibidor. Severus corrió hasta allí, deseando no haber llegado tarde, entró en el recibidor y se puso entre Voldemort y James. El primero tenía la varita alzada y a punto de lanzar el hechizo mortal y el segundo, desarmado, se aferraba a la pared utilizando su cuerpo como una barrera contra el Lord.

- Severus, apártate.- dijo con voz suave el Lord. Por primera vez en toda su vida, Severus alzó la vista y dijo claramente:

- No.- sus rodillas se doblaron y cayó al suelo como si le hubieran lanzado un cruciatus. Y mientras se mordía la lengua para no gritar, Severus recordó que en el contrato que el Lord y él habían sellado incluía el _no desobedecer nunca una orden directa_. Y acababa de hacerlo.- Por favor, milord, nunca intentaría traicionaros.

- ¿Y tu… _Querido_ James? No puedo arriesgarme. El niño es un peligro.- Severus intentó levantarse, mientras el dolor remitía. James se adelantó y le ayudó mientras decía con la cara pálida:

- Me uniré a ti si con eso no mata a Harry.- esas palabras hicieron el efecto esperado en Voldemort. Tener a alguien como James de su lado, vigilado constantemente, y con el pequeño Harry cerca de él. Cualquier movimiento en falso de uno de los tres y el niño estaba muerto, pensó el Lord imaginando un futuro cercano pero no real.

- ¿Aceptarías ser mi mortífago, Potter?- preguntó Voldemort mientras la varita bajaba lentamente. James pareció descolocado.

- ¿Mortífago?- preguntó a su vez. Sus ojos pasaron del Lord a Severus, que le miraba con cierta ansiedad. La vida del hijo que ambos tenían estaba en juego, pensó estresado.- No… No sé.

- James, por favor.- susurró Severus, cogiéndole del brazo. James apartó la vista y Severus propuso.- Sólo marcarle, nada más.

- Nada más, sólo su lealtad incondicional. Nada de participar activamente.- concretó el Lord. James miró dudoso al hombre y finalmente, asintió desesperanzado. Haría lo que fuera para proteger a su pequeño Harry. El Lord sonrió, bajando definitivamente la varita mientras Severus se despegaba de él y le sonreía con tristeza. Le tomó la mano durante un momento pero antes de poder conseguir algo más de intimidad, el Lord avanzó y cerró su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Severus posesivamente. Luego le besó frente a James, que empezó a entender todo. _El otro candidato a ser el padre de su hijo…_

- ¡Traidor! ¡¿Cómo has podido, James?- los tres se giraron a mirar al rellano del primer piso.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56:

- ¡Traidor! ¡¿Cómo has podido, James?- los tres se giraron a mirar al rellano del primer piso.

James palideció reconociendo a Lily. Su pelo rojo como el fuego más cálido revoloteaba por su cara dándole un aspecto feroz. Y sus ojos, sus verdes ojos como la primavera le miraban con lágrimas de dolor y rabia. Parecía un león hambriento y rabioso a punto de atacar. Harry rompió el silencio con un llanto ensordecedor desde su cuarto y Lily reaccionó en ese instante: lanzó un débil hechizo que rebotó contra el duro escudo de Voldemort y desapareció por el pasillo, corriendo para salvar su vida.

Los tres escucharon el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y el llanto de Harry, acompañado por el de Lily. Lloraba sin remedio y ninguno de ellos podía hacer nada para consolarla. Sirius le había dicho que Snape podía estar envuelto en algo relacionado con el bebé y, como siempre, no había fallado. Ya no reconocía en el mortífago al niño de nueve años, tímido y a la vez orgullosamente fiero, siempre tratando de complacer sus ansias de saber más y más sobre el mundo mágico que describía.

Y ahora ya no quedaba ni las migajas de un afecto, ni la lástima por cómo habían acabado las cosas ni la satisfacción cuando James le había besado el día de su boda y habían dado el 'Sí, quiero' y Lily había sabido que había ganado. Pero en realidad nunca había ganado; quizás sí esa batalla, pero la guerra la había ganado él. _Él_, que siempre se quejaba de James y su arrogancia y se pasaba el día espiándoles para encontrar un defecto, algo fuera de lo legal que hiciera que tanto él como sus amigos fueran expulsados. _Qué irónico._

Con la fuerza que sacaba del despecho y la traición, Lily colocó los muebles de la habitación frente a la puerta, reforzó todo ello con hechizos y escuchó cómo, maldición a maldición, las defensas iban cayendo. Pudo haberse desaparecido pero se quedó allí, mirando la puerta ceder cada vez un poco más, sin dar de sí.

Y el niño… Lily se giró para mirar a Harry. Seguía llorando en la cuna, agarrado a los barrotes y mirándole con tristeza, esperando que Lily lo cogiera y lo acunara en sus brazos y le dijera que todo estaba bien. Miró su pelo, desordenado y revuelto como el de su padre. Y negro. Brillantemente negro. Como Snape. Lily le miró por primera vez en su vida como lo que verdaderamente era: un monstruo.

Los ojos de Harry, verdes, eran como los suyos. Pero Lily ya estaba escuchando las palabras de Sirius su '_ten cuidado'_, su '_Snape está metido en el asunto de tu hijo, Lily'_ y ella sabía que tenía razón. ¿Qué era para Snape, el maestro de las pociones, una simple poción de cambio de color de ojos permanente? La habían aprendido en cuarto e incluso entonces les había resultado fácil a ambos.

Se apartó de la cuna mientras Harry se daba por vencido y cesaba su llanto. Sus ojos grandes y verdes como los suyos le miraban llenos de mudo reproche. Pero a los ojos de Lily, él ya no era adorable sino el monstruo que había separado a James definitivamente de ella. Sacó su varita, decidida, e hizo lo que debía.

Comenzó a recitar el antiguo hechizo de la magia más potente y poderosa, la antigua. Se comenzó a crear un vínculo mágico entre ellos, la piel de Lily y la de Harry brillando en colores dorados. Si la maldición asesina impactaba en su cuerpo, ambos morirían, él primero como un escudo al inevitable abrazo de la muerte.

Pero estaba bien, _en su mente_ eso estaba bien. Esa abominación no merecía vivir. Y ella… Ella había perdido todo sentido de su existencia. Desde la muerte de sus padres se había volcado en la única familia que le quedaba, su matrimonio con James. Y ahora estaba destrozado por culpa de Snape.

La piel de ambos dejó de brillar mientras Lily sellaba el hechizo con una última palabra: _Semper._ Bajó la varita, miró al pequeño infante y sonrió. Ya está, _todo había acabado_. Para ella, para él. La puerta se hizo astillas bajo el último hechizo de Voldemort y los muebles quedaron reducidos a nada. La figura imponente del hombre de ojos rojos y piel cerosa le hizo temblar, pero ella se mantuvo orgullosa y recta en su sitio, frente a Harry.

Vio a James entrar, gritar '¡No!' y a Snape detrás de él, agarrándole para que no interviniera. Y, a cámara lenta, como si el tiempo se estuviese deteniendo lenta y dolorosamente para darle el golpe de gracia, Voldemort alzó la varita y dijo en voz alta y clara las palabras mágicas. _Avada kedavra._

La piel brilló mientras el hechizo impactaba. Y para sorpresa de todos, pasó lo que nadie esperó. La luz verde rodeó por completo a Lily, pasó a través del vínculo a Harry, sin llegar a tocarle apenas, y volvió a ir hacia Lily. La envolvió de nuevo y fue rebotada hacia su ejecutor.

Hubo una terrible explosión que resonó por todo el pueblo. James se agarró al marco de la puerta y Snape cayó definitivamente al suelo mientras la luz les cegaba. Y cuando volvieron a mirar, sólo vieron una especie de espectro huyendo de la casa. Se alejó hacia el bosque, lejos de la civilización y se perdió en las sombras. No había rastro del Lord ni de Lily, de la que sólo quedaban unas cenizas en el suelo. Harry lloraba desconsolado en su cuna y James se acercó rápidamente a cogerlo y calmarlo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No lo sé.- susurró Severus. Volvió a mirar fuera de la casa y luego inspeccionó la habitación. El techo se había ido y había varios escombros cayendo por el hueco que había dejado el agujero en la pared. No tenía sentido que el techo reventara y sin embargo la cuna de Harry permaneciera intacta. Frunció el ceño mientras la nieve empezaba a caer en el suelo de la habitación.- El Lord… No está.

- Ni Lily.- James tocó con la punta del zapato las cenizas.- ¿Qué pasó?

- Magia antigua seguramente. Una especie de escudo humano o algo así. Y luego la maldición rebotó.- dijo Severus, demasiado impresionado como para poder entender lo que había pasado. Luego investigaría, se prometió.- Pero Lily… Está muerta. ¿Quiso proteger a Harry aún a sabiendas de que no era su hijo?

- No sé. ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó con poca voz James. Severus miró y miró a su alrededor. Él no debía estar allí ni James debía estar vivo. Miró a Harry atentamente: tenía una curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.

- Deberíamos… Irnos. No estoy seguro de que… El Lord vuelva en un… Tiempo.- agregó, inseguro. Si Lily se había reducido a cenizas y luego ese aura oscura huyendo de la casa… Quizás eso fuera el Amo, pensó. James se encaminó a la puerta con Harry en brazos y Severus le paró.- Quizás deberíamos dejarle a él.

- ¿Qué? No voy a separarme de Harry.- James frunció el ceño y le encaró.- Puede que tú no le quieras lo suficiente como para abandonarlo a la primera de cambio, pero yo no.

Le empujó y salió al pasillo. Y Severus supo que aquello no estaba bien. La cicatriz del bebé no parecía una simple herida por haberse caído mientras hacía magia accidental o Black, James y él hacían travesuras infantiles. No, aquello parecía ser la secuela de la maldición de Voldemort. _Y el bebé debía quedarse._

Sacó la varita con cuidado y apuntó a James. Se acercó a él hasta quedar a su espalda y susurró '_desmaius'_. El hombre cayó al suelo y Severus cogió a Harry antes de que se hiciera daño. Dejó a James allí mientras lo cargaba de vuelta a la cuna. Por el agujero en la pared podía ver que había gente acercándose ya. Dejó a Harry en la cuna y le miró una última vez.

- Cuídate, Harry.

Cogió a James como pudo y se desapareció sin dejar rastro de ellos dos. Dumbledore se preocuparía de que Harry fuera llevado a una casa o un orfanato, un lugar donde se criaría en amor y respeto. Y luego, cuando el Lord apareciese, volverían a por él. _Harry entendería._

Dejó a James en la cama de matrimonio y le dejó una nota simple: _Lo siento._ Severus volvió a Hogwarts; su lugar estaba allí mal que le pesara. Y mientras intentaba no pensar mucho en lo que había pasado esa noche, mientras intentaba no pensar en que había abandonado a Harry, se dirigió al despacho del director. Había sentido la Marca arder cuando la luz le había cegado y ahora se desvanecía hasta ser un borrón oscuro. Algo estaba mal. _Y quizás el Lord no volviera cuando se lo esperaba._


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57:

El momento de su reencuentro se acercaba. Severus suspiró apoyado en la estatua erigida en el centro de la plaza del Valle de Godric, dirigida en parte a James. Había pasado el tiempo y cuando volvió a casa, después de hablar con Dumbledore esa fatídica noche, James ya no estaba. En su lugar sólo había garabateado en la nota de Severus una única palabra: América.

James se marchó, Severus se quedó y al final los años pasaron. Ni uno se puso en contacto ni el otro lo intentó. No tenían de qué hablar. Y ahora que James volvía para hacer honor a su palabra, Severus sólo podía apoyarse en la estatua en una noche calurosa y rezar para que James no le odiase tanto como se odiaba él mismo.

Harry se había ido con los Dursley, los odiosos parientes muggles de Lily. _Qué irónico._ La siguiente vez que lo vio fue diez años después de la noche en que el Lord desapareciera y el complicado equilibrio en su vida se rompiera completamente. Y con Harry vinieron las viejas culpas, los remordimientos, los '_Y si…_', las hipótesis y sobretodo el miedo a que todo eso se reflejara en su mirada. Su papel le limitaba completamente en cuanto al muchacho: sólo cabía odio en su mirada, en sus gestos cuando hablara con él o de él.

Los problemas parecían acudir a Harry como moscas a la miel. Voldemort había tratado de matarlo varias veces y Severus había estado a centímetros de su cara sin saber que estaba allí. _La confianza se había ido._ Severus había protegido de todo y de todos al muchachito flaco y de pelo desordenado. No era como James pero estaba en Gryffindor. _Era mejor que James y que él._

Y el Lord había vuelto. Todo concluía esa noche de Junio cuando Harry Potter había aparecido en medio de los jardines con Cedric Diggory cogido de la ropa y gritando desgarradoramente que Voldemort había vuelto. Severus había vuelto a él esperando un castigo por lo que había hecho. El maestro estaba cambiado, muy cambiado, tanto física como mentalmente: parecía completamente centrado en el odio y la venganza, relegando su raciocinio a un papel secundario.

Severus sabía que se le pasaría. Pero de mientras le había pedido que le trajera a James ante él. Y así estaba cumpliendo. Severus habría deseado que el Lord se olvidara de James, de lo que había pasado con él, de su palabra y su promesa. Dejar a James fuera de todo. Dolería volver a verle después de esos años, dolería volver a ver el desprecio cuando le mirara y le recordara que había abandonado a su hijo a merced de Dumbledore.

- Hola, Snape.- dijo fríamente James. Severus alzó la mirada y observó a James: el pelo un poco más largo y las ojeras un poco más profundas, pero seguía siendo él. Suspiró viendo que James no diría palabras de cariño.- Llévame con él.

Severus le cogió de la manga y se desapareció, sin mirarle. Sus ojos eran un profundo reproche mudo que amenazaba con romperle por dentro. Al instante siguiente aparecieron a las puertas de la Mansión Tenebrosa. Estaba descuidada, con la hiedra subiendo por las paredes de piedra y la maleza amenazando con tragarles a ambos lados del camino. Severus abrió la reja de hierro negro y caminó por delante, sabiendo que James le seguía. Adentro los pocos mortífagos que quedaban les miraron extrañados. Todos sus antiguos camaradas que se preguntaban qué hacía un muerto allí. Entraron en la sala donde Voldemort los esperaba.

- James Potter.- la voz del Lord un poco más aguda que la originaria, sonó con un frío desprecio. James le dejó atrás mientras se acercaba hasta quedar frente al lugar que ocupaba el Lord e hincó una rodilla en el suelo.- Has venido a mí.

- Sí, señor.- su voz sonaba estrangulada y dominada a duras penas. El Lord sonrió y continuó:

- Severus te conducirá a sus habitaciones de momento. Más tarde hablaremos de la ceremonia.- con un gesto de mano el Lord los despachó a los dos.

Caminaron hasta las habitaciones de Severus. Era la primera vez que el Lord le había concedido ese honor de otorgarle habitaciones, seguramente queriendo mantenerlo a su lado el mayor tiempo posible. Severus abrió la puerta y dejó que James pasara. Potter miró a su alrededor, todavía enfadado y luego se giró con determinación.

- Nada de lo que digas o hagas hará que deje de odiarte, Snape.- Severus se quedó de piedra sin esperar escuchar esa declaración. Escondió lo que sentía, como ya venía haciendo desde hacía tiempo, y respondió con simpleza:

- Hice lo que debía.

- Lo abandonaste.- le recriminó.- Me atacaste por la espalda y me lo quitaste.

- Era lo mejor.- Severus siguió en sus trece: era mejor haberlo dejado con los Dursley, aún cuando éstos no eran unos padres decentes ni para su propio hijo.

- ¡No era lo mejor! Me lo arrebataste, Snape, eso no lo voy a olvidar nunca.- James hizo ademán de acercarse y Severus le agarró de la pechera con una mirada peligrosa:

- ¿Qué preferías: haberlo criado tú, haberle contado a Harry todo lo que pasó, por qué ni siquiera puedes salir a la calle? ¿O que lo hubiera criado yo, un mortífago que no puede estar en su casa más que los fines de semana?

James se soltó violentamente y se alejó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Comprendía los motivos de Severus pero eso no lo reconfortaba. Tenía un hijo y ni siquiera había podido disfrutar de su infancia, de verlo crecer sano y fuerte, de poder consentirle tomándose un helado después de lavarse los dientes.

Sus hombros comenzaron a convulsionar mientras intentaba contener el llanto. Dolía tanto: en América, con todo el ruido de la ciudad y la gente siempre corriendo de un lado a otro, no había sido demasiado difícil ir de bar en bar, ahogando su pena en alcohol y coqueteando indiscriminadamente con las mujeres. Se había acostado con tantas tratando de olvidar a Harry y Severus que ya no llevaba la cuenta. Algunas incluso habían sido prostitutas a las que contrataba esporádicamente. Pero nada, el dolor seguía allí, intacto, como el primer día.

James se sentó en el sofá agarrándose la cabeza con las manos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas pero no encontró razón para fingir que no lloraba. Severus se sentó a su lado y pasó su brazo por la espalda, reconfortándole. Ahora era él el que estaba hundido y necesitaba su cariño. Recordó séptimo curso cuando Severus había mendigado por unas migajas de amor.

Le miró: sus ojos oscuros, usualmente vacíos e indiferentes al mundo exterior, mostraban la tristeza que sentía y que el resto de su cuerpo se negaba a dejar ver. Su agarre seguía siendo fuerte y poderoso, tan distinto al del chiquillo enclenque que había besado por primera vez. Severus le cogió de la barbilla y le besó con lentitud. Dentro de su llanto, James agarró la cara de Severus y la acercó un poco más a él, compartiendo su dolor.

- Lo siento.- murmuraron a la vez. Luego sonrieron, sabiendo que no había nada que perdonar. Severus pasó un brazo por los hombros de James y le atrajo hacia él: ahora era él el que llevaba las riendas de la relación. Olió el pelo de James mientras depositaba un casto beso en su coronilla y le dejó descansar, pensando en lo extraño que era que James no le hubiera olvidado. Estaba seguro de que, con su fama de rompecorazones y su seguridad, habría llegado muy lejos con varias chicas, seguramente. Dejó de pensar mientras cerraba los ojos: el pasado ya no importaba. _Sólo queda disfrutar del presente._

* * *

__**Bueno, hasta aquí llega la cosa. ¿Qué tal estuvo para ser el último capítulo? Relfexiones, sentimientos, un batiburrillo de cosas varias =D Espero que les haya gustado, ¡porque esto se ha acabado!  
**


End file.
